El León y la Tejón
by MenitaLuna97
Summary: Una historia perdida en la saga HP "R&T " TODOS LOS PERSONAJES CONOCIDOS SON DE LA GRAN AUTORA J.K. ROWLING, LOS QUE NO SE CONOCEN SON CREADOS POR MI NO AL PLAGIO :D
1. Chapter 1

Mis recuerdos son un poco borrosos, eso jamás pasa desapercibido al igual que mi torpeza, yo olvido cosas fácilmente... pero hay recuerdos que yo Nymphadora Tonks (prefiero solo Tonks) no olvida, una de ellas es una visita cuando contaba yo con dos años. Es increíble ¿no creen?, claro, no recuerdo al 100%, recuerdo algunas cosas y otras regresan a mi mente gracias a mi madre y padre que hablaban de aquella visita. Pues bien, aquella visita cuando recuerdo llegan a mi mente algunas cosas como un color un poco extraño en mi cabello, algo así como un rosa que por más que he intentado volver a hacerlo no he podido, ¡Vaya habilidad de metamorfomaga!. Otros recuerdos son tres jóvenes como de 15 años, un cabello negro revuelto, unos ojos cafés, otros grises y... otros que recuerdo a la perfección unos color miel, y entre otras cosas que entre ellas es un aroma de chocolate ¡Yo amo el chocolate!, creo que después de aquel día inició mi adicción por el chocolate, pero es lógico no, todos los niños aman el chocolate. Pero para mí fue desde ese día...

-Nymphadora quédate quieta. Por favor hija no cambies tanto el color de tu cabello que me marea mientras intento peinarte- me decía mi madre Andrómeda

-Mami por favor no me digas Nymphadora sabes que lo odio- yo siempre le decía así a mi madre

-Pero así te llamas hija- me respondía mi mamá

-Pero sabes que lo odio

Se lee extraño no, pero a mis dos años, ya a algunos días de cumplir 3 años yo hablaba muy bien y sin tantas complicaciones, pues si de pequeña yo era (más bien soy) bastante inteligente si no fuera por...

-Tonks hija... ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste?

-No papi estoy bien- le respondí mientras me ponía de pie sobándome mi mano, había tropezado y me pegué en una mesita de la sala

-Hay hija espero y en cuanto venga tu tío Sirius no tropieces- me decía mi madre mientras bajaba de las escaleras

-¿Vendrá mi tío Sirius?- le pregunté emocionada. Ya tenía oportunidad de conocerlo un par de veces

-Si hija él vendrá- me dijo mi madre sonriendo- pero esta ocasión vendrá con dos amigos suyos

Se escuchó que tocaron la puerta, me acerqué a ella pero mi padre se adelantó y abrió la puerta

-Sirius que alegría verte primo- era la voz de mi madre- vaya parece que has crecido un poco más

-Gracias Dromeda- le contestó Sirius- oh por cierto traje a mis dos amigos conmigo James y Remus

-Bienvenidos vengan pasen- dijo mi madre haciendo espacio para que entraran

Mi padre cerró la puerta, por lo visto mis padres ya conocían a los amigos de mi tío porque mi papá comenzó a platicar con uno de ellos

-Remus que alegría volver a verte, ya pasaron cuatro años, cuando mi amigo Lyall te presentó, vaya en tú primer año en Hogwarts ¿cierto? y ahora vaya, tu padre me ha dicho que eres prefecto

-Si así es señor Tonks- le respondió el chico con una sonrisa, eso me di cuenta, tanto que en mi distracción choqué con una mesita (no se cuál es la obsesión de mi madre con tener tantas mesas) y por poco tiro un florero y además estuve a punto de caer si no fuera por dos manos que me atraparon en el momento, una era de mi padre y la otra era del chico que hablaba con él

-Cuidado Tonks que casi rompes el florero favorito de tu madre- me dijo mi padre- Remus ella es mi hija Nymphadora

-Papá no me digas así, yo solo soy Tonks- miré a mi padre y después al chico, lo miré algunos momentos y vi sus ojos, eran color miel, no lo voy a negar eran muy hermosos, después volví a mirar a mi padre y solo atiné a decir

-Chocolate- dije en voz baja

-¿Quieres chocolate?- me dijo Remus sonriendo. Yo solo asentí rápidamente mientras él sacaba algo de su túnica

-Ten- me dijo al tiempo que me acercaba una barra de chocolate

Miré a mi padre que me sonreía y con su mirada entendí que me decía que lo aceptara

-Gracias- le dije al tiempo que yo tomaba la barra de chocolate

-Gracias Remus- le dijo mi padre y se alejó

-De nada- me dijo Remus aun sonriendo- pero no le digas a tu tío Sirius que te regalé ese chocolate, planeaba dárselo pero en estas circunstancias mejor te lo doy a ti- me dijo al tiempo que me guiñó un ojo y se sentó con Sirius

Mientras se alejaba, sentí un rico aroma a chocolate con un pequeño toque de miel, al mismo tiempo que comía el chocolate y mi cabello que siempre era color negro cambió a uno color


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya han pasado demasiados años (más de los que quisiera aceptar) mentira tengo 18 años y juro que en esos años no he podido obtener de nuevo eso color en mi cabello ese rosa chicle, no lo sé pero me gustó mucho... Algunos posiblemente se pregunten qué ha pasado en esos casi 16 años que no he compartido, pues la verdad no mucho, mi tío Sirius nos visitó un par de veces más pero esta vez lo ha hecho solo... en cuanto lo vi creí que mi cabello volvería a ese rosa pero no fue así, es más no cambió para nada, en fin solo era una niña de tan solo 6 años.**

 **Poco tiempo después como al cabo de dos años nos enteramos de que Sirius había sido enviado a Azkaban por haber matado a 12 muggles y un mago que según dicen era amigo suyo en Hogwarts y además que era un fiel seguidor de Ya-Saben-Quien cosa que ni mi familia ni yo creemos, es muy injusto no le hicieron ningún juicio solamente fue encerrado así de pronto y otros que dicen que traicionó a los Potter y murieron pero sabemos que su hijo Harry Potter (algún día lo conoceré, es una promesa a mí misma) sobrevivió, ni idea a donde lo haya enviado Dumbledore... la pregunta que muchos se hicieron es, como sobrevivió un bebé de solo un año y Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado perdió todos sus poderes en una sola noche**

 **Cambiando esas noticias entré a Hogwarts a los 11 años como es lógico y fui seleccionada para la casa Hufflepuff. Muchos dicen que tiene de genial esa casa, lo único que tiene de especial es que su sala común está cerca de las cocinas de Hogwarts (comentarios de Slytherins) pues no, Hufflepuff es donde están los más leales y fieles y la fundadora no tenía en la cabeza esas tonterías de " te acepto por ser un sangre pura" como es el caso de Slytherin o el de "yo te acepto porque tienes una gran capacidad mental" como es el caso de Ravenclaw o claro el "Si eres el más valiente de todos entrarás a mi casa" caso de Gryffindor. No para nada Hufflepuff acepta a todos, todos los magos y brujas tenemos algo en especial que nos diferencia de los muggles por supuesto pero al parecer los otros fundadores tenían ideas diferentes y demasiado selectivos**

 **En fin tengo una ambición en mi vida (no crean que es eso de me casaré y tendré una gran familia) mi sueño es ser una Auror, ya saben la cacería de magos tenebrosos o como popularmente los llaman en la actualidad Mortifagos (tengo entendido que una hermana de mi madre lo es), es un trabajo que he admirado desde que yo era una niña y hay un Auror (está medio loco) pero se ha encargado de llenar la prisión de Azkaban claro él es Alastor Ojo Loco Moody, él no encerró a Sirius esos fueron otros encargados del ministerio, pero no hablaré de eso... Me he preparado para mis T.I.M.O.s los cuales obtuve buenas calificaciones incluyendo pociones ya que el "querido" profesor Snape me detesta. Recuerdo que una vez a petición de muchos chicos y chicas de la clase de pociones me pidieron que hiciera una perfecta imitación de la horrenda cara de Snape lo cual hice con todo el gusto principalmente mi nariz y pelo negro y lleno de grasa... resultados un mes entero de castigo limpiando su despacho sin magia y tratar con sus tarros llenos de cosas desagradables. Pero en realidad jamás fui elegida prefecta de mi casa ya que solo era como decía la profesora Sprout que era para chicos y chicas que si tenían la capacidad de comportarse y como según dicen no la tenía, pero no me importa además mis padres tampoco lo fueron y si me llegara a casar no creo que me casaría con alguien que fue prefecto no, no creo que lo haga. Ahora realicé mis exámenes E.X.T.A.S.I.S para el curso de Auror en un par de días nos dirán nuestras calificaciones y sabré si llegaré a ser lo que quiero**

 **Una cosa más que no he comentado, dirán ¡vaya vida la de Tonks! Pero enserio ¿ella no tiene o tuvo romances en Hogwarts?, pues la verdad es que si hubo un chico de cabello rojo que... bueno salimos, durante dos años pero él se fue porque es un año más grande que yo... (por algún motivo he preferido a chicos años mayores que yo) se preguntarán ¿cabello rojo?, si un pelirrojo creo que tendrán sospechas... pues si es un Weasley para ser exacta el segundo Weasley llamado Charlie, es lindo cuando no hablaba mucho sobre el Quidditch (también me gusta el Quidditch pero mi torpeza innata no me permite jugar) él jugaba Quidditch es el buscador solo que él perteneció a otra casa Gryffindor, no dejaba de hablarme de su familia cosa que no me desagradaba, por lo que me ha dicho ellos son buenas personas, conozco a cuatro hermanos suyos, el mayor llamado Bill que salió de Hogwarts hace dos años de años y otro chico que es tres años más chico que él su nombre es Percy (la verdad como que no es muy agradable el chico) y a un par de gemelos Fred y George que son un verdadero desastre a pesar de tener casi 12 años**

 **Pero él se fue todos creyeron (me incluyo) que se iría a las grandes ligas de Quidditch pero no fue así, se fue a Rumania por que le interesaron los dragones vaya cambio, a decir verdad nunca me afectó que me haya cambiado por un dragón para ser sincera me sentí liberada, por que acepté salir con él es algo que aún me pregunto... aún recuerdo sus palabras poco después que cumplí diecisiete años:**

 **-Ven conmigo, deja Hogwarts vamos los dos a Rumania a vivir por favor Nymph- me dijo en una ocasión**

 **-Estás loco Charlie- fue mi respuesta-tú sabes que tengo una ambición en mi vida y tú me la quieres quitar con eso ir a estudiar a unos dragones**

 **-Pero no lo necesitas- cuando se molestaba se ponía más rojo que su cabello- conmigo no te faltará nada ni necesitarás ir a cazar magos tenebrosos**

 **-Pero es lo que yo quiero además no me siento en condiciones de formalizarme en una relación ni nada, solo tengo diecisiete y eres un año mayor que yo pero no importa eso**

 **-Eso quiere decir que no irás conmigo ¿cierto?- Charlie me miró a los ojos**

 **-No Charlie, ni ahora y jamás lo haría, tengo a mis padres y no los dejaré- si lo se me veía muy cruel- creo que es mejor que terminemos Charlie esto no funcionará así**

 **-Correcto- jamás me había respondido así-como quieras Nymphadora hasta aquí... por el momento yo en un par de días me iré a Rumania y volveré eso espero**

 **-Aun así aunque pasen muchos años... no creo volver contigo, adiós Charlie- me puse de pie y caminé- por cierto- me detuve- !no me llames Nymphadora!**

 **Y lo dejé, fui a mi habitación pero no lloré ni un poco, al contrario me sentí tan tranquila como lo sigo estando ahora que es mi último curso**

 **Charlie fue el primer y único novio que tuve en Hogwarts, lo conocí desde primer año y poco a poco nos hicimos amigos hasta quinto año que me pidió que saliera con él y como lo dije solo duró un año esa relación... Juro que en un principio creí estar enamorada de Charlie, pero con el paso de los meses me di cuenta que no, recuerdo que intenté terminar con él varias veces pero no me dejaba ni un minuto**

 **Ya pasó un par de días y es el día de recibir los resultados de los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. estoy un poco nerviosa, bajo al Gran Comedor y me doy cuenta que mis padres están ahí, felices a decir verdad y a su lado hay otra persona que identifico de inmediato... Era Ojo-Loco**

 **-Nymphadora hija- se acercó mi madre casi llorando- te felicito hija**

 **-Mamá ya te he dicho que no me llames así, solo dime Tonks por favor- guardé silencio por un momento- y por qué la felicitación**

 **-Buen trabajo muchacha- habló Moody- entraste al curso de Auror**

 **Lo admito eso para mí fue algo inesperado...**


	3. Chapter 3

No lo podía creer por fin soy lo que más quería en la vida... ser una Auror... Mi mentor Ojo-Loco, es uno de los aurores más fuerte que hay, no es muy afectuoso pero en el fondo sé que soy una de sus favoritas (bah soy una presumida), pero si, él me entrenó para continuar con mi curso a pesar de mi torpeza que algunas veces sale a la luz

-Nymphadora no te tropieces tan seguido que en el examen de sigilo y rastreo vas a reprobar y ya no podrás continuar

-Ya Ojo Loco- decía después de levantarme de una de mis caídas- por cierto gracias por ayudarme a levantarme Ojo-Loco- le dije irónicamente

Como es su costumbre solo gruñó

Con mucho esfuerzo (bastante diría yo) logré pasar ese dichoso examen, parece que repetí Hogwarts y Ojo-Loco como profesor... a veces me recordaba a McGonagall y logré entrar a la oficina de aurores. Enterarse de la fuga de mi tío Sirius, fue uno de los motivos que más trabajo causó en el ministerio y por supuesto en la oficina de Aurores. Yo a veces imaginaba que el trabajo de Auror era ir a misiones, buscar magos tenebrosos y darles caza, cosa que mi compañero de trabajo Kingsley me ha desmentido

-Tonks, no siempre va a ser así- me decía Kingsley- como sabes debemos dar pistas sobre Sirius, hace un año que escapó y no es demasiado sencillo engañar al Ministerio

-Lo sé Kingsley pero... ¿siempre ha consistido en eso? ¿No has hecho misiones?

-Claro- dijo Kingsley- hace varios años, según mis cálculos tú eras una niña mientras existía la Orden del Fénix

-¿La que?- le pregunté- La Orden del Fénix ¿No fue la que fundó Dumbledore para luchar contra Quien-tú-sabes?- Todavía me da miedo decir su nombre

-Si exacto- me dijo Kingsley- pero con su caída, la organización se acabó... solo espero y no volvamos a reagruparnos para lo mismo

-Entonces fuiste parte de esa organización- le dije. Eso era algo interesante

-Si- dijo Kingsley- también Alastor, Sirius, sus amigos los Potter, Remus y Pettigrew que según dicen Sirius lo asesinó, los Prewett (igual los asesinaron), Marlene McKinnon (igual asesinada con toda su familia), Alice y Frank Longbottom

-¿Los Longbottom?- pregunto- aquellos que fueron torturados, según tengo entendido eran aurores

-Y eran de los mejores de su época, lástima que no continuaron trabajando aquí. Pero Moody ya te contará

-Si pero él ahora está en Hogwarts de profesor- dije sonriendo

Kingsley y yo reímos, no nos imaginamos a Ojo-Loco dando clases a unos alumnos... si los chicos no se aterran con su ojo mágico esa ya es una ventaja para él

-Es un auror- dijo Kingsley- Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no será difícil para él... pero como está esa asignatura de que ningún profesor dura más de un año

Kingsley tenía razón. Yo solo tuve dos profesores de esa asignatura, pero desde hace algunos años cambiaban, en el Ministerio era muy hablado ese tema. Hace tres años el profesor murió (el me dio clases en mi último año en el colegio), hace dos años el profesor quedó sin memoria y aparte un fraude (vaya profesores que contrata Dumbledore) y hace un año otro profesor, tengo entendido se fue de Hogwarts porque era un Hombre-Lobo... creo renunció porque el "querido" Snape lo reveló (Snape es un idiota). Todo el mundo sabe que Snape siempre ha querido ese puesto, pero Dumbledore jamás se lo ha dado y este año es Ojo-Loco, solo espero que esté bien. Y en Hogwarts se celebra el famoso torneo de los Tres Magos, en pocos días será la última prueba, pero solo esta ocasión hubo un cambio. Se supone que es un estudiante de cada escuela un alumno de Hogwarts, uno Durmstrang y otro de Beauxbatons, pero alguien metió el nombre de Harry Potter en el cáliz y lo único que logró fueron los comentarios e insultos al pobre chico

Harry Potter alguien quiere acabar con él desde que entró a Hogwarts. Me hubiese gustado conocerlo pero en el año que entró, yo ya había terminado Hogwarts. Como corrían las noticias de lo que le pasaba, hace algunos años hubo algo llamado la Piedra Filosofal y querían matarlo tirándolo de su escoba, después lo que se conoció como la Cámara de los Secretos, afirmando que Harry era el famoso Heredero de Slytherin y atacaba a los hijos de muggles, hace un año, según Snape un licántropo y un asesino fugitivo lo querían asesinar y este año lo meten al Torneo... ¿Algún día no le causará problemas ser él?

Nos ha llegado una noticia, en la tercera prueba, el chico que competía para Hogwarts Cedric Diggory (lo conocí, era bastante popular desde primer año) murió asesinado y Harry asegura que Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado regresó y otro problema, Ojo-Loco jamás fue profesor, creo que más bien fue un secuestro y fue sustituido por un mortifago durante nueve meses

-Shacklebolt, Tonks vengan un momento por favor- era mi jefe Scrimgeour

-Sí señor- dijo Kingsley- vamos Tonks

Nos dirigimos a su oficina y claro tan expresivo y tan halagador como siempre nos habló

-Vayan a Hogwarts a buscar a Moody, dicen que está bien pero hay que estar seguros y en cuanto al chico Potter es otro caso, el ministro se niega a creerlo, Dumbledore le aseguró que algún día pasaría... pero ¿creer en un adolescente de catorce años convencerá a muchos... a mí no me convence, pero bueno... vayan ahora mismo

Salimos de su oficina y la forma más sencilla fue apareciéndonos en las entradas del castillo. Me sentí extraña volver después de tanto tiempo, pero ese no era el momento teníamos que buscar a Ojo-Loco

-Ah Kingsley, señorita Tonks- habló el profesor Dumbledore- buscan a Alastor está en la enfermería, está un poco débil y sin cabello ya que él mortifago se lo quitó al preparar poción multijugos

-Y el mortifago ¿quién es?- preguntó Kingsley

-Barty Crouch Jr.- dijo con calma- habría sido mejor que regresará a Azkaban pero los dementores se hicieron cargo de él

-¿Le... le dieron el... beso?- pregunté, estaba temblando

-Si así fue- dijo Dumbledore- cosa nada inteligente de Fudge, ahora será mejor que vayan con Moody, ya los alcanzaré en un instante

Subimos hacia donde estaba Ojo-Loco, es cierto jamás lo había visto así pero en cuanto se movió abrió los ojos mirándonos

-Ya es hora, Voldemort ha vuelto, creo que la Orden tendrá que reagruparse

Kingsley asintió y Dumbledore entró también

-Así es- dijo Dumbledore- la Orden del Fénix volverá, pero esta vez necesitaremos a más personas, ya hablé con Sirius, ofrecerá su casa como cuartel, él mismo buscará a Remus y nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo buscar a los integrantes que aun... siguen con nosotros. Los Weasley aceptaron ¿Tu Kingsley?

-Claro Dumbledore- dijo Kingsley- pero creo necesitaremos a más magos y brujas

-Correcto- dijo Dumbledore- señorita Tonks ¿aceptaría entrar a la Orden?

Entrar yo en la Orden... Eso solo significa una cosa... por fin tendré una misión

-Por supuesto profesor- dije- acepto entrar

-Estupendo, bien, con el paso de los días les enviaré una nota para informar de la primera reunión

Y salió de la enfermería mientras Ojo-Loco nos veía con una expresión extraña y su ojo se atoraba... Eso me puso más nerviosa


	4. Chapter 4

**Pues bien lo que Kingsley dijo alguna vez, la famosa y clandestina Orden del Fénix debería reagruparse y Ojo-Loco ya se ha recuperado, mi primer pensamiento es ir con mis padres... espero y crean lo que el chico Potter ha dicho. Me encuentro en mi pequeño departamento en el centro de Londres, cerca del Caldero Chorreante, es un departamento muggle por lo que debo tener cuidado al no usar magia para abrir la puerta o salir cada rato con el cabello de un millón de colores. Estoy tomando una rica taza de chocolate (siempre he amado el chocolate, es un vicio) cuando me llega una lechuza parda con una pequeña carta**

 _ **Nymphadora, te espero hoy a las siete de la noche en el Caldero Chorreante para llegar al cuartel de la Orden... No llegues tarde y "alerta permanente"**_

 _ **Moody**_

 **Vaya Ojo-Loco tan afectuoso, ya le he dicho un millón de veces que odio que me llame Nymphadora, pero con Moody jamás discutan**

 **Por fin conoceré a los miembros de la Orden, escuche que los Weasley... ¡Oh no! ¿Estará Charlie ahí? Espero que no, también estará mi tío Sirius y su amigo, creo se llama Remus, una ocasión nos visitaron ambos... Oh ya recuerdo el amigo de mi tío me regaló un chocolate, es cierto ya recuerdo. Entre recuerdos e interrogaciones ya me dí cuenta de que faltaban diez minutos para las siete de la noche, quería llegar al Caldero Chorreante como muggle, pero si llegó así Ojo-Loco me matará por llegar tarde, ni modo deberé aparecerme en el pub. Elegiré mi ropa, a ser sincera no soy muy buena con la moda; digamos que la idea de arreglarme mucho no es para mí, así que solo elegiré una blusa violeta y un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, a decir verdad es lo primero que encontré en mi armario y mi cabello color negro**

 **Salí de mi departamento, miré a todos lados para asegurarme de que no hubiese muggles para aparecerme, me fijé en la hora y solo faltaba un minuto para las siete, así que giré y me aparecí en la entrada del Caldero Chorreante y ahí estaba Ojo-Loco y además estaba con Kingsley, seguramente para ir al cuartel**

 **-Nymphadora, llegas a tiempo- me dijo Ojo-Loco con ese típico gruñido suyo**

 **-Si ahora no me retrase- le respondí a Moody. Caminé hacia ellos pero mi torpeza salió a flote cuando tropecé con una silla y caí, suerte que estuviese vacío salvo Tom (el dueño del pub), un par de adolescentes que no se despegaban de los labios ni cuando me caí, cosa que agradecí y Ojo-Loco y Kingsley por supuesto**

 **-Tonks, ¿Estás bien?- dijo Kingsley ayudándome a levantarme- que gran entrada**

 **-Gracias Kingsley- respondí irónicamente- gracias Ojo Loco por ayudarme a ponerme de pie**

 **-No hay tiempo Nymphadora- respondió Ojo Loco- vamos debemos llegar al cuartel, Dumbledore iniciará la reunión en una hora**

 **-¿Y por qué me citas una hora antes?- le pregunté- aún falta mucho tiempo**

 **-Porque no llegaremos apareciéndonos- respondió Kingsley- es bastante arriesgado**

 **-¿Y cómo se supone que llegaremos?- pregunto**

 **-Es obvio- dijo Ojo Loco- caminaremos**

 **-¿QUË?-le dije gritando- pero por... es... ¿por qué no en escobas?**

 **-Porque no caminaremos mucho, el cuartel está a cinco minutos de aquí-dijo Moody- y el lugar al que iremos abundan los muggles**

 **-Bien-no me convencí del todo- vamos**

 **Seguimos a Ojo Loco... pero qué cosa con él, no camina, al contrario vuela y yo casi corro tras él. Cuando finalmente llegamos a un vecindario muggle, bastante feo a decir verdad y había unos edificios con los números once y al otro lado el número trece... pero ¿y el doce?**

 **Como si Moody hubiese leído mis pensamientos, ¿podrá? Sacó un papelito de su túnica con una letra inconfundible la de Dumbledore por supuesto**

 **-Lee y memoriza esto- me dijo Ojo Loco- date prisa por favor**

 **Tome el papelito y leí**

 _ **El cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, se localiza en el número doce de Grimmauld Place en Londres**_

 **-El doce- dije- y donde se supone que está**

 **-Piensa en lo que acabas de leer- me dijo Kingsley tranquilamente**

 **Recordé lo que acababa de leer y un ruido me sorprendió, los edificios se dividían y otro salió, los muggles ni siquiera se dieron por enterados y el edificio con el número doce y una puerta al frente (obviamente)**

 **-Toquemos- dijo Ojo Loco- y no toquen nada**

 **Me dio la impresión que se dirigía a mí, pero no dije nada. Ojo Loco tocó la puerta y un hombre de cabello negro, un poco largo, atractivo no lo negaré a pesar de haber estado en Azkaban se asomó lentamente... Era Sirius Black**

 **-Ojo Loco, Kingsley- dijo Sirius- pasen... ¡OH vaya! mi sobrina favorita Nymphadora ¿me recuerdas?**

 **-Hola tío Sirius- le respondí- claro que te recuerdo, solo una cosa... no me llames Nymphadora por favor si**

 **-Ya habrá tiempo de saludos y reencuentros familiares- dijo Ojo Loco- ahora entremos antes de que Ya-Saben-Quien nos encuentre y nos mate**

 **-Un gusto verte Ojo Loco- dijo Sirius- pero es cierto entren**

 **Entramos a la casa, estaba muy oscuro, pero sentía un ambiente muy triste, como si cien dementores vivieran ahí, y aparte estaba muy sucio y desordenado "más desordenado que mi departamento" pensé, caminábamos lentamente por lo que parecía un pasillo, yo iba hasta el final, Kingsley y Moody entraron por una puerta, Sirius iba delante de mí sin decir algo. Me quede embobada viendo algunos espantosos cuadros y de pronto mi torpeza salió nuevamente al caer con lo que parecía una pierna de troll**

 **-Tonks ¿estás bien?- me preguntó Sirius mientras me ayudaba a levantarme**

 **-Si yo estoy...**

 **Pero no le dije nada más porque de pronto se escuchó un horrible grito de una mujer. Giré hacía donde iba mi tío y había una mujer en un retrato de gran tamaño... era horrible pero la reconocí enseguida era la madre de Sirius**

 **-MALDITOS SANGRE SUCIAS, TRAIDORES COMO SE ATREVEN A PROFANAR LA CASA DE MIS PADRES**

 **-CIERRA LA BOCA BRUJA-dijo Sirius**

 **Pero no servía de nada. De pronto llegó corriendo del mismo lugar donde entraron Ojo Loco y Kingsley otro hombre de cabello castaño y se dirigió a tapar el retrato. Después de un poco tiempo lo lograron. Ojo Loco y Kingsley salieron a ver, yo solo guardé Silencio**

 **-Nymphadora- dijo Ojo Loco- ya tropezaste ¿cierto?**

 **-Me conoces muy bien Moody- ironicé**

 **-Suerte que Sirius y Remus lograron tapar eso- dijo Kingsley- ¿quién era?**

 **-Mi "dulce" madre- puntualizó mi tío**

 **-¿Quién tiró eso estúpido paragüero?-escuché una molesta voz de mujer**

 **-Fue mi sobrina Farley, fue un accidente- dijo Sirius molestándose**

 **Una mujer de cabello rubio, alta no tanto como yo bajó de unas escaleras, se veía visiblemente molesta**

 **-Pues dile a tu sobrina que tenga más cuidado- dijo la brujita esa- Remus vamos**

 **Al escuchar ese nombre me giré a ver al hombre que había sido nombrado, pero no lo vi porque siguió a la bruja tomado de la mano de ella y desaparecieron mientras subían las escaleras Sirius soltó algo entre dientes que entendí por "chocante"**

 **-Ven sobrina, no le hagas caso a esa tipa,- me dijo sonriéndome- ven la reunión iniciará en unos minutos en lo que llega Dumbledore y los Weasley**

 **Entré a la cocina donde Sirius se sentó sin decir nada, se veía molesto, Kingsley y Ojo Loco hablaron de no sé qué cosa que no les puse atención. En mi cabeza había muchos pensamientos... ¿por qué me sorprendí al escuchar ese nombre si ni siquiera lo vi? o ¿Charlie estará en la reunión?... ¿QUE ME PASA?**


	5. Chapter 5

-Tonks, hey, chiclito- me sacó Sirius de mis pensamientos- ¿sigues ahí?

-¿Qué? Oh... emm si... ¿Por qué me dijiste chiclito tío?- pregunté

-Tu cabello sobrinita- me dijo Sirius con una sonrisa burlona- está rosita

Me miré el cabello y es cierto lo tenía rosa, como cuando era niña, si ese color que por más tiempo que pasó e intenté ponerlo de ese color jamás pude ¿a qué se debió? No tengo idea

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y tocaron lentamente la puerta, Kingsley salió y aparecieron una pareja de pelirrojos con otro joven igual de pelirrojo que reconocí inmediatamente... era Bill, y otros magos y brujas que no conocía y al final salió Albus Dumbledore caminando con una calma y tranquilidad que me inspira respeto. Yo siempre he admirado y respetado a Dumbledore, él me conoce ya que básicamente vivía en su despacho por tantas travesuras que hacía en mis años de Hogwarts, pero es una buena persona, un gran mago y un gran líder, en resumen Dumbledore es... Wow

Por favor- habló Dumbledore- la primera reunión de la Orden del Fénix iniciará en algunos momentos... ¿Dónde está Remus y la señorita Farley?

-Aquí profesor, lamentamos la demora- dijo una voz masculina

Y un par de personas entraron a la cocina tomados de la mano, vi la cara de ella, si era rubia, ojos cafés y un poco pálida (bah nada parece muerta) seguida de un hombre de cabello castaño un poco canoso con unas pocas arrugas y cicatrices en su rostro, pero si les soy sincera no perdía atractivo con todo eso... para nada, era aún más apuesto con todo eso, pero giré rápidamente a ver a Dumbledore para que no me miren raro, principalmente lo digo por Sirius... ups creo que se dio cuenta de las miraditas que le puse a su amigo

-Profesor Dumbledore, no cree que es conveniente presentar a mi sobrina a los demás, para que ella también se familiarice con sus compañeros, creo que se ve ansiosa por conocerlos- lo dio con la misma sonrisita de hace un momento

-Es verdad señor Black- dijo Dumbledore- bien ella es la señorita Nymphadora Tonks, una de las nuevas miembros de la Orden, es una Auror recién egresada ¿Me equivoco señorita Tonks?

-No profesor- le respondí- pero por favor solo soy Tonks yo odio mi nombre Nymphadora

-¿Y por qué no te gusta Nymphadora?- pregunto esa tal Farley- ¿te hace sentir, rara?

-Emma guarda silencio por favor- le dijo el hombre que estaba junto a ella.

-Solo es una pregunta Remus- le dijo la tipa dándole un beso en la mejilla. Me dijo rara, algo que detestaba después de mi nombre, aun no olvido las burlas en el colegio que me decían así por parte de los Slytherins debido a mi metamorfosis, pero esta vez no me dejaré, pero tampoco me pelearé, si ni siquiera la conozco

-Pues ¿Emma?-comencé, creo que mi cabello cambió a rojo- no soy ninguna rara y bueno no sé en qué cosa pensaba mi madre en el momento que eligió mi nombre

-Sobrina tranquila- dijo Sirius- y tú Remus a ver si controlas a tu noviecita

-Señores por favor- calmó Dumbledore la situación- continuemos con las presentaciones. Conocí a todos los miembros de la Orden uno a uno... Arthur y Molly Weasley (padres de Charlie), Dedalus Diggle, Mundungus Fletcher, Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones, Arabella Figg, Severus Snape (ay no lo puedo creer) Kingsley, Ojo Loco, Sirius, la tal Emma Farley y Remus Lupin. Cuando terminamos las presentaciones, Dumbledore dijo que Ojo Loco organizaría las guardias para vigilar a Harry Potter en la casa de sus tíos muggles. Ojo Loco dijo que organizaría el mismo las guardias, todos estuvimos de acuerdo, pero Sirius se veía molesto por que no se le permitió ir a vigilar

Las guardias quedaron así

Arthur/Moody, Dedalus/Emmeline, Mundungus/Arbella, Hestia/Kingsley, Emma/Bill y Remus/Tonks

Pude ver la cara de esa Farley, creo me quería matar, cosa que no me importó

-Ahora- Dijo Dumbledore- Es necesario que algunos se queden a vivir aquí, Sirius ¿podría atreverme a pedir que la familia Weasley y tu sobrina vivan aquí por asuntos de la Orden?

-Por supuesto profesor- dijo Sirius alegremente- me agradaría más compañía

-Arthur, Molly ¿cuándo podrán mudarse aquí?

-En un par de días Albus- dijo Arthur Weasley- ¿no te molesta verdad Sirius?

-Para nada- dijo Sirius- los esperaré, también a ti sobrina

-Bien entonces hasta la siguiente reunión- dijo Dumbledore- Oh lo olvidaba, ahora deben aprender una mejor forma de comunicarse y ese medio es usando los patronus

-¿Patronus?- preguntó Remus asombrado- no sabía que se podía usar para esos medios

-Claro, yo mismo me he encargado de perfeccionar esa técnica- dijo Dumbledore- observen

De su varita salió un ser plateado, creo era un Fénix (ahora entiendo el porqué del nombre de la organización) y dijo unas palabras con la voz de Dumbledore "caramelos de limón". Debo admitir que Dumbledore tiene sentido del humor

-Ahora traten ustedes- dijo Dumbledore- piensen en su momento más feliz y concéntrense en las el mensaje

Yo lo intenté y de mi varita salió una liebre plateada que dijo las palabras "Hola", mi recuerdo feliz, la visita de mi tío Sirius cuando era niña. Los demás lo intentaron, excepto Snape y Remus

-Muy bien señorita Tonks- dijo Dumbledore. Vi que la tal Farley rodó los ojos-esa es la idea, pero por ahora me retiro, buenas noches

-Buenas noches profesor- dijimos todos al mismo tiempo y Snape lo siguió sin despedirse "que educadito Snape" pensé irónicamente. Ojo Loco y Kingsley se retiraron, yo los seguí mientras me despedía de todos, Farley ni siquiera pero todos los demás si (como si me preocupara)

Llegué a mi departamento un poco cansada, pensando en mi cabello, Charlie, Remus, la tal Farley y a la Orden. Jamás pensé que conociera una persona tan irritante como esa Emma Farley, creo que me traerá problemas, principalmente por la guardia ya que Remus y yo tenemos la primera mañana, y ni siquiera he hablado con él... ya habrá oportunidad, me puse mi pijama de color violeta y me metí a mi cama donde me quedé dormida al instante


	6. Chapter 6

Al siguiente día, me levanté para ir a trabajar al ministerio, donde Kingsley ya me esperaba, creo estaba muy molesto

-Hola Kingsley- lo saludé-¿pasa algo?

-Acabo de tener una pequeña conversación con Dolores Umbridge- me dijo tranquilo pero con voz molesta

-¿Qué ha dicho?- pregunté, sabía cómo era esa cara de sapo- algún otro plan para cazar muggles

-No, esta vez no son muggles- dijo Kingsley- esta vez quiere dar caza a los hombres lobo

-Debe estar loca- dije- ¿qué no se supone que hay un registro para ellos?

-Si- dijo Kingsley- pero dime ¿qué hombre lobo en su sano juicio va a ir al ministerio para que quede al descubierto?

-Tienes razón Kingsley- respondí- lo siento, pero es cierto que hombre lobo se presentaría y diría "hola todos soy un hombre lobo"- dije sarcásticamente

-Es cierto- dijo Kingsley

-Jamás he comprendido por que los tratan así- dije sin pensarlo- yo opino que ellos solo son unas personas que no son comprendidos por nadie y les tienen miedo por sus tontos prejuicios sobre ellos

-Me alegra que tú no los tengas como la sociedad- me dijo Kingsley sonriendo

-¿Tú conoces a uno verdad?- le pregunté

-Sí, si conozco a uno- me dijo Kingsley, me sorprendí- y es una excelente persona, pero vamos, se hace tarde y Scrimgeour nos regañará

-Cierto y ¿qué haremos hoy?

-Buscar pistas de tu tío Tonks- me dijo Kingsley- pon el primer lugar que se te ocurra y yo le diré a Scrimgeour que debemos ir o que mande a alguien

-Bien, en un momento te envió los informes

-Más te vale que te des prisa Nymphadora- dijo Kingsley- Black debe aparecer

-Sí señor Shacklebolt- respondí por que Scrimgeour se acercaba

-Espero resultados de Black- dijo Scrimgeour- Fudge me tiene estresado por Black

-Sí señor- respondimos Kingsley y yo

-Bien vuelvo a mi trabajo- dijo Kingsley y salió

Yo me encontraba aburrida, llevaba como cinco horas en el escritorio no tenía ni la menor idea de que haría o que pasaría en la primera guardia, me quedé pensando en eso, cuando reaccione sobre el trabajo, se me ocurrió poner en el informe que Sirius Black fue visto por una muggle en el Tíbet. Como no tenía ánimos de algo más creativo le entregué ese informe a Kingsley.

-¿El Tíbet?- me dijo Kingsley- sí que quieres darle buenas vacaciones a Sirius

-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió Kingsley- respondí

-Está bien no te preocupes por eso... si no me equivoco algo te pasa

-Si- dije- estoy un poco nerviosa por la guardia de hoy, ya sabes yo y mi torpeza, o... ay no sé

-Tranquila- me dijo Kingsley- todo estará bien, Arabella Figg les ayudará y Remus... bueno él sabe lo que hace y conoce a Harry, con él no habrá peligro, es cuidadoso

-Bien eso ya es una ventaja- respondí aliviada

-Te ves un poco mal Tonks- me dijo Kingsley- ve a descansar, yo te cubro

-¿Enserio?- le dije emocionada- gracias Kingsley, eres genial te lo juro

Salí del ministerio y me fui a mi departamento para tomar un baño y comer un poco y reflexionando... ¿por qué elegí ese recuerdo para mi patronus? Me preparaba para mi guardia con Remus y me encontraba nerviosa sobre cómo sería y si es un enojón y aburrido o si él es de esos de "yo no hablo, solo trabajo". Y otra cosa si esa Emma me golpea por ir a la guardia con "su novio"... Otro motivo, mudarme con mi tío. Con todos esos pensamientos me dí cuenta que faltaban 20 minutos para la guardia y me puse lo primero que encontré, ya que los días eran muy calurosos y lo único que encontré fue una blusa un poco pegada color azul marino y un pantalón negro y me teñí el cabello negro azulado (para no llamar la atención) y me aparecí en Grimmauld Place, sin hacerle caso a Ojo Loco y toqué lentamente la puerta, esperé unos segundos y me abrió nada más y nada menos que Remus

-Hola, Pasa Tonks- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Hola Remus gracias- miré al fondo de la casa

-¿Pasa algo?- me preguntó

-Humm... no solo me veía si mi tío o tu novia se aparecen por aquí

-Por Emma no te preocupes, que no está aquí, ella vive en su departamento y Sirius en su habitación

-Ah eso está mejor- dije aliviadamente y entré

-Emm Tonks... quería disculparme por lo de ayer... ya sabes por Emma

-Ah eso- dije indiferente- no te preocupes por eso... pero creo que eso me traerá un poco de problemas, ya sabes por la guardia

-Gracias- ¿estás lista para la guardia?- me preguntó

-Si- le respondí- sabes algo yo no conozco a Harry Potter, si tan solo hubiese entrado un año antes o yo un año después

-Espera, ¿dices que no conoces a Harry?- me preguntó sorprendido- jamás lo has visto, ¿ni en el ministerio?

-Emm no, solo he escuchado de él, creo más de la cuenta- le dije- ¿Podría entrar a ver a mi tío?

-Sí, está arriba, la puerta de su habitación tiene su nombre- me respondió

-Gracias Remus, te veo en unos minutos

Subí las escaleras, solo espero no tropezar y si la primera puerta era la de Sirius y toqué la puerta y escuché un "Adelante"

-Hola tío- dije saludándolo- ¿qué tal?

-Sobrina querida- me respondió con un abrazo- que guapa te ves hoy... oye, ya estás lista para tu guardia con Lunático

-¿Lunático?- dije sonriendo-¿qué así no se llamaban los famosos Merodeadores de Hogwarts?

-Ah veo que mi sobrina nos conoce eh- me dijo Sirius

-¿Nos conoce?- dije- no me digas que tú y Remus eran los famosísimos Merodeadores

-Famosos y guapos sobrina no lo olvides-me dijo Sirius - eso no lo olvides, pues si somos nosotros, Remus es Lunático, yo soy Canuto, James el padre de Harry era Cornamenta y la maldita rata traidora de Pettigrew era Colagusano

-Vaya me dejas sorprendida tío

-Gracias ¿y cuando te mudas aquí?- me preguntó

-Humm... que te parece si mañana- le dije- además tengo el día libre en el Ministerio

-Me parece perfecto... pues bien señorita, la acompaño a la puerta para su cita... digo guardia con mi amigo Lunático

-¿Qué cosas dices tío?- le dije y mi cabello se tornó rojo de pena

-Ay mi sobrina- me dijo Sirius- tu cabello, pero no me hagas caso y si la tonta Farley me escucha me mata

-¿No la quieres cierto?- le pregunté

-La detesto- dijo Sirius- pero luego hablamos, ven te acompaño

Salimos del cuarto de Sirius y Remus nos esperaba en la cocina, con el Profeta en la mano, se veía muy enojado

-Remus, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Sirius

-Lee el Profeta y te darás cuenta- le respondió- ¿Nos vamos Tonks?

-Si claro- le dije- vamos

-Cuida a mi sobrina Remus- le dijo Sirius un poco preocupado- tú igual amigo

Remus asintió y salimos de la casa, no hablaba, algo le preocupaba

-Tenemos que aparecernos en Privet Drive Tonks- me dijo

-Si ya sé exactamente donde queda, un horrible lugar- le respondí

Solo me sonrió y nos aparecimos en un callejón para no levantar sospechas de los muggles y caminamos, yo solo lo seguía porque no tenía idea de donde vivía Harry exactamente, una mujer nos encontró en el camino, era Arabella Figg

-Me alegra que ya hayan llegado- dijo Figg- ¿tuvieron problemas?

-No todo estuvo bien, no se preocupe-dijo Remus

-Bien los dejo, hasta mañana- dijo Figg- tengan cuidado

-No se preocupe- le dije

La mujer se alejó y Remus sugirió que nos sentáramos en una de las bancas que había cerca de ahí, a lo lejos vimos a un muchacho con lentes que buscaba algo que creo eran periódicos muggles, se veía molesto. Pasaron algunas horas y me empezó a dar hambre

-¿Te pasa algo Tonks?

-No, estoy bien gracias- le respondí

-Bien... oye, ¿Quieres un chocolate?

-¿Tienes chocolate?- le pregunté. Por qué sentí como si ya lo hubiese vivido antes

-Claro... me sorprende que no recuerdes- me dijo Remus sonriéndome

-¿Recordar? ¿A qué te...?- me quedé en silencio y recordé- ¡Eras tú...!


	7. Chapter 7

**No podía creerlo, aquel chico de ojos color miel que años atrás me regaló un rico chocolate lo tenía frente a mi vigilando a Potter**

 **-Creí que tendrías mejor memoria Tonks- me dijo Remus fingiendo decepción**

 **-Lo siento, es que... soy muy distraída y ya sabes...- ya no sabía que decir**

 **-Les traigo un poco de galletas y chocolate y unos periódicos del Profeta- dijo Arabella Figg "gracias"**

 **-Muchas gracias Arabella- dijo Remus**

 **Yo tomé un diario del Profeta, creo era el mismo que Remus leía antes de salir, él solo se concentró en vigilar la casa de los tíos de Harry. Me fijé que el diario decía que ahora Dolores Umbridge, subsecretaria del ministro, haría una ley donde se la caza a todos los hombres lobo que no estuviesen registrados como tal**

 **-Estúpida cara de sapo- dije- vaya que hacer esas cosas, solo falta que Fudge lo apruebe**

 **-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Remus- leíste algo malo**

 **-Si es esa bruja cara de sapo de Umbridge- le respondí al tiempo que le entregaba el periódico**

 **Remus leyó la noticia y lo que hizo me dejó sorprendida porque tomó el diario y con su varita lo incendió, estaba más molesto que hace unas horas cuando salimos de Grimmauld Place**

 **-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le pregunté. Estaba asustada con su actitud**

 **-No puede, ¿cómo se ha atrevido?-dijo- Tonks... ya lo leíste todo ¿verdad?**

 **-Yo... Remus- no podía mentirle, si lo había leído completo, su nombre apareció en la noticia**

 **-Si ya lo hiciste- dijo al tiempo que ponía sus manos en su cara- entiendo que después de que leíste eso, prefieres alejarte de mí, no te preocupes, ya acomodaremos las guardias**

 **Eso me dejó sin palabras, Remus era un hombre lobo, pero yo no sentí miedo ni terror al saberlo, así que no me quedé callada y hablé**

 **-Remus- le dije al tiempo que tocaba su brazo para que quitara su mano de su cara- a mí no me importa lo que seas, eso es lo de menos, tú eres una persona totalmente distinta de como describen a los hombres lobo, Remus no te sientas mal ni culpable**

 **-Tonks, yo... se quedó en silencio- siempre, desde que fui mordido, he sido totalmente rechazado, excepto por mis padres, mis amigos y los miembros de la Orden**

 **-Y... ¿Farley lo sabe?- le pregunté, esperaba que no lo hiciera, por algún motivo quería que se alejara de él**

 **-Si- me respondió... "mierda" pensé- desde que íbamos en Hogwarts**

 **-Entonces es tu novia desde esos años- pregunté- Remus, lo siento, esto es personal**

 **-No te preocupes- me dijo. Lo miré a los ojos, después de tantos años volví a ver esos hermosos ojos color miel que me miraban mientras me sonreía, ¡wow! que hermosa sonrisa- pero en realidad, ella ya no es nada mío, desde hace algunos años, si ella está aquí es por órdenes de Dumbledore, creo que después se irá a Francia o algo así... aun me pregunto porque me sigue- eso lo dijo muy bajito pero yo lo escuché. Pero no dije nada más**

 **-Y Nymphadora... dime que has hecho de tú vida después de tantos años- dijo Remus**

 **-Ah bien- esperen... ¿me dijo Nymphadora?, pero no me molestó... regresa Tonks regresa-ya sabes, entré a Hogwarts y quedé en Hufflepuff**

 **-¿Hufflepuff?- dijo Remus- en un principio, cuando yo entré a Hogwarts le pedí al sombrero que me dejara en esa casa, no me sentía tan valiente como para ser un Gryffindor, o tan malvado para ser un Slytherin, pero al final me mandó a Gryffindor... pero eso ya fue hace muchos años... más de los que quisiera decir- comenzó a reír, era una risa tan tranquila que yo tampoco evite reír**

 **-Por favor si no tienes tantos años- le dije- no eres tan viejo como dices**

 **-Si tú lo dices Tonks- hizo una pausa- y... ¿por qué no te gusta tu nombre Nymphadora?**

 **-No lo sé, me hace sentir como una anormal, posiblemente por mi condición metamorfomaga mi madre eligió ese nombre... creo que estaba ebria cuando me lo puso, algunos me rechazaban o me insultaban como Farley por lo mismo de mi metamorfosis**

 **-Creo que en eso nos parecemos ¿no crees?- me dijo Remus- al igual que tú, a mí la mayoría en mis años de Hogwarts me insultaban, principalmente Snape y sus amigos mortifagos por mi condición de licantropía**

 **-Espera... ¿Snape coincidió contigo en Hogwarts?- le pregunté- ¡Caray compañero! Me dijiste que eras viejo, pero no creí que tanto- lo dije en tono de broma**

 **Remus no respondió pero comenzó a reír y lo imité, no tengo idea pero me sentía cómoda con su presencia y me inspiraba tranquilidad y protección**

 **-Y ahora Tonks, creo que no entenderé porque odias tú nombre... si quieres mi opinión ese nombre es muy bonito- me dijo Remus con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada**

 **Un momento, dijo que mi nombre era bonito... sí que me sorprende este hombre**

 **-Te digo algo Remus- le dije sonriendo- me recuerdas un poco a mi madre, porque dice exactamente lo mismo que tú con mi nombre**

 **-Amarás tu nombre algún día Tonks- me dijo Remus- Canuto y yo nos encargaremos de eso**

 **-Claro Remus ya quiero ver eso- le respondí sonriendo**

 **Guardamos silencio unos momentos, poco a poco el sueño llegaba a mí, "rayos, debo tener que mantenerme despierta", miré mi reloj y me dí cuenta que solo faltaban 20 minutos para que la guardia terminara, después seguían Ojo Loco y Arthur Weasley. Pero recordé que hace unas horas le quería decir algo a Remus, pero él habló primero**

 **-Tonks... gracias- me dijo al tiempo que me daba un pequeño abrazo, Se preguntarán ¿Lo rechazó? y la respuesta es para nada lo acepté. Me soltó lentamente... no quería soltarlo, no sé porque pero en fin**

 **-Remus, ¿gracias porque?- le pregunté**

 **-Por escucharme y comprenderme - me respondió- y por cierto bonito cabello**

 **Miré mi cabello, era ese color rosa chicle**

 **-Oh vaya ese cabello jamás me deja en paz- le dije, notando un pequeño calorcito en mi cuello y mejillas y les digo, no tenía nada que ver con el clima**

 **Remus solo sonrió... ¡Merlín! esa sonrisa... ¿porque me pongo así? En ese momento se escuchó un "crack" y aparecieron Ojo Loco y Arthur**

 **-Terminó su guardia- dijo Ojo Loco- ¿Algo que reportar?**

 **-No Alastor- dijo Remus- solo vimos a Harry buscando algo, creo que diarios muggles**

 **-Bien ya pueden ir a descansar- dijo Arthur- nos vemos**

 **-¿Irás a Grimmauld Place?- me preguntó Remus**

 **-Si, además aprovecho para confirmarle a mi tío que me mudo a su casa hoy**

 **-Bien vamos- me dijo mientras me ofrecía su brazo... para aparecernos solamente**

 **Tomé su brazo y aparecimos justo en la entrada donde Sirius nos esperaba... creo**

 **-Lunático, sobrinita- dijo Sirius- ¿Qué tal les fue?**

 **-Bien si preguntas por Harry, Sirius- dijo Remus**

 **-Eh... Ah sí claro, mi ahijado- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa muy burlona- cambiando el tema, Remus ¿estás bien? me refiero- me miró unos instantes- ya sabes**

 **-Sirius, yo ya lo sé- le respondí- Umbridge se encargó de que el Profeta lo publicara**

 **-Oh entonces...- pero se interrumpió por una voz de mujer desde la cocina**

 **-Sirius, no los distraigas tanto, que Remus y Tonks deben comer algo- era Molly Weasley mientras salía de la cocina**

 **-¡Remus, Tonks!- nos dijo con una sonrisa- tienen hambre, vengan**

 **-Acaban de mudarse los Weasley- nos informó Sirius- Arthur, Molly y cuatro de sus hijos, Bill no porque tiene su departamento cerca de aquí y Charlie continua en Rumania- "que alivio" pensé- Percy... ya es otra historia, pero los gemelos, Ron y su hermana Ginny están aquí**

 **-Esos gemelos, siempre haciendo bromas- dijo Remus- cuando fui su profesor hacían enojar a cualquiera (menos a mi claro) con sus bromas, a veces me recordaban a James y a ti**

 **-¿Tú diste clases en Hogwarts?- pregunté totalmente sorprendida- no tenía idea**

 **-Hay muchas cosas que no conoces sobrina- dijo Sirius- mi amigo es todo un misterio, pero será mejor que vayan a comer o Molly me matará**

 **Nos dirigimos a la cocina, olía delicioso y nos sentamos en la mesa, mientras Molly nos servía miraba de reojo a Remus**

 **¿Un misterio?... vaya que hombre tan interesante... Nymphadora que te pasa... tienes ciertas reacciones con Remus... creo que...**


	8. Chapter 8

Como la guardia terminó, Remus y yo nos dirigimos directo a Grimmauld Place, pero apareció Sirius, creo que se burlaba de mí o de él o de los dos, pero Molly nos salvó y Sirius nos acompañó a comer

-Molly egto de vedag es delibiogo- dijo Sirius con la boca llena, yo solo reí en silencio

-Sirius- le dijo Remus- no hables con la boca llena que te vas a atragantar, tranquilo amigo

-Lo que tú digas papá- dijo Sirius en tono burlón- ya me calmaré

-¿Y qué tal su guardia?- preguntó Molly

-Todo bien, Arabella nos dejó un poco de chocolate y Harry está bien, un poco molesto, pero todo bien- dijo Remus- creo que en realidad...

Pero no pudo seguir hablando porque se escuchó la puerta, alguien abrió y al momento se escuchó una voz bastante molesta

-Remus... Moony- "¿Moony?" Vaya tipa tan... aghhh- ¿ya estás aquí?

-No para nada Farley. Dijo Sirius sarcásticamente- solo nos dejó una fotografía tamaño natural para que no lo extrañemos

-Tú cállate Black- dijo Farley- Moony te extrañé mucho

Lo que hizo nos dejó impresionados ya que se lanzó sobre Remus y le plantó un beso que parece que se lo quería comer

-Hey, hey- dijo Sirius- aquí no me hacen escenitas, FARLEY, LUPIN- estaba molesto, yo me quedé pasmada, creo que Remus no hizo nada para evitar ese beso, Molly se puso del mismo color que su cabello y decidió salir de la cocina

-Vaya Black- "por fin se despegó"- ¿tú no hacías esto en Hogwarts?

-Si puede ser- dijo Sirius- pero esta es mi casa y aquí no se hacen esas cosas mientras yo esté aquí

-Sirius... lo siento- dijo Remus mientras se levantaba- gracias por la comida Molly

-Te acompaño Moony- dijo Farley con una sonrisa de doble intención

-No- dijo Remus cortante- quiero estar solo y por favor no me llames Moony

Sirius y yo sonreímos discretamente al ver la cara de decepción de la bruja

-Humm...- dijo Farley- ¿y tú que haces aquí?

-¿Te refieres a mí?- le dije poniendo cara inocente- pues... yo viviré aquí ¿verdad tío?

-Claro- respondió Sirius- mi sobrina vivirá aquí ¿por qué?

-Entonces ¿por qué no puedo yo también?-preguntó Farley- si Remus y "esta" vivirán aquí ¿porque yo no puedo?

-Porque es mi casa- respondió Sirius- y ni loco permitiré que vuelvas a entrar al cuarto de mi amigo como en aquellas ocasiones en Hogwarts... me preguntó si no le lanzaste alguna maldición o le diste una poción de amor

-Cállate Black- dijo Nerviosa- tú... tú no sabes nada- y se fue y momentos después se escuchó un portazo, creo que se fue

Yo seguía impactada "esta" ¿me dijo "esta"?... maldita bruja... pero me sentí extraña cuando se abalanzó sobre Remus, quería lanzarle un crucio, me sentí muy... ¿celosa? Ay Nymphadora no digas tonterías, lo acabas de conocer, pero vaya sensaciones y reacciones que me provoca ese hombre

-Sobrina, TONKS- me gritó Sirius- no te preocupes por esa bruja, entonces te mudarás hoy

-Sí tío, solo traeré lo necesario que es mi ropa

-Bien- me dijo Sirius- sabes... en estos momentos pareces la hermana o hija de Molly

-Porque Sirius- le pregunté confundida

-Por tu cabello, se puso rojo cuando la tipa se acercó a Remus y ahh- ... guardó silencio unos instantes mientras sacaba su típica sonrisa burlona- tengo la sensación de que te gusta Lunático

-¿Qué? ¿Qué yo qué?- le pregunté, sentí un calorcito en mi cara- claro que no Sirius, lo acabo de conocer

-Como digas sobrina, pero a mí no me engañas yo tengo experiencia en chicas- dijo Sirius- y se cuándo están locas por alguien, por qué crees que soy una leyenda en Hogwarts con las mujeres Tonks, esto- se señaló a sí mismo- es inmortal y no se olvida... pero este no es el caso yo sé de mujeres y tú mi querida sobrina has demostrado estar, podría decirse... enamorada de mi amigo desde que te visitamos en casa de tu madre- como no hablé continuó- tu cabello rosa, después escuchas su nombre y te cambia a ese color y te pones rojita cuando Farley le planta el beso... mi sobrina está enamorada

-Sirius por favor- le dije- sabes mejor me voy a casa a prepararme y vendré en un rato, ok adiós

Salí de la casa de mi tío totalmente confundida pensando en algunas cosas "¿tendría razón?"... pero descarté eso rápidamente, apenas nos conocíamos, además no creo estar "enamorada"... creo mis sospechas se confirmaron con el paso de los días y las guardias

Pasaron ya tres semanas, me mudé a la casa de mi tío y convivo con los Weasley, julio ya casi terminaba y las guardias entre los dos continuaban, cada vez lo conocía más y más, como cuando fue profesor en Hogwarts y darle clases a Harry, me platicaba su año de profesor, lo noté que se sentía muy feliz, pero cuando tuvo que renunciar se sintió muy triste

-¿Y por qué tuviste que renunciar?- fue lo único que pregunté- debiste de haber tenido un buen argumento para haber dejado de hacer lo que te gusta

Remus asintió- Pues, si, una persona, un profesor para ser más exactos dijo a los estudiantes lo que yo era y no podía arriesgarme de que sucediera lo mismo que en aquella ocasión cuando anduve suelto transformado y aunque Dumbledore y Harry me pidieron que no me fuera, pero no me convencieron

-¿Y quién fue ese profesor?- le pregunté- por casualidad fue una cierta persona con un cabello que jamás ha sido tocado por un Shampoo

-Si adivinaste- me dijo con una triste sonrisa- pero ya no importa

Guardé silencio, posiblemente pensando en alguna maldad hacia Snape, tengo una idea, pero la aplicaré después pues la guardia ya había terminado y el relevo eran Arabella Figg y Mundungus Fletcher; nos aparecimos en la entrada de Grimmauld Place, entramos sin hacer ruido, pero mi gran torpeza salió a la luz y tropecé con ese estúpido paragüero de pierna de troll, pero unas manos sujetaron mi cintura y evité caer, Remus y yo quedamos a pocos centímetros cara a cara, el me miró directamente a los ojos, yo hice lo mismo, jamás habíamos estado tan cerca, miré sus ojos color miel, son tan hermosos, cualquiera se pierde en ellos, él me sonrió, yo también, lentamente nos acercamos más no me soltaba la cintura y yo puse mis brazos rodeando su cuello, estábamos tan cerca... pero todo se interrumpió por unos pasos que se acercaron y se quedó de pie frente a nosotros... Era Emma Farley y nos separamos rápidamente

-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo Farley- ¿Qué se suponía que ibas a hacer con esta anormal?

-Yo no soy ninguna anormal- le respondí- y Remus solo me ayudó porque...

-Tonks no le expliques nada- dijo Remus- creo que ya ha quedado todo claro ¿no Emma? y yo ya te dije un millón de veces que no te acompañaré a ningún lado

-ERES UN IDIOTA REMUS- le gritó Farley- yo ya... me largo a Francia y no volveré jamás

Y diciendo esto último salió de la casa con un azote de puerta

-¿Estás bien Tonks?- me preguntó Remus

-Emm si todo bien gracias- le respondí un poco apenada

-Remus, Tonks reunión urgente- dijo Sirius- a Harry lo han atacado unos dementores

¿Dementores? En Little Whinging tenemos que planear algo, todos estamos preocupados, pero yo pienso en lo que hubiese pasado si esa tonta Farley no nos hubiese interrumpido, que lindo sentí, eso que los muggles llaman "mariposas en el estómago"... ay Nymphadora, te has enamorado de Remus Lupin


	9. Chapter 9

**Inmediatamente se realizó una reunión para saber cómo sacar a Harry de la casa de sus tíos porque le había llegado una carta donde decía que había sido expulsado de Hogwarts, cosa que a todos se nos hizo injusto porque simplemente se había defendido de los dementores, pero el problema fue que usó magia enfrente de un muggle que fue su primo**

 **-Pero profesor Dumbledore eso es injusto- decía Sirius- Harry solo se defendió**

-Así es Sirius- dijo Dumbledore- pero no se puede contrariar al ministerio en estos casos, a Harry le harán un juicio para deliberar si será expulsado o no, pero ahora no es seguro que continúe en la casa de sus tíos, así que necesitamos voluntarios para ir por él

 **-Yo iré profesor- dijo Remus- conozco a Harry por si llegara haber una trampa**

 **-Yo también iré profesor- le dije levantando la mano**

 **-Muy bien ¿más voluntarios?- dijo Dumbledore- No Sirius tú no irás a ningún lado**

 **Sirius bajó la mano molesto, entre otras personas fueron Ojo Loco, Kingsley, Hestia, Emmeline, Dedalus, Elphias y Podmore**

 **-Bien pero no irán por Harry hoy, necesitamos que sus tíos no estén en casa para cuando lo saquen de ahí... ¿alguien tiene alguna idea?**

 **-Yo tengo una profesor- le dije levantando la mano-podría hacer una carta diciendo que ganaron un concurso de algo... ¡De mejor jardín! Ya que veo que son muy cuidadosos con él, yo puedo hacerlo ya que mi padre me enseñó a usar el correo muggle**

 **-Profesor-era la voz de Snape-¿Seguro que es buena idea dejar a Nymphadora que haga ese trabajo? Ya sabe que es la más descuidada de la mayoría, sugiero que mejor se quede a hacer compañía a su tío**

 **-Cierra la boca Quejicus- dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie- ella podrá hacerlo y ¿por qué no te ofreciste voluntario para ir por mi ahijado?**

 **-Señores por favor- dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente- confío en que la señorita Tonks podrá hacer ese trabajo Severus**

 **-Bien ¿y cuando podrás enviar la carta?- me preguntó Remus**

 **-Mañana mismo- respondí- para sacar a Harry lo más pronto posible**

 **-Bien me parece excelente idea señorita Tonks- me dijo Dumbledore- en dos o tres días máximo podrán ir por Harry, pero debe ser una manera que el ministerio no pueda detectar como las escobas, yo me retiro buenas noches**

 **-Buenas noches profesor- dijimos al mismo tiempo, Snape, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick que también se encontraban ahí reunidos lo siguieron. Por desgracia ahí también estaba Farley reunida, me alegro que no se haya querido presentar voluntaria, creo que se hubiese hecho cargo de tirarme de la escoba "accidentalmente" porque en toda la reunión se dedicó a matarme con la mirada**

-Bien, vamos a comer, llamaré a los chicos-dijo Molly Weasley- y además mañana nos...Ahhhhh

 **Los gemelos Weasley aparecieron de la nada detrás de Molly asustándola, les hace felices saber que ya son mayores de edad**

 **-Ya les he dicho que de que ya puedan usar magia signifiqué que pueden aparecerse cada cinco segundos**

 **-Hola mamá- dijo una pelirroja- ¿ya está lista la cena?**

 **-Si Ginny ¿y Ron?- preguntó Arthur**

 **-Aquí estoy- dijo un muchacho pelirrojo con pecas- hola Tonks, hola profesor Lupin**

 **-Ron, ya no estamos en Hogwarts y ya no soy tu profesor, llámenme Remus solamente, tú también Ginny**

 **-Si pro... digo Remus- dijo Ron- mejor vamos a comer, ¿saben cuándo llega Hermione?**

 **-Sí creo llega mañana- dijo Remus sonriéndole- tranquilo ya pronto la verás**

 **Noté como Ron se ponía igual que su cabello cuando Remus le dijo eso, pero no dijo nada y todos fuimos a comer, cenar mejor dicho**

 **-¿Te ayudo Molly?- pregunté**

 **-Si claro Tonks querida- me respondió Molly-puedes llevar estos platos y tazas a la mesa**

 **-Claro Molly- le respondí mientras me entregaba las tazas y los platos que tenían el emblema de la familia Black. Caminaba pero mi torpeza pudo más que yo y tiré los platos y tazas al suelo donde se rompieron**

 **-¿Qué sucedió Tonks?- me preguntó Remus mientras Sirius me ayudaba a levantarme**

-Sirius lo siento ya destrocé todo esto- le dije con lágrimas en los ojos

 **-No te preocupes Tonks, me hiciste un favor rompiendo esto, pero espera a que comamos todos no crees- me dijo Sirius sonriendo**

Yo solo sonreí, Molly mejor dijo que me sentara, con el hechizo " _Reparo"_ los platos y tazas volvieron a la normalidad, yo estaba muy callada mientras los demás hablaban sobre cosas del ministerio

 **-Tonks, porque mejor no haces una de tus caras- me dijo Ginny. Eso siempre me anima sinceramente.**

 **-Claro Ginny- le respondí. Haciendo mi boca y nariz de diferentes modos mientras Ginny reía. Algunos me veían y sonreían entre ellos Remus "¡Nymphadora ¿cómo puedes hacer esas caras frente a él!"? Y Farley que todavía me preguntó por qué se quedó a cenar me miraba y rodaba los ojos.**

 **-Me retiro a descansar- dije poniéndome de pie- buenas noches gracias Molly estuvo delicioso**

 **-Buenas noches- me respondieron todos menos ya saben quién Farley**

 **-Tonks, ¿mañana tienes día libre verdad?- me dijo Molly- porque no te salvas en ayudarnos a limpiar**

 **-Claro Molly- le respondí- hasta mañana**

Subí a mi habitación, pero no tenía tantas ganas de dormir, así que me quedé despierta pensando en que escribir en la carta para sacar a Harry, lo mejor sería no esperar y me senté en un pequeño escritorio que había en mi habitación y tomé y aparecí una hoja y una pluma para escribir

 _Señor y señora Dursley_

 _Nos complace informarles que han sido ganadores de un gran premio y reconocimiento por tener el jardín más cuidado de toda Inglaterra, sin que la ciudadanía se enterara hicimos una discreta inspección de cada jardín y nos ha dejado muy impresionados el excelente estado de su jardín. Por favor los esperamos en dos días en el centro de la ciudad de Londres_

 _Atentamente_

 _CJC (Comisión de Jardines Cuidados)_

 **CJC fue lo primero que se me ocurrió porque ya me sentía un poco cansada, me puse mi pijama violeta y me metí en la cama. No podía dormir y creo que me empezó a dar un poco de hambre, tal vez con un poco de chocolate con leche y unas galletas podría dormir. Salí de mi habitación sin hacer tanto ruido, me dirigí a la cocina que estaba a oscuras, pero escuché un ruido dentro de ella, así que con la varita levantada entré a la cocina y murmuré "lumos" y escuché que me hablaban**

 **-¡Tonks!- escuché la voz de Remus- ¿pasa algo?**

-¡Remus!- exclamé sorprendida- no te esperaba

 **-Disculpa si te asusté, Tonks está bien que esté feo pero no es para tanto- me dijo con una sonrisa**

-¿Qué? No Remus, tú no eres feo... es que- ya no sabía qué decir y creo que mi cabello cambió a rojo al igual que mi rostro- Solo venía por un poco de chocolate y galletas

Remus volvió a sonreír, pero no tenía tiempo para seguir adorándolo... digo observándolo porque fijó su mirada en un libro, así que me dí la vuelta y me preparé una taza de chocolate

-¿Quieres un poco Remus?- le dije mirándolo nuevamente

-Si gracias Tonks ¿te ayudo?- me preguntó

-No pasará nada tú quédate tranquilo yo lo sirvo- respondí

Serví el chocolate en dos tazas estaba un poco nerviosa, ¿porque Tonks? Remus no muerde, bueno solo una vez al mes, pero milagrosamente no rompí nada y pude llevar las tazas a la mesa

-Gracias Tonks- dijo Remus haciendo a un lado el libro

-Remus ¿estás preocupado por Harry? ¿Cierto?- le pregunté- ¡Qué tonta! por supuesto que lo estás

-Si un poco preocupado y no eres ninguna tonta Tonks no te llames así, espero que por Emma y Snape no hayas adoptado la costumbre de llamarte así

-No, te aseguro que no- hice una pausa- creí que ella no volvería

-Yo igual lo pensé, pero creo que es por órdenes de Dumbledore- dijo Remus- creo que no nos libramos de ella... por ahora, por cierto ¿cuándo irás a dejar la carta a los tíos de Harry?

-Mañana mismo- respondí- ya la tengo lista, solo espero que se crean la mentira, aunque por cómo los han descrito lo más seguro es que si me encantaría ver sus caras cuando lleguen a el lugar citado y Harry ya no esté en casa

Los dos reímos, pero después guardamos silencio, por si alguien principalmente Sirius. Le pedí que me contara sus historias merodeadoras, plática que tuvo más de dos horas de duración, cada vez que lo miraba y lo escuchaba me, me... me enamoraba más, si, ya lo admití, al menos para mí... Lo amo, amo a ese hombre

-Será mejor que vayamos a descansar o Molly nos matará por no levantarse temprano y ayudar a limpiar la casa

-Si es verdad vamos- caminamos lentamente hacia la cocina, sorpresivamente Remus me tomó de la mano, yo apreté su mano, como excusa de que me podía tropezar y en medio de la oscuridad vi a un ser que se detuvo enfrente de nosotros

-Esa fenómeno mestiza y el hombre lobo merodeando por toda la casa ¡Oh si mi pobre ama viera que ha pasado en la casa!

-Ven Tonks- me dijo Remus jalándome de la mano- no lo escuches, ten cuidado con las escaleras

-¿Quién era?

-Kreacher- me respondió cuando llegamos a la entrada de mi habitación- desde que Sirius y yo llegamos nos ha insultado en todo momento y a toda hora

-¡Que desagradable!- respondí- bien buenas noches Remus

-Descansa Tonks- me respondió mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y después caminó hacia su habitación

Yo entré a mi habitación con una mano en el lugar del beso y me metí a la cama donde por fin me pude quedar dormida con mi cabello rosa chicle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tenemos planeado ir por Harry mañana por la noche, me levanté temprano para ir a entregar la carta a la oficina de correo muggle en Londres, la amiga de Ron y Ginny llegó muy temprano, noté como se ponía Ron cuando vio llegar a Hermione y me di cuenta que ella ponía la misma cara cuando lo vio llegar, pero no era el momento para hacer comentarios, porque con lo distraída que soy puedo olvidarlo, pero milagrosamente todo salió bien, me encargué de que la carta llegara el mismo día a la casa de los tíos de Harry, con ayuda de las guardias y de Dumbledore no tuve problemas con la dirección de esos muggles**

 **Ginny me presentó con Hermione en cuanto regresé del centro de Londres, es una buena chica, pero no hay mucho tiempo para platicar porque Molly nos llamó para limpiar la casa**

 **-Muy bien hay muchas cosas que hacer, Tonks tú y Sirius limpiarán la sala- dijo Molly al tiempo que nos daba un par de escobas, ¡Demonios! Con Sirius no, ahora no me dejará tranquila**

 **Nos dirigimos a la sala, Sirius no hablaba ¡Que extraño! Es más preocupante que cuando parece perico**

 **-Sobrina querida- "ya se me hacía raro"- dime ¿qué tal dormiste anoche?-la típica sonrisa burlona**

 **-Si tío ¿por qué la pregunta?- "mierda" ¿habrá estado despierto?**

 **-Es que escuché a Kreacher hablar toda la noche sobre un fenómeno y un hombre lobo rondando por toda la casa en la madrugada y en la mañana hablé con Lunático pero no me dijo nada, se ve muy sospechoso, ¿no crees?**

 **-Yo... emm bueno- ¡Me lleva! No sé qué decir, eso no me lo esperaba ¿o sí? Por favor es Sirius Black, el señor nada discreto**

 **-Tranquila sobrina, su secreto está seguro conmigo, lo mismo le dije a Lunático- dijo con un guiño- pero mira él se puso igual que tú**

 **Mi cabello estaba rojo y yo parecía tomate, ¿enserio Remus se puso igual? ¿Lo que estuvo a punto de pasar esa vez significó algo para él?**

 **-Ay Sirius ¿por qué eres tan...ahh?- le pregunté desesperadamente- ¿cómo puedes adivinar cuando una persona está así?**

 **-Porque soy Sirius Black sobrinita- me respondió- yo sé de estos temas a la perfección, pero tranquila no diré nada, pero responde ¿te gusta mi amigo?**

 **Ya para que ocultarlo, Sirius ya se había dado cuenta y solo me limité a asentir con la cabeza mientras Sirius sonreía, creí que haría algo como gritar como si fuera mi padre o ir a golpear a Remus**

 **-Bien sobrina, te diré algo, este hombre es muy difícil de convencer que su "pequeño problema peludo" no tiene por qué afectarle en absoluto, por desgracia o tal vez fortuna Farley lo convenció, de maneras nada buenas pero lo logró**

 **-¿Y qué maneras fueron esas?- le pregunté entre una mezcla de curiosidad y celos**

 **-No te diré porque estás muy chiquita para escuchar eso- dijo Sirius**

 **-Ah entiendo- entendí perfectamente eso... ¡Estúpida Farley!- y no estoy chiquita Sirius, tengo edad suficiente para entender eso**

 **-No te enojes Tonks- dijo Sirius- pero...**

 **-Sirius, Tonks, ¿están limpiando?- era Molly que interrumpió la plática desde la cocina**

 **-Si Molly en eso estamos- dijo Sirius- mejor continuemos o ella nos ahorcará y me dejará sin cena y Sirius Black no es nadie si no cena algo**

 **Limpiar con Sirius fue lo más divertido porque simplemente no me lo imaginaba con una escoba y haciendo uno que otro berrinche por tener que limpiar, a veces parece un niño chiquito que no le dan sus dulces. Pasaron un par de horas, descansamos para comer, Molly dijo que mejor dejara de limpiar porque tenía que ir por Harry, así que me dirigí a mi habitación y decidí descansar un poco y darme un baño rápido para que no se me hiciera tan tarde; cuando ya estaba vestida decidí que mi cabello fuese violeta para no llamar tanto la atención, pero creo que parecía un poco pálida, tendría que elegir otro color pero...**

 **-Nymphadora date prisa- era Ojo Loco tan afectuoso como siempre- tenemos que ir por Potter ya que la distracción comenzó, espero y los hayas mandado muy lejos**

 **-Ya voy Ojo Loco- salí deprisa que choqué con una persona que tiré al suelo**

 **-Tonks tranquila no te apresures tanto**

 **-¡Remus!- dije mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie- lo siento ¿estás bien?**

 **-Si no pasa nada vamos**

 **Bajamos donde ya esperaban Elphias, Dedalus, Hestia, Ojo Loco, Emmeline y Kingsley**

 **-Bien ahora todos iremos en escoba por Potter-dijo Ojo Loco- es un poco más seguro que si nos aparecemos, ahora todos tendremos una formación cuando lo traigamos, ya se las explicaré en la casa de sus tío**

 **-¿Seguro?- le dije- pero cómo, podríamos estar a la vista de más muggles que si solamente nos aparecemos**

 **-Ya lo dije así iremos- gruñó Moody- bien ahora afuera**

 **Todos salimos y Ojo Loco nos dio orden de volar, volábamos por las nubes cosa que no fue muy buena experiencia porque aunque el verano fuera muy caluroso volar entre las nubes era horrible porque hacía mucho frio. Muchos dicen, que romántico estar entre las nubes, algo aseguro no es nada bonito porque te congelas y te mojas a pesar de que la persona que amas va contigo, no aumenta el romanticismo para nada**

 **Llegamos a la casa de los tíos de Harry, al parecer sus horribles parientes ya se habían ido**

 **-"Alohomora"- dijo Remus apuntando su varita al pomo de la puerta- entremos rápido**

 **Entramos y encontré un lugar sumamente y exageradamente limpio, caminamos a oscuras en lo que parecía la cocina de la casa, yo caminaba mirando a todos lados cuando... ¡Cash!, me golpeé con una mesa o no sé qué cosa que tiré lo que parece ser un plato, todos me miraron con ganas de matarme, bueno creo que todos pero solo capté la mirada de Ojo Loco y Kingsley**

 **-Nymphadora ten más cuidado- Dijo Ojo Loco- subamos sin hacer ruido y no toquen nada**

 **Subimos por las escaleras yo iba junto a Moody que íbamos primero cuando con un hechizo abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Harry yo me pregunto ¿cómo sabía que era esa habitación?**

 **En medio de la oscuridad distinguí a un muchacho con el cabello negro revuelto y unos ojos verdes eran muy bonitos... bueno no tanto como los de Remus pero eran bonitos sus ojos y nos apuntaba con su varita**

 **-Baja tu varita muchacho antes de que le saques un ojo a alguien- dijo Ojo Loco**

 **-¿Profesor Moody? ¿Es usted?- dijo Harry**

 **No bajaba su varita, tenía motivos para desconfiar por lo del falso profesor Moody y nadie le avisó que iríamos por el**

 **-No pasa nada Harry- era Remus que subía las escaleras-hemos venido por ti**

 **-¿Profesor Lupin?- dijo Harry**

 **-¿porque estamos a oscuras?- dije- "Lumos"... Oh se ve justo como pensé, Hola Harry- saludé a Harry, posiblemente se haya sentido extraño porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien era yo**

 **Remus se acercó a Harry y le sonrió, me quedé observándolo de cómo se veía que quería a Harry como a un hijo**

 **Ojo Loco miraba a Harry con total desconfianza mientras su ojo azul giraba mientras observaba a Harry**

 **-¿Seguro que es él Lupin?- dijo Ojo Loco- bonita sorpresa si llevamos a un mortifago, debemos preguntarle algo que el verdadero Potter sepa o al menos que traigan veritaserum**

 **-Harry ¿qué forma adopta tu patronus?- le preguntó Remus tranquilamente**

 **-La de un ciervo- respondió Harry tranquilamente**

 **-Es el Ojo Loco- respondió Remus. Vaya Moody se atreve a dudar de Remus, sí que le falla la cabeza**

 **Bajamos las escaleras nuevamente, mi varita iluminaba el lugar y Ojo Loco se volteó a Harry**

 **-Quítate la varita de los pantalones- gruñó Ojo Loco- no sabes que muchos magos mejores han perdido una nalga**

 **-¿Conoces a alguien que haya perdido una nalga Ojo Loco?- pregunté tratando de esconder la risa**

 **-No te importa- dijo Ojo Loco- es una regla que ya a nadie le importa- rodé los ojos- y vi eso- creo que se refería a lo que hice con mis ojos**

 **-Son muy afortunados que los Dursley no estén aquí- dijo Harry**

 **-Afortunados... ja- le respondí a Harry- fui yo quien los quitó de en medio diciendo que habían ganado un concurso de jardines mejor cuidados de Inglaterra por vía muggle. Van en camino a la entrega de premios o a eso creen que van**

 **Remus presentó a Ojo Loco con Harry, creo que Harry se sintió un poco extraño porque le volvieran a presentar a una persona que conocía o eso creyó durante nueve meses**

 **-Y esta es Nymphadora- dijo Remus señalándome. Me dijo "esta", ¿me llamó Nymphadora?, lo peor fue que me dijo "esta" como la resbalosa Farley**

 **-No me llames Nymphadora Remus- le dije mientras me estremecía un poco por la rabia de recordar- es Tonks**

 **-Nymphadora Tonks que prefiere ser conocida por su apellido- dijo Remus**

 **-Tú harías lo mismo si la necia de tu madre te hubiese llamado Nymphadora**

 **-Muy bien Potter somos tus guardias- dijo Ojo Loco**

 **-Solo esperaremos a que nos den luz verde- le dijo Remus a Harry- Tenemos cerca de quince minutos**

 **-Son muy limpios estos muggles- le dije a Harry- mi padre es muggle y es un sucio, supongo que varía con los muggles que con los magos**

 **Ojo Loco hizo lo más espantoso al quitarse su ojo mágico se escuchó un horrendo ruido, pero para no ver nada más me ofrecí voluntaria para ayudar a Harry con su equipaje, lo seguí hasta donde dormía mientras veía la casa**

 **Su habitación estaba más desordenada, situación que me hizo sentir más cómoda. Entré y me fijé en el armario donde había un espejo que me devolvía la mirada, mi cabello no favorece a mi cara con el violeta**

 **-¿Sabes algo? creo que el violeta no es mi color, me hace ver pálida ¿qué opinas Harry?**

 **-¿Eh?- creo no me puso atención por empacar**

 **-Si- dije al momento que cerré los ojos recordé a Remus y mi cabello se volvió rosa chicle**

 **Harry se impresionó, le expliqué que soy metamorfomaga, le expliqué que soy auror y al parecer Harry también se interesa por serlo y por ser metamorfomago pero se desilusionó cuando le dije que un metamorfomago nace así, pero después lo ayudé a empacar. Bajamos y todos observaban los muebles de la casa y Remus cerraba una carta para los habitantes de la casa**

 **-Harry, le dejé una carta a sus tíos para que no se preocupen- dijo Remus**

 **-No lo harán**

 **-Que estarás bien**

 **-Eso los deprimirá**

 **-Y que los verás el verano siguiente**

 **-¿Tengo qué?**

 **Remus no le dijo nada pero sonrió, yo tampoco pude evitar sonreír y ver cuánto aprecio le tiene a Harry**

 **-Ven aquí chico- dijo Moody a Harry- tengo que desilusionarte- Vaya nombre del hechizo**

 **Moody le hizo un hechizo que parecía que era un camaleón humano**

 **Salir al exterior otra vez, volar entre las nubes, tenía que cubrir a Harry en el caso de un ataque, congelada y todo pero llegamos a Grimmauld Place, quité el baúl y la lechuza de Harry de mi escoba y me costaba trabajo cargarlo, pero si hace un rato lo hice con la varita**

 **-¿Te ayudo Tonks?- dijo Remus mientras se acercaba**

 **-Si gracias- le respondí. Entre los dos llevamos el baúl y la jaula dentro de la casa, pude sentir como su mano rozaba la mía mientras llevábamos el baúl, fue lo más bonito que sentí. Después nada que reportar excepto que tropecé con el paragüero y se abrió el retrato de la madre de Sirius y una pequeña discusión entre Sirius y Molly, fue una noche muy loca, pero agradable, se nota que Sirius y Remus quieren a Harry**

 **Me fui a dormir mientras aclaré algo en mi mente... Remus es el causante de mi color rosa chicle**


	11. Chapter 11

Pobre Harry, llegar a Grimmauld Place a pesar de que tiene un juicio y Molly lo pone a limpiar, pues bien la limpieza en la casa es algo que nos ha puesto a trabajar mucho a todos, para como dice Molly la casa sea habitable, cuando llegó Harry me di cuenta que tiene unos pulmones bastante fuertes, pobres de Ron y Hermione desde la cocina se escuchaban sus gritos, porque claro nadie le dijo cerca de la Orden por indicaciones de Dumbledore, después se calmó un poco y bajó a comer con sus amigos y dijo que quería entrar a la Orden cosa que a Molly no le pareció y tuvo una discusión con Sirius, Remus los calmó y todo normal

Han pasado varios días, estoy muy preocupada porque Remus se desaparece varios días y cuando regresa llega con más cicatrices, yo siento que no tiene nada que ver con la luna llena, no sé a dónde lo manda Dumbledore, pero cuando estoy en guardia con él que es tres veces a la semana y de noche, le he preguntado por qué llega así, pero sigue asegurándome que eso es por sus transformaciones

-Transformaciones te ha dicho Tonks- cierta tarde me dijo Sirius- eso no es verdad, pero él sabe que puede transformarse aquí y Snape siempre se asegura de traer su poción

-Me preocupa Sirius, ¿a ti te ha dicho algo?

-No la verdad es que no sabemos solo Dumbledore y él, pero me extraña que no diga nada, no sé pero tengo un ligero presentimiento que lo envía con los hombres lobo

-¿QUÉ?- grité- Dumbledore no puede...- me quedé en silencio ya que alguien se acercaba, era Remus, ¿habrá escuchado?

-Lunático amigo- dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie- ¿estás bien?

-Si claro, todo tranquilo, ¿pasa algo? escuché un grito que creo era de Tonks

-Oh ¿yo?... no como crees- miré a Sirius implorando ayuda

-Remus, Tonks querida vengan un momento por favor- Molly me salvó

-Si ya vamos Molly- dijo Remus- ¿pasará algo?

Nos pusimos de pie y de reojo vi la típica sonrisa burlona de Sirius donde creo dijo en voz baja "Ten cuidado señora Lupin", creo que Remus se dio cuenta porque sonrió y para mi sorpresa me llevó de la mano mientras me volví hacia mi tío y le saqué la lengua, mientras nos miraba muy sorprendido

Llegamos a la cocina donde siempre está Molly y no se dio cuenta que llegamos de la mano por que al instante nos dio órdenes de limpiar

-Por favor podrían limpiar en el segundo piso ya que Harry y los muchachos eliminaremos algunos doxys si son tan amables queridos

-Claro Molly, pero creo que hay un boggart pero para estar seguros, le diré a Alastor

-¿No quieres que me haga cargo de él Molly?- preguntó Remus

-No gracias querido, mejor ve con Tonks- dijo Molly con una sonrisa y salimos de la cocina

No hablamos hasta que llegamos a un cuarto un poco oscuro, pero tuve cuidado y entramos al cuarto, estaba realmente espantoso, cuántos años duró ese elfo sin hacer algo de limpieza, como no conversábamos limpiamos por medio de magia la mitad del lugar, les confieso algo mi temor son las arañas y cualquier otro animal que te sale de la nada mientras haces labores de limpieza. Todo iba bien hasta que mi torpeza salió, tropezando con un tonto mueble y bueno caí pero me llevé a Remus conmigo y como ya planean el resultado fue que yo quedé abajo de él (sin malos pensamientos), pero nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, solamente mirándonos, poco a poco se acercó a mi mientras con sus manos acariciaba mi cabello, estábamos tan cerca que sentía un olor a chocolate mientras se acercaba lentamente, estábamos a pocos centímetros

-Lunático sobrina, Molly dice que si... wooooow- Sirius tan oportuno como siempre llegó lo que causó que mi cabello se tornara rojo no sé si de enojo o de pena, Remus en cambio se puso de pie mientras me ayudaba a pararme al igual que yo parecía tomate, enserio que en esos momentos quería asesinar a mi tío no sé si por su indiscreción o por interrumpir

-Sirius ¿no te enseñaron a tocar?- estaba a punto de estallar

-Sirius... yo- Remus estaba nervioso al igual que yo

-Les diré algo, si quieren hacer "cosas" les recomiendo que usen una habitación- dijo Sirius- y sobrina es mi casa, pero creo que interrumpí algo que no debí... upss

-¿Qué ibas a decir Sirius?- preguntó Remus más calmado

-¿Qué?, ah sí dice Molly que si quieren comer algo- dijo Sirius. Ay tío tú y tu sonrisita mal interpretadora- o les subo su comida

-Vaya Canuto no te conocía tan servicial- dijo Remus, esta ocasión ya sonreía

-Pues cosas que hacen cambiar, ¿qué dicen? ¿Prefieren bajar o comer aquí solos?

Tras un momento de silencio decidimos que lo mejor sería bajar a comer; algunas horas después, estaba lista para mi guardia con Remus mientras varias dudas se asomaban en mi cabeza ¿cómo reaccionaré después de lo que acaba de pasar? O casi pasa gracias a Sirius, o ¿y si no quiere hacer guardia conmigo? ¡Merlín! Solo espero que no sea así

Bajé a la sala de la casa, hoy tenemos que vigilar en una casa del mortifago Crabbe, pero debemos tener cuidado ya que dicen que los mortifagos son más peligrosos y se rumora que tienen de su lado a los dementores; para mi alegría y tranquilidad Remus esperaba con... ¡no puede ser con Sirius!, ahora no nos dejará tranquilos hasta que salgamos de la casa

-Sobrina, ya te esperábamos- dijo Sirius-¿cierto Lunático? para la guardia claro

-Sí, así es- dijo Remus- ¿lista Tonks?

-Si lista vamos

-Remus, Tonks- dijo Sirius, esta vez serio- por favor tengan cuidado, ese Crabbe es de armas tomar, tú sabes perfectamente por qué Remus, te pido que tengan cuidado y cuides a mi sobrina por favor

-Tranquilo Sirius, no pasará nada, Tonks y yo estaremos bien

-Gracias amigo- le dijo Sirius a Remus al tiempo que le daba una palmada en el hombro

Salimos de la casa, pero antes de cerrar escuchamos una voz burlona, de Sirius obviamente

-Adiós señor y señora Lupin

-Sirius jamás cambiará- dijo Remus sonriendo- vamos Tonks, será mejor aparecer cerca de su casa, ya que no es muy seguro caminar

Me tomó de la mano y nos aparecimos en un callejón, al salir vimos una mansión, un poco descuidada y tenebrosa pero era muy grande, creo que suficiente para una familia de idiotas mortifagos, he escuchado que los Crabbe tanto padre como hijo son torpes (al doble que yo) e idiotas, nos sentamos en una banca que había enfrente de una casa, para observar posibles actos sospechosos, pero ninguno de los dos hablaba

-Tonks, ¿estás bien? o estás molesta por lo de hace rato- me dijo Remus- si fue eso te debo una disculpa

-No, no me molestó para nada- le respondí. ¿Está loco? como me iba a molestar un beso de él- solo que Sirius es un infantil

-Si puede que lo sea- me dijo Remus- entonces ¿todo bien entre los dos?

-Claro- le dije- todo perfecto

Nos miramos unos segundos, creo que ahora sí íbamos a lograr lo que Sirius y la chocosa de Farley interrumpieron una vez cuando sentimos un frío, un frío que nos separó al instante, nos pusimos de pie y ahí estaban… eran...


	12. Chapter 12

-Dementores Tonks- dijo Remus, lo vi un poco nervioso, pero no tanto como yo, posiblemente ya tenía en mente que algo así pasaría, eran dos dementores y se dirigían a nosotros

-Expecto Patronum- dijimos al mismo tiempo y un animal algo que parecía un lobo y una liebre salieron de nuestras varitas, pero mi patronus era muy débil a comparación del suyo que logró ahuyentar a los dementores. Cuando se fueron el frío continuaba, me sentí un poco mareada y tenía frío, no me pasó por la mente llevar algo más para cubrirme del frío, ya que como el calor continuaba no pensé que fuese necesario

-Ven Tonks, siéntate- dijo Remus- estás muy pálida

-Tengo frío Remus- le dije mientras temblaba de frío

-Ten- me dijo al tiempo que se quitaba su capa y me la pasaba por los hombros- cúbrete bien

-Gracias Remus ¿y tú no tienes frío?- le pregunté

-No te preocupes Tonks, yo estoy bien- me respondió, Pero yo aun así continuaba temblando, me sentía muy triste, que una lágrima me resbaló por mi mejilla, creo Remus se dio cuenta porque cuando me di cuenta me tenía abrazada por los hombros, yo no resistí más y recargue mi cabeza en su pecho mientras más lágrimas salían y resbalaban en mis mejillas

-Tonks no llores- me dijo sin soltarme

-Es... que no pude... alejar a un Dementor- le dije mientras continuaba llorando- dime qué clase de Auror soy, soy la peor que existe, se supone... que por eso fui entrenada

-Tonks por favor- me dijo Remus- no me gusta verte así, ten- me dio un trozo de chocolate- te ayudará

-Gracias Remus- le dije, comí el chocolate y me sentí mejor, el comenzó a secar mis lágrimas con sus manos

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- había aparecido Ojo Loco y se veía muy molesto- Lupin me envió un patronus diciendo que los atacaron un par de dementores

-Si Ojo Loco, pero ¿qué pasa?- le pregunté- cada vez se están poniendo más agresivos y salen de Azkaban

-Se los explicaré ahora mismo pero primero si se sueltan y vamos al cuartel para que les expliqué

Remus y yo seguíamos abrazados, parecía que nos habían lanzado un hechizo, pero lentamente nos separamos, Ojo Loco se dio media vuelta y desapareció, nosotros hicimos lo mismo pero sin soltarnos de la mano, nos aparecimos en la entrada de Grimmauld Place

-Lunático, sobrina ¿qué pasó? debe sea algo feo para seguir de la manita- dijo Sirius con un bonito saludo

-Ya Sirius, ya habrá tiempo de romances- dijo Ojo Loco- esto es serio, a este par los atacó un par de dementores

-Pero com... Ojo Loco ¿qué está pasando?

-Sencillo, los dementores ahora están del lado de quien tú sabes el idiota del ministro no piensa hacer nada al respecto, los dementores ya no están en Azkaban y serán enviados a cualquier persona ya sea muggle o mago, por lo tanto hay que reforzar la vigilancia con Potter y sus amigos y por si acaso en Hogsmeade

-Eso quiere decir, que estamos como la primera vez ¿cierto?

-Así es Lupin- dijo Ojo Loco-puede que haya ataques pero quien ustedes saben no será tan idiota para atacar a diario con dementores, pero ha habido personas que están desapareciendo, muy arriesgado, por su guardia no se preocupen Kingsley ya los cubrirá, hablaré con Dumbledore sobre esto... hasta mañana

Moody desapareció, Sirius estaba asustado, Remus igual y yo creo que un poco más que ellos dos juntos

-Bien "manitas juntas", será mejor que vayan a descansar- dijo Sirius- pero eso sí cada quien en su habitación, no quiero que mi amigo sea un pervertido con mi sobrina

-Sirius por favor-le dijimos al mismo tiempo

-Era broma, descansen... en realidad no era broma

Subimos aun tomados de la mano (fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en el día) hasta que llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación

-¿Segura que estás bien?- me preguntó

-Si todo bien gracias- le dije- gracias por lo de hace un rato, hasta mañana- le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Descansa Tonks- me dijo mientras me soltaba la mano- hasta mañana

Entré a mi habitación, un poco cansada, pero eso sí muy feliz por lo siguiente a pesar de los dementores, me cambie mi ropa por mi pijama, todavía conservaba su capa y no pude evitarlo olía a chocolate... Lo juro lo amo, pero ¿él también a mí?, daría lo que fuera porque si fuera cierto, pero mejor lo averiguaré después además jamás ha habido nada de nada por ciertas interrupciones, lo mejor será dormir y tener la mente más clara ya que tengo que ir al ministerio a trabajar y seguir "buscando" pistas de mi querido tío

Al día siguiente desperté muy temprano, más que de costumbre Molly ya estaba despierta preparando el desayuno y Arthur y Remus ya estaban ahí

-Hola buenos días- saludé a todos

-Buenos días Tonks- me respondieron. Yo ya estaba lista para ir a trabajar al igual que Arthur

-Tonks querida ¿quieres desayunar algo?

-Si solo fruta y café por favor Molly

-Tonks es cierto que anoche los atacaron un par de dementores

-Sí, así fue, esto es preocupante Arthur, primero atacan a Harry, ahora están sueltos, no es posible que...

-Hola- era Harry que bajaba con Ron y Hermione- que tal

-Harry querido ¿gustas algo de comer?- le preguntó Molly

-No gracias, solo un poco de café, pero no comeremos aquí señora Weasley lo sentimos

-Ah no se preocupen Harry, tranquilo Harry, el juicio es en tres días

-Si emm gracias nosotros nos retiramos a la habitación de Ron

-Podrían decirle a Fred y George que... ahhhhh- los gemelos aparecen- el hecho de que ya tengan diecisiete años no significa que puedan aparecerse en cada segundo, que les cuesta bajar escalones

-El tiempo es galeones mamá- le dijo Fred o George... ah que importa

-Siéntense a comer por favor ¿y Ginny?- preguntó la madre Weasley

-Aquí mamá, hola Tonks, y hola a todos- dijo una chica pelirroja

-Hola Ginny ¿qué hay?- saludé a Ginny

-Nada bueno que decir- me respondió- oye Tonks podríamos hablar, claro cuando regreses de tu trabajo

-Claro Ginny, gracias Molly pero me retiro ya es un poco tarde

-Espera Tonks yo voy contigo, igual debo llegar temprano- me dijo Arthur- bien Molly nos vemos para la cena

-Adiós a todos- dije y salí con Arthur para el ministerio y en el Departamento de Aurores no hubo nada que reportar sobre Sirius así que tuve la fortuna de salir temprano y dirigirme a Grimmauld Place donde Ginny ya me esperaba junto con Hermione

-Hola chicas que tal- saludé a las chicas- ¿querían hablar conmigo?

-Hola Tonks- respondieron las dos- si queremos

-Pues bien, vamos a mi habitación

Nos dirigimos a mi habitación y por si las dudas lancé un hechizo para evitar que otras personas escucharan

-Y bien de que querían hablar conmigo

-Tonks- dijo Hermione y miró a Ginny

-¿Hay algo entre tú y el profesor Lupin?...

 _Continuará..._


	13. Chapter 13

Me preguntan si entre Remus y yo hay algo, eso no me lo esperaba

-Ginny, Hermione... - me quedé en silencio unos momentos- que más quisiera yo que así fuera, pero... no, no hay nada

-Entonces sí, podría decirse que estamos igual las tres ¿no?- dice Ginny

-¿También con Remus?- les preguntó- ¿ustedes también...?

Ginny y Hermione no me dejaron terminar porque en esos estaban en un ataque de risa

-Tonks no... No te enojes, tu cabello te delata ¿sabes? ahora está rojo

Efectivamente mi cabello estaba rojo casi como el de Ginny, las dos seguían muriéndose de risa, hasta que después de un momento comprendí a quienes se referían y me sentí como una tonta por malinterpretar

-Oh discúlpenme chicas pero creo ya entendí a quienes se refieren, vaya que tonta, ustedes se refieren a Harry y Ron ¿o me equivoco?

-No te preocupes Tonks suele pasar ¿o no Ginny?- dijo Hermione viendo a Ginny- hace un año Ginny creyó que entre Harry y yo había algo por lo que dijo la chismosa de Rita Skeeter ¿si leíste algo no?

-Sí, si lo recuerdo- le dije- pero obviamente casi nadie cree en esa tipa, pero díganme esos chicos no las miran de la misma manera que ustedes ¿verdad?

-Bueno... a Hermione si un poco- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa triste- pero a mi Harry solo me ve como la hermana de su mejor amigo, entonces supondré que me ve como una hermana

-Yo le he dicho a Ginny que si tal vez Ginny sale con otra persona y no se ponga de mil colores como tu cabello cuando lo ve e intente hablar normal con él, puede que algo suceda

-Y te tomé la palabra Hermione- dice Ginny- salgo con un chico de Ravenclaw llamado Michael Corner, solo no le digas a Ron por favor

-No lo sabía- dijo Hermione- pero igual tranquila no se enterara

-¿Y tú Hermione por qué no haces lo mismo?- le pregunto a Hermione

-Porque a ella casi le resultó el año pasado con Viktor Krum y provocó los celos de mi hermano

-¿Saliste con Viktor Krum? el famoso jugador de Quidditch- le pregunté sorprendida- eso es tener suerte compañera

-Sí, solo una corta temporada, bueno no salimos pero teníamos una bonita amistad, es todo

-Claro Hermione- dijimos Ginny y yo al mismo tiempo mientras Hermione se ponía roja

-Bueno... pero y tu Tonks porque no haces lo mismo, puede que así el profesor Lupin te vea de la misma manera

-No, yo no- no iba a hacer eso, a las dos chicas posiblemente funcionó, pero ellas son adolescentes y todo cambia, yo estoy perdidamente enamorada de Remus y creo que también él de mi- no creo que funcione porque hemos tenido... acercamientos

Les conté de cómo lo conocí desde que era una niña y de cómo nos volvimos a ver para la Orden del Fénix, también les hablé de Emma Farley y de cómo nos descubrió en el casi beso y también las interrupciones de mi tío y los dementores

-Sirius siempre tan oportuno- dijo Hermione- bueno los dementores son otra historia, pero te diré algo Tonks, continúa esperando, ya tendrán oportunidad sin que Sirius ni nadie los interrumpan

-Si las conociera mejor, diría que tienen un plan en mente

-Algo así- dijo Ginny- Tonks otra pregunta ¿tú saliste con mi hermano Charlie en Hogwarts?

-¿Charlie? ¿Charlie Weasley?- que tonta eres Nymphadora, claro que habla de ese Charlie- bueno... emm si ¿pasa algo Ginny?

-No nada es que... bueno- Ginny y Hermione se miraron- Charlie vendrá en unos días y ya sabes, el cuartel y todo eso

-¿Cuándo vendrá?- pregunté, estaba nerviosa

-Cuando ya estemos camino a Hogwarts, ya sabes que después regresarán a la Madriguera, así que no estará aquí, no te preocupes Tonks

-Si todo bien- dije. Porque me ponía nerviosa pensar en volver a ver a Charlie, yo ya no estaba "enamorada" de él pero siento que me traerá problemas en un futuro

En los días siguientes al juicio de Harry no ocurrió nada interesante solo si te gusta que un demonio de agua esté a punto de atacarte en un baño, pero ya no hubo más acercamientos entre Remus y yo porque Molly nos puso a limpiar por separado y Remus desaparece para misiones que no quería contar a nadie, por suerte el día del juicio de Harry no tenía que ir a trabajar. Me dí cuenta que Harry estaba aterrado y entre todos los calmamos, Amelia Bones sería la encargada del juicio, ella es una buena persona y escuchará a Harry yo misma se lo dije, poniéndome seria, cosa que no me queda al 100

Harry se fue y Arthur lo llevó al ministerio de magia, solo quedaba esperar a ver que decían en su juicio, todos estaban muy nerviosos incluyéndome, Sirius y Remus estaban más que nerviosos

-¿Están bien los dos?- pregunté- ¡qué tonta! claro que no

-Sobrina no te llames así- me dijo Sirius- ya veremos si no lo declaran inocente, le haré una pequeña visita a Bones, ahora regreso

-¿A dónde vas?- dijimos Remus y yo al mismo tiempo

-¿Estás loco?- dijo Remus- no puedes salir a ningún lado y si te encuentran te enviarán a Azkaban y menos podrás ayudar a Harry

-Sobrina ayúdame- dijo Sirius mirándome- podré salir en forma de Canuto

-Ni lo pienses tío- le dije- es muy arriesgado, ya has escuchado a Dumbledore no puedes salir hasta que te declaren inocente

-Sirius ten en cuenta que Peter ya le dio información a Voldemort sobre tu forma animaga- no puedo creerlo dijo el nombre de Ya-Saben-Quien

-Tonks di algo- yo guardé silencio- claro, defiéndelo y apoyarlo mejor a él, no dejen que el fugitivo haga algo, pero al par de enamorados escúchense entre sí, saben que me hartan los dos, me voy a... dar de comer a Buckbeak, gracias amigo y sobrina por su ayuda

Se fue echo una furia, dejándome totalmente sorprendida, miré a Remus que parecía tranquilo, incluso sonreía

-¿Estás bien Tonks?- me preguntó- no te preocupes por Sirius, así se ponía cuando James desaparecía con su pelirroja

-No creí que Sirius tuviera esa parte Black- le dije

-Sí creo que aunque deteste su apellido, tendrá esa característica Black- hizo una pausa- ¿no me digas que tú no tienes esa característica? porque si es así no quiero conocerla

Ambos reímos, pero habríamos continuado si no fuera por...

-Ya cállense ustedes dos, mejor guarden silencio o bésense pero déjenme- dijo la "amable" voz de mi tío, su segunda idea no fue mala, pero ninguno de los dos lo hizo, porque además Molly se acercaba a nosotros y bueno nada pasaría

-Sirius está mal- dijo Molly- que bueno que lo detuvieron, no sé si hubiese hecho una tontería

-Tranquila Molly, no se atreve a tanto- dijo Remus- aunque a veces hace algo estúpido, en un rato se tranquiliza

Un par de horas después Sirius bajó, se veía tranquilo pero aun así fingimos no verlo, nos pusimos de acuerdo para no hablarle, solo para ver su reacción, no estábamos enojados con él

-Hola emm ¿Harry volvió ya?- dijo Sirius muy bajo

-No Sirius aun no vuelve- respondió Remus

-Oh bueno entonces...- guardó silencio- ¿me puedo quedar aquí para esperar a Harry? o interrumpo algo

-Para nada Sirius, además es tú casa, como nos has recordado muchas veces a Tonks y a mi

-Si cierto yo solo... ay discúlpenme por lo de hace un rato, sé que a veces me comporto como un...

-Infantil- concluí fingiendo enojo, pero en realidad me aguantaba la risa

-Idiota iba a decir pero también eso ¿tengo a mi amigo y a mi sobrina de vuelta?

-Claro que sí Canuto- dijo Remus- contigo es imposible enojarse hermano

-Gracias- dijo, pero después volvió su sonrisita de burla y sospecha- ¿qué pasó en el rato que estuve ausente?, se quedaron solos

-¿qué pasó de que tío?- le dije- y no estuvimos "solos", Molly estuvo aquí

-Si claro Molly- dijo Sirius- bueno ahora que Molly se retiró al Callejón Diagon, yo los dejo solos, una cosa, no quiero perversiones aquí en el sofá por parte de ustedes

-¿De qué hablas Sirius?-dijo Remus- no pasará nada

-Si bueno lo que digan y ahora el guapo Black se irá a bañar, adiós mis tórtolos

Sirius se alejó, moviéndose graciosamente, mientras, creo que cantaba

-Sirius ¿está cantando?- pregunté- ¡vaya tío!

-No Tonks, ahora saca su lado perro, porque aúlla bastante mal- dijo Remus sonriendo- pero ya se calmará... eso espero

Nos quedamos en silencio, curiosamente jamás hablábamos de los comentarios de Sirius, aunque en el fondo yo sabía que eran por un motivo, mis pensamientos se interrumpieron por la puerta que se abrió y aparecieron Arthur y Harry...

 _Continuará..._


	14. Chapter 14

Harry y Arthur nos dieron la buena noticia de que todos los cargos en contra suya habían sido retirados, todos lo celebramos y aparte nos enteramos de que había dos nuevos prefectos, Ron y Hermione, cosa que todo el cuartel celebró, lo celebraron como si se fueran a casar (ganas no les faltarían), pero ya habría tiempo para eso para planear una boda, los tiempos de guerra son muy difíciles y se escapan las parejas como fue el caso de mis padres lo que le costó a mi madre el rechazo de su familia por casarse con un hijo de muggles

Deben volver a Hogwarts los chicos y las escoltas están divididas, Harry, Ron y Hermione irían con Molly y conmigo, mientras que Fred, George y Ginny irían con Remus. Moody me hizo enojar cuando me dijo como tendría que ir a la estación

-"Irás vestida de anciana Nymphadora para evitar riesgos de que seas descubierta"

-"¿De anciana Ojo Loco? ¿Estás loco o estás bromeando?"

-"Nada de eso así irás y te gustará, te pondrás la ropa que te de Molly y ALERTA PERMANENTE Nymphadora"

-"Bien pero no me llames Nymphadora, es Tonks"

Pero órdenes son órdenes y así me tuve que presentar con un horrendo vestido color púrpura y con un espantoso sombrero en forma de algo que parecía pastel o algo de un cerdo y mi cabello rizado y gris con un montón de arrugas, parecía un caballo, pero decidí que no pondría ese aspecto hasta que saliera con la guardia ¿y si Remus me veía así como anciana?... ¡ay! no, no quiero ni imaginármelo

-¿Tonks?- era la voz de Remus- ¿eres tú? lo siento no te reconocí

-Remus, mira en que aspecto me encuentras, como una fea anciana

-No eres fea y tampoco te ves como una anciana Tonks- me dijo con esa sonrisa que me derrite cada vez que lo veo y me quitó el ridículo sombrero que llevaba puesto y me tomó por la cintura y me acerco lentamente hacía él y yo simplemente cerré los ojos mientras me acercaba aún más y ya estábamos a unos cuantos milímetros cuando...

-¡Ay!- se escuchó un golpe y un grito, yo solo pensé en una cosa porque cuando estamos a punto de besarnos algo tiene que suceder , pero corrimos a ver qué pasaba y vimos a Ginny en el suelo con los baúles de los gemelos flotando, al parecer encantaron los baúles y golpearon a Ginny tirándola al suelo

-Ginny- dijo Remus y corrió hacía ella la cargó y la sentó en un sofá, segundos después llegó Molly, por suerte no la dejaron inconsciente

Una situación, el retrato de la madre de Sirius se abrió y como siempre comenzó a gritar

-SANGRE SUCIAS, TRAIDORES FUERA DE LA CASA DE MIS PADRES- y Molly no se quedó atrás

-IDIOTAS, PUDIERON HABER MATADO A SU HERMANA- la casa era un caos por lo que decidí salir pero sin antes transformarme en la espantosa anciana

En mi mente solo estaba el casi beso, ¿por qué nunca hemos podido? Farley, Sirius, los dementores y ahora los Weasley

Cuando salieron, me sorprendió que Sirius haya salido también, es una de las cosas más imprudentes que ha hecho, yo solo saludé a Harry y caminamos a King's Cross, preguntándome a la vez cómo pueden esos muggles desplazarse sin magia, pero de igual manera llegamos a King's Cross, uno por uno atravesamos el andén para no levantar sospechas, estábamos esperando a Ojo Loco que era el encargado del equipaje y a Remus con los gemelos y con Ginny. Cuando llegaron todos nos dedicamos a esperar y despedirnos de los chicos, cuando me despedí de Ginny le susurré al oído

-Por tu culpa y la de tus hermanos interrumpieron un futuro beso- le dije fingiendo enojo- cuando te cases con Harry me encargaré de interrumpir- le guiñé un ojo

-Lo siento Tonks ya me desquitare con mis hermanitos, adiós Tonks

-Adiós Ginny nos vemos- los chicos subieron al tren y Sirius persiguió el tren, noté que Lucius Malfoy veía la escena de mi tío ¿se habrá dado cuenta que era Sirius? espero que no

-Bien yo me retiro-dijo Ojo Loco- asuntos de la oficina, Nymphadora tienes el día libre

-Yo debo ir a la Madriguera- dijo Molly- más tarde iré al cuartel para dejar preparado todo para volver, regresen a Sirius por favor, nos vemos queridos

-Vamos pulgoso regresemos- dijo Remus, se veía molesto, posiblemente por que salió en lugar de quedarse en Grimmauld Place

-Esperen un momento- dije instantáneamente- ni loca regreso de anciana y con esta ropa, denme un minuto

Busqué un lugar para cambiar mi aspecto y mi ropa con un simple movimiento de varita, ahora sí con unos jeans y una blusa color azul con unas zapatillas bajas para evitar caídas y mi cabello negro para no llamar la atención entre muggles

-Lista, vamos- dije- solo tardé un minuto

-Si es cierto, será mejor que caminemos porque con "pulgoso" no podemos aparecernos

Sirius soltó un sonido parecido a un gruñido pero Remus simplemente lo ignoró, era una mañana muy bonita el primero de septiembre era un gran día porque el otoño se notaba más, con las hojas secas que caían lentamente con el suave viento, era una mañana para enamorarse, sin pensarlo tomé a Remus de la mano y continuamos caminando, no podíamos hacer algo sin que Sirius mirara cada segundo, moviera la cola y soltara ladridos cada segundo, pero llegamos a Grimmauld Place y mi cabeza pensó "número doce de Grimmauld Place", la casa apareció y entramos rápidamente y nos quedamos en silencio mientras Sirius se transformaba

-Sirius, esta vez fuiste muy imprudente en ir a King's Cross, no te diste cuenta de que Malfoy te vio- dijo Remus molesto

-Sirius por favor en que estabas pensando-fui yo la que habló- y si te descubrían en la estación

-Ya no me regañen-dijo Sirius-pero igual tenía que despedirme de mi ahijado

-Contigo es imposible Canuto- dijo Remus- pero hay que procurar que no se hayan dado cuenta

-Si papá- dijo Sirius- pero para la próxima no me llames pulgoso o morderé tú mano con la que tomabas a mi sobrina... y todavía lo hacen

Efectivamente seguimos tomados de la mano desde que salimos de King's Cross y en la sala de Grimmauld Place, lentamente nos soltamos mientras sentí que mi cabello se tornaba de color rojo, para romper la tensión, Remus se puso de pie y caminó a la cocina dejándome sola con Sirius

-Ay sobrina- típica sonrisa que ya conocen-algún día podrán tener un momento sin interrupciones... ah hola Molly

-Que tal Sirius, Tonks querida que tal- dijo Molly como siempre sonriendo- solo venía por algunas cosas y como Charlie ya está aquí, solo que me espera en la Madriguera

-Entonces, ¿ya se van?-preguntó Sirius- bien, pues adiós

-Por favor Sirius no te pongas así, Remus y Tonks vivirán aquí, ¿no es así?

-Si es cierto además tendremos que reunirnos por asuntos de la Orden

-Si es verdad, lamento mi actitud- dijo mi tío a modo de disculpa- pero ya saben que tú y tu familia siempre serán recibidos

-Muchas gracias Sirius- dijo Molly dándole un gran abrazo- cuídate mucho y por favor no hagas alguna tontería

-De eso me encargo yo Molly no te preocupes- dijo Remus que salía desde la cocina

-Si además tengo a este par de enamorados, así que tendré entretenimiento y diversión durante un buen tiempo

-Sirius- dijo Molly- bueno está bien yo me retiro, cuídense mucho

Molly se despidió de los tres uno a uno, agradecí que no estuviera Charlie presente, estuvo al borde de las lágrimas cuando se volvió a despedir de Sirius

-Por favor cuídate mucho, Harry te necesita

-Estaré bien Molly no te preocupes- dijo Sirius seriamente. A veces me sorprende la reacción de mi tío que es tan repentina

Molly se fue y nos quedamos los tres solos, Sirius estaba en silencio, pero se puso de pie y se sirvió Whisky de fuego en un vaso

-¿Gustas un poco sobrina?- me preguntó tras tomarse de un trago el contenido del vaso

-No gracias Sirius- le respondí

-Bueno, ¿y tú Remus?- preguntó Sirius

-Sí creo que yo sí tomaré un poco- dijo Remus para mi sorpresa

No podía creer que en menos de diez minutos la botella de Whisky estuviera vacía, Sirius no podía ni pararse y creo que estaba profundamente dormido y Remus, bueno él se veía un poco mareado pero nada más serio

-Sirius, amigo, Canuto- dijo Remus tras un largo momento de pausa, pero por lo que me dí cuenta, estaba a punto de quedar igual que Sirius -Mobilicorpus- dijo Remus apuntando a Sirius con su varita, segundos después Sirius flotaba hacia su habitación

-Remus, mejor lo hago yo- le dije al ver como lo dirigía mientras se movía de un lado a otro

-No gracias Dora yo lo hago, estoy bien- dijo mientras subía las escaleras y dejó a Sirius en su habitación, salió rápidamente y se metió a su cuarto

Yo solo me quedé en silencio ¿me llamó Dora?, me gusta cómo se escucha, no sé, creo que recuerdo cuando Remus me dijo que haría que me gustara mi nombre y para ser sincera... si me gustó

 _Continuará..._


	15. Chapter 15

Al otro día tenía que ir a trabajar al ministerio, debo ser espía infiltrada, es peligroso pero es por una buena causa, tenía que bajar a desayunar, pero olvidé que Molly ya no estaba aquí y para ser sincera soy un desastre en la cocina y no creo que Sirius o Remus estén despiertos o puedan hacer de comer algo, pero para mi sorpresa salió desde la cocina un olor a chocolate caliente, entré y Remus estaba tomando una taza de chocolate

-Buenos días Tonks- dijo Remus al tiempo que tomaba una galleta que había en la mesa

-Hola- respondí- y ¿cómo amaneciste?

-Pues... con un fuerte dolor de cabeza pero todo bien

-No sabía que te gustaba el whisky de fuego- le respondí

-Las consecuencias de tener a James y Sirius de amigos

-Oh vaya- dije- y hablando de Sirius ¿dónde está?

-Continúa durmiendo- dijo- pero ya despertará, llevarlo con una varita creo no fue muy buena idea, porque lo tiré un par de veces en su dormitorio, espero y no me haga alguna maldad suya

-Esperemos y no- guardé silencio y pregunté con una nube de esperanza- recuerdas todo lo que hiciste ¿verdad?

-Claro Dora, no quedo tan inconsciente como tu tío- me respondió. ¡Me volvió a llamar así!

-¿Me llamaste Dora?- le pregunté calmando ansias- no lo olvidaste

-No, no lo olvidé y si te molesta que te llame así, lo siento no lo volveré a hacer- me dijo con un poco de pena en su voz

-No, no me molesta, al contrario me gusta gracias- le dije tratando de poner la mejor sonrisa que tengo

-Y bien ¿qué comeremos hoy mi Dora?- era como siempre el "oportuno" de Sirius que apareció de no sé dónde- entonces Dora que comeremos hoy

-Cierra la boca pulgoso- dijo Remus- creí que tardarías años en despertar y hay algo que quiero saber ¿por qué decidiste casi tomarte toda la botella de whisky?

Sorpresivamente la sonrisa de Sirius desapareció para mostrar una mirada de tristeza

-Creo que mejor querrán hablar a solas, mejor los dejo, nos vemos luego- dije y salí sin mirar a los dos

Me aparecí en la entrada del ministerio donde Ojo Loco y Kingsley discutían sobre la imprudencia de Sirius

-Tonks, más le vale a tu tío que deje de hacer sus imprudencias- dijo Ojo Loco- solo porque no he ido a Grimmauld Place a decirle el mal que ha provocado tengo la sospecha que Malfoy lo vio

-Ya hablamos con él Ojo Loco tranquilo- le dije seriamente- ya quedó solucionado con Sirius

-Bien entonces a trabajar, debemos hacer expedientes sobre algunos presos de Azkaban, principalmente con los Lestrange

-"¡Vaya mi querida tía!- pensé, no me conoce totalmente pero creo que me odia

Pasó septiembre, octubre, noviembre y finalmente llegamos a diciembre, porque todos los meses los he saltado, fácil, no ha pasado algo que deba ser importante, por asuntos con mis padres y la distancia entre el ministerio y Grimmauld Place es bastante y aparecerse ya no es tan seguro como antes, así que mejor tuve que regresar a mi departamento en Londres, eso ocurrió en octubre y ya llevo dos meses en mi departamento, cada vez que puedo voy a Grimmauld Place, pero no es lo mismo que vivir ahí, en el departamento de misterios hay algo que debemos vigilar todo el tiempo, nos vamos turnando, yo he vigilado un par de veces en la noche y otras cinco durante el día, la verdad no estoy muy segura que hay adentro pero sé que tiene algo que ver con Harry

Por esta ocasión me toca vigilar a mí en la noche nuevamente, tras un largo día en el ministerio, pero debe ser muy bien vigilado si es muy importante

-Tonks, Tonks- era Arthur Weasley-escuché que hoy te toca hacer guardia en el departamento de misterios

-Si de hecho ya voy para allá- le respondí- nos vemos

-Espera, que te parece si mejor te cubro- dijo sorpresivamente- sé que en el departamento de misterios hay algunos artefactos muggles como eso del felétono

-¿El qué Arthur?- le pregunté con una sonrisa- creo que te refieres al teléfono, pero no te preocupes Arthur, podré con la guardia

-No, no insisto por favor- dijo Arthur- tu ve a descansar te ves un poco cansada y yo acabo de llegar y tú estás desde muy temprano

-Bueno me has convencido pero solo esta vez- le dije- muchas gracias Arthur nos vemos

-Hasta luego Tonks- se despidió Arthur

Me retiré a mi departamento pensando, ¿por qué me habrá pedido eso? Fue algo extraño pero de algún modo se lo agradezco, ya lo cubriré en varias guardias, me quedé dormida al instante que toqué mi cama. Dormía tranquilamente cuando una luz plateada con forma de lince apareció

-Tonks, ve a Grimmauld Place, Arthur ha sido atacado por una serpiente, date prisa- y la voz de Kingsley desapareció junto al patronus

-Arthur- fue lo único que podía decir, me sentía culpable por haberme dejado convencer en vez de quedarme a vigilar, así que me vestí rápidamente y me aparecí en la entrada de Grimmauld Place, con los nervios que tenía en vez de tocar la puerta, toqué el timbre y los gritos de Walburga se dejaron escuchar

-Tonks- Remus abrió la puerta- pasan

-Entré, pero no tuve tiempo para preocuparme por los gritos o tropezar con el paragüero de la casa, me preocupaba la idea de que Arthur estuviera grave o peor... ¡Quítate esas ideas de la cabeza!

-¿Cómo está Arthur?- pregunté

-Está bien, en algunos minutos Molly irá para San Mungo- me respondió- con suerte lo encontraron a tiempo

Cuando escuché eso mi reacción fue llorar, Remus me llevó a un sofá y sentí un abrazo

-Todo es mi culpa Remus, por mi culpa Arthur está en San Mungo

-No digas eso Dora no fue tu culpa

-Claro que sí, si no me hubiese convencido a cambiar la guardia él estaría bien

-Tonks cariño no te culpes- escuché la voz de Molly- si no fuera así tú estarías en el lugar de Arthur

-Pero no tenía que sucederle algo así- dije- no se lo merece

-Tranquila querida no es tu culpa- dijo Molly tocando mi cabello- ahora debo ir a San Mungo, Ojo Loco me llevará, Remus por favor avísame cuando mis hijos lleguen

-Si Molly ve- dijo Remus sin soltarme- ven Tonks mejor descansa un poco

-Remus tiene razón Tonks ve a descansar- dijo Sirius- después podrás ir a San Mungo y no te culpes por lo que pasó, Remus acompáñala por favor yo esperaré a los Weasley

-Vamos Tonks- me tomó de la mano y subimos por las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación

-trata de descansar Dora- dijo Remus y cerró la puerta

Con esfuerzo logré quedarme dormida, cuando desperté y bajé a la cocina me di cuenta que estaban todos los hijos Weasley (excepto Percy y Charlie) y Harry también estaba ahí, me explicaron que lo que atacó a Arthur y que Harry lo vio todo como en un sueño, incluso le pregunté a Harry si tenía algún antepasado vidente, me respondió que no pero creo que se ofendió un poco, quizá se acordó de Trelawney, Ojo Loco y yo teníamos que llevarlos a San Mungo para ver a Arthur

Llegamos por el metro ese transporte bajo tierra donde los muggles se deslizan. Llegamos por fin y Ojo Loco y yo entramos a ver a ver a Arthur

-¡Arthur!- casi corrí- fue mi culpa que estés así

-No, no Tonks- dijo Arthur- si no te habría cambiado la guardia tú estarías en mi lugar y eso no podría permitirlo

Continuamos hablando del ataque y de que posiblemente Harry estuviera poseído por Ya-Saben-Quien, cosa que no creo al 100 pero ver el ataque si deja dudas, salimos del hospital y nos dirigimos a Grimmauld Place; la familia Weasley decidió pasar la Navidad en el lugar cosa que a Sirius le alegró mucho, todo el día se la pasó cantando _Hacia Belén va un hipogrifo_ por toda la casa, otra visita que sorprendió fue la de Hermione que llegó al parecer en el autobús noctámbulo

Mañana sería Navidad, a pesar de que Arthur continuaba en el hospital, yo decidí pasar la Navidad en Grimmauld Place, le avisé a mis padres y no tuve problemas, así que solo me dediqué a ayudar, milagrosamente no destruí nada, Molly se encargó de la cena, los Weasley, Hermione, Harry, Sirius, Remus y yo cenamos en Grimmauld Place que estaba totalmente cambiada y limpia adornada con cosas navideñas esa era una verdadera casa; Molly regalando jersey a todo el mundo

Decidí que pasaría la noche en la casa, por casi órdenes de mi tío, esperé a que casi todos se fueran a dormir, quería darle un pequeño regalo a Remus que una caja de ranas de chocolate, ya sé que dirán que regalo es ese, pero sé que a él le encanta el chocolate, por fin todos se fueron, Sirius se fue casi burlándose

-Tonks ¿podría hablar contigo un momento?- dijo de pronto

-Si claro- seguí a Remus a la biblioteca (lugar al que Sirius jamás entraría)

-Esto es para ti Tonks- me dio una pequeña cajita que al abrirla tenía un collar en forma de liebre que cambiaba de color sus ojos

-Gracias Remus, también tengo algo para ti- le di la caja

-Ranas de chocolate, gracias son mis favoritas

De pronto se escuchó un ruido arriba de nosotros, para mi sorpresa apareció un pequeño muérdago, sin que los dos lo pensara nos acercamos lentamente, solo esperaba que no apareciera ninguna interrupción, solo unos milímetros nos separaban yo eché mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y por fin ocurrió, primero solo fue un ligero roce pero no lo evitamos y nos besamos, fue tranquilo pero muy tierno y creo que con ¿amor? sí creo que debió ser eso, así duramos no tengo idea cuanto tiempo, nos separamos para respirar, me miró a los ojos y me dijo

-Feliz Navidad Dora

-Feliz Navidad Remus- le dije con una sonrisa, me respondió la sonrisa y salió de la biblioteca

* * *

Bueno por fin lograron su objetivo... gracias por leer prometo actualizar pronto espero sus comentarios


	16. Chapter 16

**Me quedé en donde estaba un buen rato, tocándome los labios cada momento, no lo podía creer Remus y yo nos besamos, gracias a un muérdago que cuando miré arriba nuevamente era enorme, ¿tendría que ver con la duración del beso? o no tengo ni la más mínima idea, pero ese momento no lo olvidaré jamás pase lo que pase, pero lo mejor sería caminar a mi habitación, inconscientemente miré mi cabello y era el mismo rosa chicle pero solo que más brilloso que nunca**

 **Salí de la biblioteca iba pensando aún y sin olvidar el aroma a chocolate que desprendía Remus, seguí caminando tan hundida en mis pensamientos que no me dí cuenta que había una persona en el sofá al parecer con un periódico de El Profeta**

 **-Sobrina querida- era la melodiosa voz de Sirius- te sientes bien.- Yo no respondí**

 **-¿Pasa algo Tonks?- preguntó Sirius- No me digas que te comió la lengua el ratón ¿o de casualidad fue el lobo?**

 **En ese instante salí de mis pensamientos y mi cabello cambió a rojo ¿habrá visto algo?**

 **-Estás igual que Lunático- dijo Sirius- le pregunté que le pasaba y solo me dijo "piérdete pulgoso" pero algo si te digo la sonrisita nadie se la quita igual que la tuya, tienen la misma sonrisita de embobado, sea lo que haya sido se ve que le encantó... o más bien les encantó**

- **Yo...emm... bueno- dije de pronto nerviosa- sabes... tengo un... mucho sueño... hasta mañana tío y feliz Navidad- le di un beso en la mejilla y subí las escaleras**

 **-No hagas eso o Lunático me golpeará- dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada**

 **Solo rodé los ojos y entré en la habitación donde dormía antes de regresar a mi departamento, por suerte había dejado un par de pijamas y un poco de ropa por si las dudas, creo que ahora le creo a mi madre cuando dice que las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido, bueno eso es una frase típica de los muggles y puede que a todos los magos aplique ya que por eso somos magos... Nymphadora reacciona por qué piensas en cosas muggles cuando acabas de tener el mejor momento de tu vida ¡Despierta!, bueno mejor dicho ya duérmete que mañana trabajarás en el ministerio y Kingsley y Scrimgeour no estarán nada felices verte desvelada, pero que injustos en día de Navidad, entré a mi cama pensando en las alentadoras palabras de mi jefe Scrimgeour**

 ** _-Nymphadora, el día veinticinco te quiero aquí en el departamento de aurores sin falta_**

 ** _-Pero señor Scrimgeour ¿porque?, se supone que es un día para festejar_**

 _-Nada de pretextos Nymphadora, iremos a Azkaban a inspeccionar a algunas personas mortifagos y tus padres ya están informados ¿o hay alguna otra persona por la que no quieres cumplir tu misión?-_ **no entendí si lo decía como una pregunta o una afirmación, pero no dije nada, solo negué con la cabeza**

 **-** _Bien mañana a las once en la oficina, Kingsley también irá_

 ** _-Bien jefe nos veremos mañana y no me llame Nymphadora por favor_**

 **Mi jefe tan comprensivo y divertido en Navidad, pienso sarcásticamente, debería sucederle como aquel cuento muggle donde a un amargado se le aparecen tres espíritus diciendo lo malo que es explotar a sus trabajadores el día de Navidad; visitar A** **zkaban, ¡Feliz Navidad me dije a mi misma! Azkaban aquel lugar donde los morti... ¡Oh no! festejaré con mi "queridísima" tía Bellatrix ah y no olvidemos a su "adorado" esposo Rodolphus, ya me preocuparé ¿o no? mañana que los vea**

 **A la mañana siguiente me levanto temprano, pero como para bañarme soy demasiado lenta, decidí darme un baño antes de bajar a desayunar, seguramente todos los Weasley, Hermione, Harry, Sirius y... Remus están abajo porque todos, menos mi tío son muy madrugadores gracias a Molly, me visto y bajo hacia la cocina, por lo menos Sirius no abrirá la boca porque hay muchos presentes como para escuchar lo que probablemente Sirius vio en la biblioteca, cuando entro a la cocina me sorprendo al ver que solo Sirius y Remus están sentados**

 **-Buen día... emm feliz Navidad- digo mientras me siento al lado de Remus**

 **-Buen día Tonks- me dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, que mal no me dijo Dora, pero recuerdo que mi "serio" y "callado" tío está presente**

 **-Sobrina ¿aquí estarás el día de hoy verdad?- dijo Sirius- porque todos irán a ver a Arthur incluyendo a Remus y no me quiero quedar con la arpía de mi madre o ese elfo chiflado**

 **-Bueno Sirius... yo- no me esperé eso, se pondrá como loco- pues... Humm la verdad no porque iré a trabajar**

 **-¿Trabajarás hoy Tonks?- preguntó Remus mirándome- Scrimgeour debe estar loco**

 **-Pues si- hice una pausa- iremos a Azkaban**

 **-¿A Azkaban?- dijeron al mismo tiempo**

 **-Pero... ¿qué harán allá?- preguntó Sirius- sabes que, le haré una pequeña visita a tu jefe Tonks**

 **-No Sirius ni se te ocurra tan siquiera levántate de tu silla- le dije- debo hacerlo, sabes muy bien que Scrimgeour no deja de interrogarnos sobre Dumbledore, no debo ser tan sospechosa, también irá Kingsley, lo que me extraña que Ojo Loco no irá**

 **-Moody irá con nosotros para escoltar a los chicos y a Molly a San Mungo, pero ahora ya es un poco tarde así que me retiro, bien nos vemos más tarde y Sirius no hagas algo tonto por favor**

 **-Bien... pero oye no te piensas despedir de mi sobrina como es debido, un simple adiós no basta amigo sabes**

 **Nos quedamos en silencio los tres, Remus y yo mirando a Sirius, yo con ganas de matarlo, a Remus no lo vi porque si lo hacía mi cabello me delataría que me puse como tomate y Sirius mirándonos con la sonrisa de "soy maravilloso"**

 **-Tío por favor, no ves que es tarde para...- pero no pude terminar porque alguien me tomó por la cintura y me sorprendí que era Remus que me miró a los ojos para después besarme, beso que ni loca rechacé, no sé cuánto tiempo duramos así, la verdad no me quería despegar de él y continuar así, fue muy parecido como anoche, solo que en las narices de Sirius, lo que parecieron horas para mí, horas que no quería que acabaran por fin nos separamos**

 **-Si a eso te referías, ya está, nos vemos- dijo Remus mirando a Sirius el cual casi se le cae la cuchara de su sopa y nos miraba con la boca abierta**

 **-Humm... bueno, este- dijo Sirius- nos vemos amigo... oye, ¿no hay también uno para mí? se nota que Tonks lo disfrutó mucho, mira su cabello, vaya chiclito- dijo Sirius esta ocasión burlándose**

 **-No, no lo creo- dijo Remus sonriéndole a Sirius-bueno nos vemos después- y salió por la puerta y para mi desgracia soportar a Sirius un par de horas**

 **-¿Tienes algo que decir tío?- pregunté Sirius- porque casi se te cae la baba**

 **-Bueno, es que no esperé esa reacción- dijo- pero, eso es un avance... yo le enseñé todo lo que sabe**

 **-Pues aprendió bien- le dije alzando una ceja- pero no me digas que practico contigo porque ya no me gustará recordar**

 **-No para nada- dijo en tono de broma- él no es mi tipo, el bueno era James jajajaja**

 **-Que gracioso- le dije- pero no nos cuentes ni a mí ni a Harry por favor**

 **-Instinto merodeador, por eso reaccionamos así y creo Harry ya lo aprendió- lo dijo con mirada maliciosa**

 **-Vaya, bueno, te dejo con tu instinto merodeador- le dije sonriendo- siento mucho dejarte, pero debo irme, Sirius- esta vez puse una mirada seria, muy poco creíble en mi pero lo miré a los ojos- por favor quédate aquí, no salgas por ningún motivo, ya sé que odias estar aquí, pero te prometo que en cuanto tu nombre quede limpio, serás libre de practicar tu técnica merodeadora con quien quieras**

 **-Tonks... yo- dijo Sirius- es...**

 **-Tío promételo, por Harry- me sentí culpable de chantajear de esa manera- por favor, no sé qué haríamos si te encuentran y te llevan a Azkaban o te encuentran y...- de mis ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas**

 **-Te lo prometo, pero ya no llores o Remus me lanzara un hechizo y te diré que tiene buena puntería con ellos**

 **Bueno pero...- un suave golpe en la puerta me interrumpió- mejor voy a abrir- le dije y me sequé las lágrimas rápidamente mientras me acercaba a la puerta. Cuando la abrí para mi sorpresa era Dumbledore**

 **-Buenos días señorita Tonks feliz Navidad- me dijo con una sonrisa tranquila- quisiera hablar un momento con Sirius por favor**

 **-Buen día profesor feliz Navidad, pase por favor- le dije mientras me hacía a un lado para que pasara**

 **-Gracias, tengo entendido que irá a Azkaban ¿o me equivoco¨?- me preguntó mientras caminábamos hacia la cocina**

 **-No se equivoca profesor- le dije- jamás se equivoca**

 **-Lamento contradecirla pero un anciano como yo comete... demasiados errores en la vida- dijo tranquilamente- errores que... pueden costar vidas**

 **-Profesor- fue lo único que pude decir- emm debo irme, Sirius está en la cocina, bueno nos vemos después**

 **-Oh, otra cosa señorita Tonks- me giré para verlo- tal vez sus recuerdos la ayuden en mucho, buena suerte**

 **Cuando dijo eso me quedé más confundida de lo que estaba en un principio, pero aun así pude aparecerme en la entrada del ministerio**

 **-Tonks buen día- escuché la voz de Kingsley- feliz Navidad**

 **-Hola Kingsley feliz Navidad igualmente, ¿ya iremos? yo jamás he pisado Azkaban**

 **-Si en un par de minutos- me dijo- pero tranquila, solo será una inspección rápida, eso espero, Scrimgeour quiere tratar de sacar información, ya me ha interrogado un par de veces**

 **-Si igual a mí- le dije- Dumbledore nos sugirió un poco más de cuidado**

 **-Ahí viene Dawlish, usaremos un traslador, eso nos deja en las entradas de la prisión vamos- Dawlish se acercó y nos mostró el traslador, era una pequeña botella**

 **-En tres- indicó Dawlish- dos... uno, no se suelten**

 **Una luz apareció y sentí como todo daba vueltas, y la entrada de Azkaban se puso frente a mí, era un lugar en una roca en medio del mar, con muchas por así llamarlo rejas, todas las paredes de piedras, daban un aspecto terrorífico**

 **-Aún sigo pensando cómo pudo haber escapado Black- dijo Kingsley. Obviamente Dawlish no estaba en la Orden y por lo tanto había que fingir ante él**

 **-Si muy misterioso- dijo Dawlish- pero ya será capturado y besado por los dementores, aunque ya no tienen la misma "lealtad" al ministerio, saben lo que deben hacer en cuanto lo vean**

 **Un escalofrío me recorrió, pero no tenía nada que ver con lo dicho por Dawlish, antes de inspeccionar las celdas, sentí un momento de recuerdos malos, como la muerte de mi abuela paterna, solo había una explicación para todo: Dementores**

 **Rápidamente sacamos nuestras varitas al ver que dos dementores se acercaron a nosotros, pude sentir el frío por todo el cuerpo; ¡piensa en un momento feliz Tonks! rápido, cerré los ojos, pensando lo ocurrido anoche y en la mañana**

 **-Expecto patronum- dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo, abrí los ojos y un lince, una foca y... ¿qué cosa salió de mi varita?, los dementores se alejaron, Dawlish continuó su camino como si nada pero Kingsley me veía**

 **-Tonks, ¿que tu patronus no era una liebre?- me preguntó, mi patronus no había desaparecido aún**

 **-Y lo era, pero...- miré mi patronus que se acercaba a mí, seguía concentrada en mi recuerdo, era ahora grande y tenía cuatro patas... Era un lobo**

 _Continuará..._


	17. Chapter 17

**Mi patronus cambió de forma, yo no tenía idea de que eso podía pasar, cómo es que de una liebre haya cambiado a un lobo, me fije en la forma, pero era un lobo no un hombre lobo, mi patronus era igual al de Remus como en aquella ocasión que nos atacaron los dementores**

 **-Tonks, mejor entremos a las celdas- dijo Kingsley y mi patronus desapareció**

 **Entramos a la oscura prisión, iluminando simplemente con nuestras varitas, algunos prisioneros hablaban en sueños obviamente ya casi estaban al borde de la locura, caminamos, inspeccionando que todo estuviera en orden, Azkaban es simplemente un lugar horrible tal como lo describió Sirius en alguna ocasión, todo parecía normal, en menos de cinco minutos yo estaba a punto de llorar, puede que tal vez algunos dementores sigan cerca de nosotros, cuando ya íbamos de salida, puse mi atención en una celda, en la cual una mujer de cabello alborotado y sucio me miraba fijamente, para mi desgracia era mi "querida" tía Bellatrix Lestrange**

 **-Miren quien se digna a venir- dijo con una voz nada tierna- la asquerosa hija de mi traidora hermana, que se casó con un maldito muggle**

 **-Hola tía- dije irónicamente- que gusto verte y conocerte, por cierto feliz Navidad igualmente para ti**

 **-MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA- gritó Bellatrix, mientras que con sus manos intentaba atraparme**

 **-Gracias por el recibimiento- no tengo idea porque hablaba así con esa mortifaga- como está mi "querido" tío Rodolphus, espero y no te haya cambiado por un Dementor**

 **-MALDITA, a ti te mataré cuando el señor Tenebroso nos saque de aquí- gritó- ya lo verás mestiza- y extendió su brazo en donde la marca tenebrosa estaba oscura**

 **Preferí guardar silencio, pero tiene razón, años atrás se reveló como la fiel seguidora de su amo, si El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado llega a liberarlos, todo estará exactamente igual que la primera vez, la pérdida de muchas vidas y la búsqueda de Sirius puede empeorar si escapan, puede que ahora lo busquen hasta por debajo de las piedras, por mar, aire y tierra**

 **-Tonks, vámonos- dijo Kingsley, se veía más preocupado que yo- no tiene caso seguir aquí, Scrimgeour nos ha hecho perder el tiempo a propósito**

 **-S...si vamos- dije mientras nos esperaba Dawlish con otro traslador que ahora era un libro roto que no alcance a ver el título de lo aterrada que estaba, cuando se activó el traslador y aparecimos en la entrada del ministerio mi cabello era color gris, parecía anciana y tenía frío aún, por suerte y la fortuna de convivir con Remus me hizo recordar que tenía un chocolate en un bolsillo de mi túnica, comí a toda prisa y un calor recorrió mi cuerpo y mi cabello regresó al rosa chicle**

 **-Tonks, puedes irte a descansar ya hablaré yo con Scrimgeour de la visita a Azkaban, felicita a Sirius y a los demás por favor, creo que no podré ir a Grimmauld Place**

 **Estuve a punto de preguntarle si le diría algo con respecto a Bellatrix, él mismo vio también la marca en su brazo, mejor preferí hacerle una corta visita a mis padres así que me aparecí justo en su casa y toqué la puerta**

 **-Nymphadora hija que gusto verte- salió mi madre y me abrazó como si no me hubiese visto en años- feliz Navidad hija, ven pasa**

 **-Gracias mamá ya te dije que no me llames Nymphadora**

 **-Tonks hija- era mi padre, al parecer sí entendió que no me gusta que me llame Nymphadora- que alegría verte, creí que te habías olvidado de nosotros**

 **-Hola papá yo jamás me olvidaría de ustedes- le dije-pero ya sabes asuntos del ministerio pero ahora estoy aquí**

 **-Scrimgeour nos avisó que irían a Azkaban, ¿todo bien?**

 **-Si no pasó nada importante, solo nos hizo perder tiempo en Navidad**

 **-¿Y Sirius?- preguntó mi madre- ¿está bien? Me gustaría volver a verlo**

 **-Tendrías que hablar con Dumbledore- le dije- solo venía de rápido, lo siento pero ya me retiro**

 **-¿Tan pronto? ¿Porque?- dijo me madre- ¿acaso ya tienes a otra persona que te espera?**

 **-Emm no- respondí- ya me voy, además Sirius se quedó solo y no es muy recomendable**

 **-¿Cómo se quedó solo?- dijo mi padre- ¿y los demás miembros de la Orden?**

 **-Bueno, como saben Arthur Weasley fue atacado y Ojo Loco y Remus llevaron a su esposa y a sus hijos a San Mungo, pero sé que Dumbledore se quedó con mi tío pero no estoy segura por cuanto tiempo- dije todo eso rápidamente que no sé si me entendieron porque creo que los dejé peor de lo que estaban**

 **-Si entendemos, bueno, les mandas saludos a Sirius y Remus hija- dijo mi padre- son años que no veo a esos muchachos**

 **-Sí, si lo haré, bueno nos vemos adiós**

 **Salí de la casa sintiéndome un poco culpable pero la razón era Sirius ¿o no lo era?, aparecí justo en la entrada de Grimmauld Place, por suerte no había muggles por las celebraciones y el frío nadie salía de sus casas así que solamente pensé "número doce de Grimmauld Place" y la casa apareció entre los dos edificios, era una mañana bastante fría con mucha nieve que llegaba a la altura de un metro aproximadamente, mejor me apresuré a entrar, para mi buena fortuna ya tengo meses que no tropiezo con el paragüero de la casa y puedo caminar, me gustaría a veces quemar o hacerle algo malvado a esa pierna de troll, cuando entro a la sala está Sirius, lo veo muy mal, ¿qué le habrá dicho Dumbledore?, por lo visto está solo, no hay rastro de los Weasley, Harry, Hermione y Remus, posiblemente sigan en San Mungo**

 **-Tonks hoy llegaste más temprano- dijo Sirius con voz seria**

 **-Si acabo de llegar, no hubo...- no puedo mentirle pero mejor cambio tema- ¿pasa algo malo Sirius?**

 **-Es Harry- dijo, yo me asusté**

 **-¿Qué le pasó a Harry? ¿Está bien?- dije nerviosa**

 **-Tranquila no pasó nada con Harry- guardó silencio- pero tiene algo que ver con él y me preocupa, Voldemort puede entrar en su mente y es muy arriesgado**

 **-Pero si puede entrar a su mente entonces... me quedé callada horrorizada, de tan solo pensar que tenga una idea del cuartel general y la ubicación exacta de Sirius, pero si se llegan a liberar los prisioneros- Sirius tengo que decirte algo**

 **En ese momento se abrió la puerta y llegaron los chicos, seguidos por Molly y Remus, Molly se veía molesta y los demás Weasley preocupados, miré a Harry unos segundos pero después volteé a otro lado**

 **-Hola ¿todo bien?-preguntó Sirius**

 **-Si no hay problemas, ahora a su habitación todos- dijo Molly-. Arthur consintiendo en practicar medicina muggle... bah... puntos...- y se alejó diciendo no sé cuántas cosas más**

 **-¿Todo está bien?- preguntó Remus- ¿por qué esas caras?**

 **-Tengo que decirles algo- dije- no puedo esperar hasta que haya otra reunión- les conté lo que pasó en Azkaban, Sirius por su parte contó lo que le dijo Dumbledore y que Harry necesitaría estudiar Oclumancia**

 **-Solo habrá que esperar a que Dumbledore diga que pasará ¿y quién le dará las clases a Harry?- preguntó Remus**

 **-No lo sé. Supongo que Dumbledore lo hará- dijo Sirius- bueno con su permiso yo me retiro a alimentar a Buckbeak, luego nos vemos, Remus cuídate... y no necesariamente de la luna llena si sabes a lo que me refiero, sobrina, la época de lobos no es muy sana ni nada tranquila, mucho menos después de la luna ¿verdad Lunático?- y con su "delicada" risa que se escucha en toda la casa o quizá hasta el ministerio de Magia, se alejó**

 **Mi cabello drásticamente cambió a rojo y miré a Remus que solo sonreía "¿cómo puede ponerse así cuando Sirius casi se encarga de que toda la casa lo escuche?", Remus me miró a los ojos, yo lo veía más pálido que lo normal, creo por la misma luna, ¿porque tenía que pasarle algo así?**

 **-¿Estás bien Dora?- preguntó Remus- te noto un poco triste**

 **-Sí, solo estoy un poco preocupada- le respondí esquivando su mirada- creo que es por lo que acabo de contar**

 **-Si es un poco preocupante, pero espero que Dumbledore pueda hacer algo- dijo Remus pero después se quedó callado- debo irme, es luna llena y ya sabes que pasará**

 **-Sí, bueno cuídate mucho Remus- le dije cuando se puso de pie y yo lo hice al mismo tiempo**

 **-Estaré bien- cada ve** **z nos acercamos más- espero y Sirius no haga la tontería de querer seguirme, me estuvo tratando de convencer de que me acompañará como Canuto, pero no lo puedo permitir, aquí está Harry y lo necesita más que yo**

 **-¿Podría ir contigo?- le pregunté- para quedarme contigo en la luna llena**

 **-No, no puedo permitir eso- me dijo alejándose ahora de mi-eso puede ser muy peligroso**

 **-Pero tomaste la poción ¿eso no cambia algo?- pregunté, estaba comenzando a molestarme**

 **-No Tonks no cambiará nada- me dijo caminando hacia la puerta- por favor quédate aquí con Sirius**

 **Sin decir adiós ni nada se fue, dejándome sola, con la palabra en la boca y con lágrimas en los ojos, pero no voy a llorar por eso**

 **-Tonks querida escúchalo- escuché a Molly desde la cocina- tiene motivos para que no lo acompañen en este día**

 **-Pero Molly ¿y cuando pasé la luna? sus heridas como podrá- le dije sin mirarla, no quería que me viera llorar**

 **-Eso también me preocupa hija- dijo Molly- los doce años que estuvo solo, no sé cómo se hizo cargo de ellas, cuando vuelva estará bien, no es la primera luna llena que pasa**

 **-Tonks, sobrina no te preocupes por él- dijo Sirius, siempre me he preguntado de dónde aparece sin hacer ruido- pero ese amigo que tengo es tan terco que nadie puede contradecirlo**

 **-Ya me escuchará cuando regrese- dije mientras subía a mi habitación- me encargaré de que entre en razón**

 **-Ya sobrina, pareces su esposa- escuché a Sirius casi gritando- sí que sabrás dominarlo**

 **Entré a mi cuarto, no tenía ganas de comer ni mucho menos de cenar; pasaron algunas horas sin que saliera de mi habitación, posiblemente Sirius ya puso al tanto a Molly de lo que sucedió en la mañana y posiblemente lo de anoche, lo mejor era meterme a la cama y dormir, miré a través de una pequeña ventana que estaba cerca de la cama y miré la luna que estaba en su punto máximo, odiándola por lo que hace sufrir a Remus una vez al mes; poco a poco me quedé dormida e inconscientemente escuché un lejano aullido hacia la luna**


	18. Chapter 18

**Esa noche fue muy tormentosa para mí, no podía dormir tranquila de tan solo pensar que Remus se convertía en algo que no es en realidad y no puedo dejar de pensar en eso... pero aun así debo levantarme, la luz del sol se metía por la ventana, no debían ser ni las siete de la mañana, me levanté porque quería un poco de agua cuando escuché un ruido en la entrada de la casa, como si hubiese tirado la pierna de troll, me dirigí a la entrada, pero antes de llegar el retrato de la madre de Sirius se abrió y comenzó a gritar:**

 **-MALDITOS MESTIZOS, SANGRES SUCIAS... LARGO DE LA CASA DE MIS PADRES**

 **-Tonks, por favor llévate a Remus a su habitación- dijo Sirius que había bajado rápidamente al igual que yo- yo me encargo del retrato... CALLATE BRUJA**

 **Fui hacia donde estaba Remus, parecía inconsciente, pero abrió los ojos y con trabajo logró ponerse de pie, apoyó uno de sus brazos en mi cuello y con ligero trabajo pude ayudarlo a caminar, los gritos de la madre de mi tío ya no se oían y Sirius me ayudó a subirlo por las escaleras, acordamos que no era muy recomendable llevarlo con un encantamiento, entramos a su habitación y lo llevamos a su cama, a la luz del sol, a pesar de que llevaba su ropa puesta, tenía muchas manchas de sangre y en su cara tenía nuevas cicatrices, una principalmente en su ojo**

 **-Tranquila Tonks- me dijo Sirius, estaba tranquilo- al parecer la poción si hizo buen efecto, lo he visto peor, Lunático, ¿estás un poco mejor?**

 **-Si Sirius todo bien- respondió un poco débil**

 **-Bueno, creo que iré por Molly, ya que escuché ruido en la cocina, Tonks quédate con él y sin acosos ni perversiones porque Lunático está débil**

 **-Sirius- le dije y mi cabello delator se dio a notar y Sirius se alejó**

 **-¿Seguro que estás bien?- le pregunté y con un pañuelo que saqué de no sé dónde y le comencé a limpiar la poca sangre que tenía en la cara**

 **-No te preocupes, he tenido lunas peores pero creo que fue una luna tranquila a pesar de ser la última del año- me dijo- gracias Dora y disculpa**

 **-No agradezcas- le respondí mientras tocaba su cabello- ¿y por qué la disculpa?**

 **-Por cómo te traté ayer-me dijo- siento que estuve a punto de gritarte, en verdad lo siento**

 **-Eso ya quedó en pasado Remus- le dije, cada vez estaba más cerca de él- olvidemos eso**

 **-No sé si sea tan fácil- me respondió pero ya no hablamos porque nos unimos en un bonito beso ¡vaya pasión! que parecía que necesitábamos**

 **-Molly subirá en unos... ¡Wow!- apareció Sirius de pronto y nos tuvimos que separar**

 **-¿No te enseñaron a tocar Pulgoso?- se levantó Remus**

 **-Es mi casa compañero- le dijo Sirius- pero creo que Molly no necesitará curar esas heridas porque mi sobrina encontró otra forma de hacerlo- él y su sonrisa malvada**

 **-Claro que se tienen que curar- apareció Molly con algunos frascos de Pociones- Sirius, Tonks mejor salgan por favor**

 **-Si Molly- dijimos al mismo tiempo, lo mejor no era discutir con ella, hace poco casi mata a Arthur por usar remedios muggles**

 **Salimos de la habitación, yo bajé en silencio, me sentía molesta por... no sé, pero milagrosamente mi cabello no estaba rojo y creo que tampoco rosa**

 **-Tonks, ¿estás bien?- me preguntó Sirius- creo que me metí en algo que no debía, disculpa**

 **-Está bien tío no pasa nada- le dije, las lágrimas comenzaban a salir- no tengo hambre, mejor me voy a mi cuarto**

 **Entré a mi habitación, si sentía felicidad durante el beso, todo se acabó en un instante, no me sentía con ánimos de ver a nadie, con suerte no tenía que ir a trabajar, de hecho no trabajaré hasta el tercer día de enero, podría decirse que tendré vacaciones; pero no me siento muy bien, entre pensamientos y recuerdos me quedé dormida. Desperté tres horas más tarde, supuse que todos estarían abajo, posiblemente en la cocina, Molly se encarga de alimentarnos a todos muy bien, ya me sentía mejor; que cosa tan extraña me pasó en la mañana, de la nada me puse triste y molesta, pero creo que ya estoy mejor, me visto después de bañarme obviamente, yo amo estar bajo el agua porque me ayuda a meditar y pensar mejor, cuando me vestí decidí bajar a comer un poco, al cerrar la puerta de mi dormitorio, choqué con alguien y ese alguien era...**

 **-Remus, lo siento- le dije, me di cuenta que no llevaba camisa, pero estaba cubierto por unas vendas**

 **-No pasa nada- me dijo con un tono que jamás le había escuchado... era ¿coqueto?- creo que tú y yo quedamos en algo pendiente**

 **-¿Pen... pendiente?- le pregunté mientras me tomaba de la cintura- ¿a qué te refieres?**

 **Otro beso, está vez intenté resistir pero no pude, me recargó contra la pared siguiendo en el pleno beso, de las pocas..., Humm dos o tres, este fue más intenso, tuvimos suerte que nadie pasara por ahí cerca, me sorprende a pesar de que había casa llena y caminaran o corrieran en caso de los gemelos Weasley. Un poco más y llegamos a la cama, pero nos contuvimos, en cuanto me di cuenta estábamos en mi habitación ¿en qué momento entramos?, no lo sé**

 **-No, no lo creo- le dije en cuanto nos separamos- y creo que ya quedó la cuenta pagada no crees**

 **-Sí, yo... lo siento- me dijo mientras se separaba más de mí, yo no quería- no debí... disculpa**

 **-Pero creo que los instintos de lobo te ganaron- le dije al tiempo que me reía- pero la verdad no estuvo nada mal, pero ¿y tus heridas? ¿Ya estás mejor?**

 **-Si ya está todo bien- me dijo al tiempo que estaba en la puerta- mejor iré a mi habitación o Molly me matara, por cierto, está preocupada por que no quisiste desayunar**

 **-Si ahora bajo, gracias- le dije**

 **-Gracias a ti- me dijo y me guiñó un ojo- nos vemos luego... ah por cierto, Molly dijo que si quieres comer algo, puedes bajar a la cocina**

 **Y cerró la puerta tras él, yo me senté en la cama, recordando, porque nos separamos, quien sabe pero fue el mejor que hemos tenido, Sirius no tiene por qué enterarse de lo ocurrido, creo que tiene razón Sirius, cuando pasa luna llena no es nada tranquilo una vez que se recupera de sus heridas, pero sí dice el señor Sirius " sé cómo conquistar a las mujeres" Black, pues debo admitir que ha hecho un buen trabajo en decirle todo lo que sabe, por que sabe hacerlo y lo hace muy bien.**


	19. Chapter 19

Yo sigo mirando a la puerta de donde acaba de salir, aún no quito la mirada de ahí de donde acaba de salir, sí que es intenso ese hombre, yo creo que no me quedo atrás, no quiero bajar a comer... ¿y si está allá abajo?, no pues con más ganas voy a la cocina a comer, aunque creo que hace unos momentos me di por bien servida y solo con la maravillosa vista que me presentó y el beso ni se diga (risa malvada)

Salgo de la habitación y me dirijo a la cocina, sin tropezar por supuesto y cuando entro solo están Sirius, los gemelos y Molly, entré saludando como si nada pasara pero...

-Sobrina querida- y aquí va Sirius- ¿en dónde estabas? le dijimos a Lunático que te avisara que bajaras a comer y eso fue hace cinco... ¿qué dicen Fred y George?

-Tal vez diez...- dijo Fred o George... ¡bah! no importa

-o quince...- contestó su gemelo

-o hace media hora- terminaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Pero yo estaba dormida- les dije- y si me dijo que bajara a comer

-Claro y ¿tardó media hora en despertarte no? pero oye Tonks- dijo Sirius- ¿te modificaste los labios? parece que crecieron, ¿es tu metamorfosis? o... ¿la consecuencia de la metamorfosis de un pequeño problema peludo?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- ¡me lleva! tonto cabello- tú y tus ideas

-Ya basta los tres- dijo Súper Molly salvadora- ¿Querida quieres comer algo?

-Porque no le das chocolate Molly- dijo Sirius burlón- seguro que no se llenó

-Solo un poco de fruta Molly gracias- le respondí mirando a Sirius con ganas de matarlo

-Claro querida- dijo Molly al momento que me acercaba un plato de fruta

Comí en silencio, mi cabello continuaba rojo, yo me pregunto ¿mi tío es una de esas personas que están en dos lugares a la vez o nos espía? si Lupin le dice algo juro que lo mato

-Sabes algo Tonks, Ojo Loco vendrá en un rato para escoltar a los chicos de vuelta a Hogwarts- dijo Sirius ya serio- dijo que es necesario que estés aquí

-Claro Sirius- le dije- ¿y Arthur cuando sale de San Mungo?

-Mañana mismo querida- me respondió Molly- espero y ya no juegue con cosas muggles

Tenía razón; ya pasaron algunos días Arthur salió de San Mungo y está como si nada aunque un poco preocupado, Harry tuvo la mala noticia que su profesor de Oclumancia sería el mismo Snape, Ojo Loco nos destinó a Remus y a mí a escoltar a los chicos, se sugirió que se usará el autobús noctámbulo, no creo que sea tan seguro pero fue casi una orden y Ojo Loco nos gritó... ¡Alerta Permanente!

Y en los días transcurridos que ha pasado, pues siguen los besos a escondidas solo eso, no piensen cosas que no, pero tampoco estamos en una relación podría decirse formal, , lo mejor es no tener presiones, hace unos días casi nos sorprende Molly en la cocina ¡genial idea de ir a besarse en el lugar donde una persona está siempre!, pero pudimos separarnos justo a tiempo aunque estábamos los dos en la cocina y nos vio, separados y cada quien por su lado; Molly salió rápidamente pero eso sí con una sonrisa

Hoy debemos llevar a los chicos a Hogwarts, me gran mentor Ojo Loco sugirió, no más bien me exigió a ir con cabello canoso, pero la ropa no tan mal, no es para una anciana y me gusta, escuchó que tocan la puerta, lo mejor será ver quién será, Harry y todos los demás salieron al Callejón Diagon Ojo Loco los llevó y creo tardarían un poco, solo quedamos Sirius, Remus y yo, bajo las escaleras y Sirius abrió la puerta

-¿TÚ?- gritó- ¿qué diablos se supone que haces aquí?

-Remus- gritó nada más y nada menos que la odiosa Farley- me alegra verte de nuevo amor

-¿Emma?- dijo Remus- ¿pero qué haces...?

Ya no continuó porque la tipa se abalanzó sobre él y le plantó un beso que por lo visto Lupin fue demasiado noble para rechazar

-¿QUÉ HACEN USTEDES?- gritó Sirius- SUELTENSE

Yo me quedé en las escaleras viendo perfectamente todo, solo esperaba que mi cabello y lágrimas no me ganaran

-Sirius yo...- dijo Lupin, pero no pudo por que la madre de Sirius volvió a gritar

-SANGRES SUCIAS LARGO, MALDITOS TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE, FUERA- con esfuerzo lograron taparla

-Ah pero miren quién está ahí parada- escupió Farley- la anormal Tonks

-Sobrina- dijo Sirius, creo que estaba asustado- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Se supone que temporalmente vivo aquí y debo llevar a Harry a Hogwarts no- le respondí, mi cabello comenzaba a ponerse rojo

-¿Tú escoltar a Harry Potter?- dijo sarcásticamente Farley- no me hagas reír, si no puedes ni mantenerte de pie cinco minutos

-Emma cállate- dijo Lupin, preferí no mirarlo

-Mejor cállense los dos- dije- ¿y tú Farley que haces aquí?, no te habías perdido o desaparecido

-No te importa anormal- dijo- pero, si me enviaron de trabajo a Francia y aquí estoy de nuevo, pero solo será muy poco tiempo y espero no regresar sola, Moony lamento no haber estado en las lunas para ayudarte a curar tus heridas

-Así que ella te ayudaba Lupin- dijo Sirius, otra vez enojado- creí que tú solo lo hacías

-No, no es así- dijo Farley- ahora creo que no deberías estar afuera tanto tiempo Sirius, pueden encontrarte los dementores

-A ti no te importa- dijo Sirius- ahora Lupin llévate a esta a otro lado y regresa rápido que debes llevar a los chicos a Hogwarts

-¿Qué?- dijo Farley, desearía que se desmayara o algo- ¿irás con esa a llevarlos?- dijo señalándome

-Si Emma los dos llevaremos la guardia- dijo Lupin- y creo que te sugiero que no la llames esa por favor

-No necesito que me defiendas Lupin- le dije fríamente- yo sola puedo hacerlo... ahora a ti te pido que no me llames "esa", "esta" o anormal- y subí por las escaleras pero tropecé y caí, rápidamente me puse de pie y continué mi camino, creo que esa bruja malvada lo deseo o lo provocó

Entré a mi habitación dando un portazo, creo que no fue buena idea desquitarse con la pobre puerta pero no me importa en esos momentos y por primera vez lloré por un hombre... no duraron mucho las lágrimas, porque después de todo tengo sangre Black y un Black es muy orgulloso, me vestí con la ropa que Moody ordenó que me pusiera para según él no levantar sospechas

Bajé nuevamente pero sin tropezar, sorpresivamente Farley ya no estaba ahí y Molly y el resto estaban de regreso justo despidiéndose de Arthur y Molly

-Tonks- era Lupin- ¿podemos hablar?- me tomó por la mano

-Creo que no hay nada que decir- le dije sin mirarlo- puedes hacer lo que quieras, tú y yo pues no... No somos nada, será mejor que llevemos a todos a Hogwarts, por favor si pudieras soltarme te agradecería, gracias

Lentamente me soltó y se alejó, lo mejor era no hablar, yo no estaba triste, estaba furiosa lo juro, creo que me desquite con Harry, apresurando a salir y despedirse de Sirius lo más rápido posible, independientemente de lo personal, lo primero era la seguridad de todos, cuando salimos de Grimmauld Place con los chicos, Lupin levantó la varita y apareció el autobús noctámbulo, esta vez tenía varias sillas en lugar de camas

-Bienvenidos al autobús...- era el chico cobrador, Stan creo se llama

-Sí, si ya sabemos- le dije

-Pero si es Harry...- dijo Stan

-Si dices su nombre te lanzo un maleficio amnésico- le dije en voz baja

Me di cuenta de que había pocas sillas vacías, cuatro en un lugar y cuatro más alejadas

-Creo que debemos separarnos- dije- Harry, Ron, Hermione vengan conmigo y Ginny, Fred y George... Remus irá con ustedes

Lo miré unos segundos pero él siguió a Ginny y sus dos hermanos; cuando el autobús se puso en marcha, olvidé todo lo ocurrido mientras reía por lo bajo viendo como Ron se caía de su asiento. Llegamos a la entrada de Hogwarts, bajamos el equipaje de todos y nos despedíamos de ellos

-Estarán seguros en los jardines del castillo- dije mientras veía a los lados- que tengan un buen trimestre- lo dije más por Harry

Los chicos entraron y Lupin y yo subimos al autobús para que regresáramos a Grimmauld Place, ya había cambiado mi aspecto de anciana al mismo de siempre, solo que con el cabello violeta

-Tonks, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?

-Si claro- dije sin mirarlo, tenía que fingir que no me importa, pero claro que me importa lo que pasó

Por el movimiento tan brusco del autobús no hablamos en el camino, por momentos nos mirábamos, pero yo cambiaba la mirada a otro lado. El autobús se detuvo para que más personas subieran y bajaran entonces se rompió el silencio

-Creo que debemos hablar ¿no crees?

-No, no lo creo- le dije- pero todo está bien, no pasa nada que pueda cambiar

-¿Porque lo dices?- me pregunta- si es por lo de Emma

-No la nombres por favor- le dije mirando a la ventana

-Disculpa, pero... creo que olvidaremos eso, es más ella creo que ahora sí salió de mi vida

-Si eso creo- le dije, yo me sentía mejor, lo que pasó con la tipa Farley, tenía razón lo mejor era olvidar- y por lo de Farley quien te lo asegura

-Alguien llamado Leonard Robins creo que quería jugar con dos a la vez

-¿Enserio?- pregunté

-Sí, justo después que subiste apareció y bueno la tomó del brazo y desaparecieron- me dijo- pero eso no me importa y en cuanto ese beso, un hechizo bien utilizado basta, lo hizo en mis años en Hogwarts y pues ha sabido hacerlo

-¿Te hechizaba?- pregunté, la verdad a él jamás se le da mentir

-Sí, incluso Sirius y James lo sabían- me dijo- ahora me disculpas

-Señor Lupin- le dije, ya todo lo entendí- creo que hará falta algo más que una disculpa, así que lo castigaré

-¿A sí?- dijo levantando una ceja- ¿piensa castigar a su novio?...

 _Continuará..._


	20. Chapter 20

Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar en sus palabras, "castigar a tu novio", esa frase continuó en mi cabeza hasta que...

-¿Dijiste que...?- pero mi pregunta no terminó porque el autobús comenzó a "volar" básicamente y en menos de cinco minutos estábamos en Grimmauld Place, bajamos mientras el cobrador continuaba detrás de nosotros y no nos quitaba la mirada de encima, intenté lanzarle un maleficio pero Remus me detuvo y bajamos del autobús, esperamos a que se alejara para entrar al número doce, por suerte casi nunca pasan muggles por ahí y los que viven en los edificios once y trece

-Entonces ¿qué dices?- me dijo Remus antes de que apareciera el doce- ¿aceptas?

Comprendí lo que me quiso decir y en ningún momento lo dude, los malentendidos ya estaban aclarados

-Claro que si acepto- me sentí como si me pidiera matrimonio- ya veremos si te levanto el castigo

Y mientras nos unimos en un beso la entrada de Grimmauld Place apareció y sin soltarnos siquiera entramos a la casa, no nos importó que hubiese alguien ahí

-Hey, Hey- apareció Sirius- aquí no, para eso hay habitaciones saben

-Ay Sirius contigo no se puede- le respondí pero sin dejar de soltar a Remus del cuello

-Bueno por lo que veo todo los malentendidos se aclararon- Sirius estaba feliz- pero cuidado Remus con mi sobrina, no quiero que sufra y si lo hace por tu culpa ya verás cómo es un Black

-Tranquilo Sirius, yo no haría eso- le dijo Remus- tu tranquilo que no haré nada así

-Más te vale Remus- dijo Sirius, sí que es un Black- y tu sobrina, no seas tan abusadora con mi amigo

-Claro Sirius- le dije- y si es eso me encargaré de que tú no veas

-¡EH!- dijo Sirius pero los tres comenzamos a reír- pero si son cosas malvadas no estaré presente

-Como quieras tío- le digo

-Ustedes dos me hacen extrañar mi libertad- nos dice- sentir el aire, a una chica, correr libremente, a las chicas, las aventuras, las chicas...

-Ya entendimos que lo que en realidad extrañas son a las mujeres Sirius- le dijo Remus- pero no es necesario que nombres cada cinco segundos eso

-Bueno, cuando sea libre, lo primero que buscaré será a una mujer ya lo verán

-¿Te piensas estabilizar emocionalmente amigo?, debo ver eso

-Yo el "alma libre" Sirius Orión Black ¿estabilizado? ¡Ja!, jamás

-Mejor no digas tío- le digo- porque en cuanto más dices, más sucede

-¿Y quién lo dice?- me pregunta- ¿la voz de la experiencia?

-Puede que sí- le respondo- pero mis objetivos a veces los logro- y en la cara de Sirius nos volvimos a besar

-Ejem... Ejem- carraspeó Sirius- lamento interrumpirlos, pero sigo aquí

-Lo siento tío- le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla- te quiero mucho tío

-Yo también te quiero sobrina- me dijo Sirius- ¿oye Lunático para mí no hay beso?

-Olvídalo Pulgoso- le dijo Remus

-Lástima de mi- le dijo Sirius- sé que eres guapo pero, no creo que seas para mí- lo dijo fingiendo lágrimas; Remus solo rodó los ojos sonriendo- pero mi sobrina sí que lo sabe aprovechar

-Claro tío- le dije- pero ¿y Molly y Arthur?

-Ya se fueron- respondió Sirius- pero bueno creo que tendré a los dos aquí verdad

-Creo que sí me quedaré aquí- dije- pero bueno solo vine por un día después del ataque de Arthur y mañana regreso a trabajar

-Por favor Tonks quédate- me dijo Sirius- Lunático y yo estaremos felices que vivas aquí ¿verdad amigo?

-Bueno creo que es tú casa y debes decidir

-Pues ahora mi sobrina Nymphadora vivirá aquí- dijo Sirius

-No me llames Nymphadora Sirius- le dije y mi cabello cambió a rojo

-Otra pelirroja- dijo Sirius- cuidado Lunático, tanto que le decíamos a Cornamenta sobre las pelirrojas y mira, tal vez no te acuerdas de Evans sobrina, pero gracias a ti ellos dos comenzaron a salir

-¿Yo?- dije- ¿cuándo?

-Tenías como cuatro años y fue la única vez que la viste- me dijo Remus

-Pero solo recuerdo tres visitas, una con Sirius y otra contigo

-Claro recuerda a Lunático pero no a la pelirroja Evans

Ahora que recuerdo, hace muchos años vi a una chica con el cabello rojo y ojos verdes muy bonitos, iguales a los de Harry pues obviamente era su madre

-¿Era la chica de ojos verdes?- pregunté

-Si ella misma- dijo Sirius- nuestra querida pelirroja, aún sigo sintiéndome culpable

-Ya te he dicho que no fue tu culpa- le dijo Remus- ni siquiera Harry te culpa, después de enterarse de la verdad, ya te dije que esa maldita rata de Pettigrew va a aparecer y tú serás libre de toda culpa y tú y Harry serán una familia ya verás

-Si lo sé- dijo- pero estar en Azkaban deformó a este hermoso rostro- siempre me ha sorprendido cómo puede sobrellevar eso

-Jamás cambiarás Canuto- le dijo Remus- siempre serás el mismo de siempre y eso me alegra

-Así soy amigo-. Dijo Sirius- y cambiando tema- alzó una ceja- ¿dormirán en misma habitación?

-NO- dijimos al mismo tiempo, que ocurrencias apenas salimos y mi tío quiere que Remus y yo... no, bueno aún no lo creo

-Sirius, salimos apenas hoy y tú ya quieres que entre nosotros- le dijo Remus

-Bueno, todo depende de lo que pase después de la luna llena- dijo Sirius- y hace unos meses bueno

-¿Cómo sabes?- preguntamos los dos mirando a Sirius

-No afirmé nada solo supuse algo así, pero los dos se delataron- nos dijo Sirius y soltó una carcajada, Remus y yo nos pusimos como tomates- miren los dos se pusieron rojitos ¡ay que bonitos!

-¿No tienes algo que hacer Sirius?- le pregunté

-No, porque, me quedaré con ustedes todo el día para aprender poco a poco

-¿Aprender que cosa?- le dijo Remus- según tú, eres un experto en mujeres ¿no?

-Si pero nunca es tarde para aprender algo más

Y como promesa es promesa, Sirius no nos dejó ni un minuto solos, pero no fue tan mala compañía, escuchaba las historias de los famosos Merodeadores y mi tío casi aburriéndonos con su historial de conquistas y creo que Hestia Jones y Marlene McKinnon estuvieron en su larga lista; para "alegrar" la plática apareció Kreacher con sus palabras tan motivadoras:

"La mestiza y el hombre lobo besándose en la casa de mi pobre ama y el traidor de la sangre sigue ahí... Oh si mi pobre ama viera eso

-Buena idea Kreacher- dijo Sirius- ustedes enamorados vengan aquí

-Yo no creo que sea buena idea Sirius- le dijo Remus- no creo que lleguemos a tanto

-Tranquilos que no saldrá de la pintura- dijo Sirius- pero tal vez le dé un ataque para que ya no despierte de la pintura

-No lo sé Sirius- le dije- bueno... ella nos odia

-Precisamente por eso lo digo, pero no los obligaré ya verán lo que haré

Se dirigió al cuadro de la pintura de su madre y abrió las cortinas que tapaban la "hermosa" vista que proporcionaba

-Hola "querida" y "dulce" madre- dijo Sirius- sabes mi querida sobrina está aquí viviendo

-TU- dijo su madre- MALDITO TRAIDOR LARGO DE LA CASA DE MIS PADRES

-Si yo también estoy bien, pero te recuerdo que como soy un Black la casa es mía ahora-dijo Sirius irónicamente- me alegra que tú igual, te digo mi sobrina vive aquí, la hija de Andrómeda y Ted Tonks

-SAQUEN A ESA SANGRE SUCIA-gritó su madre- Y TÚ FUERA DE AQUÍ... KREACHER

-Lo siento pero no vendrá, le ordené que no te hiciera caso por el día de hoy y bueno creo que nos vemos luego- y dicho eso tapó el retrato- bueno asunto arreglado, buenas noches

No contestamos y Sirius subió por las escaleras cantando no sé qué cosa y su voz se perdió en lo alto de la casa

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar- me dijo Remus- vamos

Subimos por las escaleras tomados de la mano, por suerte no tropecé en algún escalón y cuando llegamos a la entrada de mi habitación nos despedimos de una forma no verbal

-Nos vemos mañana Dora- me dijo Remus

-Hasta mañana- le respondí y nos volvimos a besar, nos separamos y caminó a su habitación

-Remus espera- le dije y sin pensarlo le dije- Te amo- se acercó lentamente y un beso rápido y me dijo:

-Yo también te amo- y regresó a su habitación

* * *

 **Bueno este fue el siguiente capítulo gracias por leer ¿qué les pareció?**


	21. Chapter 21

Lo dije, lo dijo, lo dijimos... Te amo, fue hermoso... lo dije sin pensar, o bueno lo pensé inconscientemente y me respondió de la manera en que me gustaría que fuera. Sigo en la puerta de la entrada de la habitación, pensando, reflexionando, recordando, jamás había dicho te amo a alguien en toda mi vida, hace mucho me propuse que cuando le dijera a la persona correcta para mí, esa persona estaría conmigo para siempre, claro no quiero parecer una novia psicópata, corriendo tras Remus cada cinco segundos o solo verlo y saludarlo de una manera no verbal, bueno tal vez si pero no me gustaría incomodarlo o fastidiarlo, como lo hacía Charlie algunas veces o pidiéndome tener relaciones con él en Hogwarts, claro jamás llegué a hacerlo, esa era una razón por la que peleábamos cada rato, pero regresábamos y la historia se repetía otra vez, me preguntaba por qué regresaba con él; no era amor, solo creo que era cariño, pero no hubo nada más de sentimientos

-Tonks sobrina ¿qué haces afuera?- Sirius me sacó de mis pensamientos- creí que ya dormías

-No, estaba pensando tío- le dije un poco sorprendida por su repentina aparición

-Me alegro mucho sobrina- estaba muy feliz- yo quiero que tú y mi amigo sean felices ¿sabes? tu sabes que Remus no ha tenido una vida muy bonita desde... ya sabes

-Si lo sé- le dije, pero me quedé callada- ¿nos escuchaste?

-Disculpa- me respondió, se escuchaba un poco apenado- pero ustedes no son nada silenciosos con los "buenas noches" sin hablar, si es que me entiendes

Me puse de mil colores ¿tan "silenciosos" somos?, miré a Sirius pero no tenía esa sonrisa burlona típica suya, sino una sonrisa sincera y feliz

-Bueno sobrina, mejor descansa- ya había tardado- ¿o irás a dormir a otro lado?, debo decir que no quiero ser tío segundo tan rápido- y soltó una carcajada

-Que gracioso Sirius- le dije y me puse roja- buenas noches tío- le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla- te quiero mucho tío gracias

-Buenas noches Tonks- me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente-yo también te quiero sobrinita y ¿porque el gracias?

-Porque gracias a ti conocí al mejor hombre del mundo- le dije con una sonrisa- hasta mañana tío- y entré a mi habitación, me puse mi pijama y me metí a la cama pensando en muchas cosas, como en los te amo, la conversación con mi tío... en un futuro con Remus, me gustaría pero ¿a él sí?, sé que su condición no le podría permitir tener un futuro con una persona, pero no me ha demostrado eso, que tenga un miedo... o aún no lo ha hecho

Casi no dormí pensando en todo eso, pero tenía que ir al ministerio y seguir buscando a Sirius de entre tantas partes del mundo, que no daría por ver la cara de todos los del ministerio cuando sepan que el famoso asesino Sirius Black está en Londres y una vez se paseó en las narices de todo Londres; lo mejor será bañarme y tal vez desayunar un poco antes de irme, que sorpresa que Sirius esté despierto tomando café con Remus mientras discuten algo sobre Dolores Umbridge en Hogwarts

-Hola buenos días- los saludé animadamente y me acerqué a Sirius y le di un beso en la mejilla, después a Remus y... ya saben lo que pasó no, la verdad no nos importó que Sirius estuviera ahí

-Ejem... Ejem- carraspeó Sirius- ¿saben algo estoy aquí? y cuidado donde tocas Lunático

No le hicimos caso y seguimos en lo nuestro y Sirius exageraba, solo me tomaba por la cintura y ya, pero segundos después nos separamos

-Ya que terminaron su muestra afectiva ¿quieres desayunar algo sobrina?- hizo una mueca muy graciosa ¿o ya te diste por bien servida?

-Un café tío gracias- me senté al lado de Remus- ¿pasa algo?

-Si es Umbridge- me dijo Remus- al parecer intenta hacer reformas a Hogwarts y con eso que es la suma inquisidora en Hogwarts... creo intenta sacar a Dumbledore del colegio, pero claro El Profeta no dice nada... primero se encarga de hacerme la vida imposible señalándome como un licántropo frente a todo el mundo mágico y eso me dificulta mis posibilidades de un trabajo... esa maldita bruja

-Tranquilo Remus- le dijo Sirius mientras me daba una taza de café- Harry me dijo que están formando un grupo clandestino para defenderse, Umbridge no les deja hacer magia, pero Voldemort no es tan idiota como para aparecerse en el colegio, ahora lo que menos quiere es que sea visto, cuando eso suceda, Fudge se arrepentirá de todo lo que dijo de Dumbledore y yo seré libre y tú mi amigo vivirás como si no pasara nada, quien quita y regresas a Hogwarts de profesor o podrías terminar tu curso de auror

-¿Estudiaste para auror?- le pregunté sorprendida- ¡No lo sabía!

-Hay muchas cosas que aún no conoces de mí- me respondió Remus- pero si, al igual que Sirius, James y Lily, ellos terminaron su curso pero yo no, por mi problema no me permitieron continuar

-Y aquí mi amigo fue el segundo mejor en las notas para entrar al curso, la primera por supuesto la pelirroja, después James y yo- dijo Sirius- pero dime de que me sirve a mí ser auror si soy un fugitivo

-Si es verdad- dijo Remus- no lo sé, aún queda una posible guerra, el mismo Dumbledore lo dijo, pero me gustaría hacer ambas cosas, me gustaba mucho ser profesor en Hogwarts

-Y volverás amigo- dijo Sirius dándole una palmada en el hombro- y yo estaré ahí para ver al querido profesor Lupin, así como se expresaban Hermione y Ginny, creo que estaban enamoradas de ti amigo... sobrina no te enceles

-Bueno cualquiera lo haría- le dije- Hermione y Ginny tienen buenos gustos, aunque Harry y Ron no están tan mal

-Herencia merodeadora sobrina- dijo Sirius- sé que Ron también será todo un merodeador

-Si eso creo pero en fin ya es tarde debo irme adiós- me despedí de los dos y con Remus de un modo no verbal

-Te veré en la noche Dora- me dijo Remus en voz baja- ten cuidado

-No se vean con malas intenciones- dijo Sirius- no sea que no se aguanten más tiempo y... ya saben lo que puede pasar, pero aquí no, para eso hay habitaciones y hechizos de silencio

Me puse roja y mi cabello igual, preferí no mirar a ninguno de los dos y salí de la casa; me aparecí justo en el ministerio de magia en donde Ojo Loco esperaba a alguien

-Nymphadora ¿has visto a Kingsley?- me "saludó" Ojo Loco

-Yo estoy muy bien Ojo Loco- le respondí- no, no lo he visto

-Tres dementores atacaron a unos muggles y al parecer los mortifagos de Azkaban quieren intentar escapar, pero afortunadamente varios aurores entre ellos Kingsley detuvieron a esos mortifagos... entre ellos figuraba tu tía Bellatrix

Casi me desmayo, Bellatrix dijo que en cuanto saliera de Azkaban terminaría conmigo y con mis padres... pero no le tengo miedo, no podrán salir de Azkaban jamás

-Será mejor que vayas a la oficina- me dijo Ojo Loco- tienes que hacer un informe sobre algunos desaparecidos

-Si claro- me dirigí a la oficina de aurores, no lo sé pero me sentía un poco nerviosa, si los mortifagos llegan a salir de Azkaban, Quien-Ya-Saben podría aparecer y comenzar la guerra y... eliminarnos, no lo hará, todos sobreviviremos, los miembros de la Orden preocupa un poco, en la primera Orden murieron muchos entre ellos los padres de Harry. En el informe hay varios desaparecidos y muchos son muggles o magos hijos de muggles y algunos aparecieron muertos en varias partes del país

Pensando en lo que me dijo Ojo Loco no me había dado cuenta que era hora de que saliera del ministerio, busqué un lugar "seguro" para aparecerme en Grimmauld Place; aparecí en un callejón cerca de ahí, pensé en "número doce de Grimmauld Place" y apareció la casa, entré lentamente y para mi sorpresa había...

Continuará...


	22. Chapter 22

Me sorprendí de lo que vi; había una pequeña mesa justo para dos personas con una hermosa rosa roja en el centro como decoración en un pequeño pero bonito florero; bueno la verdad soy un desastre para las decoraciones, incluyendo la de mi antiguo departamento, pero debo admitir que se veía hermoso, a pesar de la ligera iluminación de la casa, lo único que iluminaba eran un par de velas rojas (mirada y sonrisa traviesa), pero lo que más amaba era la rosa, jamás lo había dicho pero las rosas son mis favoritas, me acerqué a la mesa y tomé la rosa y la acerqué a mi nariz para sentir su aroma, me concentré tanto en la rosa que no escuché que alguien bajaba por las escaleras lentamente y unas manos me tomaban por la cintura

-¡Que alegría que llegaras!- escuché una voz justo en mi oído- por lo visto a esta hermosa mujer le encantan las rosas

Yo sonreí y me di vuelta y ahí estaba aquel hombre de ojos miel que tanto provocan que me pierda en esa mirada y puse mis brazos sobre su cuello y no me soltó de la cintura ni siquiera cuando nos saludamos de una manera nada verbal y sus manos recorrieron mi espalda y poco a poco fueron bajando hasta en donde Sirius nos quemaría las manos si nos viera

-¿Y esa mesa?- le pregunté- ¿a qué se debe?

-¿No puedo invitar a mi novia a cenar algunas veces?- me preguntó fingiendo reproche

-Pues le diré que su novia no está muy feliz que no le haya avisado con tiempo para ponerse bonita para su hombre

\- me dijo poniendo un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja- así estás hermosa, ven cenemos

Me llevó hasta mi silla y me acomodó en ella, él se sentó en la otra silla frente a mí y después con un movimiento de varita aparecieron un par de platos con algo que parecía espagueti... mejor dicho era espagueti, ¡amo el espagueti! y para mi sorpresa dos copas de vino... solo espero que no termine en una noche de copas, o más bien si lo espero (risa malévola en mi mente) y los platos se colocaron en nuestros lugares. Comimos platicando de todo tipo de cosas, su pasado como profesor, como merodeador y después de la primera Orden, no quise contarle lo que sucedió de los casi fugados de Azkaban y no sé pero tenía la sensación de que me ocultaba algo, digamos que no es nada bueno para mentir, lo veía en sus ojos, pero no quise preguntar nada para no arruinar el momento; pero no importaba de que pasaran tiempos difíciles mientras dos personas se amen ¿no? Después el postre, fue lo que más amé, fresas cubiertas de... si adivinaron chocolate, entre fresas, chocolate, un poco de vino, claro que yo no tomo a comparación de Remus, pero se ve tierno y también muy sexy, (miradas malvadas), bueno y muchos besos, la verdad me olvidé de Sirius por mucho rato; dejamos la mesa y por instinto tomé la rosa y subimos por las escaleras, pero sin hacer tanto ruido para evitar que Sirius apareciera en cualquier momento y nos arruinara el momento, ya era más de la media noche y el frío de la noche no beneficia mucho que digamos. Llegamos de la mano hasta la puerta de mi habitación y salió el instinto merodeador suyo, que según Sirius los tres lo tenían, besándome tiernamente y se fue tornando más apasionado, de no sé como pero entramos a mi habitación sin soltarnos, creo que entre los dos sentíamos nuestras intenciones ¿lo haría? ¿Yo aceptaría? ¿En realidad quería hacerlo?, mis preguntas se respondieron cuando me di cuenta que yo misma le quité la camisa... no me digan nada no sé en qué pensaba, bueno si lo sé, pero nos soltamos unos momentos para mirarnos a los ojos castaños vs miel, como si nos dijéramos con la mirada "¿quieres hacer esto?"

-No-me dijo Remus separándose de mi- no puedo hacerte esto y no te obligaría ni nada por el estilo, lo mejor será que me vaya a mi habitación

No podía quedarme callada, algo más le sucedía, lo que estaba a punto de pasar no le preocupaba, era otra cosa

-Remus ¿qué sucede?, sé que a ti te pasa algo- se quedó de pie en la puerta mirándome, si tenía un poco de color en su rostro, este había desaparecido, ahora estaba pálido y estaba ¿asustado?

-Es... es complicado explicar, mejor hablamos mañana- me dijo y cuando estaba a punto de salir con un movimiento de mi varita cerré la puerta con un hechizo- ¿qué haces?

-No te dejaré salir hasta que me digas que pasa- le dije- ahora quiero que me digas que cosa sucede, algo pasó en el rato en que yo me fui y no me mientas- le dije antes de que hablara- porque lo que no sabes hacer es mentir

-Bien... Greyback ha vuelto ¿feliz?- estaba ahora molesto- eso es lo que pasa, él que me atacó y mordió cuando era un niño está de vuelta... eso no es todo, yo fui quien llevó a Greyback a Azkaban hace algunos años ¿no sabías que escapó?

-No lo mencionaron- le dije, ahora si estaba asustada- solo dijeron que intentaron escapar algunos mortifagos pero de Greyback no dijeron nada

-Supongo que no le toman importancia por ser un maldito licántropo- hizo una pausa- al igual que yo

-Remus por favor no te...- pero me interrumpió

-No lo entiendes- subió el volumen de su voz- yo no puedo estar con nadie sin que la lastime, ahora ese maldito está suelto y por supuesto buscará venganza contra mi

-¿Qué estás insinuando?- le dije, presentía algo malo, mis lágrimas comenzaban a salir y mi cabello se ponía gris y apagado

-Desde que te conozco y te volví a ver he pensado si debería seguir hablando o acercarme a ti, he creído que lo mejor es alejarme de ti pero no lo he hecho y ¿sabes porque? porque te amo, te amo demasiado como para poder alejarme de ti- se sentó en la cama y se tapó la cara con sus manos

-Por favor no te quiero ver así- le dije sentándome a su lado y le quité las manos de su cara, trató de esconder una lágrima que no pudo evitar, en cambio yo estaba en casi un mar de lágrimas- yo... yo estoy asustada, mejor dicho aterrada, tengo miedo de no salir viva y si los mortifagos escapan, no... No sé qué pasará

-Te prometo que no dejaré que te suceda algo- me dijo limpiando mis lágrimas con sus manos- no pienso dejarte sola- y me abrazó con fuerza- no cometeré esa tontería, te amo Tonks

-Yo también te amo Remus- le dije mientras nos besamos- por favor quédate conmigo- me vio con una extraña mirada- no me dejes por favor, abrázame- no me moleste en desvestirme y por lo visto tampoco él bueno excepto por la camisa, me sentía asustada ahora, sé que algo pasará con los mortifagos; Remus me abrazó y acariciaba mi cabello mientras poco a poco me fui quedando dormida sobre su pecho

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo


	23. Chapter 23

Dormir profundamente al lado de la persona que más amas, después de tus padres y tú misma, es lo más hermoso que puede suceder en el mundo y créanme que lo sé. Desperté lentamente pensando quizá que el ya no estaba ahí pero para mi sorpresa, estaba conmigo, no me soltó en toda la noche, acariciaba lentamente mi cabello que era más brillante y rosa que nunca y eso que no pasó nada de nada anoche si es que me entienden

-Hola Tonks, creí que dormirías hasta el 2020- me dijo Remus con una de las sonrisas que más amo- sabes a veces despiertas demasiado tarde

-Si lo sé- le respondí- pero no dormiré veinti-tantos años como dices

-Sabes algo tu cabello brilla aún más de lo normal, enserio ¿así vas al ministerio?- seguía sonriendo

-No puede ser ya es tarde y debo ir a trabajar son las doce del día ¿porque no me despertaste?- casi salté de la cama y por poco tiro a Remus de la cama

-Tonks...

-Scrimgeour me matará por tardarme tanto- dije buscando como loca ropa del armario

-Tonks...

-No puedo creerlo creo que la velada me desveló demasiado

-Nymphadora escucha- me dijo, ya no se escuchaba muy tranquilo- hoy es sábado y tengo entendido que en sábado no trabajas ¿o sí?

-¿Hoy es sábado?- pregunté- ¿no es viernes hoy?- por favor que diga que no o mi madre me matará, si me matará por olvidar algo ¿saben que es hoy? su cumpleaños y siempre que es su cumpleaños compro un bonito regalo para ella... "mierda" en serio me matará

-Si ayer fue viernes, Nymphadora en que mundo vives

-No lo sé, pero ahora debo irme- no sabía lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos no tenía cabeza para pensar, conocía a mi madre y así como es toda una Black no perdona tan fácil

-Sabes algo Tonks creo que mejor debería irme- dijo Remus que mi miraba un poco extraño- no es muy normal que te comiences a quitar la ropa frente a mi o puede que si- después me lanzó una mirada traviesa

Efectivamente, me estaba desvistiendo, pero no me alarmo, solo fue la blusa y no vio nada más, pero... bueno si anoche hubiese pasado algo pues sería otra perspectiva ¿no lo creen? pero como no pasó, mi cabello cambió a rojo

-Bueno mejor te dejo- me dijo- te veré luego o... nos vemos- y salió de mi habitación y adivinar si Sirius no estaba afuera o algo parecido o estaría insoportable

Me bañé, de todos modos aunque no fuera al ministerio debía ir con mi madre a casa por su cumpleaños, me vestí con un vestido un poco corto y las zapatillas más bajas de tacón que pueda conseguir por mi torpeza y teñir mi cabello a un color que como mi madre siempre dice "que sea un color que las personas o muggles no se asusten o te llamen loca Nymphadora", mejor me lo teñí castaño rizado, mi segundo cabello favorito, después del rosa chicle por supuesto; normalmente no suelo usar eso del maquillaje, pero un poco de brillo en los labios no pasará nada; bajé a desayunar un poco, me sorprende que esos dos hombres puedan hacerlo a comparación mía que soy un desastre en la cocina y destruyo todo lo que encuentro en ella, ahí están los dos, al parecer Sirius está burlándose o algo por el estilo mientras que Remus lo ignora por completo

-Sobrina que tal- me dijo Sirius- te ves hermosa querida sobrina, ¿no crees Remus?

-Gracias tío pero debo ir con mi madre- le dije sentándome al lado de mi novio

-Claro, ¿no me digas que olvidaste el cumpleaños de mi prima favorita? te diré algo soy olvidadizo pero las fechas de cumpleaños no se me pasan por alto

-¿Y porque olvidaste el mio en Hogwarts?- preguntó Remus

-Bueno amigo, no fue mi culpa de que Johanna Thompson cumpliera el mismo día que tú- le dijo Sirius- esa chica sí que sabía cómo se hace en realidad to...

-Ya entendí Sirius- lo interrumpió- no entres en detalles de tus noches

-Ah y hablando de noches, ¿qué tal su velada?- formó su risa burlona- ¿para cuándo tengo sobrino?

Tenía en mis manos un vaso de jugo que casi escupí por la pregunta de Sirius

-¿Qu...e dices tío- le dije tosiendo- ¿de... que hablas?

-Bueno pues no me negarán que anoche durmieron juntos los dos- dijo Sirius- y pues no creo que hayan leído historietas muggles toda la noche

-Anoche no pasó nada tío- le dije- hubo... Humm... una serie de situaciones graves y de...- estúpido balbuceo

-Amigo no me digas que tu...- pero mejor guardó silencio al ver la mirada que Remus le lanzaba- oh fue por lo que te enteraste de que escapó ¿cierto?

-Si pulgoso fue por eso- estaba tranquilo pero preocupado- solo espero que a Dumbledore no se le ocurra enviarme con él

-Esperemos que no amigo- Sirius ya había adoptado una actitud seria- yo solo espero que algún día encuentre a esa maldita rata traidora y pueda ser libre, quiero vivir lejos de esta maldita casa e irme con Harry lejos

-¿Planeas estabilizarte Sirius?- preguntó Remus, creo que se burlaba un poco- planeas hacer tú vida también con una mujer

-¿Queee? Nooooo- dijo Sirius- yo Sirius "el alma libre" Orión Black estabilizado algún día no lo creo, yo soy aventurero, merodeador y seré libre, en cambio tú y Cornamenta son los de "si yo amo a una mujer con ella me quedo", pero no, no lo creo

-Mejor no digas Sirius- le dijo Remus- porque quien más lo dice más le sucede y te aseguro que yo estaré ahí para ver eso y sé que a James también le gustaría estar ahí

-Si así como le dijimos a la pelirroja cuando comenzaron a salir en Hogwarts, recuerdo que tú y yo no la dejamos en paz por algún tiempo... recuerdo lo que le dije "no que no pelirroja"

-Bueno mientras recuerdan viejos tiempos yo debo irme, Sirius no hagas ninguna tontería por favor- le dije despidiéndome y miré a Sirius, pero como casi diciéndole "¿podrías voltearte? quiero despedirme de Remus de otra forma o adiós tío quiero estar a solas"

-Oh bueno- creo que si entendió- yo debo ir a alimentar a Buckbeak, por favor no quiero perversiones en la mesa o sillas o les prometo que dejaré de comer en la cocina, ya les dije para eso hay habitaciones y hechizos de Silencio...

-Sirius- dijimos al mismo tiempo

-Ya, ya tranquilos mis chocolates de fresa...- dijo Sirius- por cierto no me guardaron ni una sola fresa, ya verán- y se alejó cantando no tengo idea que cosa canta, pero canta muy mal, tanto que hasta el pobre hipogrifo comenzó a hacer ruido en los pisos de arriba

-Mejor me voy antes de que Sirius me aturda más de lo que ya lo hace- le dije- creo que regresaré un poco tarde

-Si llega pasar algo envíame un patronus por favor- me dijo mientras me daba un beso- cuídate mucho... Te amo

-Te lo prometo y yo te amo más- le dije- por favor que Sirius no haga algo tonto, que a veces es típico de él... no puedo negar que estoy preocupada, por si los mortifagos escapan

-Yo también espero que no suceda algo- me dijo- pero mientras yo esté con él no creo que cometa algo estúpido

-Está bien- le dije pero ahora sonreíamos- nos vemos en la noche

Salí de la casa pensando en lo que me dijo del patronus, jamás le había dicho lo del patronus y se perfectamente que él detesta la forma de nuestros patronus, pero como sea el caso espero no tener que utilizarlo... Llegué a casa de mis padres y mi mamá me saludo de una manera muy afectuosa "¿porque tan tarde Nymphadora? nos enteramos que escapó un hombre lobo, y si te pasa algo, ¿porque no nos avisaste que no llegarías a las diez de la mañana como siempre?, ¿y si te pasa algo?... ¿olvidaste mi cumpleaños?" y bueno sacó todo lo que la hace ser una Black y una madre preocupada, me recordó un poco a Molly, pero mi padre la tranquilizó y su cumpleaños fue de lo más tranquilo del mundo, le regalé un bonito florero (bueno para mí era bonito) de color blanco con bonitos animales como gorriones o no sé qué animal que a los muggles le gusta, por mi le regalaba un fénix o algo así... Ya entrada la noche me fui de la casa de mis padres, por suerte no preguntaron algo acerca de la Orden o cosas así, me esforcé por no hablar de eso, instintivamente antes de aparecerme en Grimmauld Place miré hacia el cielo en donde la luna estaba en cuarto creciente, pronto sería luna llena, me pregunto cómo las personas pueden ver la luna como algo hermoso, principalmente la luna llena, en cambio yo, Remus y muchas personas la detestamos porque convierte a una buena persona en algo que no es.

Aparecí en la entrada de Grimmauld Place, por lo visto ya los habitantes dormían, no me molesté en buscar a alguien, mejor entré a mi cuarto, posiblemente en mi interior esperaba encontrar a alguien adentro pero no fue así, me sentí triste pero bueno, no siempre todo se obtiene al 100 %, me quedé dormida en cuanto toqué mi cama, juraría que tenía un aroma a chocolate.

Ya pasaron algunas semanas, mañana por la noche será luna llena, febrero comienza a llegar y también viene el típico San Valentín, sí que hermoso claro, Sirius no para de hacer corazoncitos de luces con su varita cuando Remus y yo estamos juntos y no para de cantar algo que ni entiendo porque como dije no lo hace nada bien, Sirius subió a su habitación dejándonos solos, no sin antes mandarnos un beso en el aire y riendo a carcajadas, yo solo rodé los ojos sin saber si reírme o no, sé que en tiempos de luna llena Remus está un poco irritable, pero sorprendentemente se veía tranquilo y contento

-Sirius creo que a veces sabe cómo animar ¿no te parece?- me preguntó mientras se acercaba a mi

-Si puede ser pero le encanta interrumpir algunas veces- le dije, pero como nos besábamos en ese momento ya no dijimos nada más; el sillón de la casa junto a la chimenea y sin Sirius a la vista que mejor momento para un beso

-Por lo visto aquí se entretienen muy bien- una fría voz nos separó, era Snape

-¿Qué haces aquí Snape?- le pregunté, como odio que me arruinen el momento

-Vine a dejar la poción a Lupin- respondió- ya sabes... ¿o no lo sabes? mañana es luna llena

-Si lo sé- le respondí, mi cabello se puso rojo de enojo

-Que enternecedor, una torpe metamorfomaga y un licántropo juntos- "sonreía" "¿sonreía?" ja que risa con maldad, no como la sonrisa maliciosa de Sirius que trataba de encontrar doble sentido a lo que decía para ver que los dos caíamos- me pregunto cómo podrán cuidar a sus... cachorros

Remus no soportó más y se levantó con la varita en las manos, Snape hizo lo mismo

-¿Qué cosa has dicho?- le dijo, jamás lo había visto así- no te metas conmigo o con ella, todavía no me conoces Snape

-Te conozco lo suficiente como en aquella ocasión en que tus amiguitos me hicieron un broma que casi me matas, ¿no recuerdas? oh cierto... cuando te transformas en bestia olvidas todo, pero te diré que en estos momentos te comportas como tal, sabes que puedo arruinar tu tranquila transformación- le dijo señalando un pequeño frasco con poción

-No la necesito Snape- le dijo Remus- has lo que quieras

-Tú crees que soportarías otra transformación como las que te ocurrían justo antes de que se creara la poción- le dijo Snape, no puede ser que haya personas tan desagradables; miré a Remus estaba más pálido que de costumbre

-Yo sabré hacerlo- le dijo- no creo necesitarla y mucho menos viniendo de ti

-¿Que pasa aquí?- escuché la voz de Sirius y por lo visto se sorprendió de ver la escena- ¿qué quieres Quejicus?

-Vine a dejarle la poción al licántropo, pero lo encontré en una escena con tu sobrina- le respondió, se miraron con profundo odio- pero Lupin me dice que no la necesita

-Remus ¿estás loco?- le dijo Sirius- no puedo creer lo que has dicho ¿que no la necesitas?

-NO, no la quiero y ya lo dije Sirius, ahora déjenme en paz- subió por las escaleras visiblemente molesto

-Dame la poción Snape- le dijo Sirius extendiendo su brazo. Snape dejó la poción en un sillón dejando a Sirius con la mano extendida

-Creo que deberías cuidar a tu sobrina del licántropo- dijo Snape, lo miré con odio, me miró igual y pues con Sirius ni se diga cómo se vieron. Y se fue a través de la chimenea... estúpida red flu

-Tonks que pasó- me dijo Sirius-¿porque se comportó Remus así?

Le conté lo que pasó en cuanto Sirius se fue a su habitación, bueno omitiendo algunos detalles, pero le dije lo que Snape le dijo

-Ese maldito pero ya me las pagará- dijo Sirius, creo que estaba igual que Remus- tu tranquila, pero ahora falta un segundo acto

-¿A qué te refieres Sirius?- le pregunté

-Convencerlo de que tome la poción Tonks es obvio y como se puso dudo que acepte- dijo, pero estaba realmente preocupado- un Remus enojado es demasiado terrible- tragó saliva- y tengo que decirte que no tiene que ver con la luna llena

Lo miré en silencio... creo que me oculta algo. Por otro lado pensaba, cuando Remus se puso furioso fue cuando Snape dijo algo que tuviera que ver con hijos ¿eso lo asustaba? ¿Tener hijos?


	24. Chapter 24

**Bueno, convencer a Remus que tome la poción será un gran reto, porque es tan orgulloso como un Black, Sirius y yo debatimos quien se haría cargo de convencerlo, Sirius se ofreció a llevarle la poción, Snape eligió un pésimo día para molestarlo, es costumbre suya que en días antes de la luna llena, Remus se ponga un poco irritable, pero creo que esta vez se excedió un poco, mejor dicho bastante**

 **-Bueno Tonks, iré a ver a este hombre. Solo espero que no te deje sin tío, o a mi sin cabeza o descendencia- subió con la poción en la mano, yo me quedé en la sala, pensando y odiando a Snape por lo que le dijo a Remus... qué más da lo que él sea, yo así lo amo... y con lo de hijos, pues jamás había pensado en eso de que me case con él y forme una familia pues no tenía eso en mente, pero Snape por primera vez en su vida dijo algo congruente, ya tendré planes para eso... "DEJAME TRANQUILO SIRIUS" y escuché un portazo, Remus gritó de pronto, por lo visto está más que furioso**

 **-¿Sirius que pasó?- le pregunté cuando bajaba por las escaleras**

 **-Pues toqué su puerta, por lo visto puso un hechizo para que nadie entrara, logré quitarlo pero no esperé tan agradable recibimiento, con la varita en la mano y bastante molesto, tanto que su habitación estaba desordenada, creo que lanzó todo lo que tenía a la vista... seré sincero, si me asustó un poco, maldito Quejicus, creo que no fue nada silenciosa su petición de déjame tranquilo, hay que esperar a que se calme un poco... creo que iré con Buckbeak, se escucha un poco alterado- y dejó la poción en una mesita de la sala y subió por las escaleras**

 **-"Creo que la única opción de convencerlo soy yo, espero no recibir lo mismo que Sirius"- pensé mientras tomaba la poción y subía las escaleras hasta la puerta de su habitación, efectivamente su puerta tenía innumerables hechizos**

 **-Remus, Remus por favor déjame entrar- toqué la puerta**

 **-Vete Tonks déjame solo- escuché del otro lado de la puerta**

 **-No me iré hasta que abras esa puerta- le dije- no me obligues a hacer algo**

 **-Nymphadora por favor quiero estar solo- lo escuché, subía el volumen de su voz- es tan difícil entenderlo**

 **-Si para mi si es difícil comprenderlo- le dije- y ya dije que no me iré hasta que me dejes entrar por favor**

 **Para sorpresa mía abrió la puerta, yo tenía mi varita en la mano por si las dudas y Remus también, no sé si estoy loca, pero creo que tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, miré la habitación, efectivamente, estaba destruida totalmente, algo que no es muy normal en él ya que es él más ordenado que Sirius y yo juntos**

 **-¿Que se te ofrece Nymphadora?-dijo secamente**

 **-En primer lugar no me llames así, en segunda quiero que te calmes y me mires a los ojos- le dije usando un tono no muy común en mi- volteó la vista y me miró directamente a los ojos, no fue tan difícil convencerlo, pero era la mirada más triste que he visto desde que lo conozco, tenía un chocolate en la bolsa de mi túnica y se lo di- ¿estas mejor?, necesito que te tranquilices por favor- comió un poco de chocolate y me senté con él en lo que quedaba de cama ordenada**

 **-Si eso creo- me dijo, ya estaba más tranquilo- Tonks, yo... disculpa por favor, no puedo evitar que eso suceda, pero no quiero que Snape se meta en nuestra relación, que se meta conmigo es una cosa, pero no puedo permitir que se porte así contigo y tome mi condición como burla... ya sé que le encantaría que no soportara una de mis transformaciones, a veces yo también lo deseo... ¿quién me necesita?**

 **-NO, vuelvas a decir eso por favor- le dije, esto comenzaba a deprimirme, pero no descansaré en todo el día hasta que logre convencerlo de que tome la poción- Sirius te necesita, Harry te necesita... yo te necesito Remus- me miró nuevamente a los ojos y sonrió tristemente mientras ponía sus manos en mis hombros**

 **-Gracias Dora- me dijo y me besó la frente- la verdad no sé qué haría sin ti o sin Sirius**

 **-Sé que nos amas- le dije- pero ahora quiero que hagas algo por mí- saqué la poción de mi túnica**

 **-Tonks- borró su sonrisa- ya dije en un principio que no lo haré**

 **-¿Y vas a darle la satisfacción a Snape de que algo te ocurra?- tomé su mano mientras le daba la poción- no creo que hagas eso, tú y tus amigos hacían eso ¿no? Contradecir a Snape, ¿porque no lo harás en esta ocasión?**

 **-Porque es diferente Tonks- me dijo- no es lo mismo que en nuestras épocas de estudiantes y no me convencerás de que me la tome- me devolvió la poción, justo lo que necesitaba**

 **-¿Crees que no te convenceré?, no olvides que soy una Black y tengo mis formas de convencer y claro que lo lograré- me acercaba más a él, con la poción en las manos, sin que se diera cuenta**

 **-¿Ah sí?- está vez ya sonreía abiertamente, ya sabía yo que iba a hacer para convencerlo-¿y que se supone que harás?- justo la respuesta necesaria**

 **-Ya lo verás- le dije y lo empujé hacia la cama, obviamente no íbamos a hacer algo... bueno esa ya es decisión suya y con unos besos apasionados fueron suficientes para que en el momento menos esperado para él, abriera el pequeño frasco de poción y hacer que lo bebiera sin protestar siquiera- te dije que te convencería y una sangre Black no se rinde tan fácil**

 **-Nymphadora eso es hacer trampa- me dijo fingiendo enojo- esa cosa sabe horrible**

 **-Pero si antes de que te la tomaras no hiciste ningún gesto malo- le dije mientras salía de su habitación- creo que deberías ordenar un poco ¿no crees?**

 **-Si tienes razón- me dijo- también quiero hablar con Sirius, me temo que le debo una gran disculpa por cómo le grité hace un rato**

 **-Me dijo que temía que me dejaras sin tío o a él sin cabeza o descendencia**

 **-Creo que a veces exagera un poco- me dijo- pero ya hablaré con él, espero y no finja su sensibilidad**

 **-Esperemos que no- le dije- mejor te dejo un momento para que ordenes el lugar**

 **Al salir de su habitación quería un poco de jugo de calabaza, esperaba que Sirius no se lo acabara, con eso de que a veces tiene sus finas maneras de comer, pero mis temores se hicieron realidad cuando vi a Sirius en la cocina con una jarra de jugo de calabaza vacío y con una botella de whisky de fuego en otra**

 **-Tío, seguramente me dejaste sin jugo**

 **-No Tonks, allá hay otra jarra- me dijo señalando en el fondo de la alacena -Tonks ¿y la poción de Remus? No la he visto**

 **-Pues ya se la tomó tío- le dije mientras le dí un sorbo a mi jugo- yo me encargué de eso**

 **-¿Y cómo lo hiciste?- me preguntó- mejor no quiero saberlo, sabrá Merlín que cosa hiciste para convencerlo**

 **-Como quieras tío- le dije- pero no importa ya tomó la poción, como yo le dije, tengo sangre Black y logro lo que me propongo**

 **-¿Y en tus planes es hacerme tío segundo?- me dijo Sirius, por lo visto no lo puede superar**

 **-Mejor me voy a descansar tío, nos vemos mañana**

 **-Pero si son las 6 de la tarde- dijo Sirius, pero se comenzó a burlar- ¿qué hicieron Remus y tú en su habitación que quedaste tan cansada?, mejor no me digas, me quedaré con la duda y a esperar a mis sobrinos**

 **-Sirius, cuando eso pase que Tonks y yo tengamos hijos te lo diremos en primer lugar- escuché a Remus que se acercaba y me tomó por la cintura- ¿O no Dora?**

 **-Si tiene razón, no te preocupes Sirius- le dije guiñando un ojo- mejor me retiro, tienen que hablar los dos hasta mañana**

 **Me retiré a dormir pensando en lo que dijo Remus... ¿acaso dijo tener hijos? ¿Le gustaría tener hijos conmigo? ¿O solo lo dijo para callar a Sirius?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hoy era luna llena, sin duda Remus estaba un poco irritable debido a la misma luna, Sirius trató de molestarlo y lo que consiguió fue que Remus le lanzara una almohada directo en la cara. Por mi parte preferí guardar distancia por si recibía un almohadazo por parte suya, Sirius fingió un berrinche por el almohadazo diciendo cosas como "¿Pero soy tu hermano?" "Sirius Orión Black no recibe almohadazos ni por él mismo" o "me comparas con una almohada", parecía un niño chiquito que no le quieren dar sus dulces, creo que eso irritaba un poco más a Remus, Sirius subió por las escaleras dejándonos solos. Lo miré de reojo, se veía un poco pálido (mejor dicho muy pálido), se veía unos años mayor y con mirada triste**

 **-Remus...- extendí mi mano para que se sentara conmigo, el accedió, ya no se veía irritado sino muy deprimido- ¿mejor? sé que Sirius suele ser muy irritable en algunas ocasiones**

 **-¿Algunas veces?- sonrió con ironía-creo que quieres decir muchas veces- tomó mi cintura con sus manos suavemente provocando que me estremeciera un poco- pero creo que ya estoy un poco acostumbrado, lo conozco desde que tengo once años así que- suspiró un poco- no es nada nuevo para mí- ¿soy yo o me tocaba con "otras intenciones"?, bueno si eso quiere, espero que Sirius no nos vea, espero y no pervirtamos su sofá; miré rápidamente a las escaleras y lo empujé al sofá y quedé justo abajo de él, comenzando el besuqueo, se veía ahora más joven y me di cuenta que tenía "intenciones" que para nada me molestaron, sentí un par de manos en mi cintura pero por dentro de la blusa, todo iba perfecto hasta que...**

 **-Hey, hey cuidado donde pones las manos Lunático- Sirius "siempre interrumpo bonitos momentos" Black apareció y nos obligó a soltarnos- y ya les dije que por eso hay habitaciones y para no escuchar "ruidos" extraños y ya saben que las camas no se destruyen- sonreía con burla- por cierto Remus, será mejor que te prepares un poco para... ya sabes- el asintió y sin antes un beso de despedida salió de la sala**

 **-¿En dónde hará sus transformaciones tío?- estaba preocupada**

 **-No le digas que te dije o recibiré otro almohadazo de su parte- me dijo seriamente- aquí mismo lo hará y quiero pedirte que por favor no intentes buscarlo por favor promételo**

 **-Te lo prometo tío- le dije- porque no quiero quedarme sin tío tan pronto y no quiero que se entere que lo se**

 **-Gracias sobrina- se alejó un poco- por cierto me di cuenta por vista que mi amigo te iba a usar como mapa de merodeador e iba a hacer el juramento merodeador contigo**

 **-¿Ah sí?- pregunté bastante interesada- ¿y cuál es ese juramento?**

 **-Sencillo sobrina- dijo con su sonrisa pícara- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- al escuchar eso me puse roja igual que mi cabello y Sirius soltó su carcajada al mismo tiempo que bajaba al parecer al sótano**

 **-"Así que es el juramento merodeador"- pensé malvadamente- "Bueno creo que habrá que aplicarlo para cuando pase la luna"- suspiré lentamente, ¿en realidad estoy segura de querer hacer eso?, bueno jamás en la vida lo he hecho pero como dicen "siempre hay una primera vez para todo"**

 **En la noche no se escuchaba ruido, posiblemente con algunos hechizos de silencio y la poción matalobos sería suficientes, creo que Sirius lo acompaña como Canuto y creo que estará más tranquilo toda la noche**

 **No dormí en casi toda la noche, aún con la poción no me es suficiente para poder calmarme; pensando, meditando y saber qué hacer con mi vida. Pensé en lo que dijo Snape "El tener hijos", me puse a imaginar un pequeño que cambia su cabello de colores eléctricos pero con unos hermosos ojos color miel... "como su padre" y sentí como inconscientemente me abrazaba a mí misma, creo que si estaba súper enamorada para pensar en ese tipo de cosas que para mí no es ninguna estupidez, es algo hermoso que quisiera vivir; mi madre decía que el estar embarazada es algo muy hermoso y bueno cuando pasen los tiempos oscuros me gustaría tener un bonito bebé, pero derrotar al enemigo es lo primero para que el futuro pueda ser mejor, con mi pijama bajo a la cocina antes de bañarme, seguramente ellos no estarían presentes por lo mismo de la luna y no se encuentran en condiciones para estar en la cocina, por suerte con el poco tiempo he aprendido a no quemar la cocina y cocinarme algo medianamente decente como unos hot cakes que son mis favoritos. Fue genial hacer algo de comer sin quemarlo, desayuné en silencio, me sentía extraña desayunar sola, llevo varios meses viviendo aquí (exagero, solo dos meses), dos maravillosos meses. Escuché un ruido en la sala y momentos después entró Sirius, se veía cansado y un rasguño por la cara**

 **-Mira sobrina- saludó "amistosamente" Sirius- lo que tu querido, amado y adorado novio me obligó a hacer, casi pierde el control y por intentar detenerlo me rasguñe mi rostro... mi hermoso rostro me le he deformado**

 **-Por favor tío no exageres- le dije mirándolo divertida-con una poción o con un hechizo de varita se te quita**

 **-Imagínate si alguien viniera a visitarme- el berrinche otra vez- si viene Hestia o una chica hermosa y ve esa fea cicatriz en mi bellísimo y sexy rostro**

 **-Que gracioso tío- le dije- ¿y Remus cómo está?**

 **-La poción hizo mejor efecto que anteriormente- dijo Sirius- o creo que otro método le funcionó mejor sobrina, ahora está en su habitación descansando... ¡Hey! no me digas que irás a verlo con esa pijamita- me señaló con una ceja levantada, llevaba un short y una blusa un poco pegada, obviamente no me veía de mala manera, más bien me veía como el típico padre que dice "no irás a ningún lado"**

 **-Buenos días tío- le dije y me fui hacia su habitación mientras escuchaba de Sirius "Espera sobrina que ahora está muy débil, ya en la noche harán lo que quieran". Toqué su puerta y escuché un débil "adelante" y entré, estaba en su cama sentado, se veía mucho mejor que el mes pasado, con menos heridas y más despierto**

 **-Dora- me dijo con una sonrisa- ¿todo bien?**

 **-Bueno yo debería preguntarte lo mismo- le dije acariciando su cabello y mirándolo a los ojos, porque si miraba más abajo no sé qué haría yo- ¿estás bien?**

 **-Sí, ahora no fue una luna tan pesada- me dijo levantándose- creo que ya estoy mejor... mejor me iré a dar un baño**

 **-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- le dije pícaramente**

 **-Bueno... quizá después- me dijo- mejor lo hago solo antes de que haya tentaciones**

 **-Te lo pierdes- le dije fingiendo reproche- bueno te dejo**

 **Horas más tarde llegaron algunos miembros de la Orden excepto Dumbledore, creo tiene problemas en Hogwarts, en su lugar vinieron McGonagall y Snape que miraba con odio a Remus y Sirius que a su vez ellos hacían lo mismo y Sirius ya había usado una poción para quitar su "enorme" herida**

 **-Bien el profesor Dumbledore no pudo venir ya que la Suma inquisidora Dolores Umbridge está metiéndose demasiado en asuntos del colegio- dijo McGonagall, me dio la impresión de que Umbridge le hacía sacar chispas por los ojos-, ahora se han corrido rumores de que varios mortifagos han intentado escapar de Azkaban y también la huida de Fenrir Greyback- yo que estaba al lado de Remus me di cuenta que apretaba los puños y yo lo tomé de la mano que sonrió ligeramente- En cuanto a Potter, sus visiones han disminuido un poco desde sus clases de oclumancia con el profesor Snape**

 **-Pero Potter es igual a su padre- cortó Snape- si el señor Potter no aprende a cerrar su mente no podrá evitar que el señor tenebroso pueda invadir su mente**

 **-Más vale que no se te ocurra hacer algo contra él Quejicus o te las verás conmigo- dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie**

 **-Sirius por favor hay cosas más importantes- lo cortó McGonagall- creo que es todo buenas noches**

 **-Que inspiradora- dije en cuanto se fueron los miembros- sí que es tan detallista**

 **-Bueno yo estoy muerto y me iré a dormir- dijo Sirius- bueno que descansen- subió por las escaleras guiñando un ojo discretamente**

 **-Yo también iré a dormir- dijo Remus- ¿tú no vienes?**

 **-Er... si también haré lo mismo- en mi interior ni sueño tenía, Subimos las escaleras, pero no solté su mano y por lo visto tampoco quiso soltarme a mí porque llegamos a su habitación de la mano**

 **-Tonks, creo que deberíamos dormir ¿no crees?- me dijo sin soltar mi mano**

 **-Humm... si- era ahora o nunca- bueno... hasta mañana- Merlín esa sonrisa como no se le puede ocurrir a todos que me hace pensar cosas de todo tipo... Genial, la oportunidad, comenzando por un beso y ya veremos que sucede**

 **-Sabes, siempre antes de irnos a dormir yo te dejo en la entrada de tu habitación y ahora lo haces tú- estaba riendo**

 **-Bueno- me acerqué peligrosamente- hay que cambiar la rutina ¿no te parece?- comenzamos a besarnos, casi como la típica costumbre nuestra, pero más parecía que si nos soltábamos moriríamos, parecía que seguir en pleno beso dependiera de la vida del otro, como era yo la que estaba recargada a la puerta la abrí y sin soltarnos siquiera entramos a su habitación hasta llegar a la cama, nos miramos unos segundos**

 **-Tonks ¿estás segura de esto?- me preguntó; para que lo pregunta si ya no teníamos la mitad de la ropa, por lo menos de la cintura para arriba ya no había absolutamente nada de ropa ¿en qué momento pasó? No tengo idea**

 **-Sí, pero espera- dije tomando mi varita que había caído al suelo**

 **-¿Que harás?**

 **-Lo que mi tío nos ha dicho muchas veces- le respondí- hechizos de silencio y una bien cerrada puerta- murmuré algunos hechizos como "muffliato"- bueno, ahora si podemos comenzar- reímos un poco**

 **Muchos dicen que las primeras veces al principio no te parecen nada agradables al principio pero después se convierten en la experiencia de tipo nivel "el paraíso", claro siempre y cuando las dos personas aceptan y quieren hacerlo por supuesto. Pues este caso fue bastante similar, entre besos en labios y cuello, caricias en todo el cuerpo y cuando digo en todo el cuerpo es en todo, respiraciones entrecortadas, muchos te amo y otras cosas más que creo que muchos tienen en la mente también ocurrieron durante toda la noche, por mí que jamás terminara, pero dicen que todo lo que empieza debe terminar, no sé ni cuánto tiempo pasó, pudieron ser minutos (que lo dudo), o tal vez fueron horas... ¡por favor acababa de pasar la luna llena! y se perfectamente cómo se pone Remus después de ella**

 **-Bueno sacaste tu instinto de lobo- le dije bromeando mientras me tenía abrazada- cuando haya pasado otra luna no olvides en llamarme**

 **Comen** **zó a reír- lo tendré en cuenta- me dijo mientras besaba mi cabello rosa- te digo algo, es rosa te queda hermoso- y acomodó un revuelto, bastante revuelto mechón de cabello tras mi oreja**

 **Yo solo sonreí pero no por mucho porque volvió a besarme... si quiere otra vez no hay problema yo lo acepto, pero no, minutos después caímos profundamente dormidos abrazados, no sin antes habernos dicho una vez más te amo**

 **A la mañana siguiente desperté, para mi sorpresa él no estaba ahí, pero sin embargo en el espacio de la cama donde durmió anoche había dos rosas cruzadas... una roja y otra naranja**


	26. Chapter 26

**La noche anterior tuve la mejor de toda mi vida, podría decirse mi primera vez y lo mejor con la persona que más amo en el mundo (después de mis padres), lo de anoche no solo es tener sexo desenfrenado con otra persona, sino también es saber perfectamente que las personas se aman, creo que por alguna razón se llama o le dicen hacer el amor.**

 **Miro la rosa roja que es la que principalmente me atrae, no dejo de tocar los pétalos recordando todo lo que ocurrió anoche, espero jamás poder sacarme esos recuerdos, esas sonrisas, esos besos, caricias, te amo, pasión, movimientos indebidos en la cama y todo lo demás, él no está, posiblemente haya bajado a desayunar ¡que cruel! no me esperó a que despertara para que bajáramos a desayunar juntos, como le hice caso a Sirius después de tantas insistencias de "cierra la puerta" o "pongan hechizos para no escuchar cosas que no quiero oír", así que Sirius no escuchó nada de "ruidos" para que no lo despertaran de como él lo llama su "sueño de belleza" o "sueño reparador", me siento en la cama y mi torpeza sale a la luz... no, no caí, más bien tiré un vaso de agua que había en la pequeña mesita e hizo un ruido muy escandaloso que por suerte los hechizos aún funcionan. Escucho ruido en la puerta de baño e instintivamente me llevo las sábanas hasta taparme la cara... pero porque lo hice escuché un "Tonks" y poco a poco bajé las sábanas y de ¿miedo? pasó a sorpresa y deleite al ver la imagen que me ofrecía la mañana, Remus salió del baño de su habitación con el cabello un poco mojado y tapado abajo de la cintura con una toalla... rápidamente lo vi a los ojos, parecía quince años más joven... casi incluso más joven que yo**

 **-¿Pasó algo?- yo no respondí, seguía disfrutando la vista desde la cama y se acercó más a mi- Tonks ¿sucede algo?- tocó mi cabello y me hizo reaccionar un poco**

 **-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?- pregunté sin apartar la vista de su pecho- lo siento me distraje**

 **-Tonks los ojos los tengo más arriba- me dijo tomando mi barbilla con una mano y me miraba con una sonrisa traviesa- ¿todo bien?**

 **-Más que bien- le respondo- yo diría excelente... no pasó nada solo que mi torpeza salió nuevamente tirando un vaso, espera- tomé mi varita que apareció en un lugar que no debía de estar que fue en el piso y dije "reparo" y el vaso quedó como nuevo- si ¿y tú?- estaba nerviosa, le hablaba como si él no me conociera o él a mí, mientras que él me hablaba con total normalidad**

 **-Estupendamente bien- me respondió sentándose al lado de la cama- tú que tal estás**

 **-Pues un poco cansada- nos miramos con complicidad- pero no tanto- se inclinó para darme un beso pero yo lo jalé hacia a mi acariciando su nuca y él centrándose en mi boca y pecho... perfecto yo acostada en la cama + él en toalla = repetición**

 **Rápidamente y sin pensarlo le quité la toalla, por desgracia o para mi suerte él no tenía absolutamente nada que quitarme y nuestros cuerpos se volvieron a unir en uno solo después de una noche**

 **-¿Por qué no me esperaste?- le dije cuando habíamos terminado- tienes que ahorrar agua ¿me acompañas al baño?**

 **-Creo que será para la próxima- me dijo sonriendo- pero lo mejor será que me vista o sino Sirius estará insoportable diciendo cosas como "que hacían tú y mi sobrina que se levantaron tan tarde"**

 **-Si es verdad- le dije suspirando mientras acariciaba las cicatrices que tenía en su pecho- ¿podría bañarme aquí, solo espero que Sirius no este afuera de la puerta esperándonos?**

 **-Si puedes aunque...- guardó silencio, ¿dirá lo que yo creo?- olvídalo**

 **-¿Que me ibas a decir?- le dije haciendo puchero de niña chiquita- anda dime**

 **-Cambiarte de habitación conmigo, eso planeaba decir, pero si no quieres...**

 **-¿Que si no quiero?- le dije- me encantaría, pero ¿estás seguro?**

 **-Cien por ciento seguro Dora- me dijo en tono bastante seductor que me provoca que me derrita... y esa mirada- ¿cuándo te cambias?**

 **-Hoy mismo que te parece- el asintió y se levantó de la cama comenzando a vestirse y yo me entretenía con mi cabello que estaba muy rosa- Remus...- me miró totalmente vestido- yo... ¿yo soy la primera?- él me miró, creo que ya conocía la respuesta- ¿Farley?- el bajó la mirada con tristeza**

 **-Pero te prometo que serás la última- yo asentí sonriendo- y ¿yo?**

 **-Pues...- me miró extrañamente- la verdad si fuiste el primero y el único**

 **-¿Sabes que te amo?- me preguntó tocando un mechón de mi cabello**

 **-No, no me lo has dicho- le dije fingiendo molestia- pero me alegra saber que es mutuo**

 **-Te dejo unos momentos- me dijo- pero ¿podrías quitar los hechizos?**

 **-Oh es verdad- tomé mi varita y murmuré contra hechizos, con la puerta tardé un poco más- listo**

 **-Bueno te dejo, te espero en la cocina- me dio un beso y salió de la habitación**

 **Me quedé unos segundos pensado en lo que traería todo lo ocurrido, yo estaba más que feliz, pero sigo pensando en ¿qué pasa si él se arrepiente?, o ¿cómo reaccionará Sirius?, conociéndolo tarde o temprano se enterará y no sé si se pondría insoportable o se molestaría... estoy totalmente confundida. Me doy un baño y gracias a un encantamiento convocador apareció mi ropa y milagrosamente no la quemé, me vestí y antes de salir, asomé la cabeza fuera de la puerta para ver si Sirius no estaba por ahí cerca, pero como no apareció bajé a la cocina y ahí estaban los dos, Sirius tomaba café y Remus leía el Profeta, según su opinión debemos conocer que planea el "enemigo"**

 **-Hola buenos días- les digo, me acercó a Sirius y le doy un beso en la mejilla**

 **-Buenos días sobr...- se quedó callado- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿A qué hora fue el ataque?**

 **-¿Ataque?- preguntó Remus apartando la vista del diario- ¿de qué hablas Sirius?- y volvió a fijar la vista a el periódico**

 **-Del ataque de vampiros- dijo Sirius tocándose el cuello- ¿o acaso te atacó un lobo?, ahí están las evidencias- yo me puse de mil colores y mi cabello obviamente me delaté, ¿cómo se dio cuenta?, ¡Nymphadora! Llevas una blusa en la que se te ve perfectamente bien el cuello, pero gracias a mi metamorfosis las "evidencias" desaparecieron- pero creo que me hicieron caso y usaron hechizos silenciadores... ya veo por qué mi sobrina se ve tan feliz, tú también amigo... pero no sé porque sospecho que hicieron no sé qué cosa también en la mañana porque esa sonrisa no se les quite... si yo cuando me "encontraba" con una chica en mis años de Hogwarts no recuerdo que durara tanto la sonrisa, es más en el...**

 **-Ya entendimos Sirius, no nos expliques lo que hacías con tus conquistas- le dijo Remus**

 **-Bueno cada quien tiene su estilo- dijo Sirius- ¿no lo crees sobrina?... no me malentiendan de acuerdo... pero algo si les digo, no hay sobrino mio hasta que no haya matrimonio, ¿entendido Remus?**

 **-Tranquilo Sirius todo a su tiempo- le dijo sonriendo- bueno debo irme Dumbledore quiere hablar conmigo- se acercó a Sirius y le dio una palmada en la espalda y una mirada que parece que decía "no hagas algo tonto", después se acercó a mí y me besó, pero fue algo distinto, no nos importó como en varias ocasiones que Sirius estuviera ahí, fue un beso de él que uno dice "no quiero soltarlo jamás", eso nunca lo había sentido y fue el mejor de mi vida hasta ahora- recuerda nuestro trato- me dijo en voz baja, pero Sirius creo escuchó porque levantó una ceja, yo solo asentí**

 **-Oye Lunático- dijo Sirius haciendo la boca como en posición de beso- ¿y no hay uno para mí?- lo único que recibió de Remus fue un golpe en la cabeza- ¡Auch!, eso dolió, pero lo que más me dolió es que me cambiaras por una mujer tan bonita como mi sobrina- fingió una lágrima dramática- pero ya me vengaré de ti por... infiel- Remus solo rodó los ojos y salió de la casa- Ahora Tonks debo hablar contigo**

 **-¿De qué trata tío?- le pregunté**

 **-Para empezar ¿aún tienes tiempo?**

 **-Sí, tengo como una hora- le respondí**

 **-Seré directo Tonks- ¡que seriedad la suya!- bueno hay hechos que me arrastran a preguntarte una cosa ¿Tú y Remus se acostaron anoche?**

 **-Bueno eso fue demasiado directo ¿no te parece tío?- el asintió sin sonreír- pero bueno no puedo ocultarlo**

 **-Eso quiere decir que tal vez ya van a algo serio- me encogí de hombros- quiero decirte dos cosas Tonks; en primer lugar, ten mucha paciencia con él, debido a su condición se ha sentido rechazado por mucho tiempo y solo ha sido aceptado por miembros de la Orden y Harry con sus amigos y el llegar a una posible relación formal es algo nuevo para él, ya que en Hogwarts se cerró por así decirlo, no permitía... bueno creo que comprendes, después llegas tú y debo admitir que le cambiaste totalmente la vida, él mismo me lo dijo una vez, es lo primero que te pido, paciencia**

 **-Lo se tío y te prometo que su condición no me importa en absoluto- le dije**

 **-A eso quiero llegar Tonks- dijo- su condición ¿estás al 100 % segura de que podrás con ella?- yo asentí, comenzaba a ofenderme y molestarme- no me malentiendas por favor, yo no he dicho que mi amigo no merece ser feliz, por supuesto que lo merece y principalmente con una chica como tú, o mejor dicho tú misma**

 **-Sirius, solo ocurre una vez al mes y el resto es una persona como cualquier otra y claro que merece ser feliz y tú también**

 **-En mi caso ya lo veremos después. Perfecto ya no hay más que decir... Oh solo algunas cosas, si se van a formalizar, háganlo saber, tanto a tus padres como a otras personas, posiblemente entre miembros de la Orden confiables -¿Como tú?- pregunto**

 **-Bueno no olviden que hacen sus "cosas" en mi casa- lo dijo con una sonrisa- y debo estar enterado de todo**

 **-No de "todo" tío- le dije- hay cosas que solo quedan entre parejas**

 **-Bien, bien, es todo lo que quería decirte- me dijo- y ya dije nada de niños si no hay matrimonio antes**

 **-Claro que si- le dije- lo que tú digas tío... pero debo irme, ¿estarás bien?**

 **-Si Tonks no pasará nada- me dijo- pero ya quiero irme de aquí, no tolero más a la arpía de mi madre y a ese chiflado elfo insultándome, quiero volver a ser libre y caminar sin el miedo de que un Dementor me va a asesinar**

 **-Y pronto lo serás tío- le dije abrazándolo- tú no te mereces todo lo que te está pasando, solo ten un poco más de paciencia y todo se va a aclarar**

 **-Gracias sobrina- me dijo.**

 **Salí de la casa, Sirius tiene razón, debe ser terrible estar encerrado con los gritos de un cuadro y los insultos de un elfo malhumorado que lo insulta cada vez que puede hacerlo, Por otro lado pensaba en lo que me dijo sobre una "relación formal", eso jamás lo habíamos hablado, pero ya tendremos oportunidad para hablar, quisiera que primero terminaran estos malos tiempos, así cualquiera puede ser totalmente feliz como Remus o Sirius, sé muy bien que ambos no se la han llevado muy bien en la vida, Sirius por los constantes maltratos en su casa por parte de sus padres y después pasar doce años en Azkaban por algo que no cometió, sin contar que perdió a dos de sus mejores amigos; o el mismo Remus desde que fue atacado por Greyback y después rechazado por muchos por su licantropía. Aparecí en la entrada del ministerio, en el departamento de aurores lo único a lo que nos dedicamos es a seguir al maniático asesino Sirius Black, ahora lo buscan por debajo de las piedras pero no lo encontrarán hasta que Fudge y todos reaccionen y se den cuenta de que culpan a un inocente**

 **Ya pasaron aproximadamente dos meses, marzo casi termina y en el ministerio las cosas van de mal en peor para Sirius, ha habido desapariciones y buscan inculparlo a él, estoy llegando mucho más tarde a Grimmauld Place, lo que me preocupa es que Remus desaparece algunos días, tengo algunas sospechas pero prefiero que no sean ciertas, acaba de pasar luna llena y no se transformó aquí. Llego a casa donde al parecer Kreacher escondió la comida del hipogrifo y Sirius le está gritando, el elfo solo atina a hacer reverencias exageradas e insultar por lo bajo**

 **-Hola tío- dije intentando parecer normal- ¿qué tal?**

 **-Sobrina que bueno que llegaste ¿todo bien?**

 **-Si eso creo- le dije- que tal Kreacher**

 **-Y ahí está esa anormal mestiza hablando con el asesino... Oh si mi pobre ama estuviera aquí**

 **-Cierra la boca Kreacher- dijo Sirius- no permitiré que insultes a mi sobrina... ya aclararé cosas contigo, ahora vete- el elfo hizo otra reverencia, dijo algo ofensivo y desapareció**

 **-No te preocupes por mi tío- le dije- ¿y Remus?**

 **-Está en la habitación... llegó con muchas más cicatrices, pero ya las curó y supongo que ahora duerme**

 **-Iré a verlo hasta mañana tío**

 **-Hasta mañana Tonks- me dijo un poco preocupado**

 **Subí a la habitación (ya dormíamos juntos) y lo vi dormido, tenía efectivamente muchas cicatrices en la cara y pecho, dormía profundamente, sin despertarlo me puse mi pijama y me metí a la cama; lo miré, se veía muy mal, pero eso no es un impedimento para que deje de quererlo, mejor dicho para amarlo, creo que su condición tuvo algo que ver, simplemente no me imagino a Remus Lupin sin licantropía, por eso creo lo amo, eso lo hizo ser el hombre más tierno que he conocido en mi vida, él no merece tener esa enfermedad, lo digo por sus cicatrices y el aspecto que tiene, sé que eso no es lo importante, pero me preocupa su salud, no dejo de verlo con tristeza pero como le dije a Sirius "eso no me va a detener", cerré los ojos con una lágrima que me corría por la mejilla, cuando sentí una suave mano en mi mejilla**

 **-Dora- me preguntó- ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?**

 **-La pregunta es si ¿tú estás bien?- le respondo**

 **-Sabes que es de mala educación responder una pregunta con otra pregunta- me dijo con voz débil- y por mí no te preocupes no soy tan importante**

 **-No vuelvas a decir eso- le dije cambiando mi cabello a rojo y más lágrimas comenzaron a salir, estaba muy sensible- y claro que todos nos preocupamos por ti**

 **-Discúlpame por favor, no me gusta verte así**

 **-Pues deja de decir eso por favor- le dije, él se acercó a mí y me besó suavemente- Remus... me abrazas, él asintió y me rodeó con sus brazos, poco a poco me quedé dormida**

 **-Nymphadora, reunión urgente en el cuartel, hubo fuga en Azkaban, llegaremos en pocos segundos ALERTA PERMANENTE- apareció el patronus de Ojo Loco, nos quedamos unos segundos mirando el lugar donde apareció el patronus, lo que más temía se hizo realidad**

 **-Hay que despertar a Sirius- dijo Remus levantándose**

 **-Tú no sales a ningún lado, debes descansar**

 **-Ahora no es momento para descansar Nymphadora, iré a avisarle- se puso su camisa y salió**

 **Yo me puse una blusa más larga e igual salí del cuarto y bajé a toda prisa a la cocina, estaba muy nerviosa, si ella escapó junto con otros mortifagos, la guerra comenzará**

 **-Sirius por favor tranquilízate que nos estás poniendo más nerviosos a todos- escuché a Remus**

 **-No importa y ¿tú que se supone que haces de pie? ¿Estás loco?- escuché a Sirius- Sobrina...**

 **-No la culpes a ella, me dijo exactamente lo mismo que tú, pero no hay tiempo algunos miembros vendrán en unos segundos- entraron a la cocina y se escuchó la puerta**

 **-Iré a abrir- dijo Sirius casi corriendo**

 **-Tonks discúlpame por** **favor- me dijo Remus- me alteré eso es todo**

 **-Pero sabes perfectamente que no debes esfor** **zarte tanto- le dije- tú nos debes explicaciones a mi tío y a mi**

 **-Bueno es...**

 **-¿Tienen una radio?- escuché a Ojo Loco- Fudge dará un informe**

 **-Si claro- dijo Sirius y entraron a la cocina con un pequeño radio, lo encendieron y escuchamos la vo** **z de Fudge**

 **-Hace algunos minutos se reportó una fuga masiva en Azkaban en la cual escaparon diez presos, a pesar de varias horas de la noche, desaparecieron sin dejar rastros, las sospechas de la fuga señalan de un mago que tiene experiencia en fuga, el conocido asesino Sirius Black primo de la fugitiva Bellatrix Lestrange**

 **Todos nos quedamos en silencio mirando a Sirius...**

 _Continuará..._


	27. Chapter 27

**Todos miramos a Sirius sin poder creer lo que escuchábamos, por mi parte mi mirada hacia él era de tristeza, con la fuga de Azkaban Sirius tenía muchas menos probabilidades de demostrar su inocencia, ahora lo buscarían al doble de lo que lo buscan actualmente**

 **-Ahhhhh- escuché gritar a Sirius y con su varita destruyó la radio- MALDITOS**

 **-Sirius por favor tranquilízate- le dijo Remus poniéndose frente a él, pero Sirius apuntó su varita hacia el pecho de Remus**

 **-NO SE ME ACERQUEN- gritó Sirius- APÁRTATE LUPIN**

 **-Sirius ¿a dónde vas?- le dijo Ojo Loco- ¿qué planeas ahora?**

 **-Si Fudge me cree un asesino, lo podré demostrar si Lupin no se quita de mi camino, te dije que te apartaras**

 **-Mátame si quieres pero no te dejaré salir y sé que los demás tampoco te dejarán salir- dijo Remus**

 **-Sirius tío por favor quiero que te calmes- le digo tratando de calmarlo- gritando así no vas a ganar nada**

 **-Tú no me digas que tengo que hacer Nymphadora- me dijo Sirius sin mirarme siquiera- ¿tú trabajas con ellos intentando cazarme no?, por eso no te metas**

 **-Sirius ya basta por favor, con tu sobrina no la pagues- dijo Kingsley**

 **-Te recuerdo que yo ayudo a dar pistas falsas sobre tu paradero- le dije, empezaba a molestarme- y eso se te ocurre decir, ¿crees que estoy o alguna vez estuve del lado del ministerio?**

 **-No...No- dijo Sirius- yo nunca dije eso... no me malinterpretes**

 **-Pues parece que así opinas- mi cabello cambió a rojo por el enojo- te digo algo... porque mejor no te dejo solo para que tú solo te ocupes de tus propios problemas, Sirius "yo puedo solo" Black... ¡IDIOTA!- lo dije sin pensar y salí de la cocina, yo estaba llorando ahora, cerré de un portazo la puerta, no quise ni siquiera poner hechizos para que nadie entrara... ¿Cómo podía mi propio tío desconfiar de mí?**

 **-Tonks, ¿estás bien?- era la voz de Remus**

 **-Si estoy perfectamente bien- le dije sarcásticamente- me hace sentir estupenda que mi tío desconfíe de mi**

 **-Disculpa- me dijo con un poco de pena en su voz- creo que mejor te dejo sola**

 **-No, no te vayas por favor, disculpa como te hablé- le dije- me siento terriblemente mal, le grité a Sirius, pero también se comporta como un...**

 **-Idiota, si sobrina tienes razón- apareció Sirius- si es verdad, soy un gran idiota y merezco lo que me dijiste y más**

 **-Será mejor que hablen- dijo Remus**

 **-No Remus tú también quédate por favor- interrumpió Sirius- también contigo me porté como idiota, casi te mato**

 **-Si pero no lo hiciste, tranquilo ya pasó todo, pero Tonks tiene razón, gritando y matando a todo el mundo no resolverás nada- me miró de reojo con tristeza, creo que fue que hace un rato me gritó un poco, pero lo entiendo, estaba nervioso- olvida lo que acaba de ocurrir, posiblemente yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, bueno creo que la radio no merecía morir, ¿no crees?**

 **-Si es verdad, me disculparé con la radio- dijo Sirius- pero primero me disculparé con mi sobrina favorita**

 **-Pero soy tu única sobrina Sirius- dije- o ¿alguien más ya ocupó mi lugar?- lo dije fingiendo drama**

 **-Mírala- dijo Sirius sorprendido- tiene actitud merodeadora, obviamente heredada de su tío favorito ósea yo**

 **-Si pues eres el único al que puedo llamar y considerar tío- le dije y me entristecí un poco y eso se notó en mi cabello**

 **-Tonks perdóname por favor- me dijo Sirius sentándose junto a mí en la cama- ay que cama tan revuelta tienen ustedes dos, ¿qué tanto hacen?, mejor ni me digan que maltratarán mis castos y puros oídos... pero es el punto por ahora, lo importante es que mi sobrina querida, hermosa y adorada perdone a este pulgoso tonto por todo lo que dijo... y a mi amigo también, porque casi quise matarlo en un momento de enojo e ira... ¿me perdonan, disculpan y todos sus sinónimos?**

 **-Ay tío claro que si- le dije abra** **zándolo y comencé a llorar- no sé qué haría sin ti tío**

 **-Fácil- dijo Sirius- aquí mi amigo Lunático una de dos, no te hablara y se guardara todo lo que siente por ti o ya te hubiese hecho no sé qué cosas desde que te conoció, bueno mejor dicho, desde que te volvió a ver y ahora ya estarían llenos de hijos con el cabello de mil colores... y ya no llores sobrina, mejor dejemos que el amigo se encargue- eso lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona, pero yo no entendí a qué se refería**

 **-Bueno yo no tengo sueño- dije, porque no entendí para nada el comentario de Sirius, lo interpreté como algo inocente**

 **-Pues no se diga nada más- dijo Sirius- los dejo solitos para que se les quite más el sueño o queden profundamente dormidos porque me imagino, ya saben el cansancio- por fin entendí que me quiso decir porque mi cabello y cara cambió a rojo- creo que chiclito no entendió lo que le había dicho, bueno descansen... cuando puedan- soltó una carcajada y cerró la puerta**

 **-Sirius- dije- solo piensa en depravaciones... Remus estoy...- me quedé callada un momento, todo estaba bien, pero recordé algo que mi hizo estremecer**

 **-¿Estás que?- me preguntó- ¿estás...?**

 **-Estoy asustada- le dije, creo que respiro un poco aliviado creo que se imaginaba que diría otra cosa como "estoy embarazada"- recuerdo lo que me dijo Bellatrix en cuanto lograra salir o escapar de Azkaban, no le creí, pero ahora que lo sé, Remus me preocupan mis padres, sé que de ellos intentará hacerse cargo primero ¿Cuantos mortifagos escaparon?- le pregunté, sinceramente olvidé si lo dijeron o no**

 **-Fueron diez mortifagos- dijo con aire preocupado- pero los más peligrosos son obviamente Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Rookwood y Dolohov**

 **-Tratarán de eliminar a uno por uno hasta matarnos a todos- le dije metiéndome a la cama y él hizo lo mismo- ¿crees que...? libremos la guerra**

 **-Lo haremos te lo aseguro- me dijo abrazándome- hace años con la primer orden éramos muchos menos, por desgracia perdimos a varios integrantes, pero gracias a Harry y Lily ganamos la batalla la primera vez, si lo hicimos una vez podremos ganar la siguiente y acabar con todos los mortifagos y con el propio Voldemort- me estremecí un poco al escuchar ese nombre- por favor Tonks, es momento que lo comiences a llamar tal y como se hace llamar, no puedes simplemente temerle a un nombre**

 **-Lo siento- le dije- pero aún tengo ese miedo, de qué pasará cuando se muestre frente a todo el mundo mágico, si ahora que aún no se muestra, no quiero ni saber qué ocurrirá cuando todos sepan que Harry y Dumbledore no mintieron**

 **-A la vez le convendría a Sirius- dijo- pero aún no estoy muy seguro, los mortifagos, principalmente Bellatrix dirá que su "traidor" primo jamás se uniría a las filas de Voldemort, pero ahora dime ¿quién creería en la bruja de Bellatrix Lestrange?**

 **-Es verdad, tal vez si hubiese una manera de demostrar que él jamás se unió a los mortifagos, podrían dar por hecho que él es inocente- le dije**

 **-Si podría ser, pero hay que esperar a que haya una oportunidad para poder demostrarlo, no sé porque pero creo que llegará en poco tiempo- yo simplemente asentí y poco a poco me quedé profundamente dormida y entre sueños sentí un beso en mi cabeza y un susurro de "te amo"**

 **Gracias por leer: D**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ya pasaron un par de meses más, obviamente después de la fuga, los aurores y el mismo Fudge se han encargado de buscar a Sirius en todas partes, pero por supuesto a nadie le importa los muggles desaparecidos, solo les importa buscar y "hacer" justicia a un inocente, simplemente ya estoy más que harta con ese asunto, he pensado mandar todo al diablo y quedarme en Grimmauld Place para siempre con mi tío y Remus, pero aun así no puedo, Arthur, Kingsley y yo somos los únicos espías en el ministerio, debemos saber que planea hacer Fudge, creo que asustado es un poco más peligroso. Otra pésima noticia que ocurrió, Dumbledore fue sustituido de su puesto de director de Hogwarts y en su lugar quedó la cara de sapo Umbridge, ya que se descubrió al E.D como lo llamaron Harry y sus amigos y nadie sabe dónde está Dumbledore ahora**

 **-Nymphadora- escuché a Scrimgeour desde lejos- a mi oficina de inmediato- respiré molesta y caminé hacia donde estaba la oficina de mi "adorable" jefe**

 **-Diga usted jefe- dije con voz de fastidio- ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?**

 **-En dos cosas- me dijo- en primera no use ese tonito conmigo que soy su jefe- rodé los ojos- en segunda necesito resultados Nymphadora ¿qué diablos pasa con el caso de Black?, ya son dos años y no pueden dar con él**

 **-Hacemos lo que podemos- dije tratando de no cambiar mi cabello a rojo- pero Black tiene distintos lugares a donde esconderse y trabajamos en resultados**

 **-Pues necesito los resultados, Fudge ya me cansó con tanto lío de Black, sobre todo después de la fuga de hace algunos meses... Black los liberó y por supuesto tiene que pagar, ahora se desata terror por todo el mundo mágico**

 **Eso fue lo que bastó para ponerme realmente molesta, no lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo- bueno y si tan solo, solo es una suposición ya no queremos seguir con el caso de Black ¿qué nos pasará a los que trabajamos en su caso? ¿Desaparecernos para que después nos encuentren muertos a todos? Y por supuesto que nadie se entere de que ya morimos porque siempre se la pasan buscando a un hombre del que ni siquiera están seguros de que es culpable, tanto de matar a esos muggles, como de la fuga**

 **-No le permito que me hable así...- dijo Scrimgeour- usted no puede...**

 **-No puedo ¿qué?- lo interrumpí- decir lo que pienso, ya verá que pronto se van a retractar de culpar a alguien que no debe y de no creer de que Voldemort ha vuelto- Scrimgeour me vio con los ojos totalmente abiertos, hasta yo misma me sorprendí por decir el nombre de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado**

 **-Vaya valor que demuestra Tonks- dijo Scrimgeour- pero todo ese valor se irá a la basura en cuanto se dé cuenta de que Black es un asesino, si no me equivoco es su tío- yo asentí firmemente- pero sabe algo... tengo la sospecha de que usted conoce su paradero, claro apoyo familiar- ¡Me lleva!, hablé de más- y también quiero ver su expresión en cuanto se entere de que el Innombrable no ha vuelto, suplicará perdón y por supuesto de que el ministro no se lo dará, Dumbledore se arrepentirá de lo que ha dicho y será al doble de perjudicado de lo que ya lo es ahora, solo miré, huyó de Hogwarts y fue sustituido por alguien que en verdad sabrá manejar a esos adolescentes, iniciando por Potter... usted y todos sus conocidos, comenzando por el licántropo Lupin, serán rechazados por todo el mundo mágico, bueno, él será mucho más rechazado y repudiado por la comunidad mágica, será buscado, el ministerio no es muy amable con los semihumanos como lo son los hombres lobo- eso bastó para enfurecerme aún más, se ha metido conmigo, con el mejor mago que ha existido Dumbledore, con Sirius y ahora con Remus... eso no lo puedo permitir, es exactamente igual que esa maldita bruja de Umbridge, no podía tampoco levantarme en contra de mi jefe, aunque ganas de lanzarle algún maleficio para que le salga más pelo en la cabeza no me faltaban, pero debo contenerme**

 **-Bien señor Scrimgeour- le dije mientras intentaba forzar una sonrisa, aunque él me veía con una de satisfacción- yo le diré una cosa, cuando se dé cuenta de que Dumbledore tiene razón, porque casi siempre acierta y vea que el regreso de Ya-Sabe-Quien- preferí decirle como he dicho siempre- el ministerio se retractará de lo que dijeron, comenzando con Fudge y seguido de usted**

 **-¿Está amenazando al ministerio?- dijo Scrimgeour- Porque si es eso tendremos que...**

 **-¿Hacerme qué?- le dije dirigiéndome a la puerta- ¿lanzarme un cruciatus? ¿asesinarme para silenciarme?, quisiera ver que lo intente- miré retadoramente a mi jefe, como no obtuve respuesta suya salí de su oficina dando un portazo; pero escuché perfectamente sus palabras "Ya está advertida Tonks", me detuve unos segundos, pero no giré mi cabeza para regresar y continué caminando hacia mi lugar de trabajo en donde lloré, no me importaba que me vieran todos los que estaban ahí, me sentía de lo peor; no por haberle gritado a mi jefe, sino porque no pude defenderme, no pude defender a mi tío, a Dumbledore y mucho menos a Remus**

 **-Tonks ¿qué pasa todo bien?- escuché a Thomas, un compañero de la oficina de aurores- ¿quieres hablar?- yo negué con la cabeza y él se alejó**

 **-Tonks ¿quieres irte mejor?- escuché la voz de Kingsley- ve yo te cubro, aunque Scrimgeour tenga ganas de matarte, diré que casi toda la oficina te escuchó gritarle, así que no es secreto**

 **-Kingsley me siento terrible- le dije sin dejar de llorar- soy la peor persona que puede existir, no soy capaz de defender a alguien, ni a mí misma y Remus... Remus**

 **-Sé que te preocupas demasiado por él- me dijo sonriéndome de manera extraña y no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco- tú no te sientas culpable, si quieres hablar con él sabrá escucharte y comprenderá todo, pero mejor tranquilízate y mejor regresa a casa, no es muy bueno que estés así en trabajo**

 **-Gracias Kingsley- le dije- pero estaré bien**

 **-Nymphadora Tonks- dijo Kingsley con voz autoritaria- soy tu primer jefe y debes obedecer mis órdenes**

 **-Si señor Kingsley- dije sonriendo un poco, salí de la oficina, pensando en lo que me dijo mi idiota jefe, no sé por qué pero tengo la sospecha de que entre él y Umbridge puede haber algo... tiene razón, Dumbledore ha desaparecido, pero aun así sigue siendo un gran mago y no creo que haya huido para esconderse, con todo eso en la cabeza, traté de aparecerme, pero no estaba al cien por ciento concentrada y en la entrada de Grimmauld Place me escindí en la parte de una brazo que me sangraba demasiado, tenía años que no sentía algo así, grité un poco y una persona se acercó a ayudarme con un hechizo**

 **-Tonks, ¿mejor?- me dijo Sirius**

 **-Gra... gracias tío- le dije conteniendo más lágrimas**

 **-Tienes algo- me dijo afirmándolo- porque se ve que has llorado mucho y no creo que tenga que ver con la escisión, pero mejor habla con Remus, ahora está muy mal**

 **-¿Pero qué pasó?- le pregunté- SIRIUS DEMONIOS, DI ALGO**

 **-Bueno, Harry habló con nosotros a través de red flú y... mejor habla con él, no me gusta la idea que se termine el whisky de fuego**

 **-¿Remus que cosa?- pregunté y lloré lo doble que había llorado antes- ¿en dónde está?**

 **-En su habitación- dijo- hace un rato traté de quedarme con él pero dijo que mejor quería estar solo, tal vez contigo si pueda calmarse**

 **-Sí, lo intentaré- le dije y subí hacia la habitación como no tenía algún hechizo, ahí estaba, no bebía nada, pero tenía una mirada triste, ni después de luna llena lo he visto así- Remus**

 **-Dora ¿qué haces aquí?- me dijo con una débil voz- creí que estabas en el ministerio**

 **-Pues así era- le dije sentándome en la cama junto a él- pero me surgieron algunos inconvenientes con Scrimgeour, ahora dime que sucedió- me miró a los ojos, tenía una mirada que no sabría cómo explicar, verlo así me provocaba llorar aún más, mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer, no quería decirle lo que ocurrió en la oficina o se sentiría peor, mejor lo hablo con Sirius más tarde**

 **-No llores por favor- me dijo limpiando mis lágrimas- te diré lo que ocurre, creo que lo que te sucede es mucho peor de lo que me ocurre a mi... tuve junto con Sirius una plática con Harry sobre James- me contó todo lo que Harry les dijo, sobre como humillaban el padre de Harry y Sirius a Snape- yo jamás podía hacer algo para evitarlo; con lo que acabo de escuchar de Harry, me he dado cuenta de una cosa: soy una pésima persona, si me puedo llamar persona al cien por ciento- lo dijo con una sonrisa tristemente amarga**

 **-Remus no vuelvas a decir eso jamás- le dije y lloré más- tú no eres una pésima persona, eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido**

 **-No me conoces lo suficiente- me dijo sonriéndome**

 **-Pues en eso te equivocas- le dije- no olvides que vivo y duermo contigo, por lo tanto te conozco tanto físico- hice una sonrisa traviesa que él imitó- como mentalmente, se perfectamente (como todo el mundo), que eres un choco-adicto desde siempre, sé que amas el color azul y el día en que naciste y no olvides como lo celebramos tú y yo**

 **-Bueno creo que si me conoces perfectamente bien- me dijo soltando una carcajada, que hizo que me olvidara de lo ocurrido- ahora es mi turno, no olvidemos que te conozco de las mismas formas que tú a mi desde hace varios meses... y vaya que si lo he hecho- reímos los dos- sé que amas el color de tu pelo rosa chicle, tu debilidad (y no lo niegues es el chocolate al igual que a mi), amas las rosas rojas más que a cualquier otro objeto, así como tenemos casi un año de conocernos mejor y no olvides la primera vez en que nos besamos fue en la biblioteca bajo un muérdago y la primera vez que lo intentamos fuimos interrumpidos por Farley... y no olvides jamás que soy pésimo para mentir**

 **-Te creo en lo de mentir, sí que eres malo- le dije- y a Farley no me la recuerdes, pero tienes razón nos conocemos lo suficiente bien**

 **-Sí, quizá demos otro paso más- me dijo para mi sorpresa... ¿acaso se refiere a...?**

 **-A que te refieres- le dije, fingiendo que no entendí- me... ¿estás proponiendo matrimonio?**

 **-No lo sé- me dijo- pero si es eso prefiero esperar a que todo termine... es por eso que tenemos que continuar peleando si queremos un futuro juntos y sin complicaciones por una guerra, ahora la pregunta es... ¿aceptarías?- hizo algo que hizo que llorara (que llorona soy) pero de alegría, se arrodilló ante mí y de una cajita un poco gastada apareció un pequeño anillo- Nym...- lo miré un poco mal- Dora Tonks, aceptarías casarte conmigo**

 **-Remus...- dije entrecortadamente porque no dejaba de llorar- Si... si acepto- lo abracé y lo besé- esperaré todo el tiempo posible... Te amo Remus Lupin**

 **-Y yo a ti te amo mi hermosa Tonks- me dijo poniendo el anillo en mi dedo anular izquierdo- este anillo me lo dio mi madre un poco antes de morir, recuerdo que me dijo que yo algún día encontraría a la mujer que me haría feliz por el resto de mi vida... yo lo dudaba, pero con el tiempo me he dado cuenta que si podría lograrlo- estábamos a punto de volver a besarnos cuando...**

 **-Siento interrumpir su idilio amoroso pero Snape estuvo aquí- dijo Sirius con tono nervioso, preocupado y desesperado- dice que Harry y sus amigos van camino hacia Londres al ministerio de magia... él tuvo una visión en donde Voldemort me torturaba y...**

 **-Eso es una trampa- dijo Remus casi gritando- tenemos que impedirlo**

 **-Ya fueron avisados Ojo Loco y Kingsley, de hecho ya están aquí- dijo Sirius- tenemos que ir por Harry**

 **-Tenemos me suena a muchos Sirius. Dijo Remus- tú te quedarás aquí... recuerda lo que dijo Dumbledore...**

 **-Al demonio con lo que me haya dicho Dumbledore- gritó Sirius- yo iré por mi ahijado y no me importa morir o terminar en Azkaban con tal de que él esté bien**

 **-Sirius por favor recapacita- de dije tratando de calmarme- tienes que quedarte aquí... tío por favor escucha**

 **-No me importa... iremos ahora mismo- dijo Sirius y salió por la puerta**

 **Vamos Tonks- me dijo Remus bastante preocupado- no puedo detenerlo... espero y no pase a mayores**

 **-Debemos aparecernos en el departamento de misterios- dijo Ojo Loco en cuanto bajamos- dense prisa... Black tú...- pero Moody no terminó de hablar porque Sirius desapareció- Sirius le dijo algo a su elfo domestico... pero no perdamos tiempo... vamos**

 **Aparecimos justo en el departamento de misterios; la sala de profecías se veía que hubo una pelea, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, Sirius miraba hacia las puertas que había ahí, se dirigió a la sala de la muerte, sin decir nada lo seguimos, él no caminaba... corría, Sirius abrió la puerta y ahí estaban... mortifagos y Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y otros chicos que no conocía, entre mortifagos reconocí a Malfoy y ¡Ah... mi "querida" tía Bellatrix! ¡Qué ojerosa y espantosa se ve! Quieren atacar a Harry pero Sirius se interpone entre ellos y comienza la batalla, Kingsley, Sirius, Remus, Moody y yo comenzamos a pelear con los mortifagos, solo salían luces rojas, azules y verdes, peleábamos cerca del arco de la muerte, solo espero que nadie pase a través de el**

 **-Vaya si es mi sobrina asquerosa traidora- escuché la voz de Bellatrix tras de mí, tal vez** **ella si mere** **zca el velo- te dije que terminaría contigo y esta es mi** **oportunidad**

 **-Hola "querida" tía- dije con sarcasmo- quiero ver que me mates aquí mismo... no te tengo miedo, bruja espantosa**

 **-Maldita sangre sucia anormal- gritó Bellatrix-** _Cru_ **...**

 **-** _Impedimenta_ **\- dije poniendo un hechizo-** _Desmaius..._ **\- de mi varita y de Bellatrix salían luces rojas y azules**

 **-** _Expelliarmus,_ **ahora si mutante- dijo Bellatrix, mi varita cayó al piso-** _Avada Ke_ **...**

 **-** _Impedimenta_ **\- escuché otra voz, era Kingsley, pero Bellatrix fue más rápida y escuché** _Desmaius_ **y por desgracia me dio directo en el pecho y perdí el conocimiento**

 **Veía todo oscuro, si estaba viva o no, la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea, no tengo idea cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente, pudieron ser horas, minutos, días... años quizá, podría estar muerta ahora mismo, yo peleaba con Bellatrix y supongo que me dejó inconsciente, que tal si ahora todos están muertos y yo no... No volvería a ver a Sirius, Ojo Loco, Kingsley, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny... Remus; no, eso no puede ser, tengo que estar viva, él debe vivir, todos los que acabo de recordar deben vivir, tenemos que seguir peleando, pero algo aseguro, no estoy muerta, lo confirmé cuando poco a poco abrí los ojos; estaba en un cuarto con luz, por lo que observe, estaba en posiblemente San Mungo, lo confirmé al ver el lugar, a un lado de la cama había una mujer, posiblemente medimaga y en una silla al otro lado de mi cama había un hombre... era Remus y me miraba de una forma extraña, no sé porque, pero presentía que algo iba mal**

 **-Dora- se acercó a mí tocando mi cabello- ¿cómo te sientes?**

 **-Pues no muy bien- le respondí- ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?**

 **-Dos días- me dijo con un poco de tono preocupado- pero al menos ya estás mejor**

 **-¿Que sucedió?- le pregunté, si algo pasó es mejor saberlo ahora**

 **-Bueno...- se calló algunos momentos- Bellatrix te dejó inconsciente y Sirius ocupó tu lugar. Él y Bellatrix peleaban cerca del arco de la muerte, ella lanzó un maleficio que golpeó a Sirius y...-no dijo nada más**

 **-¿Y qué pasó?- le dije, no puede ser- REMUS POR FAVOR... ¿qué le ocurrió a mi tío...?**


	29. Chapter 29

**¿Porque guarda silencio? ¡Maldita sea!... ¿qué le ocurrió a mi tío?**

 **-Por favor di algo- le dije desesperadamente- Remus no te quedes callado... ¿acaso él está...?**

 **-¿Qué?, claro que no...- me dijo- pero es otra cosa, él está inconsciente, posiblemente en un coma**

 **-¿Pero está vivo?- le pregunté, él asintió para mi alivio, aunque debía preocuparme más, si Sirius está en coma, posiblemente no despierte en mucho tiempo- ¿qué sucedió justo cuando caí?**

 **-Pues Sirius ocupó tu lugar y Moody trató de reanimarte pero no pudo, Sirius y Bellatrix peleaban cerca del arco de la muerte pero Bellatrix lanzó un maleficio a Sirius que otro poco y lo hace atravesar el arco... - me tapé la boca con las manos horrorizada- digamos que una parte de su cuerpo lo logró, pero Kingsley y Ojo Loco pudieron detenerlo justo a tiempo y en cuanto lo sujetaron, cayó inconsciente**

 **-¿Y Harry? ¿Y los demás?- pregunté- ¿todos están bien?- recordé algo- ¿Sirius? ¿Qué pasará con él?**

 **-Está bien, ellos también, Sirius no ha reaccionado y aún no lo sabemos, me refiero, están deliberando si él será inocente o... aún pueden condenarlo a Azkaban... hay una cosa que no te dije, Voldemort apareció en el departamento de misterios, hubo una lucha entre él y Dumbledore, pero tú y tu tío ya estaban inconscientes... Fudge vio a Voldemort y lo ha confirmado... Él ha vuelto**

 **-Se lo advertí a Scrimgeour- le dije- ¿y cómo reaccionó Fudge?**

 **-Bueno, está pensando en renunciar, quieren que Scrimgeour tomé el cargo de ministro**

 **-¿Scrimgeour ministro?- dije tratando de levantarme de la cama, pero un dolor en las costillas me hizo volver a acostarme- ¡deben estar locos!**

 **Algunos creen eso- dijo Remus- pero ahora quieren que Dumbledore acepte el cargo de ministro como se lo han pedido desde hace muchos años... como él y Harry fueron reivindicados ante la comunidad muggle, creen que Dumbledore es perfecto, por supuesto él lo rechazó... en este momento se encuentra en el ministerio tratando de resolver el caso de Sirius, Kingsley y Ojo Loco dieron testimonio de que él peleó contra los mortifagos tratando de salvar a Harry y a sus amigos**

 **-¿Y mi tío donde está ahora?- dije- quiero verlo- dije con un impulso de levantarme pero él me detuvo**

 **-No Tonks- dijo- ahora no es muy bueno que lo veas, debes continuar en la cama hasta que un sanador diga que puedes ponerte de pie... de hecho yo ya debí haber avisado que despertaste... Dora por favor no intentes levantarte, iré a buscar a un sanador, tus padres están afuera... ahora vuelvo- salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta, poco le faltó para que pusiera seguros y hechizos para que no intente salir, pero no lo hizo y entraron mis padres**

 **-Nymphadora- dijo mi madre diciendo mi "hermoso" nombre- que alegría que reaccionaras**

 **-Estoy bien mamá- le dije mientras me abrazaba, parecía que me quería romper las costillas- y no me llames Nymphadora**

 **-Remus nos dijo que ya habías reaccionado- dijo mi madre como ignorando el comentario anterior mio- llevabas dos días inconsciente, entre Remus y Moody te trajeron a San Mungo y a Sirius...- guardó silencio un momento- solo esperemos a que se recupere**

 **-Mamá- le dije preocupada- Remus no quiso decirme nada, pero tú y papá si lo harán- lo miré- ¿Sirius está muy grave?**

 **-No puedo mentirte Tonks- dijo mi padre ganándose una mirada asesina de mamá- está muy grave... algunos sanadores opinan que... no... Sobrevivirá**

 **-NO- grité y lloré- no digas eso... por mi culpa Sirius está así**

 **-No te culpes- escuché la voz de Remus desde la puerta- tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que sucedió, solo fue una trampa más de Voldemort- mis padres se estremecieron al escuchar el nombre- hablé con Dumbledore hace unos instantes, ya se definió la situación de Sirius**

 **-¿Y qué pasará con mi primo?- preguntó mi madre desesperadamente- Remus por favor di algo... no te quedes callado**

 **-Podría hablar si no te alteraras tanto- le dijo mi padre a mamá tomándola por los hombros- ¿qué decías sobre Sirius, Remus?- él me miró unos segundos y después volvió la vista hacia mis padres**

 **-Lo han declarado... inocente- lo dijo sonriendo, mis padres y yo respiramos tranquilamente- pero... solo queda esperar a que reaccione... atraparon al verdadero culpable de la muerte de esos muggles y la traición hacia los Potter... mejor me retiro, supongo que querrán quedarse con su hija**

 **-Muchas gracias Remus- dijo mi madre con un abrazo, por un momento parecía Molly Weasley- por haberte quedado con nuestra hija**

 **-No fue nada Andrómeda, lo importante es que ella está bien y con vida al igual que Sirius- se dirigió a la puerta para salir**

 **-Gracias Remus- le dije, obviamente no iba a decir nada más con mis padres presentes, ya que ellos no saben nada de lo nuestro, él me sonrió y salió del cuarto**

 **-Ted, ¿podrías traer un poco de café?- dijo mi madre, creo que Tonks necesitará beber algo- en realidad no tenía ganas de comer o beber algo, pero entendí que mi madre quería hablar conmigo, mi padre salió del cuarto dejándome sola con mi madre que me veía con una sonrisa, juraría que la copió de Sirius- bueno hija, tengo algo que decir... allá afuera hay un hombre, mejor dicho había un hombre que en dos días no se separó de ti- yo me sonroje demasiado- eso es muy hermoso y romántico hija... pero... solo dime una cosa, ¿entre Remus y tú hay algo?**

 **-Mamá, yo...- ¿qué hago, se lo digo o no se lo digo?**

 **-Creo que eso lo interpretaré como un si- me dijo mi madre sonriendo- pero ¿están seguros de lo que hay entre ustedes?, no soy prejuiciosa ni nada por eso, no me malentiendas, sabes perfectamente lo que él es- la vi a los ojos, me empecé a molestar- pero sé que es una excelente persona, lo conozco desde que tiene doce años... no malinterpretes hija, jamás te he visto tan feliz... pero lo que me molesta es que no me hayan dicho antes**

 **-Bueno mamá- le dije, tiene razón no le había dicho nada, la tomé de las manos- la verdad tenía un poco de miedo en lo que pensaras o dijeras por... bueno, el pequeño problema de Remus**

 **-Es que lo que sea no importa hija- me dijo mamá- no es el físico o que se convierta en algo que no es... lo que importa es lo que es interiormente- yo sonreí de manera pícara- no de ese interior Tonks, no sé qué te imagines, a lo que me refiero es a la forma de ser y de pensar, sé que él es muy querido y respetado por algunos miembros de la Orden... y por lo que veo, esto ya va enserio- dijo señalando el anillo que dos días atrás me había dado Remus- me alegro mucho hija pero no olviden que deben hablar con nosotros**

 **-Si lo sé- le dije, me vi y me di cuenta que tenía una bata blanca- ¿quién me puso la bata?**

 **-De eso se encargó Remus- dijo mi madre y yo me puse roja en cara y pelo, ella empezó a reír- es broma, en realidad fui yo**

 **-Ay mamá- dije sin salir de mi sonrojo- ya verán, ya hablaré con ustedes**

 **-¿Habar con nosotros?- dijo mi padre con dos tazas de café- ¿quién? ¿Estás embarazada hija?**

 **-¿Que? No papá- dije cambiando mi cabello a rojo, además es imposible, gracias a unas pociones para evitar embarazos, por lo menos aún no planeamos eso, posiblemente terminando la guerra- no es eso, pero mejor hablaremos después**

 **-Bien- dijo papá- por cierto hay un sanador afuera esperando por si puede pasar, posiblemente ya te deje salir**

 **-¿Y porque no lo haces pasar Ted?- dijo mi madre- vamos Ted que mi hija ya quiere salir de aquí**

 **-Si es cierto ya quiero irme de aquí- le dije como niña pequeña- es molesto estar aquí**

 **-Bien, bien- dijo mi padre- le diré que entre- salió unos momentos y el sanador entró, no dijo ni una palabra, solo usó unos hechizos bastaron para que el sanador hablara**

 **-Ya no tiene costillas rotas, todo está en orden, posiblemente hoy en la tarde o mañana temprano ya pueda irse**

 **-¿Podría salir antes de aquí?- pregunté, el asintió- gracias- El medimago salió y me volví a quedar con mis padres- Quiero ver a Sirius**

 **-¿Quieres que te lleve hija?- preguntó mi padre- Dumbledore ahora está en su cuarto y creo Remus entrará después**

 **-Porque mejor no la lleva Remus- dijo mi madre- ya que los dos pueden ver a Sirius, ya sabes, vivieron juntos los tres algún tiempo**

 **-Si es buena idea- dijo mi padre y mi mamá y yo nos miramos con complicidad- le diré si puede llevarte- salió de la habitación, yo continuaba mirando a mamá con una expresión de agradecimiento y complicidad, ella en voz baja pero perfectamente audible dijo "No agradezcas hija" y mi padre entró con Remus al cuarto**

 **Remus- dijo mi madre mirándolo muy extraño- ¿serías tan amable de llevar a Nymphadora a ver a Sirius antes de salir de San Mungo?, lo que sucede es que olvidé algo en casa, es importante y creo que mi hija está en buenas manos**

 **-Si claro, no tengo problema- dijo mirándome y después a mi madre- pero creí que saldría hasta mañana**

 **-No quedé tan mal Remus- le dije sonriendo y cambiando mi cabello a rosa- ¿lo ves?**

 **-Gracias Remus- dijo mi padre poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- te lo agradezco mucho, hija debemos irnos pero vendremos por ti en un par de horas- dijo mi padre guiñando un ojo**

 **-Nos vemos en un rato hija- dijo mi madre haciendo lo mismo que mi padre**

 **-Si mamá- le dije, ahora es mi turno- pero no quiero que se distraigan con "algo" y me dejen aquí esperándolos para que después me digan "que crees tendrás un hermanito"- lo logré, ambos parecían cabello Weasley, ¡Perfecto! Tonks-1 madre- 0... Yo solté una carcajada que duró muy poco por dos razones: la primera aún me dolían las costillas un poco y segunda mi madre dejó de reír para mirarme feo- saben que bromeaba**

 **-Muy graciosa Nymphadora- dijo mi madre- pero mientras no llegue la noticia a la casa de "Que creen, van a ser abuelos", tan pronto... antes habrá matrimonio- lo logró, Tonks- 1, madre- 1; me puse de mil colores eso se dio a notar por mi cabello, mis padres sonrieron y salieron del cuarto dejándonos solos**

 **-¿Estás mejor?- preguntó Remus sentándose a un lado de mi en la cama**

 **-Sí, creo que me siento un poco mejor que en un principio. Le dije, tratando de ponerme de pie, pero no me dejó**

 **-No Tonks, tú no te levantarás hasta que venga un sanador para que puedas ir a ver a tu tío**

 **-¿Ya lo viste?- pregunté, el bajó su mirada con tristeza**

 **-Sí, el mismo día en que llegaron a San Mungo, Harry también estuvo aquí, según Harry dijo que cuando Sirius reaccione, tiene bastante fe en ello, yo igual, que por fin podrán vivir juntos los dos como familia, la familia que no tuvieron... la verdad al principio algunos sanadores dijeron que no querían ayudar a un asesino, pero entre Fudge y Dumbledore pudieron convencerlos, me alegro que por fin haya caído es maldita rata traidora**

 **-Solo espero a que mi tío reaccione pronto- le dije con tristeza- aún me siento culpable del hecho de que mi tío esté así... yo peleaba con Bellatrix, si tan solo yo no hubiese sacado mi estúpida torpeza él no...**

 **-No Dora- me dijo acercándose a mí y acariciando una mejilla- esto no fue culpa tuya, todo pudo haber sido pero, lo que importa es que Sirius está con vida y... sé que no es buena la forma en la que está vivo pero sé que reaccionará muy pronto... - pero no terminó de hablar o mejor dicho no lo dejé terminar de hablar porque en ese momento lo atraje hacia mi mientras nos besábamos como si no lo hiciéramos desde hace meses o años, comenzando por uno suave, lento y tierno para dar paso por uno más rápido y apasionado y sentía sus manos tocando mi cintura, sentía que poco a poco bajaban cuando...**

 **-Ejem...- escuché una voz totalmente inconfundible que nos separó a los pocos segundos, mientras nos poníamos rojos los dos- disculpen por interrumpir, pero han dejado la puerta abierta y no sabía que estabas aquí Remus- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo tranquilamente- solo venía a decir que Tonks puede pasar a ver a su tío, Andrómeda me dijo que Remus te llevaría ¿me equivoco?**

 **-Usted jamás se equivoca- dije, seguía roja**

 **-En eso no se lo puedo asegurar, un anciano como yo comete errores muy a menudo, creo que no comprendo el dolor que puede causar en muchas personas- guardó silencio un momento, totalmente serio- pero ahora, señor Lupin, señorita Tonks, pueden ver a Sirius- y sin decir más, se retiró**

 **-Vamos Dora- me dijo Remus ayudándome a poner de pie- te cargaría pero... mejor caminemos**

 **-Eres malo- le dije fingiendo decepción- pero aun así te amo**

 **-Yo también te amo y por lo mismo quiero que camines- me dijo mientras se asomaba a la puerta y después volvía para darme otro beso, casi igual al anterior**

 **Salimos de mi cuarto y con ayuda de Remus, que me llevaba tomada de los hombros, caminamos a la puerta en donde estaba Sirius, me detuve unos instantes, no sé cómo reaccionaré cuando vea a mi tío... diga lo que diga Remus, me continuaré sintiendo culpable, por lo menos hasta que lo escuche de su propia boca**

 **-Ven- me dijo tomándome de la mano- quiero que estés tranquila, no es muy bueno que te alteres**

 **-Remus por favor me pones más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy- le dije cambiando mi cabello a muchos colores por la angustia, por supuesto, colores fríos- solo tengo un poco de dolor en las costillas, no otra cosa- él me miró con tristeza- ¿porque me ves así? Remus Lupin dime que pasa**

 **-Hablaremos de eso después ¿quieres?- me dijo sin mirarme a los ojos- ahora lo...**

 **-No- dije sin moverme de mi lugar- ahora y aquí mismo me dirás que pasa, ¿que tengo?, hace un par de días me dijiste que eras pésimo para mentir y ahora lo estás demostrarlo**

 **-Es algo complicado- me dijo- ni yo me lo esperaba para ser sincero**

 **-Solo dime que es- le dije preocupada- ¿qué diablos tengo?**

 **-Bueno, esto no lo saben tus padres, aún...- me dijo- pero el motivo es que tú estás... estabas embarazada...**

 _Continuará_ _..._


	30. Chapter 30

**¿Estoy loca o me lo imaginé?, dijo: "estás embarazada", no, no puede ser posible, yo hacía lo posible para evitar embarazarme... no era muy bueno saber que iba a tener un hijo en pleno tiempo de guerra, pero ahora que lo pienso, me emociona la noticia, ¡Voy a tener un bebé!, mejor dicho Remus y yo tendremos un hijo**

 **-¿Estoy... embarazada?- lo miré a los ojos, el me miró pero tristemente- no te alegra ¿cierto?**

 **-No, yo no dije eso- me dijo, pero no me miraba a los ojos, algo me ocultaba- solo que no esperaba algo así, es todo, creí que yo no podría tener hijos debido a mi condición**

 **-Entonces, ¿estás dudando que es tú hijo?- le pregunté sintiéndome herida realmente- tú crees que yo...**

 **-No, no digas eso, yo no dije y ni siquiera me pasó por la mente eso- me dijo, lo escuché bastante sincero, así que le creí**

 **-Entonces porque no te... bueno, no puedo decir que te alegres por supuesto- le dije, más bien no sabía lo que le decía, yo tenía un poco de miedo al saber su reacción- pero lo que quiero decir es que...**

 **-Si Dora, lo sé- me interrumpió, a veces odio que me interrumpa- también es hijo mio... pero ese no es el caso, pero creo que no entendiste muy bien lo que te dije**

 **-Si lo entendí- le dije- que estoy embarazada- esta vez lo dije emocionada- que voy a ser mamá**

 **-Mejor primero entremos a ver a Sirius, ¿de acuerdo?, ya después hablaremos**

 **-¿Pasó algo más verdad?- le dije- ¿tiene que ver con Ojo Loco, Kingsley, Ginny o alguien de la Orden?**

 **-No te mentiré si pasa algo y no, no tiene que ver con la Orden**

 **-Es conmigo...- creo que entendí sus palabras- Quieres terminar la relación conmigo**

 **-¿Qué?, no claro que no- me dijo, creo que lo comencé a desesperar un poco- pero no quiero decírtelo, no aún, sino hasta que veas a tu tío**

 **-Dime, sea lo que sea yo podré soportar- le dije mirándolo, puedo soportar lo que pase, posiblemente... tengo la estúpida idea infantil de que Dumbledore derrotó a Voldemort y ahora somos libres de la oscuridad**

 **-Está bien- me dijo suspirando- pero aquí no, mejor regresemos a tu cuarto y después si quieres ver a tu tío antes de salir, solo disponemos de dos horas ¿de acuerdo?- yo asentí, me tomó de la mano y entramos a mi cuarto de hospital, me dijo con una seña que me sentara en la cama y él se sentó a un lado de mi- Tonks, es... es complicado lo que te voy a decir, no sé cómo lo tomarás, te prometo que yo no tomé muy bien esa situación cuando me enteré pero lo sabrás de todos modos, supongo que tú misma te darás cuenta con el paso de tiempo y además...**

 **-Por favor ve al grano- le dije nerviosa- ¿qué diablos ocurre?**

 **-Es... es el bebé Tonks- me dijo tomándome una mano**

 **-¿El bebé?- Pregunté- ¿que tiene el bebé?- inconscientemente me toqué mi vientre, obviamente aún no se notaba**

 **-Es eso, tú... lo... perdiste- me dijo pausadamente, casi cada palabra con tristeza- fue cuando caíste aturdida por... Bellatrix**

 **-NO- grité- debes estarme mintiendo, pero ¿cómo?- sentí un terrible dolor que precisamente no es nada físico, la odio, la odio, maldita Bellatrix Lestrange- eso no es verdad**

 **-Tonks- me llamó Remus pero no lo escuché, a pesar de que apenas me enteré de que iba, "iba" se escucha horrible, mejor decir "voy"; iba a tener un hijo- escúchame por favor**

 **-Juro que terminaré con ella- dije y dejé de llorar- la odio y la mataré ahora yo**

 **-Dora por favor no hables así- me dijo Remus- no... No es muy bueno para ti**

 **-¿No te duele?- le dije explotando- mató a tú hijo, no... No entiendo como no sientes nada**

 **-Nunca dije que no me doliera Nymphadora- me dijo con voz fría- ¿crees que no siento nada?, mejor vamos...- me tomó de la muñeca y salimos hacia la habitación de Sirius, yo ya no lloraba, creo que me comporté un poco mal con él, entramos a su habitación y... ahí estaba Sirius, parecía dormido, pero estaba en coma, yo esperaba a que despertara pronto, pensaba "como el Gran Sirius Orión Black puede estar así, postrado en una cama"**

 **-Es mi culpa- dije y nuevamente comencé a llorar- si yo la hubiese matado... Ellos...**

 **-No Tonks... no es tu culpa- escuché una voz, Sirius habló**

 **-Sirius, Sirius- dije y dejé de llorar por arte de magia- responde por favor- Remus salió rápidamente del cuarto y yo me quedé con Sirius- tío... tío**

 **-Déjenme revisar al paciente por favor- escuché a un hombre que entró seguido de Remus- me dicen que habló, pudo ser un acto inconsciente, pero normalmente no hablan, solo abren los ojos o mueven las manos o pies, pero esto es increíble, posiblemente despierte dentro de poco... miren- Para nuestra sorpresa y alegría Sirius comenzó a abrir los ojos**

 **-Hola- dijo Sirius simplemente abriendo la boca con débil voz- ¿de qué me perdí?**

 **-¿Cómo te sientes Sirius?- preguntó Remus**

 **-Pues... molido, diría yo... pero al menos estoy vivo- me sorprende lo rápido que se puede recuperar- ayer creo yo, desperté, pero nadie estaba presente y creo que fue una buena idea dormir aún más tiempo... ¿en dónde estoy?**

 **-En San Mungo tío- le dije mientras tocaba su cabello- llevas según me dijeron dos días**

 **-Soy un flojo de lo peor- sonrió Sirius, el cual nos hizo también sonreír a Remus y a mí, incluyendo al sanador- un momento... ¿Y Harry? ¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Cómo están todos?**

 **-Los dejaré un momento, debo dar aviso de su pronta reacción- dijo el sanador y salió**

 **-Está bien y todos los demás también- le respondió Remus- Harry estuvo aquí hace un par de días, justo cuando llegaste**

 **-¿Dijiste que estoy en San Mungo sobrina?- dijo Sirius- Me sorprende que me quieran sano aún**

 **-Sobre eso Sirius- dijo Remus- hay algo que aún no te hemos dicho... bueno me refiero a tu caso con el ministerio**

 **-Al grano Lupin- dijo Sirius cortantemente- solo dime la fecha, hora y momento de mi muerte dictada ya**

 **-Si me dejaras terminar de hablar, no sacarías tantas estúpidas conclusiones Black- le dijo Remus y Sirius se quedó callado mirándolo a los ojos- pues tu caso fue definido y te han declarado inocente de toda culpa**

 **-Sí, ya me lo imaginaba yo- dijo Sirius-como no tienen las pruebas suficientes, ahora quieren matarme más rápido y más fácil, ahora sin los dementores, a Fudge no se le ocurriría otra cosa más que... ¿qué dijiste que me declararon?**

 **-Te declararon inocente- le dijo Remus- a ver repite conmigo I-N-O-C-E-N-T-E**

 **-Sobrina, este está bromeando verdad- me dijo Sirius- ¿qué cosa le diste la última noche?... bueno, mejor no me digas, pero ¿escuché bien?... ¿soy inocente?**

 **-Si tío- le dije mientras una lágrima caía por mi mejilla, pero a la vez sonreía- apenas hoy nos enteramos de que por fin te habían declarado inocente**

 **-¿En verdad?- preguntó Sirius y los dos asentimos- eso es... eso es... no puedo creerlo... soy inocente... soy inocente... soy libre- Sirius estaba tan emocionado que para mi sorpresa derramó una lágrima pero más bien de alegría, aún continuaba en shock**

 **-Si pulgas- dijo Remus con una sonrisa- y por cierto, este tiene su nombre no lo olvides y...**

 **-Eso no me interesa... soy libre... GENIAL- gritó Sirius- si tú no fueras mi sobrina y tú hombre juro que los besaría**

 **-Entonces debo alejarme compañero- dijo Remus- pero relájate, que en cuanto salgas de aquí, podrás hacer lo que quieras**

 **-Claro que si- dijo Sirius- en primer lugar saldré de esa maldita casa, en segundo lugar me llevaré a Harry de la casa de esos muggles y viviremos juntos tal y como se lo prometí... también ustedes están invitados a vivir con nosotros y en tercer lugar... no lo sé, ya veremos qué pasará con el paso del tiempo**

 **-¿Casarte tío?- le pregunté- ¿piensas en eso?**

 **-No, no lo creo, o mejor dicho no lo sé- dijo- pero prefiero disfrutar a mi ahijado, junto con mi sobrina y mi... wow Lunático serás mi sobrino político, que ternura; y también con un futuro sobrinito- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no me atreví ni a mirar a Sirius o a Remus que también guardó silencio- ¿ocurrió algo?, no me digan que ya encargaron sobrino antes de matrimonio o mi prima Andrómeda los matará**

 **-Creo que tenemos que decirte algo pero yo no sé todo porque quedé inconsciente al igual que tú y también acabo de enterarme... Remus tienes que decirme todo lo que ocurrió- lo miré y él asintió**

 **-Bien en el departamento de misterios en la sala de la muerte, peleabas contra Lestrange y un hechizo te aturdió, te golpeaste y quedaste inconsciente dos días. Entre Kingsley, Ojo Loco y yo los trajimos a los dos... ya hablaremos de lo que te ocurrió a ti Sirius, yo mismo avisé a tus padres que estabas en San Mungo debido a una batalla, tu madre gritó y en menos de media hora ya estaban aquí y por supuesto también con Sirius, a Ojo Loco y a mí nos dijeron que tú estás, bueno estabas... embarazada pero debido a la caída y al golpe que recibiste...**

 **-Ya no digas más- dije llorando- lo demás ya lo se**

 **-¿Embarazaste a mi sobrina Lunático?- dijo Sirius- ¿y cuánto tiempo tiene... tenía?**

 **-Un mes- respondió Remus, eso explica tantas ganas de comer y sensibilidad a más no poder- y bueno, solo nosotros lo sabemos, no sé si Dora quiera decírselo a sus padres**

 **-No veo para que hacerlo- dije- ya no es necesario, olvidemos todo esto... pero eso no significa que no quiera buscar venganza contra Bellatrix**

 **-Yo me encargaré sobrina- me dijo Sirius- esa maldita me lanzó un maleficio con el que casi atravieso por total ese velo de la muerte y dejarlos solos a todos... díganme que harían ustedes sin el hermoso Sirius Black**

 **-La verdad no lo sé tío- le respondí- no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que sería del mundo sin ti- se escuchó la puerta y entraron mis padres**

 **-Sirius, primo- dijo mi madre y se acercó a él con los brazos abiertos- que alegría que ya estés bien**

 **-Prima querida cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Sirius respondiendo al abrazo- Ted ¿qué tal todo?**

 **-Excelentemente bien Sirius- le dijo mi padre con una sonrisa- ¿lista para salir de aquí hija?**

 **-¿Ya puedo salir de aquí?- pregunté- sí, la verdad sí, pero siento feo dejar solo a Sirius**

 **-Tú tienes que salir de aquí- dijo Sirius- tienes asuntitos pendientes que resolver- dijo mirando a Remus y juraría que mis padres lo comprendieron**

 **-Si es verdad- dijo mi madre- por cierto Dumbledore está aquí y quiere hablar con Remus**

 **-¿Conmigo?- preguntó Remus- creo que sé a qué se refiere, con permiso me retiro**

 **-Nos vemos Remus- dijo mi madre despendolo con un abrazo- espero que pronto nos visites- él asintió y se fue despidiendo de cada uno de nosotros, yo quedé al último y solo optamos por una abrazo, escuché toses y risas, nos separamos, nos miramos y nos sonreímos, escuché un "ya bésense" por parte de Sirius, fue cuando por así decirlo nos separamos, él le dio un golpe en el hombro y salió del cuarto**

 **-Bueno chiclito- dijo Sirius- ¿no vas a decir algo? Miré mi cabello que estaba rosa chicle, sonreí un momento y miré a mis padres que sonreían con burla**

 **-¿Porque no se despidieron como se debe hija?, solo pudieron decir que cerráramos los ojos- dijo mi padre y mi cabello se puso rojo- y de Sirius no te preocupes que nos encargamos de que no vea algo que no debe**

 **-Ay papá- dije toda sonrojada- ¿ya me puedo cambiar de ropa?**

 **-¿Quieres que busque a Remus para que te ayude?- esta vez intervino Sirius y como siempre con su carcajada**

 **-No Sirius muchas gracias- le dije- yo sola puedo aunque después puede ayudarme...- salí del cuarto de Sirius y dije- a que me la quite- y sin esperar algún comentario de mis padres o Sirius fui directo a mi cuarto para cambiarme de ropa que amablemente mi madre trajo para mí. Ya cuando estaba vestida regresé a la habitación de Sirius, pero a lo lejos vi a Dumbledore y Remus hablando, Remus se veía pálido, creo que hasta molesto, mejor después hablaremos, si él quiere claro. Entré al cuarto de Sirius y mis padres hablaban con él, creo que tenía que ver con Azkaban**

 **-Tonks hija- dijo mi madre- ¿lista?**

 **-Si mamá- le dije- Sirius...**

 **-Sobrina- dijo mi tío- más les vale que no se olviden de mí**

 **-No tío- dije- pero no hagas una tontería desesperada por salir de aquí**

 **-No, no lo haré, no es la primera vez que me lo dices**

 **Nos despedimos de Sirius, por desgracia ya no vi a Dumbledore o a Remus, mis padres sugirieron que regresara a vivir con ellos, yo acepté sin oponerme. Con el paso de los días me fui recuperando, Sirius por fin salió de San Mungo, algunas personas creen que sigue siendo culpable, pero a él no le importa, tengo entendido que ahora vive con Remus, según Sirius, en lo que encuentra otro lugar para vivir. En cuanto a Remus, desde que salí de San Mungo, creo que Dumbledore le dejó un trabajo y por eso no sé nada de él**

 **El día de hoy nos preparamos para regresar a Harry con sus tíos, Dumbledore no quiso que se fuera con Sirius por motivos que más tarde entenderíamos y nos explicaría. Los esperaríamos en King's Cross para que estén a salvo tanto Harry como sus amigos; la buena noticia fue que Dumbledore regresó a su puesto de director y Umbridge fue sustituida por él y ahora es investigada por posibles casos de tortura a alumnos de Hogwarts. Sabemos perfectamente que nos espera una guerra, pero podremos salir adelante.**

 **Llegué a King's Cross y ahí estaban los Weasley, Ojo Loco, Sirius y Remus, se veía muy mal, como si tuviera tiempo sin salir o comer, en cambio Sirius se veía muy bien... ya hablaré más tarde con ellos**

 **-Eh Tonks- escuché a Sirius hablarme- ven aquí sobrina mía- me acerqué a ellos hasta quedar en medio de los dos**

 **-Remus- dije y lo abracé, el correspondió el abrazo y me susurró "tenemos que hablar" y "aquí no cambies tanto tu cabello", lo tenía rosa y decidí dejarlo así, con suerte no había tantos muggles**

 **-¿Y yo que sobrina? ¿Estoy pintado?- dijo Sirius, me acerqué y lo abracé- así me gusta sobrina, ¿aún no sale Harry?**

 **-No lo creo, pero acabo de llegar- le dije- ¡mira tío! Ahí está Harry- y si efectivamente ahí estaba Harry que se veía la mar de feliz**

 **-Si me permiten un momento quiero saludar a mi ahijado- dijo Sirius- Harry**

 **-Sirius- dijo Harry y lo abrazó, en realidad parecen familia porque lo son**

 **-Tonks cuando dejemos a Harry con sus tíos quisiera hablar contigo- me dijo Remus y tomó mi mano**

 **-Sí, pero creo que es muy serio lo que me tienes que decir- le dije; percibí la mirada de Ojo Loco y creo que Remus también y decidimos soltarnos de las manos- vamos, creo que Ojo Loco quiere que hablemos con los tíos de Harry. Nos acercamos y todos hablamos, la tía de Harry me miró medio feo posiblemente con mi cabello y con una mirada de miedo por Ojo Loco y Sirius, nos despedimos de Harry, jamás había visto tan feliz a Sirius y Remus al ver a Harry, se ve que lo quieren demasiado, posiblemente les recuerde a su amigo**

 **-Remus yo me regreso- dijo Sirius- ¿hablarás con ella?**

 **-Si Sirius eso haré- dijo Remus mirándome- ¿vamos a hablar a un lugar?- decidimos ir al Caldero Chorreante, suerte que no había casi nadie y por lo tanto podríamos hablar mejor- Dora, Tonks, lo que te voy a decir es un poco difícil para mi**

 **-¿De qué se trata?- le pregunté- ¿es muy grave?**

 **-No es grave, pero no sé lo que pueda pasar- me dijo mirándome a los ojos, sus ojos miel reflejaban tristeza- es solo que tengo que irme**

 **-¿Irte? ¿A dónde?- pregunté- ¿cuándo? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?**

 **\- Es una misión encomendada por Dumbledore- hizo una pausa- me iré muchos meses... con los hombres lobo**


	31. Chapter 31

**¿Me dijo que se iba a dónde? Dumbledore debe de estar totalmente loco, sabe muy bien que Remus envió alguna vez a Greyback a Azkaban, ¿no entiende que lo envía a una misión suicida?**

 **-Tonks, Dora ¿estás bien?- lo escuché, ¡maldición Lupin! ¿Cómo quieres que esté bien si sé que vas a una cita con la muerte?- te ves muy pálida y no me da buena señal**

 **-¿QUE NO TE DA BUENA SEÑAL REMUS JOHN LUPIN?- grité- Dumbledore está loco al enviarte con ellos, no lo harás ¿o sí?**

 **-Dora no grites en primer lugar y en segundo lugar, tengo que hacerlo, tengo cuentas pendientes con Greyback desde que... ya sabes**

 **-¿Porque haces esto?- dije- ¿porque me pasa esto a mí? primero lo del departamento de misterios en donde perdí... luego me dices que te irás por una maldita venganza**

 **-No es una venganza Tonks- me dijo tratando de conservar la calma- mejor hablemos en otro lugar**

 **-Vamos a mi departamento antiguo- le dije poniéndome de pie- podemos llegar caminando, no está muy lejos de aquí- mi cabello estaba color castaño y lacio, él me tomó de la mano y salimos del pub, caminamos por las calles de Londres, mis lágrimas querían salir, pero preferí no llorar mucho menos en público, no hablábamos para nada, era un silencio incomodo, como si no nos conociéramos, aunque estuviéramos tomados de la mano. No sé cuánto tiempo tardamos en llegar pero finalmente llegamos a mi departamento, estaba desordenado y sucio, pues tenía meses (seis para ser exacta), pero por lo demás intacto- ahora dime que harás en esa "misión"**

 **-Infiltrarme con los hombres lobo para saber que planean y si quieren pasarse al lado de Dumbledore**

 **-Pero eso no puede ser, la mayoría está del lado de Voldemort, ¿que planea Dumbledore? ¿Asesinarte?**

 **-Eso es lo que intentaré durante tres meses- me dijo- tengo que...**

 **-¿Tres meses?- dije horrorizada- pero como podrás sobrevivir tres meses con ese maldito, bueno, tienes la poción matalobos**

 **-Em Dora en cuanto a la poción- guardó silencio, espero y no diga lo que me estoy imaginando- no tomaré la poción antes de la luna... tengo que aparentar que no he vivido con magos**

 **-Pero que mier...- Remus me miró con advertencia de no soltar la palabra- ... diablos piensa Dumbledore, no, no lo harás**

 **-Ya está decidido Tonks- me dijo y eso me dolió- me iré poco después del cumpleaños de Harry y volveré entre finales de noviembre o diciembre... no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo pueda ser, o pueda volver algún día**

 **-NO- grité- Vayámonos de aquí, mandemos al demonio la maldita guerra y a Voldemort con sus mortifagos, vayámonos tú y yo lejos... donde no nos encuentre ni el propio Merlín**

 **-No Dora no podemos entiéndelo- me dijo y me rodeó con sus brazos- es imposible librarse así como si nada de la batalla, tenemos que estar enfrentando lo que suceda si queremos vivir todos en paz, mira a Sirius, él por poco se libró de la muerte, ahora está sano y feliz; tú también estuviste a punto de morir, pero aquí estás**

 **-Pero no completa Remus- dije con voz de amargura- falta algo que perdí y que no tuve la fortuna de saber antes de que existía... se que fue mi culpa, se supone que por eso soy auror, para evitar que una mortifaga como Bellatrix Lestrange o cualquier otro mortifago atente contra mi vida o la de cualquier otra persona, ¿no entiendes?, no pude ni protegerme a mi o a un hijo que aún no tenía idea de su existencia... eso no lo podré superar jamás**

 **-Dora no hagas esto aún más difícil de lo que ya lo es- me dijo y tocó con su mano mi vientre- para mí fue inesperado saber que iba a ser padre, no lo podía creer, poco después de la muerte de Lily y James, imaginaba mi vida con un hijo, pero yo sentía que mi condición no me permitiría tener una familia; saberlo, aunque no me lo creas, fue lo mejor que he escuchado, pero si tenía felicidad, se esfumó cuando me enteré de que por culpa de Bellatrix, tú, bueno, todo lo que planeaba como no sé, casarme contigo, si tu aceptas claro y poder tener a ese pequeño o pequeña**

 **-Remus- dije y lo abracé como si no quisiera soltarlo nunca... porque en realidad no quiero hacerlo- Te amo... y claro que aceptaría casarme contigo mil veces y te esperaré el tiempo necesario**

 **-Yo te amo mucho más hermosa y no vuelvas a llorar así- me dijo limpiando las lágrimas que salían por mis ojos ¡Obviamente Nymphadora!, yo le sonreí hasta que nos acercamos cada vez más hasta estar a pocos milímetros uno del otro, lo miré a los ojos, amaba esos ojos color miel, siempre mirando con ternura y amabilidad y esa sonrisa ¡Merlín! Esa sonrisa que parece que te dice "aunque todo se vea mal, siempre habrá una sonrisa de mi para ti". Cerré los ojos al sentir el contacto de los suyos, comenzamos a besarnos lenta y tiernamente, como siempre, sabían a chocolate, poco a poco subió el nivel al grado que comencé a desabrochar la camisa- Tonks... Dora- decía entre susurros- espera... esto... aquí no, tranquila**

 **-Bueno entonces vamos a mi cuarto- le dije- y ahí hacemos lo que no quisiste hacer aquí- me miró pícaramente y de la mano lo llevé a el lugar en donde dormía, llevaré muchos meses sin vivir aquí pero sabía perfectamente en donde estaba cada cosa. Abrí la puerta de la habitación y bueno con suerte no estaba tan desordenada, caminé con él, pero me tomó por la cintura y me acercó a él mientras me besaba nuevamente, caminamos así, pero yo olvidé un detalle...- ¡Auch!- olvidé que había un escalón y caí, pero él cayó conmigo lo que hizo que yo quedara debajo de él, comenzó a quitarme la blusa ahí mismo y sus manos bajaron a mi pantalón que comenzó a quitármelo- No espera, aquí no, no es muy cómodo ¿recuerdas?**

 **-Si es verdad- me dijo, se levantó y me cargó hasta llevarme directo a la cama en donde me recostó suavemente; ahora era mi turno y terminé por quitarle la camisa y llevé mis manos a su pantalón en donde terminó en el suelo al igual que el resto de nuestra ropa, se colocó sobre mí y bueno... creo que ya saben lo que pasó, al sentirlo acaricié o creo que rasguñé su espalda, eso lo encendió aún más, lo que provocó respiraciones agitadas en mi cerca de su cuello. Cuando terminamos, cansados; me recosté en su pecho mientras me acariciaba el cabello que era largo y rosa**

 **-Remus- me miró- prométeme que cuando te vayas y vuelvas, nada cambiará entre nosotros dos**

 **-Te lo prometo Dora- me dijo con una sonrisa- yo solo espero que esto termine muy pronto... Debo irme Tonks o tu tío me matará o interrogará en donde estuve por cuatro horas**

 **-Bueno solo dile de mi parte que invertiste muy bien esas cuatro horas- el rio al igual que yo- ¿nos volveremos a ver?**

 **-Eso te lo aseguro- me dijo mientras buscaba su ropa y se vestía- recuerda algo, no es una despedida**

 **-¿Necesitas ayuda?- le dije yo aún recostada**

 **-Eso me lo hubieras dicho mañana Dora, que ya terminé- me respondió- nos vemos pronto... Te amo, ¿sabes algo? No sé porque pero siento un poco de ardor en la espalda ¿tú sabes porque?**

 **-No ni idea- le dije poniéndome roja- yo también te amo- y después salió de la habitación y de la casa, me quedé en la cama pensando en los horrores que vivirá durante tres meses, sin poción matalobos o conviviendo con aquel despreciable ser que le cambió la vida totalmente... en estos momentos creo que quiero matar a Dumbledore por enviarlo a esas misiones tan peligrosas, Sirius me comentó una vez que Dumbledore hizo lo mismo y por poco y lo descubren, fue cuando envió a Greyback a Azkaban. Con todas esas ideas me di una baño y me vestí para regresar a casa de mis padres y tratar de pensar y desear que todo terminara rápido como él me dijo, necesitamos que la guerra esté terminada para poder comenzar una nueva vida fuera de peligros y prejuicios, Por un demonio Voldemort ¿porque carajos existes?.**

 **Vagué un rato por Londres, pero tratando de no pensar lo ocurrido hace un rato con Remus o de lo contrario haría una cara que los muggles no me verían muy bien, llegué a la casa de mis padres en donde me esperó un interrogatorio (ya que eran las diez de la noche) y me invadieron con preguntas de "¿Dónde estabas Nymphadora?" y cosas por el estilo, decidí no cenar y lo mejor era dormir porque estaba realmente cansada y me puse mi pijama y me acosté pensando en las palabras de Remus...** _"No es una despedida"_

 **(._.) (._.) (._.) (._.) (._.) (._.) (._.) (._.) (._.) (._.) (._.) (._.) (._.) (._.)**

 **Este fue otro capítulo, ¿les gustó? Espero comentarios y sugerencias: D Gracias por leer**


	32. Chapter 32

**Desperté y aún con las palabras de Remus en la cabeza, me preparé para ir al ministerio, no me sentía muy bien, me refiero emocionalmente porque físicamente estaba de maravilla**

 **-Tonks buenos días, ¿quieres desayunar algo?- dijo mi madre desde la cocina**

 **-Si mamá gracias- le dije- buenos días**

 **-¿Me dirás en donde estuviste durante cuatro horas?- me preguntó mi madre- no creo que dejar al chico Potter tomara tanto tiempo**

 **-Ay mamá- dije tomando un poco de café- que cosas dices, pues estuve por ahí**

 **-¿Por ahí en dónde?... con Remus seguramente**

 **-Si está bien lo admito, estuve con él ¿Feliz?**

 **-Pues la verdad si hija- dijo mi madre- pero nada de nietos... no nuevamente**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunté nerviosa, ya sabía a qué se refería pero tenía que comprobar que eran ciertas mis sospechas**

 **-A que tú hija estabas embarazada antes de que ingresaras a San Mungo- dijo mi madre- no puedo creer que mi propia hermana te haya intentado hacer algo así**

 **-¿Cómo te enteraste?, ¿fue por Sirius o por Remus?- le pregunté**

 **-Por Remus... no me lo dijo directamente, pero sin querer escuché cuando te lo dijo**

 **-Mamá, yo...- no sabía que decir- la verdad es que...**

 **-No digas nada hija- me dijo mi madre- pasaría alguna vez ¿o no?**

 **-Tal vez- le respondí- pero yo no quería que algo así pasara... yo quería tener ese bebé**

 **-Lo se hija, sé que ambos lo deseaban, pero ya habrá otra oportunidad ¿no crees?**

 **-¿Y si él ya no quiere?- le pregunté, he pensado en eso durante mucho tiempo**

 **-Pues no creo que en el tiempo que desapareciste te lo haya demostrado ¿o sí?- Me lo dijo con una sonrisa idéntica a la de Sirius- ves tú mismo cabello te delató**

 **-¿Y papá dónde está?- pregunté- se supone que siempre baja a desayunar**

 **-Tuvo que salir hija- lo dijo un poco preocupada- no han ido muy bien las cosas en el ministerio**

 **-¿A qué te refieres mamá?- no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que habla**

 **-¿No has escuchado?- me preguntó mi madre- quieren hacer leyes para registrar a los hijos de muggles, esto es muy preocupante**

 **-Pero todo estará bien... ¿cierto?**

 **-Claro que si hija- me dijo mi madre- pero no estará nada bien si llegas tarde al trabajo**

 **-Es verdad, nos vemos luego mamá- me despedí de ella y me aparecí en la entrada del Ministerio de Magia**

 **-Nymphadora, necesito hablar contigo urgentemente- dijo Ojo Loco**

 **-Ya voy Moody- le dije, no me sentía con ganas de hablar con alguien - ¿que se te ofrece?**

 **-Esto es serio Nymphadora- me dijo Ojo Loco, no me molesté siquiera en recordarle que odio ese nombre- ¿porque demonios no dijiste que estabas embarazada cuando fuimos al departamento de misterios para rescatar a Potter?**

 **-Porque ni siquiera yo lo sabía Ojo Loco- le dije entre sorprendida y molesta- me enteré cuando reaccioné en San Mungo**

 **-Eso ya no importa- dijo Ojo Loco interrumpiendo-solo para estar seguros... El padre era Lupin**

 **-Si Ojo Loco, pero como dijiste eso ya no importa- le dije y no pude evitar sentirme triste- él se irá**

 **-Debe hacerlo Nymphadora- dijo Ojo Loco con voz más ¿calmada?- son órdenes de Dumbledore, no creas que lo hace porque quiere, debes comprender ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Gracias Ojo Loco- dije, jamás me había hablado de esa forma, creo que se convertirá en mi mejor amigo, yo le sonreí y él hizo lo mismo, pero más parecía mueca, pero se alejó. Me quedé en mi lugar pensando en lo que él dijo, pero ahora yo me pregunto ¿si no quiere hacerlo, porque lo hace? No lo entiendo, me es difícil saber qué diablos piensa al infiltrarse, ¿y si lo descubren? Sin darme cuenta mi cabello comenzaba a ponerse café y sin brillo, así continué hasta que terminó mi turno en el departamento de Aurores. Salí a toda prisa sin fijarme a donde iba hasta llegar a casa y encerrarme en mi cuarto. Esa rutina le he estado haciendo durante tres semanas, no he comido mucho, mi cabello continúa igual, no he visto a Sirius y no, no estoy embarazada. Harry está en la Madriguera y sé que Sirius lo visita muy seguido**

 **-Hija ¿quieres comer algo?- escuché a mi madre, yo negué con la cabeza- no querrás obligar a Remus a que te dé de comer... ha venido a verte, dijo que viene a despedirse**

 **-¿Ya se irá?- pregunté mirando a mi madre- ¿pero porque tan pronto?**

 **-Mejor hablen los dos- me dijo-él está en la sala esperándote- ella salió de mi habitación y yo la seguí, efectivamente, ahí estaba él, se veía mucho peor que yo y caminé hasta llegar frente a él- debo ir a comprar algunas cosas, los dejo un momento**

 **-Tonks ¿qué tienes?- me preguntó- tu madre me ha dicho que no quieres comer ¿porque lo haces?**

 **-No me he sentido con ganas de hacer algo, más que ir al ministerio a hacer la misma idiotez de siempre y volver a casa durante tres semanas- le dije- te he dicho mil veces que quiero irme lejos, que tú y yo nos vayamos a donde nadie pueda saber de nosotros**

 **-Y yo te repito que no puedo hacer eso, también es mi guerra Tonks, la de Sirius, tus padres, Harry, incluyendo a ti misma, me iré en un par de horas y no sé si debamos seguir juntos**

 **-¿De qué hablas?- dije mirándolo a los ojos- ¿estás terminando conmigo?**

 **-Debo hacerlo- me dijo cortamente- no debo permitir que te ocurra algo**

 **-Y crees que dejándome se va a solucionar todo- le dije**

 **-Soy demasiado mayor para ti- me dijo sin mirarme**

 **-¿Mayor? Por favor Remus, solo me llevas trece años, no treinta o cincuenta**

 **-Soy demasiado pobre- dijo ignorando lo que le dije**

 **-Pero a mí no me interesa el dinero para nada**

 **-Soy peligroso para ti**

 **-Solo ocurre una vez al mes, normalmente no te ocurre nada... me estás dando excusas estúpidas**

 **-¿NO LO ENTIENDES?- me dijo poniéndose de pie- ¿crees que no he visto lo que ellos hacen a las personas?**

 **-Tú no eres como ellos- le dije poniéndome de pie- jamás me has hecho ningún tipo de daño**

 **-Te he dicho que es un peligro que estés conmigo, ¿y si algún día te ataco?**

 **-Por eso existe la poción y con una serie de encantamientos y ayuda de Sirius por supuesto**

 **-No es suficiente- me dijo- por favor no lo hagas más difícil**

 **-Solo dime una sola cosa- dije, era ahora o nunca- ¿todo fue mentira? ¿Era mentira cuando me dijiste que me amabas?**

 **-¿Quieres la verdad?- me dijo sin mirarme- pues... te mentí, fue el peor error que cometí, no te amo**

 **-Dímelo mirándome a mis ojos- le dije, me dolieron sus palabras pero no le creí- si es verdad o mentira dímelo pero antes mírame a los ojos- continuó sin mirarme- no puedes mentirme, recuerda que para mentir eres el peor**

 **-Tu siempre teniendo la razón- me dijo y esta vez ya me miraba a los ojos- soy el peor para mentir, pero entiende lo que te digo, no deben saber que tengo a alguien cerca, he escuchado lo que Greyback hace a las personas por venganza, yo mismo lo he vivido cuando fui mordido, no quiero que él te haga algo similar o peor**

 **-No me pasará nada- le dije- pero no me digas que ya no me quieres**

 **-Olvida la estupidez que acabo de decir- me dijo y me abrazó- no quiero dejarte ir pero no quiero que te suceda algo**

 **-Te entiendo- dije- pero me gusta la idea de que te arriesgues demasiado... es una labor inútil sabes**

 **-Si lo sé, pero debo conocer a fondo que planea hacer Greyback, debo seguirle de cerca los pasos, no debemos permitir que ataque a más personas. Voldemort le ha dado paso libre para que ataque a niños y los transforme, da muy buen resultado te lo digo por experiencia... Debo irme Tonks, debo estar preparado, no sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera, pero creo que tres meses como te dije antes, serán suficientes, solo espero que Dumbledore no me envié nuevamente**

 **-Has estado en estos días con ellos verdad- le dije- por eso me dijiste eso**

 **-Si es verdad- me dijo - volveré pronto- tomó la mano en donde aún tenía el anillo que semanas antes me había dado y la besó- recuerda que mi promesa sigue en pie- me tomó por la cintura y yo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras nos acercábamos cada vez más, claro él es un poco más alto que yo pero para eso se inclinó un poco, yo solo cerré los ojos y cuando nos besamos, no pude evitar que mis lágrimas cayeran poco a poco. Finalmente nos separamos y nos abrazamos**

 **-Prométeme que estarás bien- le dije- dime que no te pasará nada**

 **-Te lo prometo- me dijo sin soltarme- volveré**

 **Escuchamos la puerta abrirse y por ella entró mi madre y para mi sorpresa entró con...**

 _Continuará..._


	33. Chapter 33

**Remus y yo seguíamos abrazados, mi madre entró a la casa con nada más y nada menos que Charlie Weasley, ya no era el mismo chico que vi hace algunos años, seis o siete, ahora era más alto, con su peculiar cabello rojo y pecas cerca de la nariz, pero con diversas quemaduras en la cara. Volver a verlo no me hacía sentir nada bien, me sentía como en aquellos años de Hogwarts, siendo casi prisionera de Charlie. Pero se perfectamente que es diferente, ahora estoy con una persona que en verdad amo, a Charlie jamás lo amé, solo lo quise y eso no estoy segura**

 **-Hola Nym- me saludó Charlie- cuantos años sin verte**

 **-Que tal Charlie- respondí, tomé a Remus de la mano y nos acercamos a la puerta- si me disculpas Charlie, Remus y yo debemos salir- él solo me miró y después miró a Remus, la diferencia de edad y altura es impresionante, Remus es doce años mayor que Charlie y mucho más alto, aunque Charlie no se queda atrás, pero aun así Remus es bastante alto y eso me gusta**

 **-Si claro- me respondió y vi que miró mal a Remus y por su parte él también hizo lo mismo- ¿podemos hablar después?**

 **-No, no creo que regrese pronto... mamá me voy con Remus un rato- le dije- vamos Remus- y salimos de la casa sin decir nada**

 **-¿Que pasó Tonks?- me preguntó tras un momento de silencio- ¿quién era él?**

 **-Charlie Weasley- le respondí, pude notar un extraño tono de voz en él- él y yo... bueno, fuimos novios un año, pero terminamos porque era un idiota**

 **-¿Enserio?- me preguntó, yo sonreí**

 **-Claro que sí, señor celoso- le respondí- él y yo ya no somos ni seremos nada otra vez**

 **-No, aún no te creo- me dijo fingiendo enojo**

 **-¿Te lo demuestro?- le pregunté mirándolo con una mirada traviesa- pero obviamente aquí en la calle no**

 **-Bueno, pues vamos a mi casa- me respondió en el tono más seductor que le he escuchado- Sirius no está, tiene que deliberar con Hagrid y Dumbledore que pasará con el hipogrifo y creo que tardará un buen rato en volver**

 **-Pues vamos, pero creo que hay que usar aparición conjunta porque no sé dónde vives- me tomó de la mano y nos aparecimos en una casa cerca del bosque, era una casa muy hermosa, pequeña pero muy bonita, tomados de la mano entramos a su casa, se sentía de lo más agradable, no tenía mucha decoración pero quien soy yo para decir cosas de decoración cuando yo soy pésima para eso.**

 **En la pequeña sala había unas fotografías, me acerqué para verlas y en ellas había tres personas, una pareja y un niño de dos o tres años de edad que reía mientras sus padres lo miraban, las fotos tenían movimiento, así era él antes de su licantropía, se veía muy feliz junto a sus dos padres, Remus era parecido a su padre en cuanto al cabello y sonrisa y en cuanto a su madre, sus ojos, sus ojos brillaban, era un niño realmente feliz, no pude evitar recordar al hijo que íbamos a tener... me entristecí. Debo decir que ellos dos fueron la combinación perfecta para su hijo, sonreí al ver a ese niño que no tenía ni la mínima sospecha de que debería sufrir con una maldición para toda su vida**

 **-¿Que miras?- me preguntó mientras tomaba mi cintura con sus manos**

 **-¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunté- creí que me habías dejado sola**

 **-Por si no estaba Sirius aquí- me respondió- a veces intento olvidar que tengo esa maldita enfermedad y recordar esos años en los que vivía como una persona normal**

 **-Pero tú eres normal- le dije- no importa lo que te suceda una vez con la luna, tú eres el mejor hombre que he conocido y ni mil o más lunas van a hacer que cambié de opinión sobre ti**

 **-Gracias Dora- me dijo en voz baja mientras me besó el cabello y fue bajando hasta mi cuello (perfecto, mi debilidad), yo solo cerré mis ojos y desee que Sirius no apareciera. Pasaron los minutos así hasta que de pronto di media vuelta, lo que yo buscaba en realidad eran sus labios, aquellos con el adictivo sabor a chocolate que con el paso de los meses me he vuelto adicta. Todo habría salido perfecto si no fuera por...**

 **-¿Interrumpo algo?- Sirius apareció en la puerta y nos miraba con una ceja levantada- No es mi casa pero debo decir que eso no se hace en la sala, no mientras tengas visitas amigo**

 **-Gracias Sirius, para la próxima sé que debo poner hechizos para cuando estés por aquí cerca- le dijo Remus sarcásticamente. Yo solo guardé silencio, no sabía que hacer o decir, no lo vería en no sé cuantos meses... y lo que me tiene peor es que dijo "no sé si volveré". Tiene que volver**

 **-Sobrina ¿qué te pasa?- la voz de Sirius me hizo reaccionar- ahora que te veo, parece que no has comido mucho; y mira tu cabello, ¿sabes? Te ves más bonita cuando tienes tu pelo rosa ¿qué opinas amigo?- Remus solo sonrió y me miró**

 **-Estoy bien tío- le dije simplemente con una débil sonrisa- les prometo que comeré**

 **-Pues deberás de prometérselo a Remus- me dijo- yo seguiré aquí cerca de ti y de mi prima- mi sonrisa se borró, no por Sirius, sino por Remus, no quiero que se vaya- Creo que necesitan hablar antes de...**

 **-Debo irme Sirius- dijo Remus- Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres... Tonks debo irme- cuando me dijo esas palabras, corrí hacia él y lo abracé**

 **Parecía que el tiempo se detuvo, así nos mantuvimos, sin decir nada, solo manteniéndonos abrazados, comencé a llorar, poco a poco comenzamos a separarnos, besó mi frente y salió de la casa. Yo me quedé en shock, solo así nos separemos y él se aleja de mí; reaccionó después de cinco segundos y salgo tras él**

 **-¡Remus!- grité y él rápidamente volteó, corrí nuevamente hacia él en donde ahora nos unimos en un beso, no sé si Sirius salió tras de mí. Me abrazó y me levantó un poco; segundos después nos separamos**

 **-¿Estarás bien?- me pregunta**

 **-Mejor dicho, debería de preguntártelo yo a ti- le respondí**

 **-Eso espero, no quiero que estés así... te prometo que volveré- me dijo- Dora... Te amo**

 **-Yo también- le dije- ¿no podrás escribirme?**

 **-No, creo que no, a menos que quiera que sea descubierto**

 **-No puedo hacer nada para que te retractes ¿verdad?**

 **-No, debo hacerlo, quiero evitar que Greyback se lance sobre personas inocentes**

 **-Sobrina tranquila... confía en él- apareció Sirius- estará bien, no en balde lo conozco**

 **-Sirius sé que cuidarás de tu sobrina- dijo Remus mirando a Sirius- y no hagas algo tonto Canuto**

 **-No papá, no lo haré- dijo Sirius- y claro que cuidaré de mi sobrina adorada, ahora que soy libre caminaré por las calles de Londres, veré las calles... a las mujeres, los locales, las mujeres y...**

 **-Ya está claro tío- le dije, no sé como pero mi tío siempre ha sabido hacerme sonreír- pero mientras toda la comunidad, tanto mágica como muggle crea en tu inocencia, no puedes pasearte así como así**

 **-Si eso es verdad- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- amigo... te deseo mucha suerte... ah por cierto, creo que interrumpí un momento, sé que querías llevarte un muy buen recuerdo de Tonks pero...**

 **-Ya está bien Pulgas- dijo Remus- no entres tanto en detalles- abrazó a Sirius dándole una palmada en el hombro, enserio que parecen hermanos- Tonks, no dejes que tu tío haga alguna tontería- nos miramos una vez más, se alejó un poco y desapareció**

 **-Estará bien Tonks- me dijo Sirius- confía en él**

 **-Lo haré tío- le dije mirando el lugar donde había desaparecido, no tendría noticias suyas hasta dentro de tres o cuatro meses**

 **Han pasado un par de meses después de que Remus se fuera a su misión encomendada por Dumbledore; me destinaron a Hogsmeade para dar vigilancia extra a Hogwarts. Harry se ve que tendrá muchos problemas este año, en su camino a Hogwarts lo encontré bajo el hechizo "Petrificus Totalus" que me comentó que fue Malfoy quien lo provocó. Detesto a Snape porque se burló de mi patronus... ¡claro que adivinó la forma que tenía! Aún recuerdo sus palabras: "Tenía interés en ver tu nuevo patronus... creo que te iba mejor el viejo, este se ve... débil" con su típica "sonrisa" malvada, miré de reojo a Harry que se quedó extrañado al escuchar eso, por supuesto él no sabe nada de lo que hay entre Remus y yo, solo Sirius, a menos que haya ido de "comunicativo" con los Weasley, Dumbledore y con medio Hogsmeade. La mayoría de la comunidad ya cree en la inocencia de Sirius**

 **-Hola Nym- escuché a Charlie cerca de mí... demasiado cerca para mi gusto**

 **-Hola Charlie- respondí sin ánimos- ¿se te ofrece algo?**

 **-Bueno, quería invitarte a las Tres Escobas a tomar algo- me dijo**

 **-No gracias- le respondí- pero no tengo ganas de ir a algún lado**

 **-Oye... ¿pero te sientes bien?- me pregunta- No te ves bien con ese cabello café- Era cierto, desde que Remus se fue, tengo problemas para mi metamorfosis, no puedo pasar del castaño sin brillo, casi no he comido, pero sin embargo, aquí estoy ayudando en todo lo que puedo para proteger Hogwarts**

 **-Si estoy bien- le dije- nos vemos Charlie**

 **-Espera- me tomó por el brazo- quisiera hablar contigo**

 **-¿Y cómo de qué?- pregunté, me estaba desesperando**

 **-De que tienes que ver tú con Lupin- me dijo**

 **-¿Que tengo que ver que con Remus?- pregunté**

 **-¿Ustedes dos son algo más que amigos verdad?**

 **-Pues si- respondí- algo mucho más que amigos y ya basta de interrogatorio y por favor suéltame que...- pero no terminé de decir algo porque Charlie me acercó a él y me besó, no duré ni cinco segundos cuando me solté de él dándole una bofetada**

 **-¿Qué diablos te ocurre?- dije- Déjame en pa** **z- y me di la media vuelta en donde aparecí en el lugar donde dormía. No me sentía nada bien; el invierno ya casi se sentía, solo contaba el poco tiempo que faltaba para que él volviera. Me recosté un poco tratando de olvidar que Charlie me había besado, tenía años que no sucedía, pero claro que no me gustó para nada, fue totalmente diferente y nada bonito**

 **Una semana después estoy tomando una taza de chocolate caliente cuando aparece una lechuza color gris por la ventana, la verdad no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién podía ser, abrí la ventana y la lechuza estiró su pata para que tomara una carta, la lechuza se fue y era un pequeño recado que decía**

 ** _"Este recado es solo para anunciarle que el licántropo Remus Lupin fue descubierto y asesinado por la manada de Fenrir Greyback"_**

 _Continuará..._


	34. Chapter 34

**Miré la nota que me había llegado, la leí muchas veces; ocho aproximadamente, no podía entender lo que decía, relacionaba algunas palabras como "asesinado" y su nombre juntos. Mi cerebro comenzó a captar el mensaje... Remus estaba... muerto, mi mente se quedó en blanco, la nota cayó de mis manos, la nota no tenía firma de quien la había enviado, de algo estoy segura, no era ni la letra de Dumbledore o algún otro conocido mio**

 **-No, eso simplemente no puede ser- comencé a decir- él... el prometió que volvería- no derramé una lágrima debido a la impresión.- Remus... no... No puedes... es imposible**

 **Pero a estas alturas quien puede creer en algo así, no creo que sea muy prudente que alguien te lo diga por vía lechuza, más bien sería personalmente, es más ¿porque me lo dicen exactamente a mí?, podrían habérselo dicho a Ojo Loco, Dumbledore, Sirius o Kingsley. Decidí no hacer algo estúpido hasta comprobar que fuera cierto; cierta vez Ojo Loco me dijo que no siempre me deje llevar por la primera impresión en algo que no es nada seguro... yo dudo que él esté... no quiero repetirlo**

 **Ahora ¿qué hago? ¿Le mando un patronus a Sirius o a Moody? ¿O se lo mando directamente a Remus?... No la última idea la descarto totalmente, si está vivo (y por supuesto que lo está), correrá el peligro de que en verdad lo descubran y hagan lo que me llegó en la nota... Debo ver a alguien, creo que Dumbledore o Moody sean la mejor opción para que me expliquen qué está pasando.**

 **Escucho que tocan la puerta, pero ahora no puedo abrir la puerta así como así**

 **-¿Quién es? Identifíquese- dije sin abrir la puerta pero pegada a ella y con varita en mano**

 **-Soy Alastor Ojo Loco Moody, fui tu mentor en tu curso de auror, odias que te llamen Nymphadora y por poco suspendes sigilo y rastreo debido a tanta torpeza**

 **-Si eres tú- dije abriendo la puerta- y gracias por lo de torpe- entró Ojo Loco y para mi sorpresa entró con Dumbledore y Sirius- que bien que están aquí... tengo que decirles algo**

 **-Es sobre Lupin verdad- dijo Ojo Loco- no sé si te llegaron noticias de que él...**

 **-Está... muerto- lo dije y una lágrima se asomó y cayó por mi mejilla**

 **-¿De qué hablas?- me preguntó Ojo Loco- quien diablos te ha dicho que murió**

 **-¿No es verdad?- pregunté**

 **-No señorita Tonks- dijo Dumbledore, no pude evitar verlo con enojo- pero nos llegó la noticia de que él ha desaparecido**

 **¿Desaparecido?- preguntó Sirius- ¿cómo que está desaparecido? Mi sobrina dice que le ha llegado una nota donde le decían que él había muerto- levantó la nota que estaba en el suelo- veo que no tiene firma**

 **-Solo quiero que me expliquen qué está pasando- les dije- ¿quién dice que él está... eso?**

 **-Planeamos algo arriesgado- dijo Ojo Loco- ir a buscarlo**

 **-Yo quiero ir- dije rápidamente- no pienso quedarme aquí sola**

 **-Y lo harás Nymphadora- dijo Ojo Loco- nadie va a permitir que tú vayas con nosotros a buscar a Lupin**

 **-Imagina que hará o nos dirá él si te ve con nosotros, nos mata- dijo Sirius- le prometí que pasara lo que pasara, te protegería**

 **-Sirius, por favor... quiero ir- le dije- no quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ustedes están en no sé donde**

 **-Ya dije que no Nymphadora- gritó Ojo Loco- tú te quedarás aquí haciendo tu guardia en Hogsmeade**

 **-No insistas Tonks- me dijo Sirius- tienes que calmarte por favor**

 **-Hay algo que preocupa- dijo Ojo Loco- si Lupin desapareció, me extraña que no haya enviado un patronus o algo similar para avisar y dar motivo del porque desapareció de la manada de Greyback- eso era más que cierto, no había noticias de él diciendo que estaba bien- hace tres semanas que nos llegó la noticia y...**

 **-¿TRES SEMANAS?- grité- ¿y porque diablos me enteró hace cinco minutos? ¿De qué otra cosa me tengo que enterar?**

 **-Sobrina... disculpa pero no quería preocuparte diciéndotelo**

 **-Y creíste que no enterándome iba a estar tranquila, pues ten en cuenta de que estuve de lo peor desde que es se fue a esa estúpida misión pensando que le pasara algo, como en lo que dice en esta nota**

 **-Señorita Tonks- habló por fin Dumbledore, no lo miré a los ojos, mi cabello estaba más rojo que nunca, ni que alguien me llamara Nymphadora me molestó- debo decir que enviarlo nuevamente fue una de mis peores ideas, sé que lo he afectado tanto emocional y sentimentalmente separándolo de las personas que más ama... él mismo me lo dijo en San Mungo, pero ahora lo más prudente es que comience su búsqueda, no podemos quedarnos a esperar que nos dé una respuesta de si está bien o no, porque sería demasiado peligroso para él si lo descubren enviando, él tiene que fingir que no ha convivido entre magos**

 **-Pero si está vivo ¿porque no ha aparecido por aquí?- preguntó Sirius, preocupándome aún más**

 **-No lo sabemos Sirius- dijo Ojo Loco- eso no concuerda para nada. Si Lupin está bien, tendría que por lo menos haber aparecido en algún momento**

 **Esa teoría me hizo sentir como una cubeta de agua helada, ¿porque no aparece si está vivo?, podría haberle sucedido algo en el bosque en una de sus transformaciones, Dumbledore le prohibió tomar la poción, eso me hizo mirar a Dumbledore con enojo y ¿odio?, por sus estúpidas órdenes nadie sabe nada de Remus, no sabemos dónde puede estar y por supuesto nadie irá a hablar con Greyback a menos que quieras ser atacado o comido por el licántropo**

 **-Créame que yo lo lamento mucho más- dijo Dumbledore mirándome a los ojos, como si leyera mis pensamientos- como lo dije hace unos momentos, yo cometí uno de mis peores errores al enviarlo con el ser que lo maldijo para siempre... sé que una simple disculpa no basta- "por supuesto que no basta", pensé**

 **-Debemos irnos Tonks- dijo Ojo Loco- debemos iniciar la búsqueda**

 **-Te tendremos informada sobrina- dijo Sirius- cálmate que todo estará bien- los tres salieron del departamento en donde vivía- yo temblaba de terror**

 **Por segunda vez mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer, ahora tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, miedo, terror, tristeza y todo lo negativo que puede existir en el mundo ¿quién sería tan cruel para enviar algo así? Debe ser una estúpida y cruel broma, lloré con todas esas ideas en mi cabeza hasta que me quedé profundamente dormida**

 **(._.) (._.) (._.) (._.) (._.) (._.) (._.) (._.) (._.) (._.) (._.) (._.) (._.) (._.) (._.) (._.) (._.)**

 **Caminaba tranquilamente por un bosque, no buscaba nada en específico, pero algo me indicaba que ese era el lugar correcto, aquel lugar debía alcanzarlo, me desesperaba saber que había ahí, era una noche de luna llena, en pocos momentos amanecería. A lo lejos pude ver un ser tumbado en el suelo, mi varita iluminaba débilmente el lugar, ya no era tan necesario, ya que en pocos minutos, los rayos del sol comenzarían a salir... me acerqué lentamente a ese ser, era un lobo, pero por lo visto estaba muerto, lo deduje por el baño de sangre en el que se encontraba, tenía el pelaje café. Los rayos de sol comenzaron a salir e infiltrarse entre los enormes árboles, el lobo comenzó a transformarse, era un humano, no tenía nada de ropa, numerosas marcas se notaban en todo su cuerpo, tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos al igual que la boca, miré sus ojos sin brillo alguno eran color miel que marcaban una expresión de tristeza y dolor. Remus yacía muerto entre la sangre que salía de su cuerpo, estaba tan ocupada con la mirada pérdida que no sentí un horrible dolor en mi cuello... eran unos colmillos que desangraban todo mi cuerpo...**

 **-NOOO- desperté gritando, me senté rápidamente en la cama, estaba bañada en sudor, otra vez esa pesadilla que me acompaña desde hace dos meses cada día; diciembre ya está en sus primeros días, por supuesto el frío y la nieve no se quedan atrás- Otra vez esa maldita pesadilla ¿hasta cuándo continuará? ¿Porque Sirius no tiene noticias? Cada vez que regresan siempre dicen lo mismo "No hay ni un solo rastro de él". Ya sabía esa misma noticia cada día, nada podía cambiarlo, me vestí, a pesar de ser altas horas de la noche, no tenía más sueño, salí de la casa, vivía sola ahora, mejor dicho, desde que me destinaron a Hogsmeade. Caminé imprudentemente por el pueblo, sin importarme que un mortifago me atacara y asesinara, siempre en mi mente una sola persona, un solo nombre: Remus John Lupin desde que me despierto hasta que me duermo**

 **-Hola Nymph que tal te va en esta noche- escuché una voz a mis espaldas**

 **-¿Qué quieres Charlie?- le pregunté sin expresión alguna**

 **-Ayudarte a olvidar- me dijo y me tomó por la cintura- ven aquí bonita**

 **-Suéltame Charlie- dije intentando zafarme de él pero no podía- aléjate de mi**

 **-No, no lo creo- sacó su varita apuntando directo a mí- "** _Confundus"_

 **Sin saber cómo, vi a Remus junto a mí, me acerqué a él y comencé a besarlo, él rápidamente me correspondió, pero era diferente el beso, no había ese sabor a chocolate que tanto amo, pero me bastaba con verlo frente a mi besándome, me solté momentáneamente de él, lo miré a los ojos, no eran los mismos que siempre veía, pero eran del mismo color de siempre, me miraba de una extraña manera, pero era él, lo sabía, su físico estaba frente a mí. Caminamos hacia la casa donde dormía tomados de la mano, cerré la puerta y me acerqué a él nuevamente y nuevamente comenzamos a besarnos, me llevó hacia un sofá donde me acostó, extrañamente yo no sonreía, no sentía la misma sensación de antes, comenzó a besar mi cuello, yo seguía pensando en él**

 **-Remus- dije de pronto y él se alejó de mí**

 **-Ya te dije que lo tienes que olvidar- me dijo. En ese momento sentí una extraña sensación, como si despertara de un sueño o una maldición y para mi sorpresa y furia no era Remus quien estaba ahí... Era Charlie, en ese momento recordé todo, él había apuntado su varita hacia mí y murmuró algo que decía "Confundus" ¿cómo diablos pudo hacer eso?**

 **-¿Que mierda has hecho? -Dije totalmente furiosa- ¿porque has hecho algo así?**

 **-Para que lo olvides... por favor no me digas que prefieres estar con un viejo hombre lobo que no tiene ni como mantenerse, ¿prefieres estar con alguien así? Yo hace algunos años te dije que volvería por ti y te llevaría conmigo y no tendrás por qué preocuparte por trabajar**

 **-Ya te dije que jamás iré contigo a ningún lugar- grité- déjame en paz**

 **-No, primero serás mía- me dijo- primero mía y de nadie más lo serás**

 **-No Charlie yo no seré tuya como tú dices ni ahora ni nunca- dije, tomé mi varita-** _"Desmaius"-_ **Charlie no pudo esquivar el hechizo y cayó desmayado, sin perder tiempo con mi varita lo llevé hacia afuera, lo dejé cerca de la entrada de las Tres Escobas... lo que acababa de hacer no se lo perdonaré jamás. Regresé a casa en donde no pude dormir, de pronto un patronus en forma de tigre apareció frente a mí**

 **-** ** _Nymphadora en unos momentos te presentarás en Grimmauld Place, encontramos al responsable de la nota que te llegó hace unos meses_** **\- y el patronus de Ojo Loco desapareció**

 **Rápidamente salí de la casa y me aparecí directo en el callejón donde me aparecía cuando vivía aún en ese lugar, Sirius ya me esperaba**

 **-Tonks que bien que ya llegaste- me dijo- vamos rápido- entramos a la casa y ahí estaba Kingsley, Dumbledore y Ojo Loco y para mi sorpresa esa persona era...**

 _Continuará..._


	35. Chapter 35

Entré a Grimmauld Place y vi a OjoLoco, Kingsley y Dumbledore, los tres no estaban molestos... estaban furiosos, yo también lo hice al ver a la persona que yacía sentada atada a una silla, miré a Sirius sin poder creerlo, me miró y entendí que si veía bien a esa persona... con el cabello rubio y piel pálida de muerta; era ella nuevamente, la odiosa y maldita Emma Farley

-TÚ- dije, mejor dicho, grité- ¿qué tienes que ver con todo esto?

-Es la sospechosa número uno, ya que fue localizada cerca del bosque donde habitan Greyback y los demás hombres lobo- dijo Sirius- vamos Farley, ¡habla!

-No diré nada... soy una de ellos- levantó su manga donde se vio claramente tatuada la Marca Tenebrosa- no me obligarán, mi señor se encargará de que ese licántropo reciba su merecido y no precisamente de Greyback estoy hablando y en cuanto a la anormal esta... ya veremos que pasará

Estaba totalmente enojada, mi cabello creció demasiado y se tornó rojo... saqué rápidamente mi varita y apunté directo a ella

-Maldita, ahora me dirás que le sucedió Remus o aquí mismo termino contigo- la miré a sus perversos ojos- Habla

-Tengo una mejor forma- dijo OjoLoco- Sujétala bien- sacó un frasco, seguramente veritaserum. Con horror y asco tomé su barbilla con fuerza ya que la tipa quería soltarse, pero OjoLoco logró hacer que tomara la poción

-Ahora habla... ¿Dónde está Remus?- preguntó Sirius- ¿tú enviaste la nota?

-Sí, yo la envié- dijo- tenía que hacerlo... ella debía caer en la trampa y morir- me señaló- y el licántropo... fue torturado por Greyback y los demás- Nos miramos todos, yo estaba asustada- espero y lo hayan matado... la nota nos beneficiaría a nosotros dos, nos convenía

-¿Ustedes dos quién?- pregunté

-Cierto pelirrojo que no tenía idea que hacía tratos con una mortifaga- respondió Farley- Charlie Weasley, fue él el que planeó la nota pero yo la escribí y te la envié a ti

Ahora comprendí todo cuando Charlie dijo... Te ayudaré a olvidar" nadie sabía (excepto Sirius y los demás) que me había llegado esa nota... ahora me doy cuenta, Maldito Charlie, ya me desquitaré con él pero antes...

-Y donde está Remus- pregunté nuevamente- Cru...

-No Nymphadora, no te rebajes al grado de tu tía- dijo OjoLoco- Ahora tú habla

-Eso no lo sé- dijo- pero solo sé que está vivo

-Eso es más que suficiente- dijo OjoLoco- ahora a Azkaban a llevarse a esta mujer

-Eso no me detendrá porque mi señor nos sacará muy pronto- dijo la rubia

-Espera OjoLoco- dije- ¿porque te uniste a ellos?

-Por venganza- dijo ella simplemente- de mi nadie se burla... ni tú, ni Lupin ni nadie, tenían que pagar lo que me hicieron, él me dejó a mí por ti y a mí nadie me hacía eso en Hogwarts

-Sí, pero Grimmauld Place no era Hogwarts- dijo Sirius- ahora hay que llevarla a Azkaban, Tonks, quédate aquí por favor- y todos desaparecieron

-Y nuevamente aquí está esa sangre sucia por aquí... Oh si mi pobre ama viera esto

-Buena idea Kreacher- dije, necesitaba animarme con algo. Me dirigí al retrato de Walburga y abrí las cortinas, la mujer del retrato me vio y comenzó...

-MALDITA ESCORIA SANGRE SUCIA- dijo- LARGO DE LA CASA DE MIS PADRES

-Hola tía abuela, o ya ni sé que eres de mi- dije con tono aburrido- me alegro verte, no sé si recuerdas que era yo la que hacía que se abrieran las cortinas de tu "hermoso" retrato despertándote y gritando como loca por toda la casa... pero como no quiero escucharte mejor vuelvo a tapar tú retrato... adiós- cerré el retrato, no tengo idea del porque lo hice. Salí de Grimmauld Place sin rumbo fijo, de no sé cómo llegué a mi departamento de Londres, tenía meses que no estaba aquí y la última vez estuve con Remus, me recosté en la cama hasta quedar dormida con todo lo ocurrido dando vueltas en la cabeza

Un rayo de luz (de sol) entró por la ventana hasta despertarme, en un par de días sería navidad, como si me sintiera de ánimos para eso... esta navidad será totalmente diferente a comparación con la del año pasado que fue una de las mejores navidades de toda mi vida... no tengo ni ánimos de tener una Navidad

 _Tonks, te gustaría pasar Navidad aquí en la Madriguera... envía tu respuesta lo más pronto posible_

 _Molly Weasley_

Mañana sería navidad, no me sentía ni con el más mínimo ánimo para "Festejar" en compañía de alguien... bueno si, pero no sé ni donde puede estar. Le envié una lechuza a Molly diciendo que no iría a la Madriguera, inventé que iría con mis padres y a mis padres les dije que iría con los Weasley

La Nochebuena y la mañana de Navidad solo permanecí en mi cama de mi departamento sin pensar en nada, la tarde caía lentamente hasta dar paso a la noche, mi cabello estaba de lo peor al igual que mi cuerpo, no podía cambiar mi apariencia y no comí casi nada, mi cabello cambiaba pero solamente de castaño sin brillo a gris... escuché la puerta, tocaban la puerta. Olvidé todas las medidas de seguridad que OjoLoco me ha dicho hasta el cansancio, abrí la puerta y para mi sorpresa era...

-Dora- me dijo, fueron tantos meses que no escuché que me llamaba así, todo fue mentira él estaba vivo y ahora esta frente a mi... solo él y Sirius sabía que me llamaba así por lo tanto no sospeché ni un segundo

-¡Remus!- dije lanzándome a sus brazos, fue tan efusivo el abrazo que me levantó unos centímetros del suelo- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Es difícil de explicar- me dijo sin soltarme

-¿Porque no apareciste en el tiempo que estuviste desaparecido?

-No podía, Greyback me mantenía vigilado y lo mejor era no arriesgarme tanto- nos separamos y lo miré, no se parecía como la última vez que lo vi, tenía muchas más cicatrices que he visto en toda mi vida- ¿Porque no quisiste ir a la Madriguera?, Sirius y Harry estuvieron ahí

-¿Estuviste en la Madriguera?- pregunté

-Si, por eso Molly te envió una nota diciendo que pasaras Navidad allá

-¿Cuándo volviste?- lo tomé de la mano y entramos a la casa

-Hace un par de días- respondió- ¿Porque estás así Tonks?

-¿Así como?- pregunté

-No finjas que no me entiendes, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, Sirius me ha dicho que casi no comes y veo que tiene razón

-¿Me estás diciendo descuidada?- pregunté- ¿que soy una torpe e idiota descuidada de lo peor que no puede ni cuidar su salud?... Remus tú no tienes derecho a...

-Tonks cálmate por favor- me interrumpió- ¿porque dices tantas cosas?

-Por tu culpa- solté- desapareces tanto tiempo, nadie sabe nada de ti, me envían una nota diciendo que estás muerto, la estúpida de Farley aparece nuevamente y dice que Greyback te torturó y...

-Espera ¿cómo ocurrió todo eso?- me dijo- Es verdad que me torturó- me señaló una marca cerca de su cuello- pero y todo lo demás ¿porque nadie me dijo nada?

-No lo sé- dije desesperadamente- pero no me has explicado absolutamente nada ¿qué sucedió?

-Cuando llegué a la manada de Greyback fue muy difícil convencerlo de que me uniría a ellos, la prueba fue comprobar que en verdad era uno de ellos, atacarme y torturarme no fue una gran idea ya que rasguñarme varias veces pueda hacerme algo de daño... yo simplemente me escapé de ellos, planeaban atacar un pueblo para comer y como no quise participar en eso, me oculté lejos del bosque, no podía arriesgarme a ir a casa o a la Madriguera... pero eso ya no importa, por más que traté no pude hacer algo para evitar ese ataque

-No quiero que comiences a sentirte culpable- dije- Ven, comamos algo

-Gracias Tonks, pero conociendo a Molly, no creo comer en varios días con tanto que comí en su casa

-¿Y tus heridas?- pregunté

-¿Que tienen?- me preguntó con "inocencia"

-Como que tienen- dije desesperadamente- quiero verlas

-No creo que sea necesario Tonks- me dijo con nerviosismo

-¿Porque no?- pregunté- Remus John Lupin ve aquí ahora mismo- el aceptó acercarse a mí- por favor quiero que te recuestes en ese sofá- dije, el obedeció y comencé a quitarle la camisa (sin otras intenciones). Vi que tenía múltiples heridas y muchas sin curar- quédate aquí, ahora vuelvo- me dirigí hacia un pequeño lugar donde guardaba todo tipo de remedios para curar, entre ellos díctamo- creo que esto te arderá un poco- comencé a aplicar el díctamo sobre su espalda, él no se movió, es más ni siquiera se quejó de algo, yo lo miraba con tristeza, se levantó en cuanto terminé de aplicar el remedio y comencé a curar su pecho que era donde tenía más heridas- ¿no tomaste la poción verdad?

-No Tonks, no lo hice- me respondió mirándome a los ojos- órdenes fueron órdenes

-¡Qué tontería!- dije simplemente- no sé porque debiste hacer eso ¿qué conseguiste?

-Solo que Voldemort le dijo a Greyback que permitiría que atacara a todos los niños y contaminarlos... esos son sus planes, alejarlos de sus padres y que aprendan a odiar a los magos... razonar con él es imposible

-¿Pensabas hacerlo entrar en razón?- en qué diablos pensaba en hacer razonar a ese...

-Ya olvida eso, nadie podrá impedir lo que pase- me dijo- cambiemos de tema ¿está bien?

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- pregunté, ya había terminado de curarlo

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-No me pasa nada- respondí

-Claro que sí, si algo tenemos en común los dos es que tú tampoco sabes mentir muy bien que digamos... tu cabello no es el mismo de antes, ni tú tampoco

-No es verdad- dije- estoy bien- y bajé la mirada

-Eso no es verdad- me levantó la mirada hasta topar con la suya- quiero que me digas que te ocurre

-Es... ¿porque tuviste que ir a esa misión?- estallé- siento que todo cambió para mal entre tú y yo

-¿Porque? ¿Porque tuve que alejarme de ti?- me dijo- ¿es por eso Nymphadora?

-No me llames así, te lo he dicho un millón de veces- dije y mi cabello cambió a rojo, él sonrió después de tanto tiempo- ¿lo ves? Vamos mejorando tu metamorfosis, ya cambió a rojo... ahora hay que transformarlo en rosa

-Eso no importa, yo tengo...- pero me vi interrumpida por un beso que ni cinco segundos tardé en responder, tanto tiempo sin sentir un beso suyo, esta vez sí eran suyos no como aquella vez que me lanzan un hechizo _Confundus_ , me recostó en el sofá pero yo lo detuve- aquí no... Por favor, ven- lo tomé de la mano en donde llegamos a mi habitación en donde comenzamos a quitarnos la ropa y llevarnos por el momento. Poco después nos quedamos profundamente dormidos

 _La luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, el bosque era demasiado frío para la época en la que estaba, caminaba y olfateaba lentamente hacia algún punto... soltó un aullido que podría estremecer a una chica de pelo rosa que caminaba lentamente a través del bosque como buscando algo... el lobo volvió a olfatear y corrió hacia un punto del bosque... y allí estaba ella, con su peculiar cabello rosa y con una mirada mezclada con miedo y seguridad, se acercó lentamente hacia el lobo el cual mostró sus colmillos en señal de amenaza, la chica no se detuvo ni un instante y extendió su mano para tocar el pelaje castaño del lobo, la bestia retrocedió sin dejar de mostrar sus colmillos, una parte de él le decía que atacara, matara, se alimentara con su sangre... pero la otra le decía que se alejara, en su mente pedía que se alejara, pero ella no podía saber lo que pensaba, no podía hablar_

 _-Remus- dijo la chica- ya estoy aquí contigo_

 _El lobo no resistió más y se lanzó sobre su cuello insertando sus colmillos hasta desangrarla a muerte..._

* * *

 _-_ NO- escuché un grito que me despertó alarmada

-¿Qué pasa?- vi a Remus con una expresión de terror en su rostro-Remus ¿qué sucedió?

-No puedo hacerte esto- dijo de pronto- debo... debo alejarme de ti

-¿Porque?- dije- lo que seas, cuantos años me llevas o si tienes dinero o no... No me importa, jamás me ha importado ¿porque no lo entiendes?

-Eres tú la que no comprende, no puedo hacerte daño

-Sabes que me haces más daño alejándote de mi- dije- por favor ya no insistas con eso

-De acuerdo- me dijo simplemente, poco a poco cerró sus ojos hasta quedarse dormido, acaricié su cabello como él solía hacerlo antes de irse. Seguramente tiene pesadillas como yo

-No sé en cuanto tiempo lo comprenderás de que tú jamás podrías hacerme daño- le dije en voz baja- pero te amaré hasta que sea el último día de mi vida sin importar lo que pase o lo que seas- después me quedé dormida a su lado

Al día siguiente desperté y me di cuenta de que el ya no estaba ahí, pero en su lugar en la almohada había un par de rosas rojas


	36. Chapter 36

**Ver el otro lado vació, me da una sensación de tristeza y soledad, si mi cabello fue rosa durante un rato, al cabo de unos segundos volvió a ese castaño sin brillo que he tenido durante varios meses. Trato de olvidar lo que ocurrió anoche y me decido dar un baño, salgo de casa rápidamente cuando escucho una voz tras de mi**

 **-Hey Tonks, sobrina- era Sirius que estaba cerca de Hogsmeade**

 **-Sirius ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunté**

 **-Dando un pequeño paseo- responde- se siente bien dar un paseo sin que la gente te quiera matar, por cierto, ¿porque no fuiste a la Madriguera?**

 **-No tenía ánimos de festejar Sirius- respondo- ¿vienes tú solo?**

 **-No, vengo con Harry, por fortuna nos pudimos escapar un poco de Molly... Ah aquí viene**

 **-Hola Harry- digo mirando al chico de la cicatriz en la frente**

 **-Hola Tonks- me mira muy extraño, creo que es por la forma en la que me veo- Emm... ¿Qué tal?**

 **-Todo bien Harry- digo, ya no sonrío- ¿Y qué tal todo por la Madriguera?**

 **-Todo bien- dijo Sirius- si, Remus estuvo con nosotros en la Madriguera, le extrañó un poco que no aparecieras por la casa Weasley, ¿No lo has visto?**

 **Miré a Sirius, no quería decir cosas como "Si, estuvimos toda la noche juntos" frente a Harry- Si, lo vi... hace un rato**

 **-Entiendo- dijo Sirius- solo un rato**

 **-Si Sirius, muchas gracias- dije- nos vemos, adiós Harry- Dije y me alejé dejando a los dos en la mitad de Hogsmeade. Caminé por las nevadas calles del pueblo sin rumbo fijo, por lo visto tampoco Sirius sabe sobre donde puede estar Remus actualmente, me siento de lo peor ahora, no sé qué haré o sucederá con el tiempo, solo espero no volver a quedar embarazada, aún no**

 **-Hola Tonks- escuché la inconfundible voz de Hermione, la vi y además iba acompañada de Ginny**

 **-Hola chicas ¿qué tal?- saludé sin ánimos**

 **-¿Que te sucede Tonks?- pregunta Ginny**

 **-Es difícil de explicar- dije- mejor hablemos en otra parte o en otro momento**

 **-Tenemos tiempo- dijo Hermione- vamos a... ¿qué lugar será perfecto?**

 **-Mejor vamos a la casa- dije sin sonreír, las tomé de la mano y aparecimos en la entrada del lugar en donde me hospedaba. Caminé por la casa y vi... ¡Merlín! Que se despisten estas mujeres, estaba la capa de Remus ahí, no pude evitar enrojecer y peor más si esas dos adolescentes se dieron cuenta**

 **-¡Que interesante Tonks!- dijo Ginny burlonamente- ¿De quién es esa capa?**

 **-De... de, nadie- dije aún roja- ¿porque la pregunta?**

 **-Pues porque te pusiste roja ¿de casualidad no pertenece a cierto castaño del cual estás enamorada?**

 **-No les puedo mentir ¿verdad?- ellas negaron con la cabeza- de acuerdo, ocurrieron muchas cosas después de que se fueron a Hogwarts en septiembre- les conté todo, claro omitiendo algunos detalles que son demasiados para un par de chicas, pero supongo que lo adivinaron, porque rieron. Igual conté lo que ocurrió en el departamento de misterios y lo del embarazo**

 **-Maldita Lestrange- dijo Hermione- por su culpa casi muere Sirius y a ti... ¡Qué horror!**

 **-Ya pagará todo eso Tonks- dijo Ginny- ella logró escapar, pero la encontrarán y podrás hacerle la peor maldad de todas**

 **-Sí, eso haré- dije- tal vez le regale un bonito cepillo- comenzamos a reír- no permitiré que vuelva a hacer lo mismo**

 **-¿Otra vez estás embarazada?- preguntó Ginny**

 **-¿Qué?, no, claro que no- solté de pronto- pero no dejaré que ella siga haciendo el mal en todas partes, yo me encargaré de eso**

 **-Tranquila Tonks- dijo Hermione- todo a su tiempo**

 **-Cambiando el tema- dije-¿cómo les va con Harry y Ron? Supe que Harry pasó la Navidad en la Madriguera**

 **-Todo mal- dijeron al mismo tiempo**

 **-Peor para Hermione- dijo Ginny- mi hermano sale con una tal Lavender Brown, una chocante de lo peor**

 **-Y en cuanto a Ginny sale con un chico llamado Dean Thomas de mi curso- dijo Hermione**

 **-Lo siento- dije**

 **-Deberías hacer lo mismo- dijo Ginny- para ver si Remus olvida todas esas tonterías**

 **-No, no lo haré- dije de pronto**

 **-Tienes a Charlie- dijo Ginny. Mi cabello se puso rojo de ira**

 **-No me menciones a tu hermano Ginevra- dije realmente molesta**

 **-¿Porque?- dijo Ginny- ¿qué pasó?- le conté la tontería que hizo su hermano, al terminar Ginny estaba furiosa**

 **-Charlie Weasley- dijo- ¿cómo pudo hacer eso? Es... un... verdadero... asno**

 **-¿Y dónde está él?- pregunté**

 **-Se fue, a la mañana después de Navidad, se fue de la Madriguera sin decir adiós peor aun cuando se enteró de que Remus estaba en casa, básicamente huyó el idiota... espera a que mamá se enteré**

 **-Ya olvida todo eso- dije- todo eso fue mentira, la nota y todo lo demás, lo que importa es que Remus está vivo... no sé dónde está, pero sé que está bien**

 **-Claro que si Tonks- dijo Ginny- pero por lo tanto debes continuar**

 **-Lo sé- dije- obviamente no me deprimiré y tendré deseos suicidas, ni nada por el estilo. Estaré bien**

 **-Eso esperamos- dijo Hermione- creo que mejor debemos irnos. Nos vemos luego Tonks**

 **-Gracias por acompañarme chicas- les dije mientras abrazaba una por una, caminaron con dirección a las Tres Escobas. Continuaba pensando en que consecuencias traerá todo lo que ha ocurrido, pero solo con saber mi "relación" posiblemente ya se terminó, no sé qué pueda decir de lo demás**

 **Cinco meses después, continuo haciendo los recorridos en Hogwarts, asegurándome de que los chicos estén a salvo de cualquier amenaza mortifaga, no ha ocurrido algo del que se pueda preocupar alguien, excepto hace algunos meses que una chica recibió una posible maldición y por poco muere gracias a un collar, pero ya se recuperó. Los ataques de mortifagos no se han escuchado mucho sobre ellos. En el ministerio las cosas van de mal en peor para mí. Ahora con Scrimgeour de ministro debo tener cuidado como una vez me dijo, me vigila cada rato, ya ni a Kingsley, espero que cuando esta guerra termine, Kingsley sea ministro de magia, sé que será el mejor**

 **-Nymphadora, a mi oficina- dijo Scrimgeour**

 **-Si señor... ministro- dije y me dirigí a su oficina**

 **-Se han escuchado rumores sobre varios ataques, entre ellos el de un niño que intentó matar a sus abuelos- yo asentí, por supuesto que lo recordaba, pero eso fue hace más de dos meses y El Profeta lo publicó apenas ayer- ahora se ha presentado sobre otro ataque... pero esta vez tiene algo que ver con licántropos- mi corazón se detuvo algunos segundos (exageradamente)- dígame algo ¿ha tenido noticias de Lupin últimamente?- yo negué con la cabeza- eso debe ser, hay dos opciones, Black estuvo aquí y fue interrogado sobre el paradero de su amigo, pero dice que no sabe de dónde puede estar... así que como le dije, hay dos opciones, la primera es que el ataque haya sido a una persona NORMAL- me hirvió la sangre- o... pudieron atacarlo a él- tan rápido como la sangre me hirvió, se congeló al escuchar esto, sentí que todo se oscurecía a mi alrededor**

 **-Tonks- escuché una voz bastante familiar, pero caí desmayada. Desperté en mi propio escritorio, aún me sentía de lo peor y había un vaso de agua a mi lado- sobrina ¿te sientes mejor?**

 **-Sirius- dije- ¿qué me ocurrió?**

 **-Pues te desmayaste- escuché otra voz, era de Kingsley- Sirius te trajo hasta aquí**

 **-Gracias- dije- ¿me podrían explicar que está pasando?**

 **-Si te refieres al ataque, yo no podría decirte- me dijo Kingsley- Sirius tampoco sabe algo- mi tío negó**

 **-Iré a ver a Dumbledore- dije de pronto- él tiene que explicarme que sucede**

 **-¿Irás ahora?- preguntó Sirius- ¿quieres que te acompañe?, quisiera ver a Harry**

 **-Si tú quieres- respondí- pero principalmente quiero ver a Dumbledore**

 **-Sí, vamos- dijo Sirius, Kingsley aceptó y los dos salimos y nos aparecimos en Hogsmeade, tal vez algún día hagan toque de queda- caminemos a Hogwarts, no creo que esté tan lejos**

 **-Te equivocas tío- dije recordando la vez que tuve que acompañar a Harry hasta Hogwarts. Caminamos bastante rato hasta llegar a la entrada de Hogwarts, con un movimiento de varita, abrí la puerta y entramos al castillo, casi no había nadie cerca, nos dirigimos al despacho de Dumbledore, dijimos la contraseña "Paleta de limón" pero no había nadie, bajamos por la escalera de caracol; caminamos sin hablar siquiera, hasta que escuché un grito, me acerqué más y era Harry**

 **-Hola Harry- dije mientras a Harry le caía la capa de invisibilidad y se sobaba su pie**

 **-Tonks... Sirius- dijo Harry- ¿qué hacen aquí?**

 **-Vengo a ver a Dumbledore- dije- pero no está**

 **-¿No saben a dónde va?- preguntó Harry, ambos negamos- ¿para qué lo buscan?**

 **-Solo necesito que me explique qué sucede, he escuchado cosas, ya sabes, personas heridas**

 **-Oh es verdad, como aquel ataque de ese niño a sus abue...- lo interrumpió Sirius**

 **-A veces el Profeta publica cosas con retraso- dijo Sirius- ¿no te ha escrito alguien de la Orden que no sea yo?- creo que sabía de quien hablaba**

 **-Pues la verdad no- respondió Harry- ni siquiera de mi padrino- dijo Harry mirando a Sirius con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿o de alguien más?**

 **-No. Por nadie más Harry- dije mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas- los dejo para que platiquen- "No le ha escrito", "No sabe de él", esas ideas no se me quitaban de la cabeza ¿porque se fue sin despedirse? Sin decir adiós siquiera**

 **-Señorita Tonks- escuché a Dumbledore- ¿qué hace por aquí?, creí que no tendría que venir hoy**

 **-Lo siento profesor, pero necesito hablar con usted- solté**

 **-¿Se trata de los ataques?- yo asentí- sí, debí suponerlo, pero debo decir que el señor Lupin está mejor, no está en su casa, eligió otro lugar para vivir**

 **-¿Porque lo hizo?- pregunté**

 **-Por la misma razón por la que tuvo que dejar la manada de Greyback- dijo Dumbledore- los licántropos lo buscan, que los haya dejado es una traición para ellos... me arrepiento profundamente de haberlo enviado nuevamente allá, como hace muchos años**

 **-Pero lo hecho, hecho está- dije** **fríamente**

 **-Así es, solo espero que pueda disculparme alguna vez- dijo bajando la mirada- ¿le gustaría saber dónde está?**

 **-Si profesor- dije rápidamente, me encontraba preocupada ya que anoche había sido luna llena. Me entregó un papel- muchas gracias profesor**

 **-Es lo menos que puedo hacer- me dijo- ahora vaya con él, por Sirius no se preocupe, necesito hablar con él... ahora, necesita hacerlo recapacitar**

 **-Lo sé- suspiré, Dumbledore se retiró y caminé (Corrí) hacia la salida, el lugar era cerca del bosque, ¡buen lugar!, me concentré en el lugar y aparecí en la entrada de una pequeña casa, con casi horror vi la puerta abierta, sin pensarlo entré en ella, ahí estaba él, parecía inconsciente, rápidamente como pude lo recosté en un sillón que había ahí, me di cuenta de que tenía muchas heridas y sangraba demasiado de una de ellas. Comencé a murmurar hechizos y sus heridas fueron sanando poco a poco, había un poco de díctamo y lo apliqué sobre la herida donde sangraba, comencé a llorar**

 **-¿Lo entiendes?- me dijo y me tomó de la mano**

 **-¿No entiendo qué?- pregunté**

 **-Que no podemos estar juntos- me dijo como algo obvio**

 **-Ya vas a comenzar otra vez- dije- ahora con que pretexto vas a salir**

 **-No te das cuenta- dijo tranquilamente- no quiero condenarte**

 **-¿Condenarme a que Remus? Por favor**

 **-A que estés toda tú vida así, curando todas las heridas que me haga**

 **-Ya te he dicho que eso no me importa- dije desesperada**

 **-Pero a mí sí me importa. Me importa y mucho- me dijo- ¿cómo vas a pasar toda tu vida con alguien mayor que yo?**

 **-Remus por favor, no comiences otra vez, la edad es lo de menos**

 **-Con alguien que no puede ofrecerte nada- continuó como** **ignorándome**

 **-Detente ya por favor**

 **-No pasarás todo tu tiempo con alguien que es sumamente peligroso para ti**

 **-Tú y tus estúpidas excusas- dije- solo quiero preguntarte una cosa... ¿quieres terminar conmigo?**

 **-Solo te pido tiempo- me dijo- necesito pensar**

 **-Correcto- dije y me quité el anillo de mi mano y se lo devolví- en lo que piensas te devuelvo esto... no te buscaré y te pido que no hagas lo mismo por favor hasta que estés seguro de lo que quieres hacer... adiós- salí de su casa, ya no miré atrás, aparecí en casa, intenté no llorar pero eso no pude evitarlo, continué así hasta que me quedé dormida**

 **Pasó el tiempo, ya estaba a punto de finalizar, todo continuaba normal (para muchos) no tanto para mí, mis rondas en el colegio eran más constantes. Esta noche tenía mi día libre, si se puede llamar así, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de dormir apareció un patronus en forma de tigre, era de Bill**

 **-Tonks, ven a Hogwarts, los mortifagos entraron a Hogwarts- y el patronus desapareció... ahora una nueva amenaza... mortifagos... si Bellatrix está ahí, la mataré...**

 _Continuará..._


	37. Chapter 37

Después de escuchar el mensaje de Bill, no lo dudé ni un minuto más, mi misión era proteger la escuela y justo ahora estoy haciendo lo contrario, pero lo que en verdad me extraña es que hayan entrado mortifagos estando Dumbledore ahí, eso no tiene nada de sentido. Aparezco justo en la entrada de Hogwarts, han quitado los hechizos protectores y entró a toda velocidad. Varias luces rojas, verdes y azules se veían por todas partes de las varitas de tanto Mortifagos como de la Orden del Fénix, busqué con mi mirada a una persona... Bellatrix Lestrange, pero no estaba, había algunos mortifagos y para mi rabia una persona (la que no puedo llamar así), esa bestia de Greyback, peleaba con Bill y Remus, por fortuna Greyback no tiene varita pero tiene unas enormes uñas que posiblemente sirvan para atacar a sus víctimas cuando no es luna llena

-Tonks- escuché una voz, era Ginny- tenemos que hacer algo, los mortifagos entraron a Hogwarts como te das cuenta, ahora Harry está con Dumbledore y no sé qué hizo Malfoy que no podemos ver nada allá- señaló una parte del castillo, el profesor Flitwick fue aturdido por no sé quién y... no sabemos que hacer

-De acuerdo Ginny, ve con Ron y los demás, donde está el profesor Flitwick, no hagan nada tonto por favor- Ginny me miró un poco molesta pero se fue de todos modos. La batalla estaba demasiado peligrosa, un paso en falso y morimos

-Pelea anormal- escuché una voz, no era Bellatrix, creo que era la hermana Carrow, Alecto, comenzamos a lanzarnos hechizos, ella era lo suficiente rápida pero yo podía protegerme fácilmente, la pelea comenzó a hacerse más intensa... en otra parte de la batalla, Bill peleaba con Greyback a lo lejos, una distracción suya le costó caro, él lo atacó con sus garras y lo dejó inconsciente con sangre por toda la cara

-Ahora verás- escuché a Carrow- Avada Keda...- _Impedimenta_ , escuché una luz azul pasó entre su varita y yo, Carrow cayó inconsciente. Miré a mi alrededor quien había sido y vi que fue Remus quien impidió que Carrow me matará, lo miré un segundo pero la batalla continuaba, había un mortifago atrás de él, apuntaba directo hacia él, por un segundo creí que todo terminaría para él, pero un rayo de luz verde cayó sobre el mortifago que cayó muerto, miramos quien había sido y el autor de la muerte de ese mortifago, Gibbon, creo yo, había sido otro de los suyos que se alejó rápidamente, Remus desapareció y lo vi peleando con Greyback, con horror vi que Remus no tenía su varita en mano, no sé qué intentaba. Miré a otro lado y Snape bajaba con Malfoy, escuché que Snape dijo algo, pero no alcancé a escuchar que fue lo que dijo, se dirigían los dos al bosque prohibido ¡qué extraño! Y lo más extraño fue que los mortifagos se retiraron tras ellos, de acuerdo, eso no estaba nada bien

-Nymphadora- escuché a McGonagall- ven a la enfermería por favor

-Estoy bien profesora- dije, pero McGonagall me miró muy feo- pero creo que algo va mal- la seguí. A lo lejos vi que Sirius y Remus llevaban a Bill inconsciente en una camilla. Llegamos a la enfermería, pusieron a Bill sobre una cama, se veía muy mal

-¿Que le sucedió?- preguntó la señora Pomfrey mientras limpiaba la sangre de su cara

-Lo atacó Greyback- dijo McGonagall. Las heridas de Bill quedaron limpias, pero en su lugar quedaron varias cicatrices- ¿cómo irá a Reaccionar?, mejor le aviso a Arthur y Molly- La profesora salió de la enfermería y miramos a Bill.

Después entraron, Ron, Hermione y dos chicos que estuvieron en el departamento de misterios: creo se llaman Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom, estaban totalmente desastrosos por la batalla, estaban terriblemente nerviosos. Remus y yo nos sentamos en la cama de Bill, no parecía despertar, parece como si estuviera en coma, me entristecí un poco, conocía a Bill y era una gran persona, lástima de novia que se consiguió, ya que Molly, Hermione y Ginny no la soportan ni cinco segundos, pero aun así, espero que no le afecte en un futuro como a cierta persona que está sentada al otro extremo de la cama de Bill, decidí no mirar a esa persona. Segundos después entró Harry acompañado de Ginny

-¿Pero Bill se pondrá bien verdad?- preguntó Ron- tal vez Dumbledore pueda hacer algo

-Ron- dijo Ginny- Dumbledore ha muerto

Esa noticia nos cayó como aguamenti en todo el cuerpo, Dumbledore muerto ¿cómo podía ser?, no podía estar muerto, con su muerte, todo va a empeorar, Voldemort y sus mortifagos son libres de hacer lo que quieran porque dudo que el idiota que tenemos como ministro vaya a hacer algo, miré a mi alrededor, todos quedamos impactados ante esa noticia, miré a Remus, estaba muy mal, sabía perfectamente que Dumbledore lo ayudó durante muchos años, para que pudiera integrarse a la sociedad

-¿Cómo murió?- pregunté en voz baja. Harry contó sobre el asesinato de Dumbledore, el culpable de todo: fue Snape- pero si Dumbledore decía confiar en él

-Pero lo traicionó- dijo Harry más que molesto- traicionó al hombre que confiaba en él. Todos contamos sobre lo ocurrido en la batalla, sobre el culpable que aturdió al pobre profesor Flitwick, igual fue Snape, Harry dijo que Malfoy tenía que matar a Dumbledore, pero no lo hizo, él era uno de ellos, un mortifago al igual que su padre y su tía Bellatrix, lástima que no estuviera presente. La puerta se abrió y aparecieron los Weasley, Arthur y Molly, atrás de ellos estaba la novia de Bill: Fleur (o como Ginny la llama Flegggrrr), ella tenía una expresión de terror en su cara. Claro, la típica chica supersticiosa que cree que la belleza es lo más importante, seguramente dejará a Bill por sus cicatrices

-Bill- dijo Molly y se dirigió hacia su hijo, Remus y yo nos quitamos de la cama, tomó un ungüento de la señora Pomfrey y se lo aplicó a Bill en sus cicatrices

-¿Es verdad que lo atacó a Greyback?- preguntó Arthur-¿entonces él no sé...?- miró a McGonagall y ella miró a Remus

-No sabemos que pueda suceder en cuanto despierte, no podemos decir cómo se comportará, jamás había escuchado un caso igual- dijo Remus

-Oh Bill- dijo Molly- ya sé que no importa el aspecto, pero ahora que iba a casarse

-¿Que quiegue decig?- preguntó Fleur con su típico acento francés- ¿qué significa que iba a casagse?

-Bueno, quiero decir que...- Molly miraba sorprendida a Fleur

-¿Y qué más da el aspecto que tenga?- dijo Fleur- eso no me importa, esas cicatrices demuestran que es valiente... y yo me encargo de eso- le quitó el ungüento de las manos y ella misma comenzó a aplicárselo a Bill, miramos a Molly, todos estábamos en silencio, conociéndola en cualquier momento iba a explotar y hacer no sé qué tantas cosas hacia la rubia. En cambio yo estaba totalmente sorprendida y furiosa, me recordó mucho a mi caso, exactamente lo mismo que vive Fleur ahora, ¿qué demonios importa que hayan sido contaminados de una manera? Otra cosa, miramos a Fleur y a la Señora Weasley que abrazaba a Fleur llorando, ambas lloraban de hecho, miré a mí alrededor uno por uno mirando sus expresiones, hasta que llegué a una persona, no pude soportar más y lo solté:

-Lo ves- dije casi agresivamente mirando a Lupin- a Fleur no le importa que Bill haya sido atacado y todavía quiere casarse con él

-Pero esto es diferente- dijo él en voz baja- esto es totalmente distinto

-Pero ya te dije que no me importa- lo sacudí de su túnica- te lo he dicho muchas veces

-Y yo te lo he dicho a ti- me dijo- que soy demasiado mayor para ti, pobre y peligroso

-¿Sabes Lunático?- soltó Sirius de pronto, espero y lo haga reflexionar- más de una vez te he dicho que eso es totalmente tonto y estúpido

-Creo que te lo tomas ridículamente- dijo Molly

-No es ninguna ridiculez- dijo Remus- ella merece a alguien joven y sano

-Sí, pero ella te quiere a ti- dijo Arthur. ¡Benditos sean los Weasley!- y debes saber que los jóvenes no siempre se mantienen así- miramos a Bill

-Este no es un momento- dijo Remus con voz de finalizar un asunto- Dumbledore está muerto- rodé los ojos

-Pero creo que a Dumbledore le gustaría que hubiese algo de amor-dijo McGonagall demasiado cortante

-Profesora McGonagall- entró Hagrid- ya... ya lo he llevado a otro lugar

-Perfecto- dijo McGonagall- Potter, acompáñenos por favor- Harry salió de la enfermería. Yo miré a Remus un par de segundos más y con lágrimas en los ojos, salí de la enfermería, no tenía rumbo fijo, no sabía a donde dirigirme, sin saber cómo, llegué a los jardines de Hogwarts, recordé esas tardes cuando estudiaba ahí y me sentaba en el pasto cerca del lago negro, viendo como pasaba el calamar gigante moviendo sus tentáculos. Ahora el calamar no salía, todo estaba a oscuras, no había rastro de algún estudiante o de que alguien hubiese reído y caminado por aquí cerca.

Escuché unos pasos acercarse a mí, no me importa en estos momentos quien estaba caminando, si era un mortifago, la verdad poco me importaba, hace unos momentos me di cuenta de que en verdad no le importo, lo peor fue que me lo dijo frente a todos los reunidos, si eso es lo que él quiere, ahora si me alejaré de él para siempre a pesar de todo lo que vivimos en Grimmauld Place o en cualquier otro lugar, por esa estúpida misión tuvo que suceder todo. A pesar de que lo amo y siempre será así, no puedo obligarlo a estar conmigo a "mantenerlo encadenado" a mi

-Tonks.-escucho a mis espaldas- escúchame por favor

-Vete- le dije- quiero estar sola

-No me iré a ningún lado hasta que tú y yo hablemos

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- pregunté sin voltear a verlo- creo que todo quedó demasiado claro en la enfermería

-Quiero decir que... recuerdas lo último que me dijiste- yo asentí- tengo una respuesta ahora...- lo miré a los ojos

-Tonks... yo...- comenzó a hablar

 _Continuará..._


	38. Chapter 38

**Tenía una extraña mirada, creo que era la misma mirada cuando sucedió todo en Grimmauld Place hace tantos meses que ya casi lo olvidaba, aquellos tiempos fueron hermosos, perfectos, pero tras esa tonta misión todo cambió. Sé que se escuchará demasiado egoísta, pero en estos momentos no me importa que Dumbledore no esté aquí con nosotros ahora, sé que jamás lo volverá a estar.**

 **Yo lo miro a los ojos, vuelvo a sentir lo mismo que antes, o mejor dicho siempre he sentido desde que lo conocí**

 **-¿Tú que?- dije fingiendo indiferencia**

 **-Quiero decirte que soy un verdadero idiota- sonreí levemente- soy el más grande idiota que puede existir**

 **-¿Porque te das cuenta hasta ahora?- pregunté**

 **-Porque un poco más y te dejo ir... qui** **zá para siempre- dijo en voz baja pero lo suficiente para que lo escuchara**

 **-¿Cómo sabes que aún no está perdido?- quería lastimarlo, no para alejarlo de mí, sino para que sufriera lo que yo sufrí durante meses**

 **-Se lo que piensas- me dijo- y con toda la razón del mundo puedes mandarme al demonio, no tendría que reclamar, al contrario, se perfectamente que yo fui el responsable que todo se viniera abajo**

 **-Lo sé... me duele que no te dieras cuenta antes- dije con una voz fingidamente fría, pero convincente**

 **-¿Es tarde cierto?- escuchaba una voz casi quebrada en él, yo evité su mirada- entiendo**

 **-Es...- no quería decirle ni si, ni no- solo que te...**

 **-Fui demasiado idiota demasiado tiempo- me dijo con una mirada de tristeza...quería decirle que no era tarde, aún era tiempo de olvidar todo lo malo que vivimos, que podemos comenzar de nuevo... pero tenía que ser fuerte, él tenía que sufrir todo lo que yo viví durante mucho tiempo- pero todavía tiene remedio**

 **-¿Tú crees?- pregunté con un dejo de sarcasmo- ¿crees que aún lo podrás reparar?**

 **-Sí, yo haré todo lo posible para que me perdones- me dijo borrando su tristeza- y lo haré eso es palabra de merodeador**

 **-Inténtalo, ya veremos- dije sin sonreír, pero en mi interior estaba que moría de alegría, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos, pero no lo "perdonaría" a la primera. De hecho lo perdoné desde hace dos minutos, pero no se lo diré- veamos que puedes hacer**

 **-¿Quieres saberlo?- ese acercamiento fue demasiado peligroso, me acorraló a un árbol y me tenía totalmente abrazada- ¿Segura que quieres saber qué puedo hacer?**

 **-No te atrevas- dije. Mi respiración se agitaba, sabía perfectamente lo que él haría**

 **-Demasiado tarde- dijo y en menos de cinco segundos me besó, solo de esa forma en que él sabía hacerlo. Momento de debilidad, no pude resistir ni rechazarlo, mi debilidad ganó y lo abracé.** _Nymphadora ¿qué haces?_ **escuché una voz en mi cabeza "no molestes" fue lo respondí en mi mente "Ahora estoy ocupada" ¿** _Y qué pasó con tu táctica de hacerlo sufrir un rato_ **?. Era verdad, no podía caer así tan rápido. Me separé rápidamente de él- ¿qué pasó?**

 **-No, no debí hacerlo- dije- olvida lo que pasó- como si fuera tan fácil para mi**

 **-No. No lo olvidaré- me dijo- y tú tampoco lo harás, si no, no tendrías ese cabello tan rosa- tomó un mechón de mi cabello que era largo y rosa**

 **-No es cierto- dije y cambié rápidamente mi cabello a negro- lo ves, si lo olvidaré. Ahora si no te molesta ¿podrías soltarme?, debo ir a mi casa para ver a mis padres y dar la noticia de la muerte de Dumbledore. Seguramente vendrán para su funeral ¿sabes cuándo será?- tenía que ser distante y fría con él, aunque una parte de mi decía "ve con él y deja atrás todas esas estúpidas venganzas" pero no tenía que hacerle caso ¿acaso yo sí puedo sufrir su indiferencia y él no?**

 **-Es en dos días- dijo, su sonrisa ya había desaparecido- aquí mismo será, eso dijo McGonagall**

 **-Gracias- le dije- si no te importa me iré de aquí**

 **-Si me importa Nymphadora- dijo y me detuvo donde solo hubo un roce de labios- piénsalo por favor**

 **-No me llames Nymphadora...- le dije. Iba a replicar cuando una luz verde llamó mi atención, en el cielo, justo arriba de la torre de astronomía se distinguía la marca tenebrosa. Miré por una última vez la marca con odio y después lo vi a él, por supuesto que con nada de odio, pero si con tristeza. Salí del castillo a toda prisa pensando si debí hacer lo que acababa de pasar: rechazarlo ahora yo, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda soportar así, pero algo me dio esperanza, cuando me dijo que haría todo lo posible porque todo volviera a ser como antes entre los dos, tal vez con algo de ayuda de mi tío Sirius podría pasar algo positivo a lo largo del tiempo. Sé muy bien que ahora se acercan tiempos mucho peores con la muerte de Dumbledore, la guerra continúa igual o peor que hace un año, hemos perdido a algunos miembros de la Orden como a Emmeline y ahora a Dumbledore, todavía no olvido cuando encontraron varios cuerpos de muggles y sobre el lugar la marca tenebrosa. Ahora debo pelear por dos cosas, por mi vida en la batalla que nos espera y porque Remus haya recapacitado y yo me mantenga firme en mi decisión de hacerlo sufrir**

 **Llegué a casa de mis padres, toqué la puerta lentamente**

 **-¿Quién es?- escuché una voz dentro de la casa- ¡Identifícate!**

 **-Ya mamá- dije- soy... Nymphadora Tonks, pero prefiero que me llamen Tonks, cuando tenía ocho años rompí tu florero favorito y me castigaste prohibiéndome chocolate durante una semana**

 **-Eres tú Nymphadora- dijo mi madre para dejarme entrar**

 **-No me llames así por favor- dije- sabes que lo odio**

 **-Pero que bonito cabello traes hija- dijo mi madre- que rosa tan bonito, tenía muchos años que no te veía ese rosa... ¿a qué se deberá?... ¿ya se solucionó todo entre los dos?**

 **-No, bueno si... no lo sé- dije- me dijo que estaba arrepentido por todos los meses que me rechazó para protegerme**

 **-¿Aceptaste?- dijo mi madre**

 **-No- dije, mi madre no me miró muy bien que digamos- aún no**

 **-¿Pero porque no?- me preguntó**

 **-Porque quiero que sienta lo mismo que yo- dije- no es justo que no lo sienta tampoco**

 **-Que haré con ustedes dos hija- mi madre me miró- pero creo que te la debe**

 **-Si, por eso mismo lo hago- dijo**

 **-Pero en realidad lo haces por eso, ¿o en verdad lo rechazas?**

 **-Jamás lo rechazaría mamá- dije sintiéndome insultada- pero es necesario hacerlo sufrir**

 **-No juegues tanto porque a veces puede resultar muy caro- me dijo ella**

 **-No me asustes- dije**

 **-Solo tengo en cuenta- ella se puso de pie- y a que debo el honor de tú visita**

 **-Oh, es verdad- había olvidado todo el asunto de la batalla en Hogwarts y la muerte de Dumbledore por el asunto de Remus- es que sucedió algo...- Le conté lo ocurrido en Hogwarts pero antes de continuar mi madre me interrumpió brevemente "pero Nymphadora ¿cómo pudiste ir? Podrías haber muerto o peor" y no olvidemos el "Nymphadora tengo que revisarte que no te pasó nada- Mamá estoy bien, Madame Pomfrey ya se hizo cargo**

 **-¿Que dijo Dumbledore al respecto?- dijo mamá- seguramente aumentará la seguridad en el colegio**

 **-Pues respecto a eso mamá- hice una pausa- hay algo que aún no te he contado**

 **-Me asustas- dijo ella- ¿qué sucedió?**

 **-Dumbledore- me quedé en silencio- está... muerto**

 **-¿Qué?, pero como... que sucedió- le conté todo lo que Harry dijo en la muerte de Dumbledore- ese maldito, como pudo Dumbledore confiar en él... si recuerdo cuando entró a su primer año. Yo iba en mi último año y siempre conviviendo con futuros mortifagos**

 **-Creo que ahora lo buscan, pero no creo que lo encuentren tan fácil, lo peor es que las cosas se pondrán peor**

 **-Lo sé, la primera vez no estábamos tan mal, pero sin Dumbledore, Oh, los nacidos de muggles deberán huir y... Ted- la vi por vez primera asustada y pálida**

 **-A papá no le pasará nada- me asusté un poco, ¿qué sucederá con los nacidos de muggles y con...?- Remus**

 **-Lo entiendes- dijo mamá- ahora todos corren peligro, también él, ¿segura que quieres hacerlo?**

 **-Ya lo estoy dudando- dije- mamá** aconséjame

 **-Es tú decisión- dijo solamente.**

 **Le dije a mi madre que dormiría con ellos en casa, ella no me soltó como en cinco minutos, me quedé en la habitación en la que dormía cuando era niña. Cuando entré no pude evitar sentir cuando tenía cinco años que fue una de las épocas más hermosas de mi vida, a pesar de los malos tiempos. Me recosté en la cama pensando en todo lo que ocurrió el día de hoy, la muerte de Dumbledore, los mortifagos, Remus y tantas cosas más que no podía mantener tanto tiempo en la cabeza y eso provocó que me quedara dormida**

 **Al día siguiente no tenía muchas ganas de levantarme**

 **-Nymphadora levántate ahora- dijo "tiernamente" mi madre**

 **-No- dije como niña que no quería- quiero dormir más**

 **-No, no lo creo- dijo mi madre- alguien afuera te busca**

 **-Que se vaya- dije- no me importa quién sea**

 **-Ni aunque sea un cierto castaño con ojos miel**

 **-¿Él... él está aquí?- pregunté**

 **-¿A quién esperabas?-dijo mi madre- a Peter Pan**

 **-¿Porque no me despertaste antes?- dije casi gritando- mira en que fachas estoy**

 **-Oye- dijo mi madre- como si él jamás te hubiera visto así**

 **-¿Qué?- me puse nerviosa- claro... que no**

 **-Como gustes, ahora él habla con tu padre- dijo mamá- pero date prisa... quiero ver que apliques tu indiferencia con él**

 **-No podré resistir- dije- pero deberé hacer un esfuerzo**

 **-Como quieras- dijo mi madre- pero digamos que no eres nada convincente**

 **Ella salió de mi habitación y como loca comencé a buscar algo de ropa para ponerme para él ¿porque me reconciliaba tan rápido con él? ¿Tanto lo amo?, sonreí al pensar en eso, me bañé rápidamente y me vestí como loca, tardé más tiempo en elegir el color de mi cabello y en qué forma lo tendría. Cuando creí que uno castaño era perfecto bajé hacia donde estaban ellos... lo vi, ahí estaba con mi padre, hablando normalmente, me miró y me lanzó una sonrisa que puede derretir a cualquier mujer incluyéndome a mí, yo también sonreí y sentí que mi cabello y cara se ponían rojos**

 **-Ah, por fin bajas hija- dijo mi padre- te vienen a visitar**

 **-Hola Tonks- me dijo Remus, como siempre con una sonrisa**

 **-Hola Remus- dije, me sentía como una adolescente ¡Merlín! ¿Por qué tiene que sonreír así?, me va a obligar a arrepentirme en mi pequeña venganza**

 **-¿Que? ¿Solo así se van a saludar?- dijo mi madre- prometemos no ver nada**

 **-Mamá- dije- por favor**

 **-¿Qué pasa?- dijo papá- con toda confianza, pero para que no se sientan incómodos nos retiramos, vamos Andro**

 **-No- dijimos Remus y yo al mismo tiempo**

 **-Nada- dijo mamá- nosotros los dejamos, además debemos ir a... comprar algo pónganse cómodos, pero no abusen demasiado, no queremos sorpresas- sin decir nada más salieron los dos dejándonos en un incómodo silencio... por vez primera me sentí incómoda y me dio la impresión de que él igual**

 **-Tonks/Remus- dijimos al mismo tiempo, ¿porque me sentía como una adolescente enamorada? Bueno, si lo estoy, pero debo recordar que ya no tengo quince años**

 **-Habla tú primero- me dijo- por favor**

 **-Solo quiero conocer el motivo de tu visita- dije fingiendo frialdad, no me funciona tanto, pero creo que resintió un poco las palabras que le dije**

 **-Quería hablar contigo nuevamente- me dijo bajando la mirada- pero si no quieres que esté aquí me retiro- se levantó pero lo tomé de la mano y lo senté nuevamente pero ahora más cerca de mi**

 **-No, quédate por favor- me miró y se sentó- ¿quieres retomar el tema de ayer?- asintió- bien, ¿qué me quieres decir?**

 **-Solo quiero que me digas una cosa- me dijo- no quiero obligarte ni nada, solo dime si quieres que yo ahora me aleje de ti... lo haré, prefiero que me digas esto a que... tú me entiendes mejor que nadie lo que es vivir esto- afirmé con la cabeza y mirándolo con reproche- sé que sufrir esto es lo peor en el mundo sobre todo cuando...**

 **-¿Cuándo qué?- le pregunté, esperaba que esas palabras que yo esperaba salieran de él**

 **-Cuando quieres a una persona- concluyó, me desilusioné, esperaba otra respuesta- mejor dicho, cuando amas a alguien... pero ahora solo quiero llegar a una respuesta tuya, Sirius casi me mata y no dudo que tus padres también, pero responde por favor- lo que siguió me puso mucho peor de lo que ya estaba, sus ojos se cristalizaban, no quería verlo así, solo una vez lo vi así y fue cuando Harry habló con él y Sirius y aquella ocasión cuando Snape lo insultó frente a mi**

 **-Remus- no resistí más- es... no es tan fácil olvidar todo lo que ha sucedido durante casi un año, no negaré que hubo momentos que jamás olvidaré, que en su mayoría fueron las mejores de toda mi vida pero... no me gustaría ilusionarme nuevamente y todo se vaya para abajo por tus prejuicios que son lo peor que he escuchado en toda mi vida**

 **-Sabes muy bien porque lo hice- dijo- no quería lastimarte**

 **-Pero no te has dado cuenta de que me has lastimado durante muchos meses alejándote de mí y con tu rechazo, aquella vez en Navidad, te fuiste sin decir nada, no me escuchaste cuando quería decirte el motivo de tu ausencia, no dijiste nada más, ni Sirius me quiso decir**

 **-Sirius no sabía a donde estaba, él único que lo sabía era Dumbledore y creo que te reveló información sobre donde estaba**

 **-Si eso hizo y se lo agradecí profundamente- dije- tiempo sin saber nada de ti, solamente que me llegue una nota diciendo que estabas muerto y...**

 **-¿Que yo estaba qué?- me interrumpió- pero ¿quién fue capaz de algo así?- le conté sobre los autores de la nota, al terminar estaba molesto- Weasley- fue lo que dijo- ya me las pagará**

 **-Olvídalo ya- dije- se fue a Rumania y no digas que irás a buscarlo hasta ya**

 **-Debería hacerlo- me dijo- ¿cómo fue capaz de hacer algo así?**

 **-No importa, por segundos llegué a creerlo pero Ojo Loco me dijo que no confiara tanto en lo primero que decía... te iba a enviar un patronus pero decidí que sería más riesgoso para ti**

 **-Después de lo sucedido decidí dejarlos, sé que fue de lo más cobarde que he hecho, pero no podía rebajarme como ellos, asesinar por gusto**

 **-Sé que jamás lo harías- le dije, ¿porque me cuesta tanto rechazarlo? Debo esforzarme pero no puedo evitarlo**

 **-Gracias Dora- eso bastó para mí, yo sonreí, tomó mi mano- ¿Lo pensaste?, solo quiero saberlo una vez más, yo no te merezco porque soy el peor de los idiotas, pero te pido una oportunidad**

 **-Yo... es...- no puedo soportar más- Tiempo- dije- tiempo es lo que quiero**

 **-De acuerdo- me dijo- no puedo ni obligarte ni a detenerte en tu decisión, adiós Tonks**

 **-Adiós Remus- le dije, se dirigió hacia la puerta- al diablo con mi indiferencia- corrí hacia él justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta y lo besé, no podía soportar tanto tiempo, creo que tantos meses alejados el uno del otro fue demasiado sufrimiento como para tener que soportar más tiempo así, me abrazó con fuerza, pero aquí no era lugar, era la casa de mis padres y no creo que sea muy buena idea hacer algo que no se debe aquí, una forma más sencilla era la aparición conjunta sin que él se diera cuenta. Aparecimos justo en la sala de la casa de Hogsmeade, donde me quedé a vivir unos meses para protección en Hogwarts**

 **-¿Dónde estamos?- me preguntó**

 **-En Hogsmeade- le respondí**

 **-¿No pusiste hechizos de protección?- dijo separándose un poco de mi-¿Estás loca?**

 **-Olvida esta maldita guerra por unos momentos ¿Quieres?- le dije desesperada-ahora solo somos tú y yo. Sonrió y volvimos a lo nuestro, pero comenzaba a aburrirme estar en un solo lugar- ya veremos si te perdono ahora si**

 **-Vas a hacerlo y de eso me encargo yo mismo- dijo, lo fui llevando hasta mi habitación, me recostó en la cama**

 **-¿Que vas a hacer?- le pregunté fingiendo inocencia**

 **-¿Recuerdas lo que dijo McGonagall ayer en la enfermería?- lo miré confundida- la parte de que a Dumbledore le gustaría que hubiese más amor- yo asentí- Pues eso mismo sucederá ahora- poco a poco la ropa era lo de menos, solo éramos los dos en medio de una guerra que se acercaba cada vez, cada día, pero en esos momentos solo existía el momento en que nos envolvíamos, al terminar continuaba abrazada a él- y entonces ¿ahora si tengo tu perdón?**

 **-Quede convencida- le dije- Te amo**

 **-Yo también te amo- fue lo último que escuché antes de quedarme dormida sobre sus brazos**


	39. Chapter 39

**Fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, espero que por fin ya haya reflexionado y no vuelva a decir ni a cometer las mismas tonterías que hizo durante casi nueve meses, pero no siempre debo estar muy segura, mejor debo hacer la pregunta definitiva**

 **-Remus- me miró- ¿esto es definitivo o solo es por un tiempo?**

 **-Claro que es por un tiempo- me dijo, eso fue suficiente para mí, no puedo creer que haya vuelto a lo mismo- será hasta el último día de mi vida- yo sonreí tranquilamente y feliz**

 **-Gracias- le dije**

 **-¿Porque?- me pregunta**

 **-Porque reflexionaste por fin y te diste cuenta que no me importa todo lo que ocurra con tal de que estemos juntos- me sonrió nuevamente y mientras nos acercábamos más...**

 **-Hola, Tonks, ¿estás aquí?- con casi terror escuchamos a nada más ni nada menos que a...- Soy Sirius, tu tío favorito- lo dijo en voz cantarina**

 **-No puede ser- estaba casi asustada- ¿qué hace Sirius y como entró?**

 **-Oigan por favor... pueden salir- escuché nuevamente a mi tío- pero antes vístanse por favor, no quiero dañar mis hermosos ojos con sus cosas expuestas- enrojecí totalmente, no podía creer que mi tío haya aparecido así como si nada- lo bueno que aquí en la sala solo quedaron sus túnicas y lo demás hayan tenido la amabilidad de quitárselo en una habitación cerrada- nos vestimos rápidamente sin mirarnos, mi cabello estaba totalmente rojo y no veía a Remus a la cara, seguramente estaría igual que yo**

 **-Hola tío, que sorpresa- dije "Tranquilamente"- ¿qué haces por aquí?**

 **-Respira sobrina- dijo Sirius- oye amigo ¿qué le hiciste que respira así? Aunque ya me lo** **imagino**

 **-Solo... nos sorprendió que llegarás aquí sin avisar ni... nada- dijo Remus**

 **-Bueno, si a mí despistada sobrina no se le olvidara poner hechizos de protección, estaría como loco tocando la puerta, pero tenían tanta urgencia de demostración de amor que ni se preocuparon verdad... si, efectivamente, se pusieron colorados... que ternura, pero dejando el tema a un lado me alegra que entre los dos todo esté bien y por lo visto más que bien**

 **-¿A qué viniste Sirius?- le pregunté**

 **-Oh es verdad, McGonagall dijo que el funeral será mañana temprano y por una vez más según órdenes de Dumbledore Harry debe volver con sus odiosos tíos por una vez más, creo que según algunos a Harry le encomendó Dumbledore una misión que debe cumplir, creo que tiene que ver con Voldemort, intenté cuestionarlo pero no me quiso decir nada- dijo Sirius, no con una buena expresión**

 **-Si Harry no quiere que lo sepamos no podemos obligarlo- él dijo Remus- por algún motivo es algo entre Harry y Dumbledore**

 **-Si puede que tengas razón "señor sabelotodo"- dijo Sirius**

 **-Oye, tenía años que no me llamabas así- dijo Remus**

 **-Es cierto- dijo Sirius- pero entonces... ¿tendré sobrino?**

 **-No- dije- o no lo se**

 **-Que rápidos son los dos- dijo Sirius- pero mejor me retiro por el momento para que mi futuro sobrino esté bien encargado, para cuando se casen no tengan tantos problemas- soltó una carcajada y salió**

 **-Sirius jamás cambiará- dije sonriendo- ahora... ¿en que estábamos?- y si tuvimos tiempo conversamos sobre el futuro**

 **Al otro día, aparecimos temprano en la entrada de Hogwarts, Sirius ya estaba ahí, llevaba yo mi cabello rosa chicle y entré tomada de la mano con Remus**

 **-Ah, qué bien que llegaron- dijo McGonagall- Tonks, sería estupendo que dejaras tu cabello de ese color, no creo que a Dumbledore le gustaría verte con un cabello sin brillo como te vio durante mucho tiempo- le lanzó una mirada medio fea a Remus- en un momento comenzará el funeral- se alejó para recibir a los alumnos de Gryffindor, ahí estaban Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, me sorprendió ver a Harry con Ginny, creo que por fin Ginny cumplió su cometido, ella me miró y me sonrió y guiñó un ojo. Nos sentamos casi atrás, un señor todo extraño con voz rara comenzó a decir palabras para Dumbledore, pero antes de eso, Hagrid llevaba a Dumbledore envuelto, una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, Remus me apretó la mano suavemente, lo miré y sonreímos, pero tristemente. Un fuego apareció alrededor de Dumbledore y al poco segundo después apareció una tumba blanca, Dumbledore ya se había ido para siempre. Poco a poco todos nos levantamos de nuestros lugares, no había mucho que decir al respecto, pero ahora tenemos que pensar que sucederá ahora**

 **Tonks- la voz de Remus interrumpió mis pensamientos**

 **-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunté- no me asustes**

 **-Tranquila no es nada malo- me dijo con una sonrisa- eso creo**

 **-¿De qué se trata?- pregunté "tranquilamente" por un lado, creo que volverá con sus estúpidos prejuicios, pero me tomó de la mano y me llevó casi en la entrada del bosque prohibido, bueno, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, el día era muy soleado y despejado creo que a Dumbledore le hubiese gustado ver un día así en tiempos difíciles**

 **-Durante un tiempo estuve pensando en todo lo que hemos vivido durante algún tiempo y...**

 **-¿Y?- pregunté nerviosamente**

 **-Me di cuenta que no quiero que solo sea por unos instantes- dijo, escuché un tono extraño en su voz- ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace un tiempo? Quiero decir, la vez que estuviste en mi casa- yo asentí, lo recuerdo, le devolví el anillo y le dije que pensara perfectamente bien lo que pasaría con nosotros porque no quería que todo esto pareciera un juego**

 **-Si- respondí- ¿ya lo pensaste?- por contestación solo me tomó de la mano e hizo algo que había hecho hace mucho tiempo, se arrodilló frente a mí y sacó la misma cajita con el anillo que tiempo atrás le devolví, no pude evitar lágrimas de emoción**

 **-Nymphadora Tonks- no me importó que dijera mi horrendo nombre en estos momentos- ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?**

 **-Remus- dije emocionada- sí, sí aceptó casarme contigo- le dije, puso el anillo en el mismo lugar donde estuvo por muchos meses en mi mano y me abrazó**

 **-Te amo- me dijo, mejor dicho, casi gritó, lo miré y parecía más joven,- y te prometo que pase lo que pase no te dejaré ir de nuevo**

 **-¿Lo prometes?- dije- ¿No te volverás a ir?**

 **-No, no lo volveré a hacer, me quedaré contigo hasta el último día de mi vida- comenzó a acercarse a mí y nos unimos en un tierno beso, hubiésemos continuado así si no fuera por...**

 **-Oh lo siento... creo que interrumpí algo- dijo un chico de cabello negro con gafas y una cicatriz en forma de rayo**

 **-Harry- casi gritamos Remus y yo totalmente rojos**

 **-Emm, yo iba distraído y no me di cuenta en donde iba- dijo Harry**

 **-No te preocupes Harry- dijo Remus tranquilamente- no pasa nada**

 **-Bueno, yo, los dejo- y sin decir nada se alejó, al igual que nosotros, estaba totalmente rojo**

 **-Por Merlín ¿qué habrá pensado Harry al ver así a su ex profesor?- dije con el cabello rojo**

 **-Bueno- me abrazó- dirá que soy un ex profesor con suerte- y continuamos en lo que estábamos antes de que Harry nos interrumpiera**

 **-Tú siempre sorprendiéndome- le dije- Te amo**

 **Pasaron un par de días y Remus ya había hablado con mis padres sobre nuestro compromiso y ellos estaban de acuerdo, mi madre dijo que eran tiempos difíciles pero eso no era un impedimento para que dos personas se unieran de por vida y ellos nos ayudarían con la boda, decidimos que no podíamos hacerla en grande, por lo tanto solo habría de invitados los Weasley, Kingsley, Ojoloco y mis padres, no sería muy sensato que todo el mundo se enterara de nuestra unión... aún no**

 **Pero antes de todo este proceso con el par de días que han pasado, hubo una pequeña noticia que sin duda cambiaría mi vida para siempre y esta vez nada ni nadie lo destruirá ni siquiera una guerra o una mortifaga...**

 _Continuará..._


	40. Chapter 40

Enterarme de esa noticia fue lo mejor para mí, sé que en estos tiempos no es buena idea traer a un hijo al mundo, pero no puedo negar que fue una de mis mayores alegrías. Ahora toca decírselo al padre de mi futuro bebé, ahora, otra pregunta ¿Cómo me enteré?, fue por una prueba muggle de embarazo, en pocos días comencé a sentirme muy mal y esos síntomas ya los había sentido la primera vez, en tan solo cinco minutos lo confirmé. Pero no planeo contárselo, aún no, prefiero esperar más tiempo para darle la noticia poco a poco, de todos modos se enterará y lo irá notando con el paso de los meses

Una semana después nos preparábamos para la futura boda entre Remus y yo, decidimos que sería algo muy discreto, solo con Sirius y los Weasley, ya que Harry y posiblemente Hermione no podrían asistir por motivos de seguridad, Remus aún no sabe nada del embarazo, planeo contárselo en la noche de bodas (eso si nos da tiempo) y solo esperar su reacción; Sirius aceptó ser nuestro padrino de boda, tal como lo fue con los padres de Harry

-Nymphadora- dijo mi madre con su afición por mencionar mi hermoso nombre- ¿ya lista para mañana?

-Si mamá- le dije tan emocionada que casi no me importó que me llamara por mi nombre- espero la hora con ansias

-Me alegra escuchar eso- dijo mi madre- pero antes- puso actitud seria- tengo algo que decirte... Estas embarazada

-¿Porque lo preguntas?- pregunté con "inocencia"

-No es una pregunta Nymphadora, es una afirmación- dijo mi madre- Lo estas

-Si mamá- dije- tengo casi dos semanas

-Ahora entiendo porque no llegaste a dormir cuando Remus fue a la casa para hablar contigo... por lo visto no perdieron el tiempo

Mamá- dije casi enrojeciendo

-¿Y él lo sabe?- preguntó mamá- ¿sabe que va a ser padre?

-No, planeo decírselo hasta mañana en la noche, no sé cómo lo tomará

-Si te dice alguna estupidez tú no te preocupes que yo me encargo de ese hombre

-No mamá, si vuelve a irse, no lo perdonaré jamás- dije bastante decidida- no pienso disculpar sus prejuicios para siempre, todo tiene un límite

-En eso te doy toda la razón hija- dijo mi madre- solo piensen muy bien cómo van a manejar todo esto, yo no digo en la cuestión de su hijo, sino de que sucederá ahora que vienen los tiempos difíciles, conmigo siempre vas a contar hija eso no lo dudes

-Y también conmigo- escuché a mi padre desde la sala- no dudes que yo voy a querer mucho a mi nieto que ya quiero que nazca

-Gracias a los dos- dije y los abracé- no quiero que me alejen de su lado por ningún motivo

-Aquí siempre estaremos hasta donde nuestra vida nos lo permita hija- dijo mi madre

-No, ustedes estarán mucho tiempo viviendo conmigo y estarán con cada hijo que quiera tener... ya lo decidí y quiero cinco

-Nymphadora- dijo mi madre- dale un respiro a Remus. Apenas van por el primero y ya piensas en cinco hijos más

-¿Qué?, ¿a ustedes no les habría gustado darme un hermanito?- pregunté- aunque todavía pueden hacerlo

-¿Yo?- preguntó mi madre- no hija, yo ya estoy para cuidar nietos no para tener más hijos

-Ay mamá contigo no se puede- dije riéndome de la cara de mis padres- pero al menos lo intenté

-Cuando tengas a tú hijo solo espera un poco de tiempo y ya podrás tener los hijos que quieras pero, solo espera a que esta guerra termine

-Lo se mamá- dije- espero y terminé pronto, no quiero que dure muchos años y yo tarde demasiado

-Hablando de tardanza- dijo mi padre- creo que deberías dormir ya porque mañana será un día muy largo y de mucho trabajo- creo que lo dijo en doble sentido

-Es verdad- casi salté- no quiero llegar tarde a mi boda... mañana prometo levantarme lo más temprano posible para estar lista

-Tranquila hija- dijo mi madre- todo saldrá bien, ya tenemos el lugar ideal para su boda- yo sabía perfectamente donde era, era en un lugar cerca del bosque, bastante discreto donde creo ningún mortifago se atrevería a interrumpir una boda o algo parecido ni siquiera mi horrenda tía Bellatrix

-Todo saldrá bien Tonks- dijo mi madre- eso tenlo por seguro

-Lo se mamá- dije, me despedí con un beso y abrazo de mis padres y subí a la habitación que durante mi estancia en casa de mis padres fue mía. Me recosté en mi cama, tenía tanto sueño, tanta emoción, nervios y todo tipo de sentimientos que pueden existir en una mujer que está a punto de unir su vida para siempre con el hombre que más ama en el mundo y debo decir que mi caso no es la excepción. Sin quitarme la ropa me quedé profundamente dormida soñando con un pequeño niño con el cabello azul y con los ojos más hermosos que he visto (a excepción de su padre) color miel que sonreía con sus dos padres

-Nymphadora ya levántate o se te hará tarde- escuché a mi madre que me despertaba "Amablemente", sentí que la noche fue sumamente corta

-Ya voy mamá- dije entre bostezo y bostezo- en cinco minutos salgo

-Báñate de una vez Nymphadora- dijo mi madre- ya son las doce del día

-¿QUE?- grité- ¿porque no me levantaste antes? La boda es a las tres de la tarde

-Toqué tres veces tu puerta y no contestaste- dijo mi madre- además tu sola debes levantarte hija... creí que ya hasta te habías fugado con Remus

-No,- dije-pero debo levantarme y bañarme ahora- corrí al baño y no tardé no diez minutos en estar totalmente bañada

-Vaya sí que eres veloz- dijo mi madre- no te veía tan apurada desde que te graduaste de Hogwarts y te dijeron que entrarías al curso de auror

-Porque es uno de los tantos eventos importantes en mi vida- le dije- y hoy será uno y dentro de unos meses llegará otro igual de feliz para mi

-Lo se hija- mi madre me abrazó y para mi sorpresa comenzó a llorar- no importa la decisión que tomes en tú vida, siempre serás mi pequeña hija y te amo decidas lo que decidas

-Gracias mamá- comencé a llorar yo también- pero ya no me digas más porque me harás llorar y ahora estaré muy sensible

-Lo siento hija- dijo mi madre secando sus lágrimas- pero verte ahora y recordar a la pequeña niña que tiraba mi florero favorito cada rato con sus tropiezos y ahora ya eres una mujer que está a punto de casarse y formar su propia familia... pero ya olvidemos sentimentalismos y ven para que te ayude a ponerte hermosa para tu futuro esposo- entramos a mi habitación en donde el vestido que me pondría esperaba para mí, era un vestido sencillo, largo nada de holanes ni cosas por el estilo color blanco y tirantes, no tan escotado o a mi madre le daría el infarto, si ella misma hubiese escogido el vestido se encargaría de que estuviera cubierto hasta el cuello y las mangas más largas que uno puede imaginar

-Creo que ya estoy lista mamá- salí totalmente vestida

-Sí, pero... Nymphadora no uses ese color rosa por favor- señaló mi cabello- te vas a casar no a salir de fiesta con tus amigos

-Pero mamá- intenté replicar, pero con un Black jamás discutan- de acuerdo- cambié mi cabello a uno castaño claro-¿Feliz?

-Así está mejor- dijo mi madre- ahora solo lo último- me puso alrededor del cuello un collar

-Pero mamá- dije- esto es tuyo

-Precisamente- dijo mi madre- pero ahora quiero dártelo. Quisiera que pasara de hija a hija, primero fue mio ya que dudo que mi "familia" haya querido aceptar mi boda con tu padre

-Gracias mamá- le dije, estaba tan emocionada que no sabía que más decir

-Ahora que ya estas lista podremos irnos- dijo mi madre- tú padre nos espera allá

-¿Tan pronto?- dije, comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa

-Sí, pero ahora quiero que te calmes y respires ¿de acuerdo?- asentí- bien, lo mejor es aparecerse y como veo que estas más nerviosa que nada lo mejor será que usemos aparición conjunta

-Pero mamá...- ya no dije nada más porque ella me tomó del brazo y justo aparecimos en la entrada del bosque, solo teníamos que caminar un poco, yo esperaba que mi torpeza no se diera a relucir en uno de los mejores días de mi vida

-Hija de mi vida- escuché a mi padre y venía con Sirius- Te ves hermosa

-Sobrina querida- dijo Sirius abrazándome- te ves de lo más hermosa... ya verás cómo se pondrá mi amigo cuando te vea, solo espero que antes de casarse no llenen su mente de cosas depravadas y hagan espectáculos en media ceremonia

-Sirius- dijimos mi madre y yo al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué?- Sirius y mi padre comenzaron a reír- ya no rían más y vamos que te esperan sobrina

Mi padre me dio su brazo y comenzamos a caminar lentamente, pero antes atravesamos las protecciones que se habían puesto para no tener problemas y Kingsley que se encontraba ahí, me miró e hizo una inclinación de cabeza y continuamos caminando, cada vez que nos acercábamos mi corazón latía con más fuerza y emoción. Nos acercábamos, los Weasley, ahí estaban, excepto Percy y para mi fortuna Charlie tampoco estaba ahí. Miré hacia el frente y ahí estaba él con un traje negro mirando al frente, hacia donde yo caminaba, estábamos tan cerca que podía ver sus ojos, giró a verme y la sonrisa que tenía me contagió y me disminuyó mis nervios, mi padre le dijo algo a Remus que no entendí por mirarlo, después mi padre me dio un beso en la mejilla y unió mi mano con la de él, Sirius ya había llegado a nuestro lado y sonreía, por momentos parecía que jamás estuvo en Azkaban

-Estamos reunidos para unir a esta pareja en un lazo eterno que es el matrimonio- habló un hombre alto de cabello canoso y voz un poco similar a la del profesor Binns. Casi no lo escuchaba por ver al hombre con el que estaba a punto de unirme para siempre- a pesar de los tiempos difíciles que están cerca... ahora sus anillos- Ginny se encargó de ellos

-Yo Remus Lupin- él había tomado un anillo y me miraba a los ojos- te tomo a ti Nymphadora- hice una mueca y él solo sonrió- Tonks como esposa para amarte cada día, minuto y segundo de mi vida y pase lo que pase estaré contigo hasta el último día de mi vida- colocó el anillo en donde estaba el de compromiso

-Yo Tonks- me miraron un poco feo- de acuerdo Nymphadora Tonks te acepto a ti como esposo para amarte y estar contigo cada minuto y día de nuestras vidas, acompañarte en tiempos difíciles y en los mejores de nuestra vida durante el resto de mi vida sin importar lo que suceda- coloqué el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo

-Ahora- el hombre con su varita sacó estrellas doradas y plateadas alrededor de nosotros- que esta unión no los separe ni el mal ni el hombre... ahora sí, puede besar a la novia- nos miramos unos segundos, digamos que no estábamos tan acostumbrados a que las personas nos vieran besándonos, solo tres personas nos han visto, Sirius, Snape y Harry

-¿Que esperan?- dijo Sirius- ¿qué nos volteemos o lo harán para su noche de bodas?- sonreímos a Sirius, sabía perfectamente que Remus no lo haría frente a alguien, mucho menos mis padres, pero para mi sorpresa lo hizo, me abrazó fuertemente y me besó lentamente, no dude en responder y escuché aplausos en el lugar, era el primer beso que nos dábamos como esposos, ese beso me hizo recordar todos y cada uno que nos dimos, aquella navidad, en la primera cena que tuvimos en Grimmauld Place, nuestra primera noche juntos- Bueno… bueno ya entendimos- Sirius como siempre- deja respirar a mi sobrina amigo, mira que el cabello no ha dejado de cambiarle de color, del rosita al rojo

-Tío- dije- gracias por interrumpir

-Lo recuperarán en la noche- dijo Sirius- porque dudo que duerman como hermanitos... eso sí duermen

-Sirius- dijimos Remus, mi madre y yo, provocando la risa de los Weasley

-Ya, ya no se me enojen- dijo Sirius- mejor que todo continúe- los pocos invitados que había, nos abrazaron uno por uno provocando las lágrimas de Molly y hasta las de Fleur, con el tiempo me comenzó a caer bien, me alegra de que no sea prejuiciosa como otras, ella se ve muy feliz con Bill y él también con ella. La tarde poco a poco dio a la noche, donde media luna comenzaba a elevarse en el cielo, la miré con odio, en dos semanas era la luna llena y eso quiere decir que es un dolor para mi ahora esposo

-Ustedes dos enamorados- dijo Sirius- vengan aquí- caminamos hacia donde estaba Sirius- ahora sí, es hora

-¿De qué tío?- pregunté

-¿Que de qué?- preguntó Sirius- Andro, explícales a este par, porque creo que ya les urge que se oscurezca más y disfruten su nochecita

-A lo que Sirius se refiere es que tienen que hacer su primer baile como esposos- dijo mi madre- anden, vamos dense prisa- sonreímos e hicimos lo que mi madre nos dijo, comenzó una lenta melodía. Yo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras que él lo hizo en mi cintura no puse atención a la letra de la canción y me dio la impresión de que él tampoco se preocupó mucho en escucharla, nos mirábamos fijamente como si muestra vida dependiera solo de ello y el dejar de vernos significaría morir

-Te amo Tonks- me dijo suavemente pero perfectamente audible, miré hacia mis dos lados y Sirius bailaba con Ginny, Molly con Arthur y mi madre con mi padre

-Yo también te amo- le dije y nos volvimos a besar, solo escuché una frase de la canción " _Someome like you_ ", nos separamos y sonreímos una vez más, me abrazó acariciando mi cabello. No nos importaba que todos nos vieran

-Ahora sí que vivan los novios- prácticamente gritó Sirius y todos lo siguieron en medio de aplausos y bengalas por parte de los gemelos Weasley- muy bien mis tórtolos- esa sonrisa no me dio muy buena señal- ya pueden disfrutar su noche, eso si la lluvia no los aturde, en pocas palabras, trabajen con mi sobrino- todos reímos por el comentario de Sirius... si supiera que el "Trabajo" ya está hecho. Nos despedimos de todos y cada uno de ellos, por supuesto Molly se dio cuenta de mi embarazo porque me sonrió de una manera casi similar a la de Sirius

-Remus por favor quiere y cuida a nuestra hija- dijo mi padre- es lo más valioso que tenemos

-Descuiden, que ella esté bien correrá por mi cuenta- dijo Remus- Pase lo que pase no pienso dejarla sola ni un segundo

-Gracias Remus- dijo mi madre y lo abrazó, me sorprendió verla llorar nuevamente- y tú Nymphadora, sé que estarán bien

-Si mamá- creo que ya sé a qué se refería- todo estará bien

Aparecimos en la casa de Remus, en aquella donde nos vimos una vez, en donde le dije que pensara que pasaría con nosotros, me llevaba de la mano y caminábamos, lo miré de reojo, se veía mucho más joven, ni siquiera esas pequeñas arrugas en su rostro y prematuras canas borraban su sonrisa

-Bueno- saqué mi sonrisa tipo Black- que te parece si le hacemos caso a Sirius con lo que nos dijo antes de irnos

-Digo que me parece una excelente idea- para mi sorpresa hizo una sonrisa marca Merodeadora- me tomó de la mano y subimos por las escaleras hasta llegar a una habitación que estaba decorada con pétalos de rosas rojas "Perfecto" pensé. Me besó lentamente, pero con el paso de los segundos fue subiendo poco a poco tanto que la ropa en ese momento salió sobrando y entre besos, caricias, suspiros y muchos te amo, pasó parte de la noche

-Remus- comencé cuando todo había acabado- hay algo que debo decirte

-¿Pasa algo?- me preguntó con tono preocupado- Dora no me asustes

-Es...- Merlín como le digo- quiero decir que... estoy embarazada

-¿Estas segura?- me preguntó, no me gustó mucho el tono de su voz

-Sí, tengo dos semanas, apenas ayer me enteré- dije, temiendo su respuesta

-Tonks, hay algo que quiero decirte- se sentó en la cama y yo lo imité- lo que quiero decir y quiero ser totalmente honesto... tengo miedo

-¿Miedo de que Remus?- pregunté, lo que menos quería era que volviera a sus viejos y estúpidos prejuicios

-De que si tengo un hijo pueda heredar mi condición- me dijo- no soportaría que mi hijo tuviera lo mismo que yo, verlo sufrir cada maldita luna por mi culpa

-No digas eso- lo tomé de las manos- te diré algo, se perfectamente de que esto no se hereda a menos que sea atacado

-Esa es otra razón- dijo- ¿y si algún día le hago daño?, esta luna será la primera que la paso sin tomar la poción y si les llego a hacer algo

-Eso no sucederá, por favor ya no quiero que pienses en esas cosas, tú hijo estará bien y ya verás que no le pasará nada, será un niño o niña sano

¿Y si él?...- pero no lo dejé continuar

-Yo lo voy a amar, no me importa que pase, yo cuidaré a nuestro hijo sin importar nada- sonrió levemente pero no tan convencido

-Mejor descansemos ¿de acuerdo?- yo asentí y con un "Te amo" más me quedé profundamente dormida

Sentí que la noche pasó demasiado corta, supongo que las razones son bastante lógicas para decir porque fue tan corta para mí la noche. Entre sueños sentí un beso en mi frente y "nunca olvides que te amo", para después escuchar la puerta cerrarse y un sonido igual cuando una persona desaparece... solo había una razón lógica... Él se había ido nuevamente de mi lado...

 _Continuará..._


	41. Chapter 41

**Debí suponer algo similar, de nuevo esos estúpidos prejuicios suyos que no lo abandonan y por lo que sucedió no dejará jamás... pero para mí este fue el límite de todo, yo misma dije que si volvía a lo mismo, todo se terminaría y que rápido sucedió todo. Me vestí, lo que más quería era abandonar la casa lo antes posible, ya no quiero estar un segundo más en esta casa en donde creí que viviría los mejores momentos de mi vida, pero ahora ya no más... esas palabras que me dijo antes de irse de esa manera fue lo más cobarde que ha hecho en su vida**

 **Bajo a la sala en donde todo se encuentra en silencio, no hay nada que decir o hacer, con todo el dolor del mundo veo una foto de los dos justo del día de ayer, acaso ¿esa sonrisa era falsa?, ¿no estaba así feliz por nuestra unión? ¿Ese "Te amo" era falso? Una lágrima calló por mi mejilla, ni siquiera el orgullo Black pudo detener mis lágrimas**

 **-Bebé- inconscientemente toqué mi vientre- te prometo que tú y yo estaremos bien, aunque la persona que te procreó no esté con nosotros, te prometo que no lo necesitarás... haré todo lo posible porque estés bien- más lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, no me importaba lo que pasara en esos momentos, sentía tanta tristeza, tanta rabia, tanto enojo y muchos sentimientos, pero ahora lo que me importaba era mi bebé, solo eso y nada más, tomé la foto que tenía en la mano y la arrojé lo más lejos que pude para continuar llorando en silencio**

 **-Tonks ¿qué pasó?- escuché una voz- ¿Porque tanta lágrima tuya?**

 **-Sirius- lo abracé- se ha ido... se fue**

 **-¿Quien se fue sobrina?- preguntó Sirius totalmente confundido**

 **-Remus... se fue... me dejó- le dije sin soltarme de su abrazo**

 **-¿Como que se fue? Eso no puede ser posible**

 **-Tío por favor no lo defiendas, sabía que no podría superar sus prejuicios y entonces él se fue**

 **-¿Y según tú porque razón se fue?**

 **-Porque le dije que vamos a tener un hijo- le dije. Pero mi tío no parecía sorprendido**

 **-Entiendo, pero antes aclárame algo- dijo Sirius- si dices que Remus se fue entonces... ¿quién me fue a visitar a casa para darme exactamente la misma noticia?**

 **-¿Que dices?- pregunté totalmente extrañada**

 **-Sí, de hecho Remus y yo regresamos porque quería abrazar a mi hermosa sobrina que tan pronto me hará tío**

 **-¿Y dónde está él?- pregunté**

 **-Afuera poniendo hechizos de protección a la casa- señaló la puerta- mira... aquí viene- giré para ver y ahí estaba él entrando a la casa, estaba un poco mal debido a que dentro de poco sería luna llena**

 **-Tonks- habló Remus- ¿qué pasa? Escuché a Sirius decir que estabas llorando**

 **-Remus- corrí hacía él y lo besé, duramos así un poco de tiempo hasta que recordé que mi tío estaba con nosotros**

 **-¿Qué tienes?- me preguntó- ¿porque reaccionas así?**

 **-No te vayas- dije simplemente- no vuelvas a irte**

 **-¿Creíste que me iría de tú lado al saber que vamos a tener un hijo?- me preguntó- Creo que no me conoces lo suficiente**

 **-No quise dudar de ti- dije llorando aún más-**

 **-No llores- me dijo limpiando mis lágrimas- no te culparía de que dudaras de mí, he hecho tantas tonterías que creo que una más sería un error terrible que ni mi vida entera bastaría para arrepentirme de volverte a dejar- sonreí y me lancé a sus labios, que respondió sin dudarlo**

 **-Bueno, creo que interrumpo algo- dijo Sirius, me había olvidado de él- mejor nos vemos luego**

 **-Lo siento tío- le dije apenada- por un momento olvide que estabas aquí**

 **-No se preocupen- ahora estaba emocionado- no puedo creer que vaya a ser tío y ustedes... ustedes, ya verán de me encargaré de malcriar a mi sobrino, lo enseñaré a ser todo un merodeador, conquistar mujeres y será un rompe corazones cuando vaya a Hogwarts... si ya lo estoy visualizando**

 **-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que será niño?- pregunté- ¿Y si es niña?**

 **-Me encargaré de que ningún niñito se le acerqué demasiado porque enfrentará la ira del tío Sirius Black, yo me encargaré de eso, pero eso si nada de coquetería de parte de esa niña**

 **-¿Quién te entiende?- dije riendo- pero pobre de mi bebé con un tío así**

 **-Tranquilo Sirius- dijo Remus. Sirius nos abrazó demasiado fuerte**

 **-Es una... excelente noticia- dijo Sirius- felicidades a los dos**

 **-Gracias tío- dije**

 **-¿Mi prima lo sabe?- preguntó Sirius**

 **-Sí, creo que lo supo hasta antes que yo- respondí**

 **-Sí, ya me suponía que no habían ido a tu casa a lavar ropa verdad- dijo Sirius con esa típica sonrisa- miren al más tranquilo de los Merodeadores, salió todo un...- hizo un sonido similar a un rugido de león- nada de lobito, sino más bien...**

 **-Está bien Sirius, no te expreses así- dijo Remus entre serio y divertido**

 **-Sí, pero comerse el pastel antes de la boda no siempre es muy bien visto, pero así se conocen y reconocen mejor para su mejor noche- continuó Sirius- y eso que no dirigí palabras hacia mis ahijados de matrimonio**

 **-¿Que habrías dicho tío?- pregunté**

 **-Ah pues que siempre usaban hechizos de silencio para que no escuchara extraños ruidos en casa- sus ojos brillaron medio maliciosamente- que bien guardadito se lo tenían y en las mañanas cuando mi sobrina despertaba con una sonrisa y decía "Buenos días señor Sol"**

 **-Ya entendimos Sirius- dije poniéndome totalmente roja**

 **-** _Reunión de la Orden del Fénix_ **\- apareció un patronus en forma de lince, era el de Kingsley-** _nos vemos en la Madriguera en media hora_

 **-¿De qué se tratará?- pregunté**

 **-Seguramente sobre Harry- respondió Sirius- pero mejor nos aparecemos en la Madriguera, por si las dudas sobrina mejor no aparezcas, que te parece si tomas el Autobús noctámbulo**

 **-Ni loca, en esa cosa, terminaré peor que si me aparezco**

 **-Bueno- dijo Sirius- pero mejor usaremos la aparición conjunta**

 **-No es la primera vez que me aparezco embarazada en algún lugar- recordé el día de ayer y aquella vez en el departamento de misterios**

 **-Ya no te molestes- dijo mi tío. Nos aparecimos a unos cuantos metros de la entrada de la Madriguera, ahora la seguridad ha cambiado mucho y ponen innumerables hechizos protectores en cada casa mágica y sin que los muggles lo sepan, también en sus casas. Remus tocó la puerta y la voz de Molly se escuchó**

 **-¿Quién es?- preguntó**

 **-Molly por favor tengo hambre y seguramente mis sobrinos también y Remus pues ni se preocupa**

 **-Sirius eres tú- dijo Molly y sin dudarlo abrió la puerta, no lo dijo como una pregunta, mejor dicho, lo confirmo- esa manera de hablar es única en ti y ni un mortifago te imitaría**

 **-Eso me alaga Molly- dijo Sirius- si no fueras casada y con siete hermosos hijos me casaba contigo**

 **-Ni lo sueñes Black- dijo Molly- pero pasen por favor... Tonks querida, te felicito- tocó mi vientre**

 **-Gracias Molly- sí, claro, ya lo intuía como toda típica madre sabia**

 **-Ahora la reunión es urgente- dijo Ojoloco- tenemos que planear una táctica para sacar a Potter de la casa de sus tíos, el encantamiento de su madre se romperá cuando el chico cumpla diecisiete años y entonces no estará seguro en ningún lado, por lo tanto planearemos traerlo a salvo aquí ¿alguien tiene un plan?**

 **-Podríamos sacarlo un día antes de que cumpla los diecisiete- dijo Remus- pero podría correrse un rumor falso, no sé, que cuando Harry sea sacado de la casa de sus tíos, será ese mismo día y podremos despistar a los mortifagos**

 **-Es una buena opción- dijo Ojoloco**

 **-Quizá- para mi sorpresa habló Mundungus Fletcher- podríamos usar también la distracción de usar no se... siete Potter con poción multijugos para confundirlos por si llegaran a atacar en la fecha que se sacará a Potter**

 **-Nos delatas y ya verás- dijo Sirius en tono amenazante- porque aún no olvido que por tus descuidos a Harry lo atacaron los dementores**

 **-No lo haré- habló demasiado seguro**

 **-Es una buena idea- dijo Ojoloco- ahora, ¿Voluntarios para ser seis de los siete Potter?- Ron, Hermione, los gemelos y Fleur se ofrecieron**

 **-Tú también lo harás Fletcher- dijo Ojoloco- Sirius, tú te quedarás aquí, es lo mejor, no podemos arriesgarnos con mortifagos, principalmente si son de tu misma sangre- Sirius pareció un poco molesto**

 **-¿Y yo porque?- preguntó Mundungus molesto**

 **-Porque no te tengo nada de confianza- dijo Ojoloco**

 **-Y si no confías en mi ¿para qué quieres que vaya como Potter?- preguntó**

 **-Porque quiero vigilarte- respondió- ahora ¿voluntarios para guardias?- Remus, Arthur, Bill, Kingsley, Ojoloco, Hagrid y yo nos ofrecimos voluntarios**

 **-Ni lo pienses Nymphadora- dijo Ojoloco- tu así no irás**

 **-¿Porque no Moody?- pregunté molesta**

 **-Porque estás embarazada- dijo como lo más lógico, escuché varias felicitaciones, pero no puse atención**

 **-Tú lo has dicho- dije- embarazada más no** **inválida**

 **-Como sea tú no irás- contradijo Ojoloco**

 **-Yo iré y no me importa lo que suceda- dije con mi cabello rojo- se supone que por eso soy una auror**

 **-Lupin- dijo Ojoloco- dile algo a tu mujer**

 **-Tonks- me tomó de las manos- escucha a Ojoloco por favor, no quiero que les suceda algo**

 **-Ya dije que iré- dije dado por terminado el asunto**

 **-Contigo es imposible Nymphadora- creo que Remus se molestó, pero ahora me tiene sin cuidado**

 **-Has lo que quieras- dijo Moody igual de molesto que Remus- las guardias las organizaremos en Privet Drive- dijo eso y se retiró de la Madriguera casi jalando a Fletcher**

 **-Por favor quédense a comer- dijo Molly tratando de aligerar la tensión**

 **-Con gusto acepto- dijo Sirius**

 **-Yo no Molly- dijo Kingsley- asuntos del ministerio disculpa- se despidió de todos y desapareció**

 **-Remus, Tonks por favor quédense- no lo dijo como una petición, más bien como una orden, no pudimos negarnos ante su "tiernamente amenazadora mirada" y comimos junto a la familia Weasley, Bill y Fleur se casarían en menos de cinco días en la Madriguera y estábamos invitados a su boda, toda la tarde se pasó entre pláticas, por un momento olvidamos la guerra que se acerca cada vez más. Pasada la noche decidimos retirarnos, Sirius se iría a su casa y Remus y yo a la nuestra, aparecimos en la entrada de la casa, él se encargó de quitar los hechizos de protección, él no hablaba, estaba muy serio y callado, entramos a la casa sin decir algo**

 **-Estás molesto conmigo- dije para romper el silencio**

 **-¿En qué pensabas al ofrecerte voluntaria?- preguntó**

 **-Quiero hacer esto- respondí**

 **-¿Porque? ¿Por qué quieres arriesgarte así?- me dijo subiendo un poco el volumen de voz- sabes muy bien que las guardias son más peligrosas que los chicos que tomarán la poción**

 **-No me impedirás que lo haga- dije únicamente- y mejor vamos a dormir**

 **-Tonks- no lo escuché- Dora por favor**

 **-Ya Remus vamos a dormir, estoy cansada y tengo sueño, mañana iremos por Harry y no me impedirás ir- me puse mi pijama y me metí en la cama, creo que él lo dudo un poco pero al final también entró a la cama pero volteados en puntos contrarios de la cama, en pocas palabras, sin estar frente uno del otro. No podía dormir, habíamos discutido a tan solo un día de casarnos, pero creo que también debe entender que soy lo suficiente capaz para hacer una misión así aunque esté embarazada**

 **-Tonks/Remus- hablamos al mismo tiempo**

 **-No puedo dormir- dije, él me acercó a él con sus brazos**

 **-Tonks ¿segura que quieres ir?**

 **-Totalmente- respondí- estaremos bien- tomé su mano y juntos tocamos mi vientre, lo miré y él sonrió**

 **-Gracias amor- me dijo**

 **-¿Porque gracias?- pregunté**

 **-Por darme una familia- me dijo- tú, yo, este hijo que viene en camino y también a tus padres y Sirius que han sido mi familia**

 **-Porque te queremos- dije- eres una excelente persona y tú mereces esto y más y en cambio yo te amo**

 **-Yo también te amo Tonks- me dijo- te debo una disculpa**

 **-Ya olvida eso- dije- yo puse mi terquedad marca Black de por medio- me sonrió y tras decirnos buenas noches con un beso nos quedamos dormidos abrazados**

 _Continuará..._


	42. Chapter 42

**Hoy en la noche sacaríamos a Harry de la casa de sus tíos, será llevado a la Madriguera para seguridad, acordamos que seríamos llevados en escobas y llegaríamos a un punto para tomar un traslador que nos lleve a la Madriguera. Sirius ofreció su casa como punto al igual que la tía Muriel de Ron y mis padres también, yo con quien me tocara la distracción iríamos a la casa de la tía de Ron**

 **Estamos reunidos en la Madriguera y yo estoy tratando de ser convencida de que no vaya y me quedé a esperarlos, pero no puedo hacer eso, estaría aún más intranquila que ir con ellos, Ron y Hermione me miran un poco extraño ya que ellos no se enteraron de que estoy embarazada, pero no quiero dar motivos aún, seguramente ni ellos me dejarían ir, si ya conozco a Hermione**

 **-Los thestrals están listos- dijo Ojoloco- la idea es llevarnos a Potter de Privet Drive sin que el ministerio lo detecte, no podemos usar trasladores en esa casa ni red flu, ni mucho menos aparición porque Potter es menor de edad y se darían cuenta... iremos en escobas, Thestrals...**

 **-Y mi moto- dijo Sirius- que Hagrid vaya en ella, ya lo hizo una vez por el mismo motivo y volverá a hacerlo, yo estaré en casa esperando a la guardia y después llegaré a la Madriguera**

 **-Ahora que todo está planeado, salgamos a la casa de Privet Drive, de sus tíos ya se encargaron de sacarlos de ahí entre Dedalus Diggle y Hestia Jones, Nymphadora ven aquí- lo miré y antes de que gritara "** _DATE PRISA NYMPHADORA_ **" caminé hacia él**

 **-Debo decirte que esto que haremos será muy arriesgado, no sabemos si la trampa funcione ¿segura que quieres hacer esto?- me pregunta Ojoloco**

 **-Totalmente Ojoloco- dije 100 % segura**

 **-De acuerdo- dijo- pero...- titubeó- eres una de las mejores alumnas que tuve, si de algo me enorgullezco es que hayas sido mi alumna- hizo algo parecido a una sonrisa**

 **-Ojoloco- reprimí lágrimas y lo abracé, solo respondió con una palmada en la espalda- tú fuiste, eres y serás uno de mis mejores maestros**

 **-Ya basta de sentimentalismos Nymphadora- dijo Ojoloco- y ALERTA PERMANENTE**

 **-Si señor- dije sonriendo**

 **Decidimos usar las escobas y los Thestrals, debo admitir que mi esposo parecía guardaespaldas porque no me soltaba ni un minuto, por si tenía mareos o cosas por el estilo, finalmente llegamos a casa de los tíos de Harry, el mismo abrió la puerta y se lanzó hacia todos en un saludo, me sentí realmente incómoda volver a esa casa en donde recuerdo muy bien lo exageradamente limpios que eran esos muggles, pero sin ellos fue mejor así**

 **-¿Y Sirius?- preguntó Harry**

 **-A él lo verás después- dijo Remus con voz calmada**

 **-Ah Harry ¿has visto esto?- le dije señalando mi anillo de boda**

 **-¿Se casaron?- preguntó Harry mirándonos a los dos**

 **-Siento que no hayas podido asistir- dijo Remus- fue algo en secreto**

 **-Pues felici...**

 **-Ya habrá tiempo para eso- dijo Ojoloco todo "sentimental" como siempre. Le explicó a Harry en qué consistía y usar el plan de Mundungus para sacarlo, obviamente se negó a la idea de los siete Potter pero Ojoloco y los demás lo convencieron fácilmente, creo que solo habría cedido se Sirius estuviera con nosotros. Al llegar a la parte de la poción multijugos Harry se negó totalmente, pero después de una discusión, cedió, de mala gana pero cedió**

 **-Vaya Harry te ves más apetitoso que Crabbe y Goyle- dijo Hermione, miré a Ron que comenzó a ponerse rojo con las cejas levantadas y Hermione también se puso roja- ya saben, la poción- uno a uno fueron tomando la poción y haciendo caras muy feas por el sabor supongo, recuerdo una vez que Ojoloco dijo en los cursos de auror que esa poción sabía a orina de duende, le pregunté si sabía mucho sobre ese sabor y digamos que no me fue muy bien después de eso**

 **-¿Estas bien Tonks?- me preguntó Remus**

 **-Sí, no pasa nada- dije- todos estaremos bien- nos besamos rápidamente, pero creo que nadie nos vio tal vez Ojoloco sí, pero él que no puede ver**

 **-Prométeme que se cuidarán los dos- me dijo**

 **-Claro que si- dije- pero tú también- me sonrió y al voltear los siete Potter estaban frente a nosotros y con la misma ropa**

 **-Vaya ¡Somos idénticos!- dijeron los gemelos Weasley "Potter" al mismo tiempo ¿Cuando no son idénticos ellos dos?**

 **-Bill no me miges- escuché a Fleur transformada en Harry y casi muero de la risa porque tenía su sostén puesto aún y con el cuerpo de Harry- me veo hoguenda**

 **-Ahora Mundungus tú irás conmigo- dijo Ojoloco- Fred- señaló a un gemelo- tú irás con Arthur**

 **-Yo soy George, no Fred- dijo uno de ellos- ni así puedes distinguirnos Ojoloco**

 **-Lo siento George- dijo Ojoloco**

 **-Te engañé yo soy Fred- respondió el gemelo**

 **-Ya basta- dijo Ojoloco- el otro, no me importa quién sea irá con Remus. La señorita Fleur...**

 **-Yo la llevaré en un Thestral- dijo rápidamente Bill- no le gustan mucho las escobas- "Harry" Fleur lo miró con la cara más sentimental que he visto en mi vida y el Harry autentico miró a Fleur con cara de "nunca vuelvas a hacer esa cara mientras tengas la forma de mi cuerpo"**

 **-Kingsley llevará a Hermione en un thestral- dijo Ojoloco**

 **-Entonces solo nos deja a ti y a mi Ron- lo saludé y continuaba sentada en la lavadora muggle**

 **Todos los falsos Potter tenían una saeta de fuego y una falsa lechuza en una jaula. A la orden de Ojoloco salimos todos, a Harry autentico lo llevaría Hagrid tal y como habíamos acordado en la Madriguera, volamos en medio de la oscuridad, todo iba perfectamente, Ron y yo íbamos en silencio, todo parecía bien hasta que... unas luces azules y verdes comenzaron a caer sobre nosotros, con horror vi que eran mortifagos, al parecer no cayeron en la trampa**

 **-¿Ahora qué haremos Tonks?- preguntó Ron, se escuchaba aterrado pero creo que no tanto como yo lo estaba- debemos ayudar a los demás**

 **-No podemos Ron- dije desesperada- son órdenes de Ojoloco, debemos seguir- continuamos volando pero una cara que era la que menos quería ver apareció frente a mi**

 **-Te dije maldita sangre sucia anormal que terminaría contigo- Bellatrix apareció justo con su varita en mano, a su lado apareció Rodolphus su esposo, ambos con la misma intención de matarme-** _Avada Kedavra_ **\- pero logré esquivar su hechizo que me pasó rozando, inconscientemente toqué mi vientre sintiendo lo peor**

 **-** _Desmaius_ **\- escuché a Ron que increíblemente logró aturdir a un mortifago en movimiento y cayó de su escoba**

 **-Yo me encargo de la sangre sucia- dijo Bellatrix, pero fui más rápida logrando lanzarle un maleficio a su esposo que cayó inconsciente de la escoba- las pagarás maldita- y desapareció de nuestra vista, tal vez a socorrer a su esposo**

 **-Tonks ¿qué tienes?- me miró Ron- estás muy pálida- comencé a sentirme mareada y cuando toqué una de mis manos estaba helada, quizá por la impresión que acababa de pasar- mira, llegamos a la casa de mi tía- señaló una enorme casa en el campo**

 **-Ronald- dijo la anciana mujer- ¿dónde estaban? Ya perdieron su traslador**

 **-Mortifagos tía Muriel- dijo Ron- no cayeron y nos atacaron**

 **-¿Que tienes niña?- se dirigió hacia mí- fue muy inconsciente de tu parte viajar así en ese estado**

 **-Lo sé- dije- pero mejor llegaremos en escobas a la Madriguera, muchas gracias- fue lo que dije- volvimos a subir a la escoba y volamos hacia la Madriguera**

 **-Se supone que teníamos que llegar primero nosotros- dijo Ron, se escuchaba preocupado- ¿ya habrán llegado los demás?**

 **-Esperemos que si Ron- respondí- estuviste brillante- él me sonrió, pero mi mente se ocupaba en una cosa, recuerdo que mientras volábamos un rayo verde cayó sobre alguien y un cuerpo cayó, deseaba que fuera un mortifago el que cayó y esperaba que los otros doce estuvieran bien. Llegamos a la Madriguera y Harry, Hermione, Kingsley y para mi gran alivio también Remus estaba ahí mirando al cielo, bajé de la escoba aunque me sentí un poco mareada- Remus- corrí hacia él y lo abracé con fuerza, lo miré, estaba tan pálido como yo y un poco molesto**

 **-¿Que sucedió?- me preguntó, no se escuchaba ni muy tranquilo ni muy amable**

 **-Fue Bellatrix- respondí- quería matarme pero estoy segura que herí a Rodolphus- solo asintió con la cabeza**

 **-¿Estas bien?- escuché a Hermione decirle a Ron**

 **-Estuvo brillante- dije- logró aturdir a un mortifago en movimiento y sabemos lo difícil que es hacer eso ¿qué les sucedió a todos?- Entramos a la Madriguera donde Molly se encargaba de curar a George, cuando limpió su herida había un agujero en donde tenía que haber una oreja. Todos relataron lo que vivieron de camino hacia la Madriguera, Harry nos asustó a todos cuando dijo que Voldemort apareció y podía volar, por suerte todos estábamos bien aunque faltaban Fleur, Bill, Arthur, Fred, Mundungus y Ojoloco, minutos después, lo que parecieron años aparecieron Arthur y Fred. Bill y Fleur llegaron a los pocos segundos, pero Sirius iba con ellos**

 **-Bill- dijo Molly y corrió hacia su hijo a abrazarlo**

 **-Mataron a Ojoloco- dijo Bill- lo vimos, la maldición de Voldemort le dio directo en la cara, al parecer Mundungus entró en pánico, Ojoloco quiso detenerlo, pero no pudo, cayó de su escoba... no pudimos hacer algo, teníamos a doce tras nosotros**

 **-Eso explica porque Ojoloco no llegó a casa para tomar el traslador- dijo Sirius**

 **-Claro que no podían hacer nada- dijo Remus- no fue su culpa- No pude evitar que me escaparan algunas lágrimas, Ojoloco fue tantas cosas para mí, como un segundo padre, éramos muy unidos los dos y debo admitir que esa muerte me afectó demasiado, pero recordé lo que Ojoloco me dijo y lo que hubiese dicho si nos viera así a todos "No hay tiempo de ponerse sentimentales y ALERTA PERMANENTE"**

 **Al volver a casa (volví sola) porque Remus dijo que iría con Bill a buscar el cuerpo de Ojoloco, no pude dormir pensando en tantas cosas, había tenido una pequeña plática con Ojoloco en la Madriguera antes de ir por Harry. Sigo sin creer que el auror más fuerte haya muerto, detesto y odio más a Voldemort, a Fletcher no lo culpo, creo que conociéndolo habría cedido al pánico rápidamente**

 **-Sobrina ¿estás aquí?- escuché la voz de Sirius**

 **-Tío- dije- aquí estoy**

 **-¿Aún no regresa Remus?- yo negué con la cabeza- siento mucho lo de Alastor- me dijo**

 **-Yo lo siento aún más tío- dije tristemente- él fue mi mejor maestro**

 **-Lo se sobrina- me dijo- por cierto, Harry me dijo que tus padres se preocuparon y creo que lo mejor es que busques la manera de decirles que estas bien**

 **-Les enviaré un patronus- dije, con mi varita salió un enorme lobo plateado que desapareció con mi mensaje diciendo que estaba bien**

 **-Qué bonito lobito sobrina- me dijo Sirius- me pregunto cómo se verán ambos patronus juntos, dime, ¿harán lo mismo que ustedes dos juntos?**

 **-No lo sé tío- sonreí- deberíamos intentarlo algún día**

 **-Nymphadora hija- escuché a mi madre- ¿están bien los dos?**

 **-Si mamá- dije - que rápido llegaste**

 **-Por un momento pensé que el patronus era de Remus ya que son tan parecidos ¿dónde está él?**

 **-Fue con Bill a buscar... el cuerpo de Ojoloco- mi tristeza volvió a relucir cambiando mi cabello rosa por uno gris**

 **-Lo siento mucho hija- me dijo mi madre ¿Sirius porque no fuiste con ellos?**

 **-Tú yerno me dijo que me quedara con su Dora- dijo lo último con burla- pero dijo que no tardarían mucho- mi madre y Sirius se quedaron conmigo un rato en lo que Remus llegaba, mi madre dijo que papá no podía ni salir de casa porque buscan a los nacidos de muggles. Una hora después se escucharon pasos en la entrada, era Remus que volvía**

 **-No encontramos nada de Ojoloco- dijo- creo que porque no sabemos el lugar en el que cayó no podemos encontrarlo, pero pasamos exactamente por los lugares, Bill dijo que fue a no mucho que salimos, posiblemente los mortifagos se lo hayan llevado**

 **-Son demasiado rápidos, puede que sea cierto- dijo Sirius- mejor los dejamos que descansen, por lo visto fue demasiado movida la noche hacia la Madriguera**

 **-¿No quieren quedarse a dormir aquí?- preguntó Remus**

 **-No te preocupes- dijo mi madre- puedo usar la red flu**

 **-En cuanto a mí, prefiero volver a casa- dijo Sirius- no me agradaría escuchar extraños ruidos en la madrugada por parte de ellos dos**

 **-Sirius- dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo**

 **-Solo digo que puede pasar- dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo- mejor me retiro, pasen buena noche- Cuando nos quedamos solos comenzó un completo interrogatorio de lo que había sucedido en la distracción, Remus me contó como Snape fue hacia ellos y con un** _Sectumsempra_ **se encargó de dejar a George sin una oreja, aunque se escuche lo más cruel del mundo; como él mismo lo dijo, ahora si podremos distinguirlos**

 **-Y ¿Nada de Ojoloco?- pregunté**

 **-No Tonks, nada de él, su cuerpo no apareció, ni siquiera su escoba pudimos encontrar- comencé a sacar más lágrimas- no llores Dora**

 **-Es... increíble que Ojoloco haya...- no quise decir más**

 **-Yo tampoco- me dijo limpiando mis lágrimas- pero que diría Ojoloco si te viera así**

 **-"Deja de llorar Nymphadora y ALERTA PERMANENTE- respondí**

 **-Así es, Ojoloco querría que continuaras, fuiste una de sus mejores alumnas**

 **-Gracias Remus- dije- por no dejarme sola**

 **-No estás sola- me dijo- y no estarás sola porque no te dejaré nuevamente... iré a tomar un baño- miró su ropa- esto se lo debo a George cuando comenzó a sangrar... habría deseado hacerle lo mismo a Snape, pero George estaba primero**

 **-Lo sé- dije- y tomaste una muy buena decisión- me sonrió para después dirigirse a tomar su baño, me recosté en la cama y me quedé profundamente dormida al instante, pero perfectamente en sueños sentí un beso en mi frente y el acostumbrado y cada vez mejor "Te amo"**


	43. Chapter 43

**La pérdida de Ojoloco sin duda fue algo muy triste para todos los que lo conocíamos, no hay noticias de su cuerpo, ni siquiera sabemos en donde está Mundungus en estos momentos, lo que sabemos es que Voldemort avanza rápidamente al igual que el cumpleaños de Harry. Sirius y todos los Weasley, estábamos presentes, pero Arthur dijo que Scrimgeour iba con él, Remus no quiso quedarse al igual que yo, nos fuimos rápidamente sin dar tiempo de decir adiós, digamos que no se están comportando muy amables con los hombres lobo o cualquier otra criatura, incluyéndome a mí, por aquella discusión que tuve con mi jefe hace algunos pocos meses o incluso ya años**

 **Un evento más: La boda de Bill y Fleur, Molly está como loca preparando todo para la boda, lo que me dejó muy mal fue la persona que sería el padrino de la boda: Charlie Weasley, digamos que no es muy buena idea remover el pasado, pero aún no olvido lo que me intentó hacer alguna vez con un simple "** _confundus_ **"**

 **-Hola Tonks- todavía tiene el descaro de saludarme**

 **-¿Se te ofrece algo?- pregunté cortantemente- te recomiendo que no te acerques demasiado porque MI esposo- recalqué las últimas palabras- está cerca**

 **-Ya lo sé- respondió- solo quería saludarte como amigos**

 **-Jamás seremos amigos- dije- no después de lo que hiciste**

 **-No sabía lo que hacía- dijo- no tenía idea de lo que era ella**

 **-Ya olvídalo pero por favor aléjate de mí- y sin darle oportunidad de replicar, me alejé para acercarme a Remus que platicaba con Hermione, creo algo sobre encantamientos de protección**

 **-Hola Tonks- saludó Hermione- te ves genial de rubia**

 **-Hola Hermione gracias- la saludé con una sonrisa**

 **-Por cierto felicidades por tu bebé- me dio un abrazo- ya sabes que con los Weasley y Sirius todo se sabe**

 **-Es verdad- le dije- pero mira que mirada te lanza Ron- lo señalé disimuladamente con la mirada, Hermione se puso roja**

 **-Emm...- tartamudeó- bueno yo... oh ¿ya vieron a Fleur?**

 **-Cambiando el tema ¿Eh?- dije con burla- pero ya los veré juntos a los dos, pero ya tendremos una plática tú y yo**

 **-Bueno... adiós- se alejó totalmente roja**

 **-Hermione tiene razón, te ves muy bien de rubia- dijo Remus. Recuerdo el mal rato que le hice pasar al intentar ponerme un color apropiado para la boda**

 **Flashback**

 **-Dora ¿ya estás lista?- escuché a Remus al otro lado de la puerta**

 **-Ya casi estoy lista- dije, debo admitir que para ponerme ropa soy rápida pero para elegir mi cabello tardo demasiado tiempo, en esos momentos tenía el cabello violeta. Salí del baño y ya estaba totalmente arreglado- ¿cómo me veo?**

 **-Te ves hermosa- me dijo**

 **-Gracias pero... no sé, el cabello no me convence ¿cómo crees que deba ir? ¿Rubia? ¿Castaña?, ¿, pelinegra?, ¿con cabello azul? ¿Cabello rosa? No, demasiado extravagante ¿tú qué opinas? ¿Me veo bien con el violeta? ¿Y si el vestido no combina con nada del cabello que elija? ¿Crees que me veo gorda con el vestido? ¿Te gusto estando gorda?- estaba totalmente frustrada**

 **-Tonks... Dora escúchame por favor- me interrumpió con una cara totalmente confundida- el color que elijas para tu cabello te ves hermosa y no te ves gorda con nada y cuando este pequeño comience a notarse me seguirás gustando mucho y más de lo que crees ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Pero... ¿y los demás?- pregunto**

 **-¿Desde cuándo te importa que dirán los demás por el color de cabello que lleves?**

 **-De acuerdo, jamás me ha importado- dije**

 **-Así me gusta- me dijo- ahora elige un color para tu cabello**

 **-¿Seguro que no te molesta?- pregunté- ¿qué tal si elijo uno que no te gusta? ¿Crees que soy anormal?**

 **-No me molesta, el que elijas me va a gustar y no, no eres ninguna anormal, pero de rubia no se escucha nada mal**

 **-¿Rubia? ¿Así que te gustan las rubias?**

 **-Tonks por favor- me dijo- solo elige un color para la boda**

 **-¿Así como el de Fleur o como la tonta Farley?**

 **-Ninguna de las dos- creo que comenzaba a desesperarse**

 **-Está bien- dije- iré como una de tus rubias- cambié mi cabello a rubio con rizos**

 **-Amigo, sobrina ¿ya listos?- escuché a Sirius- ya es tarde**

 **-¿Cómo crees que me veo tío?- pregunté**

 **-Sobrina querida te ves hermosa- me dijo con un beso en la frente- rubia atrevida**

 **-Mejor nos vamos que ya es tarde- dijo Remus y los tres salimos de la casa**

 **Fin Flashback**

 **-Gracias- le dije- ¿me veo como tus rubias que tanto te gustan?**

 **-No- dijo, entristecí de inmediato- mucho mejor que esas rubias- me besó sin importar que varias personas nos vieran**

 **-Ejem... lamento interrumpir- escuché a Ron tras nosotros- pero la boda ya va a comenzar**

 **-Oh si Ron- dije- lo siento**

 **-No se preocupen ¿han visto a Hermione?- dijo Ron- es que la vi con Krum**

 **-¿Krum?- pregunté- ¿Viktor Krum?**

 **-Sí, ESE Krum- dijo Ron. Escuché su tono molesto**

 **-No, se fue hace poco ¿Se ve muy bonita verdad?- pregunté, Ron enrojeció y con la cabeza asintió, para después salir casi corriendo**

 **Minutos después la boda ya comenzaba, fue muy hermosa, pero no tan emotiva como la nuestra, escuchábamos las palabras del mago que dirigía la ceremonia de Bill y Fleur tomados de la mano, Sirius a nuestro lado escuchaba atentamente, lo veía muy extraño, quizá él quiera tener una familia propia, me refiero a esposa e hijos propios aunque no quiera admitirlo. Después de la ceremonia comenzó la fiesta, Harry había tomado poción multijugos, pero aun así lo reconocimos gracias a Arthur, todo marchaba de lo más perfecto en la boda hasta que...**

 _-El ministerio ha caído, Scrimgeour está muerto... vienen hacia acá_ **\- la inconfundible voz de Kingsley apareció en su patronus de lince, todos nos quedamos sin saber qué hacer, segundos después los mortifagos atacaron el lugar**

 **-** _Protego_ **\- sacamos nuestras varitas Remus y yo, Harry, Ron y Hermione corrían, para después desaparecer probablemente comenzarían su misión, afortunadamente varios invitados lograron desaparecer a tiempo, mientras los que no pudimos escapar nos interrogaron para preguntar sobre Harry**

 **-Confiesa anormal- un sujeto vestido de negro y una enorme barba negra apareció frente a mí- ¿Dónde está Potter?**

 **-Aquí no está él... y aunque estuviera aquí jamás te lo diría- dije**

 **-Eso quería escuchar...** _Crucio-_ **Sentí un terrible dolor en todo mi cuerpo, es como si me prendieran fuego por dentro, grité desesperadamente**

 **-Déjala- escuché una voz, era la de Charlie, el dolor disminuyó**

 **-No te metas Weasley- dijo el mortifago- tú traidor de la sangre como tu asquerosa familia**

 **-** _Desmaius-_ **escuché otra voz, pero no era Charlie, era Sirius que apareció junto a Remus- idiota, ella está embarazada**

 **-Llévatela- dijo Remus- yo me encargo de él- señaló al mortifago**

 **-Ven Tonks- dijo Sirius cargándome- aparecimos en la casa de mis padres en donde no había hechizos protectores- Prima, prima ¿dónde están?**

 **-Sirius- gritó mi madre- aquí estamos- me recuperé de la maldición y podía caminar bien. Entramos a una habitación, mis padres yacían en el suelo con una expresión medio aterrada en los rostros de ambos**

 **-Mamá ¿qué sucedió?- pregunté pensando en lo terror**

 **-Mortifagos- dijo mi padre- o personas del ministerio, no estamos seguros, quisieron sacar información sobre Potter pero no pudieron y nos aplicaron la maldición cruciatus**

 **-A mí también- dije- la razón fue la misma**

 **-¿Te torturaron?- preguntó mi madre al borde de un ataque- ¿están locos?**

 **-Tranquila mamá, estoy bien- dije, pero estaba preocupada**

 **-No puedo continuar aquí- dijo mi padre- debo irme**

 **-¿Irte? ¿A dónde?- pregunté- ¿porque?**

 **-Me buscan- dijo- por eso también nos torturaron, porque soy hijo de muggles**

 **-No, tú no te moverás de aquí- dijo mi madre**

 **-Remus- dijo mi padre, recién había regresado- necesito pedirte un favor, ahora tú y Sirius cuidarán de mi esposa y mi hija, yo debo escapar lo más rápido y lejos posible para evitar que vuelva a ocurrir, torturaron a mi esposa y me entero de que a mi hija también**

 **-Pero eso no es necesario- dijo Remus- puede quedarse con nosotros**

 **-NO, no quiero que se arriesguen demasiado, ahora que Voldemort tomó el ministerio lo primero que seguramente hará es eliminar a todas las familias muggles que tengan a un mago como parte de ellos, como a mí, no quiero que mi familia corra peligros, sé que podrán hacerlo**

 **-Pero Ted- dijo Sirius- ¿a dónde irás?**

 **-Ya todo lo tengo planeado- dijo mi padre- es cuestión de que pasara algún día**

 **-¿Y piensas dejarme?- preguntó mi madre- Iré contigo**

 **-No Andrómeda- interrumpió mi padre- no permitiré que te suceda algo así, tú eres una bruja de familia de magos, en cambio yo, soy un hijo de muggles- decidimos que mejor ellos dos hablaran a solas, no queríamos interrumpir su conversación, esperamos en la sala y solo escuchábamos los gritos de mi madre "PERO TED NO PUEDES IRTE" y también los de mi padre "DEBO HACERLO ANDROMEDA". Minutos después salió mi padre**

 **-Cuídate mucho hija- me abrazó mi padre- Te quiero hija**

 **-Papá- comencé a llorar- no te vayas**

 **-Tengo que irme- me dijo y desapareció así de fácil**

 **-Tranquila sobrina- me abrazó Sirius- estará bien y pronto volverá**

 **Pasaron cinco meses y no tenemos noticias de mi padre, Harry, Ron y Hermione siguen desaparecidos, todos nos preocupamos. Bill nos dijo a Remus, Sirius y a mí que Ron pasó algunos días con ellos, al parecer tuvo una pelea con los chicos, por supuesto Molly no sabe nada o de lo contrario se preocupará. En cuanto a mi madre, no ha mejorado mucho su actitud, la huida de mi padre la ha dejado un poco mal, aunque no quiera admitirlo, se niega a vivir con su primo o con nosotros. En cuanto a mí, mi bebé cada día crece más, con casi seis meses, es difícil caminar, mi madre, Sirius y Remus con trabajo me dejan caminar, les he dicho un millón de veces que puedo hacer las cosas bien, ya no voy al ministerio por dos razones, una por mi embarazo y la otra porque Thicknesse es ministro (mejor dicho Voldemort es ministro) y no conviene estar ahí y peor todavía, Umbridge está ahí nuevamente con la comisión de Registro de nacidos muggles y "voluntariamente" van a registrarse aquellos magos**

 **Se escucha la puerta de la casa de Sirius, Remus, mi madre y yo fuimos a visitarlo con motivos de su cumpleaños**

 **-Yo abro- dije voluntariamente, me dirigí a la puerta, aunque el bebé comenzó a patear, abrí la puerta y apareció un chico de aproximadamente la edad de Harry con el cabello negro y ojos grises**

 **-Hola soy Sirius Regulus Black y soy hijo de Sirius Black...**

 **===============================================)**


	44. Chapter 44

**Me quedé en shock lo que acababa de decir el muchachito este ¿acaso dijo hijo de Sirius Black?**

 **-¿Eh?- fue lo único que pude decir**

 **-¿Tú eres esposa de mi padre?- me preguntó**

 **-¿Que? No, soy su sobrina- dije**

 **-¿Podría verlo?- me preguntó**

 **-SIRIUS- grité y me toqué el vientre que en ese momento sentí que mi bebé ya quería nacer por la impresión. Mi tío no tardó ni cinco segundos en ir a la puerta**

 **-¿Que pasa sobrina?- preguntó Sirius- ¿es tú bebé? REMUS ¿quién es él?**

 **-Tu hijo tío- dije casi sin aire**

 **\- Ah muy bien… espera… ¿Mi que...?- miró al chico de ojos grises- ¿quién eres tú?**

 **-Sirius Regulus Black- dijo el chico- mi madre fue Emily Thompson y mi padre Sirius Orión Black**

 **-¿Emily?-preguntó Sirius**

 **-Sí, ella murió hace poco- dijo el chico- te dejó una carta, es mejor que la lean solos, volveré en un rato- y sin decir nada se retiró**

 **-Sobrina ¿crees que puedas leer la carta?- Sirius temblaba**

 **-Si tío- le dije, me dio la carta y entramos a la casa**

 **-¿Tienes un hijo?- preguntó Remus**

 **-Me acabo de enterar- dijo Sirius- pero lo dudo**

 **-Por favor Sirius sí parece tu reflejo- le dijo Remus- y recuerdo también perfectamente a Emily Thompson**

 **-¿De qué manera Remus?- le dije cambiando mi cabello a rojo**

 **-De cuando salía con Sirius en Hogwarts- dijo y mi cabello volvió al rosa**

 **-Mejor leo la carta- dije y los tres nos sentamos en un sofá-** _Querido Sirius..._

 _Soy Emily Thompson ¿Recuerdas aquella noche en Cardiff?-_ **Sirius sonrió maliciosamente y se remojó los labios**

 **-Oh querida Emily claro que lo recuerdo- dijo Sirius**

 **-Ay tío- dije rodando los ojos-** _en aquella noche concebimos a Sirius Regulus Black. Sé que tal vez dudes que sea tu hijo ya que nunca te lo dije, pero cuando estuve a punto, tú fuiste enviado a Azkaban, no sé si fuiste culpable o no, pero te conocí y jamás habrías hecho algo así, tal vez cuando esta carta llegue a tus manos yo ya haya muerto. Sirius estudió en Durmstrang para evitar habladurías en Hogwarts, lamento no haberte buscado pero tenía miedo de que nos rechazaras, pero si tienes tus dudas puedes hacer las pruebas que quieras para confirmarlo... solo te pido que quieras a Sirius por mí y no olvides que tú fuiste el verdadero amor de mi vida_

 ** _Te ama_**

 ** _Emily Thompson_**

 **Terminé de leer la carta, yo quedé impresionada, miré a Sirius que por vez primera lo vi con una lágrima rodando por sus mejillas y me dio la impresión de que Remus jamás lo había visto así**

 **-¿Pero cómo?... ¿porque creería... que la rechazaría?- Sirius no podía hablar claramente- yo... yo la amaba realmente, NO, ella no está muerta**

 **-Sirius- le dije- tío por favor** tranquilízate

 **-Ella no pudo... porque... es... tengo un hijo- Sirius de pronto sonrió que nos asustó por su repentino cambio- Emily y yo tuvimos un hijo- nos abrazó- ¿escuchaste eso sobrinito? Tienes otro primo... SOY PADRE**

 **-De acuerdo ya entendimos- dijo Remus- pero no hagas tanto drama**

 **-Solo tienes envidia- le dijo Sirius- por eso te pones así**

 **-Por si ya lo olvidaste nosotros- nos señaló a ambos- tendremos un hijo**

 **-Pero no de la edad de Harry y... Sirius- dijo mi tío- si no te hubieses tardado tanto ya tendrías un hijo con el cabello negro**

 **-¿Ah sí?- mi cabello volvió al rojo- ¿Y con quien si se puede saber?**

 **-Con nadie sobrina- se apresuró a decir Sirius- ¿cómo se te ocurre de que Remus pensaría en otra mujer que no fuera tú?**

 **-Ya hablaremos más tarde- dije en tono celoso, Sirius y Remus tragaron saliva- mejor habla con tu hijo Sirius**

 **-Sí, tienes toda la razón, bueno, creo que está afuera- salió sin decir nada dejándonos solos a Remus y a mi**

 **-¿Estás enojada?- me preguntó Remus tras unos segundos de silencio, yo me senté en un sofá y él hizo lo mismo a mi lado**

 **-¿A qué se refería Sirius?- pregunté**

 **-Fue pasado- me dijo- ya no importa**

 **-Algo me dice que sí importa- dije**

 **-No Tonks y como sea ella murió- dijo en voz baja- por eso te digo que ya lo olvides**

 **-De acuerdo- entendí que no quería hablar del tema mucho que digamos y respeté su silencio**

 **-Mañana debo irme al bosque- me dijo cambiando totalmente el tema- es luna llena**

 **-Lo sé- dije, no sabía que más decir**

 **-Y sin la poción me la paso más difícil- me dijo, mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer- por eso no quería que estuvieras a mi lado, no quería que cada mes te quedaras conmigo a curas las heridas que me hacía**

 **-Ya te he dicho que no me molesta hacer esto- le dije- ¿hasta cuándo lo vas a comprender? Jamás me cansaré de hacer esto ¿acaso no has comprendido que te amo?**

 **-Perdóname Dora- me dijo- ya sabes lo que pasa en estos días de luna llena, pero antes quiero que me digas algo ¿Cuándo es luna llena no sientes...? no se ¿algo extraño? Creo que sabes a lo que me refiero**

 **-La verdad no- le dije- este pequeño está tranquilo, no quiero que te preocupes, nuestro hijo estará bien- ambos tocamos mi vientre que comenzó a moverse- ¿lo sentiste?- se inclinó hasta la altura de mi vientre**

 **-Te prometo que no te dejaré solo- dijo continuando acariciando mi vientre- no los dejaré solos nuevamente ni a tu madre ni a ti porque los amo a los dos- depositó un tierno beso en mi vientre y sentí una pequeña patadita, para después ponerse de pie a mi altura- Te amo Tonks- y sin importar que estuviéramos en la casa de Sirius nos besamos con ese amor que solo podíamos sentir el uno por el otro y aunque otra demostración era ese pequeño ser que pateaba dentro de mí, también teníamos el mutuo**

 **-Te amo Remus- dije y a punto de regresar a nuestra muestra de amor...**

 **-Oh siento interrumpir- escuché a mi madre- ¿dónde está Sirius?**

 **-Con su hijo- le dije**

 **-Ah bueno entonces... espera ¿dijiste que con su... hijo?- me madre se quedó sin palabras**

 **-Sí, hoy nos enteramos de que Sirius es padre- le dije- tendrá la edad de Harry**

 **-Entiendo, mejor me voy, me despiden de Sirius- dijo mi madre- cuídate mucho Nymphadora**

 **-Si mamá y no me llames así- le dije- ya verás que a mi bebé no le pondré un nombre que odie como yo el mio**

 **-Lo que tú digas hija- dijo mi madre, nos abrazó a los dos y desapareció por la red flu- creo que no se lo esperó**

 **-Nadie se lo esperó y tú tampoco- me dijo Remus- te pusiste pálida**

 **-Bueno, ¿cómo reaccionarías tú?- pregunté**

 **-Tal vez de la misma manera, pero ahora queda claro por qué no nos enteramos de la existencia de ese hijo**

 **-¿Y porque el nombre de Regulus?- pregunté- creí que Sirius lo odiaba**

 **-Jamás lo odió, jamás podría odiar a su hermano que cuando eran pequeños y antes de que a Regulus le lavaran el cerebro completamente, ellos dos eran muy unidos, aunque Sirius no lo admitía quería mucho a su hermano. Todo cambió cuando Regulus entró a Hogwarts y quedó en Slytherin, fue una gran desilusión para tu tío y un tiempo de tristeza**

 **-Mi tío sufrió demasiado con esa familia- dije- me alegra no haber formado parte de ellos, me siento orgullosa de ser mestiza**

 **-Familia- apareció Sirius abrazando al chico por los hombros- les presento oficialmente a mi hijo Sirius Regulus Black**

 **-Ya nos conocíamos- le dije- cuando abrí la puerta**

 **-Lamento haber sido tan directo al presentarme- dijo el chico, lo miré e increíblemente tenía un gran parecido a Sirius**

 **-No hay problema- dije. El chico parecía muy amable y muy tranquilo, aunque al parecer heredó los genes merodeadores porque con Sirius y Remus se llevaron muy bien. La tarde la pasó en risas y bromas, como el tiempo que estuvo en Durmstrang, me alegra que no haya tenido fascinación por las artes oscuras. Después de un rato, Remus y yo decidimos retirarnos, Sirius convenció a Regulus para que se quedara con él (para no confundir y porque él prefiere el nombre Regulus), Sirius parecía más joven. Pero al llegar a casa hubo algo que me dejó totalmente aterrada que provocó que me desplomara en los brazos de mi esposo...**

 _Continuará..._


	45. Chapter 45

**Aquella impresión provocó que Tonks cayera desmayada a los brazos de Remus que tampoco creía lo que veía: en la entrada de su casa yacía muerto Ted Tonks, el padre de ella con la marca tenebrosa arriba de la casa y con visibles señales de tortura con las palabras "Sangre sucia" en su brazo. Ya no podían hacer nada, Remus no sabía qué hacer, decidió enviar un patronus (con gran esfuerzo logró convocarlo) la primera persona que tenía que enterarse era su suegra. En menos de cinco segundos, Sirius y Kingsley aparecieron seguidos de Andrómeda**

 **-¿Que sucedió?- preguntó Kingsley**

 **-Mortifagos seguramente- dijo Remus**

 **-TED- gritó Andrómeda**

 **-No Andrómeda, no te acerques aún, esto fue obra de mortifagos y lo mejor es esperar**

 **-¿Esperar a que?- dijo Andrómeda desesperadamente- mi esposo está muerto**

 **-Entra a la casa prima por favor- dijo Sirius- tu hija está inconsciente en estos momentos**

 **-No me separaré de mi esposo- vio con terror la marca tenebrosa y la marca del brazo de Ted. Tardaron casi diez minutos en intentar calmar a la mujer en donde por más que trataba no podía controlar las lágrimas que caían y accedió a entrar a ver a su hija. Al verla no pudo evitar que más lágrimas cayeran**

 **-Ahora solo los tengo a ustedes- con una mano acariciaba el pelo de su hija que se había tornado gris y el vientre donde su nieto se movía demasiado- no quiero perderlos a ustedes ahora- Andrómeda no soportó más y lloró donde su hija yacía inconsciente**

 **Desperté, no tenía idea en donde me encontraba en esos momentos, recuerdo que tuve una pesadilla, llegamos de la casa de Sirius y su hijo Regulus, en la entrada de la casa había una persona muerta con la marca tenebrosa arriba y las palabras "Sangre sucia" en su brazo izquierdo. No podía ser, mi padre no era aquella persona, él estaba perfectamente oculto del ministerio y esa persona que vi definitivamente no era él. Pero ver a mi madre llorar me hace pensar lo contrario**

 **-¿Mamá?- pregunté para ver a mi madre, ella levantó su cara y sus lágrimas me lo confirmaron- No es cierto**

 **-Hija- dijo mi madre- tienes que ser muy fuerte porque lo que viene será lo peor- eso confirmó todo, él ya se había ido**

 **-No puedo creerlo- dije llorando- ¿porque hacen esto?- deje de llorar de golpe- pero se perfectamente bien quien lo hizo... la mataré**

 **-No digas eso hija- dijo mi madre- no hables así**

 **-No permitiré que continúe terminando con la vida de los demás- dije con una voz llena de odio- primero a mi bebé y ahora a mi padre... mataré a Bellatrix Lestrange**

 **-¿Cómo estás tan segura de que fue ella?- preguntó mi madre**

 **-No la defiendas- dije- dime quien más tatuaría en tu piel las marcas sangre sucia que no sea ella... una vez me dijo que debía limpiar la sangre y creo que a esto se refería, pero yo la mataré**

 **-No digas eso Dora- Remus apareció en la puerta y se acercó a mí- se han llevado a Ted para el siguiente paso- lo que quería decir que tenían que registrarlo en el ministerio (no había otra opción) para después sepultarlo**

 **-Iré con ellos- dijo mi madre y desapareció**

 **-Yo también iré- dije un poco más tranquila. Hice un intento por levantarme pero un mareo me obligó a recostarme**

 **-Ni lo intentes- me dijo Remus- por favor quédate aquí, no es muy sano que salgas... escúchame por favor, haciendo esto no lograrás nada**

 **-¿No comprendes lo que ella hizo?- dije en un intento desesperado por ir tras mi madre- Lo mató**

 **-¿Y qué ganarás con matarla?- dijo Remus- ¿él volverá?**

 **-No- dije en voz baja- pero no puedo permitir que vuelva a hacer algo así. Por su culpa he perdido a dos personas y no dejaré que pierda más por su culpa**

 **-Quiero que te tranquilices ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Está bien- dije, pero como demonios quiere que me tranquilice si acabo de ver a mi padre muerto**

 **-Por nuestro hijo- me dijo, eso bastó para calmarme totalmente- ahora lo que sigue no es nada fácil, Sirius y Kingsley lo llevaron ante el ministerio**

 **-¿Y porque lo tienen que llevar allá?- pregunté**

 **-Es obligatorio ahora Tonks- me respondió- de no hacerlo puede ser peligroso**

 **-Porque es hijo de muggles- dije**

 **-Precisamente- me dijo- sé que se escucha mal, pero con Ya- sabes-Quien no podemos hacer más- ahora todos los que lo llamaban Voldemort dejaron de hacerlo, porque se volvió Tabú su nombre y es una forma de invocar a sus mortifagos para asesinarnos**

 **-Esto es injusto- dije**

 **-Lo sé- me abrazó- pero todo esto terminará pronto, por él- acarició mi vientre- y por todos**

 **Mi padre fue sepultado en el lugar donde nació, tal y como siempre lo quiso. Entre tanto, mi madre, Sirius, Remus, Regulus y yo teníamos que ocultarnos más porque la inseguridad comenzó a crecer, escuché que en Hogsmeade hicieron toque de queda y los mortifagos atacan al que intente salir después de una hora inapropiada, pero la excusa es que buscan a Harry porque confían en que aparecerá justo en Hogsmeade, pero dudo que lo haga. Como teníamos que defendernos, comenzamos a practicar todo tipo de hechizos de defensa, aunque al principio se negaron en que yo también lo hiciera pero finalmente accedieron a que yo usara mi varita para practicar pequeños hechizos de defensa**

 **-Ya no te muevas tanto Nymphadora- dijo mi madre- a los nueve meses de embarazo no es muy recomendable moverse mucho**

 **-Mamá- dije- no me pasará nada, sé que nacerá en cualquier momento pero...**

 **-Pero nada- dijo mi madre, quería discutir pero un pequeño dolor me obligó a recostarme- Lo ves, creo que ya es hora**

 **-Claro que no es hora- dije, pero algo líquido comenzó a correr entre mis piernas, eso confirmaba todo- mamá, ¡ya es hora!... REMUS**

 **-¿Qué pasa?- apareció Remus junto a Sirius**

 **-Ya es hora- dije**

 **-Ay no- dijo Sirius nervioso- ya va a nacer mi sobrino ¿y ahora qué? Andrómeda ¿qué hacemos?**

 **\- Ya Sirius sí parece que tú vas a tener otro hijo; no podemos llevarla a San Mungo, es demasiado peligroso, mejor nacerá aquí- dijo mi madre**

 **-¿Has hecho esto alguna vez?- pregunté algo insegura**

 **-Pues no... Pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿no?- dijo mi madre- además tengo que practicar para los cuatro nietos siguientes**

 **¿Cuáles cuatro?- dijo Remus algo pálido**

 **-Es una larga historia- dije, pero otro dolor me hizo guardar silencio**

 **-De acuerdo, Remus, Sirius salgan de aquí y avisen a Molly Weasley, tal vez pueda ayudarme**

 **-Está bien- dijo Remus- estarás bien... vamos Sirius- me dio un beso en la frente y salió con mi tío que parecía un manojo de nervios. En menos de cinco minutos, Molly ya estaba con mi madre, ellas hacían lo que podían y sabían para ayudar a nacer a mi bebé. En cambio yo, hacía el mayor esfuerzo para que me hijo naciera pero digamos que mi cabello no ayudó en mucho**

 **-Ya nació- dijo Molly- es un niño**

 **-¿Puedo verlo?- pregunté extendiendo mis brazos**

 **-Sí, pero espera- dijo mi madre- por lo tanto deja tu cabello en un solo color, Nymphadora pareces arco iris**

 **-Lo siento- dije- pero no fue nada fácil- cinco minutos después tenía en mis brazos a un hermoso bebé que dormía tranquilamente, tenía poco cabello pero se notaba que era castaño**

 **-¿Cómo lo llamarás hija?- preguntó mi madre- si quieres puedo ayudarte**

 **-Ni lo sueñes mamá- dije- no quiero que mi hijo tenga el nombre de Quasimodo o algo similar, pero ya sé cómo se llamará Ted como mi padre y Remus como su padre**

 **-Es un hermoso nombre hija- dijo mi madre. Pocos minutos después entró Remus y Molly y mi madre nos dejaron solos**

 **-Dora- se acercó a mí- ¿estás bien?**

 **-Perfectamente bien- dije mirándolo- ¿quieres cargarlo?- él asintió y con cuidado tomó a nuestro hijo en brazos y se sentó junto a mí- parece que no es la primera vez que cargas a un bebé**

 **-Bueno, si alguna vez cargué a mi futura esposa, no creo que sea difícil cargar a mi hijo- dijo sin quitar la mirada de Ted, yo enrojecí porque no lo sabía. Lo vi mucho más joven y con una gran sonrisa, el pequeño despertó mirándonos a los dos**

 **-Creo que se parece a ti- dije**

 **-¿Porque lo dices?- me preguntó mirándome**

 **-Digamos que el cabello y los ojos me lo dicen- dije**

 **-Y creo que también se parece a ti- me dijo**

 **-¿Porque?- pregunté**

 **-Por esto- cambió su cabello a un azul- Dora**

 **-Dime- miraba alternativamente a mi hijo y a Remus**

 **-Te amo- me dijo- gracias- nos acercamos para besarnos, pero no fue allá de un roce porque un llanto nos hizo separarnos**

 **-Creo que alguien está celoso- dije mientras mi bebé cambiaba su cabello azul por uno rojo. Remus y yo sonreímos para después darle un pequeño beso en la frente**

 **-Creo que en eso también se parece a ti- me dijo Remus- ¿Cómo lo llamaremos?**

 **-Esa es la mejor parte- dije- se llamará Ted Remus Lupin ¿te gusta?**

 **-Me encanta- me dijo- quisiera ir al Refugio**

 **-¿Para qué?- pregunté**

 **-Quisiera decir que nuestro hijo ya nació- me dijo. El Refugio era donde vivían Bill y Fleur**

 **-De acuerdo- dije feliz. En ese momento entraron Sirius y Regulus en silencio, cosa extraña en los dos- hola**

 **-Hola Tonks- me dijo mi primo Regulus**

 **-Hola sobrina- dijo Sirius, me extrañó que no gritaran- quisiera ver a mi sobrinito**

 **-Claro que si tío- los acerqué para que lo vieran, pero creo que en lo que realidad Sirius quería era cargarlo, Sirius lo tomó en sus brazos**

 **-Hola pequeño- dijo Sirius- soy tu tío el fabuloso Sirius Orión Black y seré tu maestro de conquista de mujeres y desastre para cuando entres a Hogwarts- lo que siguió nos impresionó a Remus, Regulus y a mí, una lágrima salió y se deslizó por la mejilla de mi tío que trató de esconder y no pudo**

 **-Ya te vi llorón- dije en tono de broma**

 **-¿Que? Claro que no- dijo él- me entró una basura en mi hermoso ojito por eso- pero otra lágrima apareció- perdóname Reg**

 **-¿Porque?- dijo Regulus confundido**

 **-Por no haber estado contigo cuando naciste- dijo él y más lágrimas cayeron, incluyendo las mías**

 **-Pero lo estás ahora- dijo y se abrazaron**

 **-Pero no hay que ponerse tan sentimentales- dijo Sirius limpiando sus lágrimas- escuché que ibas al Refugio Lunático padre**

 **-Sí, de hecho ahora mismo iba a salir- dijo Remus un poco extrañado al escucharse llamar "Lunático padre"**

 **-Te acompaño- dijo rápidamente Sirius- ¿vienes Reg?**

 **-Si claro- dijo Regulus- nos vemos luego Tonks, felicidades por tu hijo**

 **-Gracias Reg- dije- tengan cuidado**

 **-No te preocupes Dora- me dijo Remus me dio un beso rápido y Sirius hizo un sonido extraño tapando los ojos a su hijo. Lo ignoramos y Remus acarició la cabecita de Ted- te veo más tarde Teddy- y salió con Sirius y Reg**

 **-Me gusta cómo le dijo Teddy- dije- ¿a ti te gustó hijo?- Teddy sonrió y cambió su cabello nuevamente al azul, creo que será su favorito**

 **-Hija por favor, no pongas ese cabello que el pobre bebé se puede asustar- dijo mi madre. Miré mi cabello que tenía un color azul pero eléctrico- me dijeron que iban al Refugio**

 **-Sí, creo que Sirius se siente feliz porque tendrá a un niño que "malcriar"- dije**

 **-Mi primo jamás cambiará- dijo mi madre**

 **Una semana más tarde, todo iba perfectamente bien, con ayuda de mi madre y Molly no se nos hizo tan difícil cuidar a Teddy. En el Refugio fue un motivo de alegría para todos, Remus y Sirius dicen que Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban con ellos. Sirius dice que entre Harry y Reg se llevaron muy bien, al principio se impresionaron porque nadie sabía lo de ellos, pero todos lo tomaron como una excelente noticia. Una noche nos pasamos tomando fotos al bebé y al parecer el niño se divertía cada vez que escuchaba su nombre para que le tomáramos una foto, mi madre y Sirius se hicieron cargo de tomarlas, mi madre dijo que servirán como recuerdo. Una foto principalmente donde salía Teddy con su cabello azul, Remus insistió en que la quería guardar. Todos aceptamos en que se quedara con la foto**

 **-** _Remus, Harry está en Hogwarts, la batalla con el que no debe ser nombrado es inevitable_ **\- el patronus de Kingsley apareció cuando Remus y yo dormíamos. Nos miramos sin saber como reaccionar**

 _Continuará..._


	46. Chapter 46

**El patronus de Kingsley desapareció mientras Remus y yo nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos y a la vez mirando el lugar donde había aparecido el patronus**

 **-Es hora Tonks- Remus se levantó rápidamente y se vistió- tengo que ir a pelear**

 **-Yo voy contigo- me levanté a vestirme**

 **-Ni creas que permitiré que vayas tú también- me dijo- te quedarás con Teddy**

 **-Ni creas que dejaré que vayas solo- le dije**

 **-Pero no pienses que permitiré que dejes solo a Teddy**

 **-Eso tiene arreglo- invoqué mi patronus (cosa que nunca había hecho frente a él con el nuevo) y con un mensaje para mi madre desapareció**

 **-¿A dónde lo enviaste?- me preguntó**

 **-A mi madre- le dije- ella se hará cargo de Teddy**

 **-Tonks por favor no vayas- me dijo**

 **-¿Porque no?- pregunté**

 **-No quiero que te suceda algo- explotó- no quiero perderte, no otra vez y para siempre- lo miré, lo veía claramente desesperado, yo por mi parte estaba nerviosa de lo que pudiese ocurrir en Hogwarts**

 **-Remus, Nymphadora- escuché a mi madre fuera de la habitación**

 **-Aquí estamos mamá- le dije, ella entró**

 **-¿Que sucede?- preguntó mi madre- ¿porque me pediste que viniera con urgencia?**

 **-Necesito... necesitamos que cuides a nuestro hijo- le dije**

 **-¿Porque? ¿A dónde irán?**

 **-A Hogwarts- dije- una batalla nos espera**

 **-No Tonks- Remus intervino- yo iré y tú te quedas con Teddy**

 **-Ya te dije que iré contigo así que no trates de detenerme- dije**

 **-Hija, escúchalo por favor- dijo mi madre- no vayas quédate aquí, Remus tú también**

 **-No puedo hacerlo Andrómeda- dijo Remus- debo ir a pelear**

 **-Si tú vas yo también- le dije- yo...**

 **-YA DIJE QUE NO- gritó Remus, escuchamos el llanto de Teddy a los pocos segundos- NYMPHADORA entiéndelo por favor- mi madre salió de la habitación para buscar a Teddy y a los pocos segundos entró con él**

 **-No me llames Nymphadora, Remus, sabes que lo odio- dije con lágrimas en los ojos, jamás me había gritado de esa manera**

 **-Perdona- me dijo en voz baja, se acercó a mi madre en donde tomó a Teddy entre sus brazos- tengo que ir a pelear para que tengas un mejor futuro sin guerras ni odio, algún día comprenderás porque hice todo esto... eres una de las mejores cosas que me ha sucedido en toda mi vida... Te quiero mucho hijo, prometo que estaré aquí contigo terminando la batalla y si no vuelvo... siempre estaré contigo**

 **-Remus- hablé- por favor... prométenos que volverás**

 **-Te lo prometo Dora- me dijo- te prometo que volveré para que juntos veamos crecer a nuestro hijo- miramos a Teddy que había logrado calmarse aunque su cabello era gris como el mio cuando me deprimía, justo como estoy en este momento- No quiero que olvides que te amo y siempre lo haré esté donde esté**

 **-Yo también te amo Remus- nos besamos y Teddy se quedó quieto, simplemente miraba aún sin comprender lo que sucedía- sé que estarás bien**

 **-Por favor quédate aquí- me dijo- Andrómeda- se dirigió a mi madre- por favor cuídelas**

 **-No es necesario que lo digas- dijo mi madre- sé que volverás- mi madre lo abrazó y colocó a Teddy en mis brazos, la fotografía que se había quedado de nuestro hijo la metió en su capa y salió de la casa**

 **-Mamá- no podía evitar lágrimas- tengo miedo de que no vuelva**

 **-Volverá hija, eso no lo dudes- dijo mi madre- él es excelente duelista, recuerda cuando aturdió a Sirius durante un par de horas**

 **-Pero no es lo mismo- dije- ahora es una batalla real y no sabemos a qué se enfrentará... debo ir con él**

 **-No hija por favor no vayas tú también, ya escuchaste a Remus- mi madre estaba desesperada- no dejes a tú hijo**

 **-No lo haré mamá- dije decidida- tú cuidarás de él**

 **-Pero necesita a sus padres- me dijo, hacía lo posible por detenerme**

 **-Si mamá precisamente porque los necesita tengo que ir- dije- pero en caso de que no regresemos... sé que cuidarás de él, Sirius es su padrino y con ambos estará bien**

 **-No lo hagas- mi madre derramó una lágrima- por favor**

 **-No mamá, ya tomé mi decisión- dije, sé que me escuchaba demasiado egoísta al ir a una batalla en donde posiblemente no sobreviviríamos, pero era necesario lo que tenía que hacer- Teddy- miré a mi bebé- tengo que ir con papá a Hogwarts, escuchaste lo que él dijo, necesitas crecer en un mundo mucho mejor que el que tuvimos tu papá y yo, si tu bienestar es a costa de nuestras vidas, estoy dispuesta a pagarlo- mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer mientras mecía a Teddy lentamente, posiblemente sería la última vez que lo haría- nunca olvides que tu padre y yo te amamos y siempre fuiste lo mejor de nuestras vidas... te prometo que estaremos aquí en cuanto la batalla termine, pero tú mereces un futuro mucho mejor mi pequeño- le di un beso en su frente para después mirar a mi madre- sé que cuidarás de él, promételo**

 **-Lo haré hija- dijo con voz quebrada y le entregué a Teddy, ella me abrazó con fuerza- sé que volverán los dos**

 **-Así será mamá- dije, miré por última vez a mi hijo y desaparecí**

 **Aparecí en la entrada de Hogwarts, al parecer la batalla apenas había comenzado, los mortifagos entraban rápidamente destruyendo lo que encontraban a su alrededor, decidí cambiar mi apariencia, aunque no serviría de nada porque de todos modos intentarían matarme, me encontraba totalmente nerviosa y angustiada sobre lo que pasaba dentro del castillo por lo que entré rápidamente al mismo, tuve la fortuna de encontrarme con Ginny en el camino, pero al parecer tuvo que irse rápidamente por lo que quedé sola, no había ningún rastro de Remus y Sirius, no sabía que pasaba con ellos. Continuaba caminando protegiéndome de maleficios y maldiciones imperdonables que caían en todas direcciones, el castillo estaba destruido parcialmente, solo esperaba no haber llegado demasiado tarde. Algo que me detuvo fue a un niño que peleaba con un mortifago, dudo que haya sido permitido que peleara, ya que se veía que tenía menos de diecisiete años, ese mortifago lo había desarmado, no podía permitir que lo matara**

 **-** _Impedimenta_ **\- saqué mi varita y logré desarmarlo**

 **-Maldita anormal- escuché la voz de Rodolphus Lestrange, él peleaba con el chico- terminaré contigo**

 **-No si yo lo impido- escuché otra voz, me giré y era Regulus**

 **-Yo tampoco lo permitiré- dijo el chico con el que peleaba. Los tres comenzaron a lanzarse diversos hechizos, los tres eran demasiado hábiles, pero decidí continuar con mi búsqueda y encontré a la señora Longbottom y a lo lejos vi a Harry, Ron y Hermione por lo que nos acercamos a ellos**

 **-Tonks, creí que estabas en casa cuidando a Teddy**

 **-No podía quedarme en casa, necesitaba saber ¿Han visto a Remus?- pregunté totalmente angustiada**

 **-Llevó a un grupo de combatientes- dijo Ron. Sin esperar más salí rápidamente y Ginny iba detrás de mí, la batalla continuaba pero no encontré a Remus**

 **-Tonks- escuché a Ginny- tal vez debamos volver al castillo**

 **-Sí, creo que tienes razón- dije, entramos y a lo lejos vi algo totalmente sorprendente, Ron y Hermione se besaban prácticamente en las narices de Harry y al parecer les gritaba que se detuvieran, sonreí brevemente pero después apareció Aberforth Dumbledore, el dueño de Cabeza de Puerco y una enorme araña se asomó tras los chicos que Ginny eliminó con un hechizo y después apareció un gigante que al parecer estaba del lado de Hogwarts**

 **-Espero que aplaste a muchos- dijo Ron**

 **-Mientras no sea uno de los nuestros- dije. Otra araña más y Ginny igualmente la eliminó**

 **-Así se hace- dijo Aberforth**

 **-¿Has visto a Remus?- le pregunté**

 **-Estaba peleando con Dolohov, no lo he visto desde entonces- se me heló la sangre de tan solo escuchar con quien peleaba, conocía a ese sujeto y había sido encerrado en Azkaban por matar a sus víctimas de terribles maneras, pero este caso haría una excepción. Corrí por los terrenos del castillo para buscarlo, tampoco había rastros de mi tío lo que me preocupó aún más**

 **-Vaya si es la asquerosa anormal- escuché una voz- dime ¿cómo está tu padre?**

 **-Oh él estará mucho mejor después de que te mate- apunté mi varita hacia ella- ¿porque no peleas limpiamente Lestrange?**

 **-Como quieras pero yo te mataré a ti- dijo con una espantosa voz infantil-** _Avada Ke_ **...**

 **-** _Impedimenta_ **\- dije rápidamente y la maldición se desvió. Comenzamos a lanzarnos maleficios, la idea no era desmayar o aturdir, la idea era matar**

 **-Ya terminaré contigo y después me encargaré de la anormalidad de tu pequeña bestia que tienes como hijo- eso no podía permitirlo, estaba totalmente furiosa que comencé a lanzarle más maldiciones, pero ella las esquivaba, me encontraba tan molesta que en una pequeña distracción ella logró desarmarme- ahora sí...** _avada_ **...**

 **-Desmaius- escuché una voz y Bellatrix quedó inconsciente, me giré para ver quien me había salvado y para mi total sorpresa era Charlie- no podía permitirlo- lo que hizo a continuación me dejó sin palabras ya que me abrazó fuertemente y me besó, no tengo idea porque lo hizo, pero yo no respondí, pero tampoco lo rechacé- tenía que hacerlo una última vez- miré a mi alrededor y por primera vez vi a Remus, creo que vio lo que Charlie hizo, pero no podíamos quedarnos mirándonos por mucho tiempo porque un mortifago se acercaba a él**

 **-Maldito traidor de la sangre- Bellatrix había reaccionado- apuntó su varita directo a mí-** _Avada Kedavra_ **\- pero Charlie me empujó y la maldición cayó directo en su pecho ya no había nada que hacer por él. Me quedé muda sin saber que hacer que no sentí que un hechizo me dio directo y caí con todo oscuro a mí alrededor...**

 **Desperté en un sitio que al parecer todo era blanco, jamás había visto un lugar similar a ese, pero debo admitir que me inspiraba demasiada paz. Miré a todos lados, no había rastro de la batalla y miré mi ropa, era blanca, quizá solo había una explicación para todo... yo estaba muerta. No podía ser eso, yo no podía morir, aún no, tenía a mi madre, a Sirius, Regulus, Remus y Teddy, por todos ellos yo tenía que continuar viva. Caminé sin rumbo fijo por el lugar, quería encontrar una salida para volver con todos, pero una figura se acercó a mí lentamente, aquella persona vestía de blanco al igual que yo, conforme se iba acercando mejor lo reconocí**

 **-¿Nymphadora? ¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó mi padre**

 **-Papá- corrí para abrazarlo pero él me detuvo- ¿qué pasa?**

 **-Aún no puedes- me dijo- no es tu turno**

 **-¿En dónde estamos?- pregunté**

 **-¿En dónde crees tú?- me preguntó, entendiendo perfectamente en donde solo asentí con la cabeza- caminemos un poco ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Sí, me parece bien- dije y ambos caminamos, no había un camino fijo, todo estaba totalmente blanco pero una luz se veía a lo lejos**

 **-Creo que en estos últimos meses han estado no muy bien las cosas- dijo mi padre- pero solo quiero agregar que estoy muy orgulloso de ti hija**

 **-¿Tengo que volver?- pregunté**

 **-Eso tú misma lo decides- me dijo- si quieres venir conmigo solo tienes que ir hacia adelante**

 **-Pero ¿mi bebé? ¿Mi esposo, mi madre?- dije**

 **-Precisamente por eso no puedes venir conmigo- me dijo- tu familia te necesita**

 **-¿Y tú?**

 **-Aquí estaré hija, recuerda que jamás te dejaré sola- me dijo- es mejor que vuelvas porque el final está cerca**

 **-¿Y Charlie?- pregunté**

 **-Él decidió ir adelante- dijo mi padre- ya debo irme hija**

 **-¿Porque tenías que irte?- dije, quería llorar pero no podía**

 **-Ese fue mi destino hija- me dijo- tu destino es continuar allá con tu familia, mi esposa, yerno y nieto te necesitan demasiado... algún día nos volveremos a ver Nymphadora**

 **-No me llames Nymphadora- dije mientras lo veía alejarse más y más...**

 **Sentí un dolor en mi pecho, no sabía que sucedía en realidad, la oscuridad poco a poco desaparecía, pero de algo estaba segura, yo continuaba con vida, abrí lentamente los ojos, no se escuchaba mucho ruido, eso me preocupaba un poco**

 **-Dora- escuché la voz de Remus**

 **-¿Que me sucedió?- pregunté**

 **-Te lanzaron un maleficio- me dijo- ¿estás bien?**

 **-Me duele un poco el pecho- respondí- ¿y la batalla? ¿Qué sucedió?**

 **-Voldemort retiró temporalmente a sus mortifagos- me dijo**

 **-Sobrina- Sirius se acercó a mí- ¿estás bien?**

 **-Si tío- dije- pareces preocupado**

 **-Harry desapareció- dijo- después de que Voldemort retiró a sus mortifagos y todo lo que dijo**

 **-¿Qué cosa dijo?- pregunté**

 **-Quiere que Harry se entregue a él- dijo Sirius**

 **-No puede hacer eso- dije aterrada**

 **-Lo sabemos- dijo Remus**

 **-¿Y los Weasley?- pregunté, ambos guardaron silencio- quiero ir con ellos**

 **-No Dora, espera un poco- me dijo Remus**

 **-No Remus- dije- por mi culpa Charlie está muerto, además puedo levantarme- dije y sin dificultad logré ponerme de pie. Caminé junto a Remus y Sirius hacia estaban los demás Weasley y Fleur acompañados también por Hermione, pero mientras caminábamos sentí una punzada de dolor al ver al chico que entre Regulus y yo ayudamos para evitar que Rodolphus le hiciera algo, parecía que estaba dormido pero no era así. A pocos metros estaban ellos, alrededor de una persona, Ginny y Hermione lloraban abrazadas, Fred y George miraban a su hermano en silencio mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, Bill abrazaba a Fleur, Ron estaba llorando junto a Percy mientras Arthur y Molly estaban inclinados, ella lloraba en el pecho de su hijo mientras Arthur tenía una mano en el hombro de su esposa y con otra tocaba el cabello de su hijo. Sentí un terrible sentimiento de culpabilidad al ver a Charlie así, sé que me había hecho demasiado daño cuando reapareció en mi vida, pero jamás le habría deseado algo así, me acerqué lentamente, tal vez en estos momentos Molly y todos los Weasley me odiarían por lo que sucedió, así que saqué fuerzas para hablar- Molly...**

 **Ella al escucharme se levantó rápidamente, por un momento creí que sacaría su varita para asesinarme o algo similar pero no fue así- Oh Tonks- dijo Molly con lágrimas y me abrazó- que bueno que estés bien hija**

 **-Molly perdóname- dije igual con lágrimas- por mi culpa Charlie...**

 **-No es tu culpa querida- me dijo Molly, el culpable de todo es Voldemort y Bellatrix- eso último lo dijo con odio**

 **-Esto no se quedará así Molly, te lo juro- tenía sed de venganza- nunca terminaré de agradecerle a Charlie de que me haya salvado y espero que me perdone**

 **-Charlie jamás fue malo hija- me dijo Molly- pero se perfectamente que cometió demasiados errores**

 **-Pero ya olvidé eso- le dije**

 **Decidieron poner los cuerpos en un solo lugar, eran aproximadamente cincuenta personas quienes habían muerto en batalla, en su mayoría estudiantes, por Regulus y Neville supe que el chico que peleaba con Rodolphus se llamaba Colín Creevey, tenía dieciséis años. Entre los mortifagos muertos eran Rookwood, Dolohov, Thickness y Rabastan Lestrange, pero no eran del todo importantes. No había noticias de Harry, no sabíamos que sucedía con él, mientras nosotros ayudábamos a encontrar más cuerpos (solo deseábamos que no hubiesen más). Ya casi amanecía en ese tres de mayo, el sol poco a poco se asomaba, pero aún había rastros de oscuridad en el cielo**

 **-Miren- escuché a Sirius señalando un lugar, a lo lejos Voldemort se acercaba con sus mortifagos, entre ellos distinguí a Bellatrix y los Malfoy, extraño porque Draco estaba con los estudiantes, también vimos la inconfundible silueta de Hagrid, llevaba a alguien en brazos pero no distinguíamos a quien, la enorme serpiente se deslizaba lentamente a los pies de Voldemort**

 **-Sirius- dijo Ginny- ¿a quién carga Hagrid?**

 **-Ponlo en el suelo Hagrid- escuché a Voldemort- en donde siempre tuvo que haber estado- como si estuviera bajo una maldición imperio, Hagrid colocó a esa persona en el suelo- HARRY POTTER ESTÁ MUERTO**

 **-NO- gritamos todos los que estábamos ahí**

 **-Silencio- gruñó Voldemort- si, él mismo se entregó y ahora únanse a mí o morirán**

 **-Jamás lo haremos- para sorpresa de todos habló Neville- él jamás se irá... porque él vive con todos nosotros- tenía en la mano el sombrero seleccionador y de pronto sacó una espada- primero se congelará el infierno antes de unirme a ti EJERCITO DE DUMBLEDORE- y con la espada le cortó la cabeza a la serpiente de Voldemort- él gritó desesperado y con un movimiento le prendió fuego al sombrero que quedó en la cabeza de Neville. La batalla comenzó nuevamente**

 **-HARRY- gritó Hagrid- ¿DONDE ESTÁ HARRY?- el cuerpo de Harry ya no estaba, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para preguntármelo porque la persona a la que quería ver apareció frente a mí**

 **-Ahora si ya nadie me lo impedirá- chilló Bellatrix**

 **-Porque mejor no te metes con tres- escuché a Hermione, Ginny y Luna estaban con ellas. Pronto las tres comenzamos a lanzarle maldiciones. Pero una maldición rozó a Ginny que por poco la mata**

 **-A MI HIJA NO, PERRA- escuché a Molly- APARTENSE**

 **-Conmigo no cuentes Molly- dije. Molly y yo nos unimos para atacar a Bellatrix, odio admitirlo pero es demasiado hábil**

 **-¿Que harán sus hijos cuando las mate?- dijo Bellatrix con burla- cuando estén reunidas con el sangre sucia que maté y con Charlie**

 **-Jamás volverás a tocar a alguien más- dijimos Molly y yo al mismo tiempo. Los maleficios caían, pero uno mío cayó directo en el pecho de Bellatrix que la dejó congelada por la impresión y finalmente otro de Molly bastó para que cayera totalmente destruida- Lo logramos Molly**

 **Pero la batalla no terminaba aún, nos dimos cuenta de algo: Harry estaba vivo y ahora peleaba con Voldemort, nos enteramos de otra cosa: Snape había muerto, él mismo Voldemort lo asesinó, pronto sus varitas lanzaron sus maleficios**

 **-** _Avada Kedavra_ **\- de la varita de Voldemort salió un rayo verde**

 **-** _Expelliarmus_ **\- de la varita de Harry salió un rayo rojo y ambos hechizos chocaron entre sí, pero la maldición de Voldemort le dio directo a él desarmándolo y por fin cayó muerto, su propia maldición lo asesinó. Por unos segundos nos quedamos en silencio, pero reaccionamos gritando de alegría y abrazando a Harry, por fin los tiempos oscuros se habían ido, todo será diferente a partir de ahora. Sirius, Regulus y Remus estaban a mi lado, los abracé feliz a los tres pero al último lo besé, fue un beso de libertad y felicidad porque ambos logramos salir de todo: otra prueba más que logramos superar**

 **Entramos al Gran Comedor, había alegría y luto por las pérdidas de todos los estudiantes que murieron en batalla, el cuerpo de Voldemort lo pusieron lo más lejos posible de los demás cuerpos, aún no comprendíamos del todo porque fue tan fácil para Harry para terminar con él, ya habría tiempo para saberlo, días, meses o quizá años para platicar, ahora solo quería tener unos momentos de soledad con mi esposo**

 **-Remus- lo miré, se veía feliz- ¿podemos salir a caminar?**

 **-Vamos Tonks- me tomó de la mano y salimos a los jardines de Hogwarts, el castillo estaba en ruinas pero con el paso del tiempo tendría su arreglo- ¿pasa algo?**

 **-Antes que nada, lo que viste con Charlie...- puso un dedo en mis labios**

 **-No pasa nada- me dijo, en su rostro había algunas heridas, pero nada grave que una simple poción no pueda curar- le agradezco que te haya salvado la vida, aunque no se merecía esto**

 **-Lo sé- dije- nunca habrá día alguno en que no le agradezca por permitirme una segunda oportunidad en la vida- me abrazó con fuerza**

 **-¿Porque viniste Dora?- me preguntó- ¿porque no te quedaste con Teddy?**

 **-Él estaría bien con mamá- le dije- no podía estar tranquila... teníamos que estar juntos**

 **-Te lo agradezco amor- me dijo**

 **-Nunca te dejaría solo en algo así- le dije- Te amo Remus**

 **-Y yo a ti Dora- nos miramos para unirnos en otro beso, solo que esta vez sin tantos testigos, felices por salir victoriosos de la batalla. Pero lo que más quería en el mundo era volver a casa para ver si Teddy se sentía con ganas de cambiar su cabello de color conmigo y mi madre nos preparaba un desayuno...**

 _Continuará..._

 **!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar :D**


	47. Chapter 47

**Aquel primero de septiembre, el sol iluminaba de lleno todo Londres, a pesar de ser demasiado temprano aquella mañana un poco calurosa se veía que era perfecta para un hermoso día que transcurriría rápidamente, la estación de trenes estaba repleta de personas esperando sus respectivos trenes para su destino mientras una familia de castaños caminaba y el padre ayudaba con el carrito del niño**

 **Entramos a King's Cross en donde estaba totalmente lleno, pero teníamos que tener cuidado de que los muggles no nos vieran cuando atravesabamos la barrera 9 3/4 que atravesaba del mundo muggle hacia el mágico, uno por uno entramos, comenzando por Teddy, luego yo y al final Remus que aún llevaba el carrito con una lechuza café ululando escandalosamente. Al llegar al anden 9 3/4 mi hijo y yo no pudimos resistirnos y rápidamente cambiamos nuestro cabello, él a su típico azul y yo a mi rosa favorito**

 **-¿No me digas que cuando salgas de aquí llevarás ese cabello por el mundo muggle?- me dijo Remus con una sonrisa**

 **-¿Porque no lo haría?- pregunté con inocencia- a nosotras nos gusta salir a pasear así ¿verdad pequeña?- toqué mi vientre de seis meses de embarazo**

 **-Mamá pero recuerdas lo que ocurrió la última vez que saliste así- me preguntó Teddy- aquella vieja no volvió a ser la misma**

 **-Ted Remus Lupin- dije fingiendo enojo- no digas nada que tú cambiaste tu cabello al azul y a la pobre mujer casi le da un infarto**

 **-Si es verdad, pero nada que con un obliviate se pueda olvidar ¿verdad?- se encogió de hombros, el silbido del tren nos indicó que casi era hora de partir**

 **-No te irás sin despedirte de mi ¿verdad?- escuchamos la voz de Sirius ¡Como han pasado los años para él!, pero jamás se lo queremos decir por su enorme vanidad sobre su "belleza"**

 **-Tío Sirius- Teddy corrió a abrazar a su tío Sirius mientras me quedaba con Remus**

 **-Entonces... te irás a Hogwarts- dije**

 **-Ha sido así desde hace cuatro años- me dijo**

 **-Bueno, solo porque la directora McGonagall dice que eres su mejor profesor que tiene dando clases en Hogwarts te dejamos ir**

 **-Solo serán tres meses que pasarán rápido- dijo con una sonrisa**

 **-Bueno, de eso no puedo quejarme mucho- sonreímos- ¿que tanto le dirá Sirius a Teddy?**

 **-Conociendolo no creo que sea algo bueno, mira como sonríe el niño- me dijo, sin que se dieran cuenta nos acercamos lentamente para escuchar lo que Sirius le decía a Teddy**

 **-...Y no lo olvides, la mejor manera de conquistar a una mujer es poniendo la sonrisa merodeadora que te enseñé y seguramente tu padre también la usó, si no, no estarías esperando una hermanita- le decía Sirius**

 **-Sirius Orión Black- dije intentando que mi cabello no se pusiera rojo por lo que escuché, no de enojo, más bien de pena que Teddy escuchara todo lo que Sirius le dijo- ¿que le has dicho a mi hijo?**

 **-Nada- dijo rápidamente- solo algunos consejos para que tenga un buen año en Hogwarts, ¿verdad ahijado?**

 **-Si mami, eso fue lo que me decía- dijo Teddy con la misma velocidad que Sirius usó**

 **-Continúa escuchando al tío Sirius y ya verás que le diré a Victoire que no te hable- le dije con burla- además, dentro de dos años entra a Hogwarts**

 **-No, no le digas nada a Vic- dijo Teddy, siempre tiene ese efecto sobre esa niña- prometo no hacer nada malo**

 **-Más te vale- le dije- y tú Remus no deberías dejar que tu hijo escuche a Sirius... y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo**

 **-Sobrina- comenzó Sirius- si no me escuchara mis sobrinos no estarían aquí, quien habla es la voz de la experiencia**

 **-¿Emm? ¿que hora es?- pregunté intentando evadir el tema porque Teddy estaba presente y por lo visto demasiado interesado en saber más**

 **-Faltan diez minutos minutos mamá- dijo mi hijo- ¿pero de que habla mi padrino Sirius?**

 **-De nada hijo- habló Remus- ya lo conoces, le gusta hacer bromas**

 **Abracé a Teddy- cuidate mucho hijo, no quiero que me lleguen lechuzas tan seguido por seguir pasos de merodeador- miré a su padre y a su padrino que me sonrieron con la sonrisa más falsamente inocente**

 **-Pero si mis abuelos recibían lechuzas por tu causa por lo menos tres veces por semana- dijo Teddy**

 **SIRIUS- grité**

 **-No mamá quien me lo dijo fue papá- señaló a Remus que miraba hacia otro lado disimuladamente**

 **-Remus John Lupin- estallé- ¿que tanto le dijiste a nuestro hijo?**

 **-Nada Dora- dijo- ¿porque la pregunta?**

 **-Oye Teddy ¿que tal si vamos a ver el tren más de cerca?- dijo Sirius- a ver como la convence**

 **-Buena idea- y los dos desaparecieron**

 **-No te enojes Tonks- me abrazó**

 **-Eso es privado- dije fingiendo enojo- ¿que tal si sigue los pasos de su padre y padrino?**

 **-Que tienes un gran hijo- me dijo, me miró una vez más como lo hace cada año que se tiene que ir- si Teddy quiere me iré con él en el tren, pero si quiere socializar lo dejaré**

 **-Mas te vale que vayas con él, no quiero que los mayores se metan con él- dije, estaba asustada porque mi hijo iría a Hogwarts mientras que Teddy y su padre de lo más felices del mundo**

 **-Estará bien- me dijo- Teddy no tiene cinco años Tonks**

 **-Lo se- dije intentando estar tranquila-pero en cuanto lleguen a Hogwarts y esté en su casa quiero una lechuza rápidamente**

 **-De acuerdo- me dijo**

 **-No quiero que esté cerca del lago negro por si se llega a caer**

 **-No le pasará nada- me dijo- además el calamar gigante no hace daño**

 **-Ni se te ocurra persuadirlo a que entre al lago- suspiré- se que parezco madre sobre protectora pero...**

 **-Y eso no tiene nada de malo- me dijo tomandome de los hombros- eso demuestra que quieres a nuestro hijo, pero trata de que no se sienta como un niño de dos años, dentro de unos meses podrás aplicarlo con alguien que no será Teddy- acarició mi vientre, pero el tren silbó una vez más- debemos irnos Dora**

 **-Buen viaje- le dije, cada año iba con Teddy y con él para acompañarlo a King's Cross, pero esta vez era distinto**

 **-¿Algo más que quieras decirme?- me preguntó**

 **-No ¿porque?- pregunté**

 **-Por nada- comenzó a caminar- nos vemos para Navidad**

 **-Espera- por fin reaccioné a que se refería**

 **-Dime- se detuvo**

 **-Olvidé dos cosas importantes- comencé- la primera es está- lo besé rápidamente- y la segunda y más importante es que te amo**

 **-Yo también te amo Dora- me abrazó- pero digamos que la primera no me convenció mucho- sin soltarme me besó, sin importarle que muchas personas nos veían y principalmente un niño de cabello azul**

 **-Oigan no hagan eso que hay niños presentes- dijo Sirius "arruina momentos" Black, tapándole los ojos a Teddy**

 **-Ya estoy acostumbrado padrino- dijo Teddy**

 **-Bueno, ¿solo has visto eso verdad?- preguntó Sirius- ¿no has visto algo más o escuchado algo extraño en las noches?**

 **-¿Cómo que?- preguntó- ¿que ruido pueden...?**

 **-Ya falta un minuto para las once- interrumpí- mejor suban al tren**

 **-Es verdad- se acercó Teddy a mi- adiós mami, adiós hermanita**

 **-Oh Teddy- lo abracé mientras una lágrima caía por mi mejilla- se que estarás bien**

 **-Si mamá- me dijo un poco cansado, ya olvidé cuantas veces se lo había dicho- no me pasará nada malo, pero prometeme que no te tropezaras mientras mi hermanita esté ahí**

 **-Te lo prometo- le dije con una sonrisa- pero cuando regreses tu hermanita ya estará con nosotros... pero dense prisa los dos que perderán el tren**

 **-Cuidense las dos- dijo Remus- Sirius...**

 **-Tranquilo, ellas estarán bien, además con Reg, es más fácil- dijo Sirius**

 **-De acuerdo- me miró y me besó nuevamente sin importar que Sirius nos viera- nos veremos pronto- subió junto a Teddy al tren, yo me quedé con Sirius mirando mientras el tren lentamente comenzaba a moverse para después avanzar con más prisa, no sin antes notar un pequeño mechón de cabello azul que con la mano decía adiós cerca de la ventanilla mientras yo hacía lo mismo con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro**

 **-Estarán bien Tonks- me dijo Sirius**

 **-Lo se tío- respondí. Y el tren dio vuelta en una esquina hasta perderse de vista**

 **FIN**

 **Este es el fín de esta historia**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar :D**


End file.
